


The Lab Rats

by jspgrunt0311



Series: Sometimes the Galaxy needs a good harvesting [2]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/F, F/M, Rage and Fury, Shepard cries a lot, Sisters, Some Fluff, some adult content, some smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2018-10-31 18:03:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 133,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10904574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jspgrunt0311/pseuds/jspgrunt0311
Summary: Mass Effect 2 as I wished it would be.  A continuation of my "Scary Girl" Fic.  Athena takes up the Cerberus banner… sort of.  The problem I had with the game was how easily she fell in line with Cerberus.  Akuze, Hades Dogs, the science projects, assassinations, not to mention that in my story they are also involved in genetic experimentation on her.  Cerberus had done things in the first game that should’ve made it a lot harder to work with them.  I tried to focus on it, but I also know that love can conquer all and the only real reason my Shepard would ever consider working with Cerberus was because Joker was there.





	1. Minuteman Station

Minuteman Station – Medical Bay

Athena stood silently at the entrance to the medbay watching Chakwas and Miranda work on Jeff’s leg.  “See how the weave held here.”  Miranda pointed as she gently placed her hand on what looked like Jeff’s broken shin bone.  Chakwas nodded and slowly pulled out what looked like a bone chip.  The scene in front of her  was killing Athena inside.  The uniform was one thing, the symbol another, but to see Jeff like this, so helpless, so broken, to see him on that operating table being taken care of by two Cerberus doctors because she couldn't control herself.  It was because her angry and rage filled mind wouldn’t allow her to see past that symbol to the man who had stolen her heart just two years ago.

“It’s extraordinary work Miranda.”  Chakwas commented as she started to make sure that the bone was straight before she set it.  “I can’t believe the Alliance doesn’t have a procedure like this.”

“It’s understandable doctor.  The procedure used to have a lot of risks and was only perfected recently by Cerberus.  We’ve published it, but the Alliance doesn’t seem to want anything to do with it publicly.”  Miranda answered as Athena watched in silent and desperate disbelief. 

As Athena scanned the room she recognized a lot of the tools and materials used.  She remembered back to her childhood in that hell hole in Munro, Argentina.  The painful bone weave procedure was one she remembered well, the first one wasn’t that bad, but for her it didn’t end with one.  They performed fifteen of the bone enhancing procedures on her, each one was exponentially more painful than the last and these were nothing compared to the skin and muscle weaves they had done on her.  As the thoughts of those torturous procedures ran through her head she lost herself in those memories that never seemed to fade.  She and the other kids were nothing more than lab rats to these people.  She was just something they tested new methods, drugs or whatever else her unearthly healing and regenerative abilities could handle.  One thing that she was absolutely sure about even if no one said so was that this Cerberus bitch knew about Munro.  She made a mental note to herself as she continued to watch them to confront her about it.  How many kids suffered the way she did to perfect this fucking procedure.  Her anger mounted until she looked at Jeff’s unconscious face, he was so beautiful and it calmed her to see him so peaceful.  There was another thing she knew, but she didn’t want to admit… she still loved him.  She thought that if this procedure helped him then it was worth all of the pain she went through.

Miranda seemlessly switched from Jeff and began working on Taylor’s bruised forehead as he lay unconscious on the table next to Jeff.  The med bay on the Cerberus station was first rate and it looked like they were in excellent hands.  Athena continued to watch Miranda and then turned to observe Dr. Chakwas.  _Chakwas too?  What’s going on here?  Since when do two of the most qualified Alliance officers turn and join this band of fucking terrorists?_ She thought to herself as she watched Karin cut Jeff’s shirt off to reveal his toned chest and arms.  It looked like Jeff had some kind of red stain on his chest.  As she focused on it she saw that it was a tattoo of some sort.  It looked like a red kiss stain at the center of his chest.   _He... he moved on._ She thought to herself and actually smiled for a brief instant.  Her heart still hurt when she looked at him.  Her mind again raced at the sight of Jeff in that uniform.  That symbol on his uniform was all she could see.  What she did to people because of them, the things that they had done to her continued to race through her thoughts.  She just couldn’t get past the symbol she hated so much.  A single tear started to trickle down her cheek which she quickly wiped away.  She watched as Karin put in an IV drip in Jeff's left arm and finished bandaging his broken leg.  She then switched to assist Miranda who was busily working on Taylor’s bruised forehead and body.

Taylor was an absolutely perfect physical specimen.  He had a beautifully toned and muscular body.  As she watched Karin and Miranda work, it struck her how strange it was to be thinking about how physically beautiful the two patients were.  Karin, Miranda and their assistants were a blur of activity as they injected Taylor with fluids and bandaged him up.  Taylor looked bruised and battered, but not nearly as bad as Miranda had tried to make it out to be on Tiptree. 

“Are you proud of yourself Shepard?”  Karin asked with an almost disdainful tone.  It shocked Athena out of her self imposed trance.

 _Who the fuck does she think she is?_ Athena thought as her anger started to mount.  “What did you say?”  She answered in a tone that was ripe with an aggression that made Karin pause for a second.

Karin to her credit though, was a pit bull and didn't flinch at Athena's obvious anger.  “You heard me Commander.  Was it worth it?”

Athena couldn’t believe that Chakwas was actually calling her out, and she could see Miranda smirking as she pretended to not pay attention.  Athena had a vision run through her mind of grabbing Miranda by her perfect hair and throwing her into the bulkhead with all of the force she could muster.  Then she looked at Chakwas who looked like she expected and answer.  She stepped right up to Chakwas with her face just inches from the good doctor's.  Chakwas didn’t budge and returned Athena's glare with her own equally intense one.  “I don’t know who the fuck you think you are and I don’t know what kind of game you people are playing, but I better get some answers as to why you and Jeff are in league with these fucking murderers.”  Their stare down continued and Athena for the first time saw someone whose expression went from anger to complete compassion and before she could say anything Miranda turned to address her.

“The Illusive man wants to speak to you.”  Miranda announced as she took off the surgical gloves she was wearing.

Athena’s eyes immediately locked onto Miranda’s with a predatory glare.  “For the sake of this whole station, he better have one hell of a sales pitch.”  Athena warned as she stormed out of the med bay.

Miranda was about to follow Athena when Chakwas gently gripped her shoulder and stopped her.  “She’ll come around.  You’ll see.”  Miranda admired Dr. Chakwas quite a bit.  Her medical acumen was first rate and watching her work on Jeff and Jacob just confirmed how right she was about bringing her on board with Mr. Moreau. 

“I hope you’re right doctor.  You and the Illusive man must be sharing notes because he says the same thing.”  Miranda actually smirked.

“He’s right.  Once she sees the big picture she’ll come around.”  Karin couldn’t stop herself.

An hour passed and both Taylor and Jeff were awake.  Taylor was already out of the bed and dressing himself to the total frustration of Dr. Chakwas.  “I’m fine doc.  I’ve been hit harder before and it didn’t put me out of action for long.”

“Jacob you’re impossible.”  Chakwas put her hands up in frustration, as Jeff chuckled at the two.  “You shouldn’t encourage him Jeff.”  She reprimanded Jeff with complete frustration.

“You should listen to the good doctor Jacob.”  Miranda mentioned knowing that he wouldn’t listen.  Taylor finished strapping on his weapons belt and began to quickly walk out of the med bay when he collided face first into Athena’s shoulder as she walked in.  It was like hitting a concrete wall as his eyes started to water and his nose began to bleed slightly.  To his credit, Jacob showed her nothing as he faced off with her.

“Good you’re up.”  Her glare was quite a bit softer than before.  _She feels a little bit bad._ He smiled at the thought that maybe she was coming around.  “Me, you and Miranda will be going to Freedom’s Progress ASAP.  I need to see if this situation is bullshit or not.”

Athena didn’t even address Jeff or Karin as she turned and began to walk towards the hangars with a renewed purpose.

“BABS! WAIT!”  Jeff yelled after her and it startled Karin.  Jeff started to get up and was about to get out of the bed or more accurately, fall out of the bed.

Karin and her assistants quickly came to his bedside and forced him back into the bed.  “Jeff please calm down, she’ll be back in a short while.”  He started to try and force his way up, but Chakwas knew him too well.

“Please…  I can’t lose you again…”  He whimpered quietly as the tranquilizer Karin injected started to take effect.

Athena flinched a little at the sound of his desperate plea.  She did not stop her march towards the shuttles as she tried to block him out of her mind.  She tried, but failed miserably.  He was still Jeff and her feelings for him were still stronger than any she had ever felt for anyone other than Mari and David.  That symbol he wore now would always be something she hated, but if his reasons for wearing it were right she would understand.  She better than anyone knew that the devil had to be dealt with no matter what.  Cerberus had their supporters in the Alliance and by the look of their operations, they were big supporters.  She stepped into the shuttle and sat down on the bench just behind the cockpit.  To her dismay both Jacob and Miranda sat across from her.

Miranda locked eyes on her and Athena could see that she wasn’t challenging her, she was examining her, studying her.  “Admiring your work puta?”

Miranda’s smile at Athena’s insult was arrogant and condescending.  “You should be thanking me.”  She sounded so smug and pompous that it made Athena seethe inside.  Athena turned her head so she didn’t have to look at Miranda.  “You’ll be thanking me when you find out that you were destined to be given to the Collectors.”  She continued to talk and even though Athena pretended not to listen, she heard every word.  _Were these Collectors worse than Cerberus?  Who were they?_ Athena thought to herself.  Everything that was going on just put her on edge. 

As the shuttle launched out of the station she once again stared at Miranda.  This Cerberus bitch was beautiful… perfect in almost every way.  She probably used those assets to get her job done.  She wondered how many poor souls lost their lives to this viper.  Miranda to her credit stared right back at her and she was probably sizing her up again.  Searching for a weakness or something that she exploit.  Poor Jacob just sat there quietly and pretended to get some sleep on the ride to Freedom’s Progress. 

Athena and Miranda were in the middle of their stare down when Athena broke the silence.  “Why didn’t you put the control chip in me?”  It was the first time that both Miranda and Jacob heard a slight hint of curiosity from Athena’s mouth. 

“Not my choice.  The Illusive man wanted you without anything that would change who you are.  He wanted you as you were… as you are.”  Miranda answered calmly.  “I’m not in any position to argue with him so no control chip.”  Miranda looked her right in her eyes and continued.  “I still think it was a mistake.”

“You should be glad you didn’t have the final say.  I would’ve found a way to disable it and then I would’ve jammed it into your pretty little mouth and forced it down your throat.”  This time it was Athena who had the smile on her face as she thought about this particularly satisfying way of killing Miranda.

“Please Shepard, I know you don’t like us, but you’ll see that we’re right.  The Galaxy needs you more than you know and both the Council and Alliance aren’t doing a damn thing about our disappearing colonies.”  Jacob tried to mediate and was immediately met with those stunningly blue orbs staring much more softly at him.

“I heard what the Illusive man told me.  You don’t have to repeat it.”  Athena’s response wasn’t as antagonistic towards him.  It was clear that she didn’t hate Jacob, she would reserve judgement on him until later.  Miranda on the other hand might find herself buried underneath a mountain on Freedom’s Progress before the mission was over. 

 

***************************

 

Freedom’s Progress was everything the Illusive Man said and feared it would be.  These bug-like monsters known as the Collectors had to be stopped.   Why were they kidnapping human colonists?  What could they possibly want?  These were the people that had destroyed her ship two years ago.  They would be made to pay for that.  These Collectors were about to be made to understand that her vengeance was more savage than anything they had ever experienced. 

In all of her thoughts another thing made it into her mind.  Were the Reapers somehow involved with these Collectors?  If so, what was their end game, why kidnap all of these people?  Then she thought about the Alliance response saying that it was the Geth that had killed her.  It was obvious that it wasn’t the Geth and she started to have her doubts about what the Alliance was up to.  She stepped out of the shuttle and made her way directly to the communication room.  As she made her way there she couldn’t help but think at how well both Miranda and Jacob handled themselves.  They weren’t the typical Cerberus mooks she was used to fighting.  These two worked extremely well and efficiently together.  Their biotics were pretty formidable and in the case of Jacob’s combat training she saw that it could only come from an Alliance training course.  He was probably former Alliance.  They also seemed to know when to keep their mouths shut which was a pleasant surprise since Tali and her Quarian comrades wouldn’t have helped them if they said the wrong thing.

It was comforting to see Tali again and know that she still trusted her even in the company of these Cerberus operatives.  She really wished that Tali would’ve joined her.  She really needed someone familiar, a friend she could trust, someone who hadn’t completely turned on everything they believed in.  Jeff and Chakwas were familiar and although now she understood the urgency of the situation, she still needed more information before she trusted them completely.  If it was true that the Alliance wasn’t doing a damn thing then she would be all in.  That was something that she couldn’t bring herself to believe, but deep inside she actually felt that it was possible. 

Her meeting with the Illusive Man was one that she wouldn’t have expected in a million years.  She actually agreed to work with Cerberus to uncover what these Collectors really wanted.  She found herself shocked that he also believed that the Reapers had something to do with the kidnappings.  She was also disheartened that most of her original team had spread out to the far corners of the galaxy.  Wrex was back on Tuchanka probably trying to get the Krogan out of the mire they were in.  It brought a small grin to her face when she thought about that big bruiser.  Tali was back with her people and she seemed to have moved up in the world the way she handled her own people.  Kaiden had been put in charge of training an elite and highly secret squad of biotic commandoes, it wasn’t so secret that Cerberus didn’t know.  Ashley had been assigned to the Citadel security detail that was protecting Anderson.  Liara was working as an information broker on Illium, and not even the Illusive Man knew where Garrus and Marianna went.

David and Mari were the ones she wanted to see the most.  They were her truest friends and the ones she would trust with anything.  David was now the Council Representative for the human race and she could think of no one better suited for the job.  All these things taken together and still nothing was being done about the coming Reaper threat.  “Hey Commander did you see my new baby?”

Jeff’s voice broke her train of thought and she turned to address him.  “Baby?  You mean the ship we’ll be using?”  There he was leaning on his crutches in a brand spanking new Cerberus uniform complete with an SR2 cap and hard cast on his broken leg.

“Ship?  Oh, wait till you see what these Cerberus assholes actually cooked up!”  He seemed really excited as she watched him crutch his way toward the hangers.  _Did he just call me Commander?_ He wasn’t in the Alliance any more.  She followed him and couldn’t stop staring at his cast and thinking that she had actually caused that.  Her mind was clouded thinking of him and how much he meant to her, correction, how much he had meant to her.  She couldn’t deny that her feelings for him were still extremely strong.  As they both entered the enormous hanger bay she turned to look through the observatory windows and was shocked at what she saw, her mouth went agape and she was left speechless when she saw it.  The enormous Cerberus frigate was moored in its bay and looked every bit the worthy successor to the Normandy.  “She sure is beautiful isn’t she?”

Still shocked at the sight, she couldn’t speak a word for a moment.  “I… I… wow… guess we’ll have to give her a name.”  She mentioned quietly.

He could feel her discomfort, she looked so unsure and he knew why.  He had the same feelings when he hooked up with Cerberus.  How could she get anything done when she couldn’t trust anyone?  “They’re not all bad Commander.”  She turned and looked at him with a puzzled yet somewhat perturbed expression.  “I mean come on, they brought you back and let me fly.  That’s more than anyone else’s done for me.”  He turned and began to make his way to the main airlock.  “Come on let’s see how they did with this too.”

“How in the hell did they pull this off?”  She was really taken aback at the sight of the magnificent looking frigate.  “Are they sure they really want to give me another Frigate.  The last one I had didn’t end up too good.”  She joked awkwardly, but the thought actually hit her pretty hard.

“Last I remember I had a little bit to do with that too.”  Jeff responded quietly with an air of understanding that she appreciated.

As they entered the airlock they were met by one of the Cerberus crew who was standing guard by the hatch.  She recognized the man.  He was the one she pulled out of Lazarus Station right at the moment she destroyed a YMIR Mech that was about to turn him into pink mist.  Unlike an Alliance warship it seemed that the chain of command could be bypassed quite easily because the man walked right up to her and awkwardly addressed her.  “Commander… My name is Thomas Hawthorne… I just…  I just wanted to thank you for saving my life.”  Her eyes were locked on his and she could feel Crewman Thomas Hawthorne’s nervousness.

“We’ll see if you were worth it.”  She coldly responded as she walked past him and towards the command center.  Hawthorne wasn’t surprised at the response.  He was half expecting her to punch him in the face with how her prior experiences with Cerberus went.  The fact that she said something to him at all actually put a little smile on his face.

Jeff made his way toward the helm and was half expecting Athena to follow him, but as he looked back he saw that she wasn’t.  She was headed for the command center.  He stopped and watched as she made her way with a purpose that he remembered.  She was observing everything, analyzing everything, every piece of equipment, every crewman… Commander Shepard was back.  The crew was in absolute awe of her, who wouldn’t be.  She refused to put on a uniform and was walking around in these ugly ass overalls, and still looked as imposing as ever.  He continued to watch her as she made her way around the galaxy map, he was about to turn toward the helm when he caught a glimpse of her looking over her shoulder toward him.  Those eyes still made his stomach do flips and his heart flutter.  It wasn’t fair that she could almost kill him and he would still forgive her no matter the circumstance.  She turned back around and continued her own private tour and disappeared into the ship’s armory. 

His heart went out to her.  After all of the things that Cerberus had done to her she was now forced to work with them to save the fucking galaxy again.  He sat down in his new helmsman chair and let out a heavy breath.  _We really don’t deserve you Babs.  We really don’t._ He thought as he turned toward his controls and began to get familiar with them.  As he began to calibrate his controls he almost jumped out of his chair at the female voice to his immediate left.

“Mr. Moreau, the flight systems have been calibrated for peak efficiency.  Your adjustments will reduce efficiency by .4 percent.”  The blue holographic orb addressed him in the most calming voice he had ever heard, yet it almost sounded condescending.  “Who in the hell are you?”

“I am the Enhanced Defense Intelligence.  I am responsible for the electronic and cyber warfare suites on the ship.”  The blue sphere responded and it eerily sounded like it was a self-aware AI.  “I am a Quantum Blue Box Artificial Intelligence designed by Cerberus to defend the ship from cyber and electronic threats.”

“You’re an AI?”  There was shock in his voice.

“Yes.”

“An AI.”

“Yes mister Moreau, I am a Quantum…”

“An AI.”  He couldn’t believe it.

“Is there something wrong with your oratory sensors?  Should I respond with a higher volume?”

“If you’re responsible for the cyber defense whatever, why are you shitting on my flight control calibrations?”

“I am not permitted access to the flight controls and I did not defecate on your calibrations, but I analyzed your choices and menu options and came to the conclusion that your modifications were less efficient than the original programming.”

“Maybe the reason you don’t have access to the flight controls is because you don’t know what the hell you’re talking about!”

“I sense elevated levels of adrenaline, heart rate and breathing.  I did not mean to cause you any distress Mr. Moreau.”

“Just so you know, my calibrations are none of your business.  So keep your know it all comments to yourself.”

Jeff went back to his calibrations and he noticed that the thruster menus on this control panel were reversed so he flipped them.  He ran the efficiency protocol and saved the console display.  It was now one point two percent more efficient than the original.  He smiled to himself.  “You see, I know what I’m doing.”  There was no response from EDI.  “Speechless huh… I thought so.”

“Your maneuvering thruster display would be more efficient if you moved it to the lower right corner since you’re right handed Mr. Moreau.”  EDI responded.

Jeff looked at the display and pictured altering the display like she said.  _Fuck… she’s right.  Damn it._ He didn’t change it.  “It’s fine where it is thank you very much.”  He made up his mind to change it in the future maybe when EDI was distracted with some of the shit that they would undoubtedly get into now that Athena was in charge.

 

***********************************

 

Commander’s Cabin – Cerberus Frigate Normandy SR2

 

Shepard wanted to meet every single person on the crew.  From the lowliest janitor to the XO Miranda, she wanted to know what she was working with and how to best put their talents to use.  The ship was headed for Omega to recruit a Salarian Doctor named Mordin Solus and a mercenary named Zaeed Massani and she thought that it would be a good time to get to know the crew.  “EDI, I need access to the dossiers of everyone aboard.”

“Yes Shepard, Ms. Lawson’s and Mr. Taylor’s dossiers are partially locked.  I do not have access to the blocked material.”

Athena let out a frustrated huff.  “Just give me what you have.  I’ll interview both of them myself.”

“Of course Shepard, the dossiers are now in your private terminal.”

“Thank you EDI.”  Athena didn’t trust anyone or anything on this expensive copy of her ship.  She would have to work with these people and she needed to find out as much about them as she could.  “Inform me when we reach Omega.”

“Yes Shepard.”

She spent the next four hours reading the dossiers of every crewman on the ship.  EDI to her word had given her everything.  The dossier that bothered her the most was Jeff’s.  She felt almost dirty reading it as it had almost everything he had ever done in his life in there.  He was grounded after she died for arguing that Alliance Command wasn’t doing enough to investigate the Reaper threat.  The psyche and medical reports told her that he was an absolute mess after she got spaced.  It also showed that Dr. Chakwas always seemed to be the one around demanding to take care of him.  That would explain why she was here in addition to Jeff.  It seemed that the entire crew of the old Normandy that didn’t die had disbanded and moved on to other things. 

“EDI, can you pull up any news vids regarding the Reapers, my death and current events?”

“On your private terminal Shepard.”

“Thank you again EDI.”  For all of her mistrust towards everyone on the ship, the one thing she liked was the knowledge that EDI did not hide what she was.  EDI was an artificial intelligence that also spied on everyone on the ship.  She then sent the relevant reports to the Illusive man.  She knew Miranda did the same thing and she was sure there were others who did also.  At least she was comfortable in that the Illusive Man was probably going to know everything she did while on the ship.  She thought about letting off a static biotic charge to destroy all of the cameras and microphones on the ship, but she knew that would probably damage other systems as well so she decided against it.  She would use this spy system against them when the time was right.

She sat back on her couch and pulled up a couple of news vids about the battle of the Citadel.  What she noticed was that they all blamed Saren and the Geth for the attack.  There was no mention of the Reaper, Sovereign.  The news vids pertaining to her death also blamed the Geth when it was obvious to anyone with eyes that it was something else completely.  “They did nothing.”  She whispered to herself as she opened a hyper-energy/protein bar and took a bite.   

As she watched the news vids she caught a recruiting commercial for the Alliance.  She immediately recognized some of the scenes on it.  It jumped back and forth between Virmire, Torfan, Akuze and Buenos Aires, Argentina.  The Alliance used video obtained at the New York Club in Buenos Aires when she jammed out with a band; They heavily edited the videos from Virmire, Torfan and Akuze to show her in a really heroic light.  They even had the vid of her running and jumping on a Thresher Maw’s back just before she buried her biotically glowing swords to the hilt into its head.  It was all set to the song _All my life,_ by the Foo Fighters.  There was no blood, no screams, no smells, or any other sign of the absolute horror those two places were.  No mention of how Akuze broke her as a person.  “Unbelievable… What a load of shit.”  She huffed.

“Recruiting rates went up a full twenty two percent when this particular recruiting video was released one year and two months ago.”  EDI mentioned and all it did was make Athena upset.  “The residual effect has been a steady fifteen percent increase in Alliance recruitment which has not subsided as of yet.”  Seeing the vid glorify all of the horrors she went through just so the Alliance could increase its numbers made her sick. 

She watched news vids, Alliance vids, audio excerpts, illegally acquired Alliance records and just about anything she could get her hands on and they all communicated the same thing to her.  Anyone who mentioned the Reapers was branded a conspiracy theorist and a kook with only two exceptions.  Anderson and Hackett pushed just enough to keep the issue from totally dying, but not enough to get themselves fired.  Jeff was one example of those who basically got pushed out of the Alliance, so were her new engineers Gabriella Daniels and Kenneth Donnelly.  All three having stellar careers up until they mentioned that the Reapers were the real threat.  It all went downhill from there and as she read the dossiers she wondered how many of her former crew survived the attack and where they were.

She pulled up her funeral and all of the vids except for one were heavily edited.  It turned out that the only one not edited was the Cerberus one.  It was there that she watched her fiery Marianna lambast the Alliance Command on their actions and cover up.  Athena smiled as Mari told them all to go fuck themselves and resigned by ripping off her chevrons and throwing them on the floor.  Both Hackett and David stopped to embrace her and talked to her with understanding expressions.  She couldn’t hear what they were saying as Mari was no longer hooked up to an active microphone at that point.  She continued to watch as Mari argued with both Ashley and Kaiden just before Garrus came between them all.  The vid had no sound but the argument looked really heated.   She then watched as Mari, Garrus and Jeff all left her funeral together.

She couldn’t stop smiling at the scene.  Her three best friends leaving together made her feel all sorts of good inside.  These vids explained a lot of the feelings towards the Alliance.  Jeff, Karin, Jacob, Daniels and Donnelly all seemed to echo everything in the vids.  They all probably felt that she was betrayed by the Alliance and Council in their lack of action against the Reaper threat.  Athena had to admit to herself that maybe they were right.  Maybe the Alliance and the Council were covering up the Reaper threat.  It was easier to say that the Geth and Saren were the real threat and not some mythical fleet of giant sentient warships.

After hours of watching vid after vid and reading dossier after dossier she laid down on the bed and had a pretty comfortable feeling that Jeff, Daniels, Donnelly, Karin and probably even Jacob joined Cerberus for the right reasons even if the Illusive Man and Cerberus used those same reasons for their own purposes.  She lay there for a few minutes thinking that maybe there were others that felt the same and joined Cerberus because of it.  She sat up and decided that she was going to make her rounds and introduce herself to the crew.  The first person she wanted to talk to was none other than her Jeff… or maybe he was someone else’s now.  Still, she wanted to clear the air with him more than anyone else so she got up and headed out of her cabin to the elevator.

She got off on the Command Deck and purposely didn’t make eye contact with any of the crew on the CIC.  She walked towards the helm with a singular purpose and no one said a word to her.  She finally got to the helm and she could see that Jeff was going over what looked like a manual of operation on an information tablet.  It made her feel good inside to see that he was happy to fly again.    “Is everything ok up here?”  She knew it would startle him and true to form he dropped his tablet.

“Fuck Commander…”  He stopped himself as he turned around and saw her standing at the entrance in all her high ponytailed glory with her arms crossed in front of her chest.  He smirked at her and that ugly pair of overalls she was wearing.  “Can you believe this Commander?  It’s my baby, better than new!  It fits me like a glove!”  She couldn’t help it and actually smiled back.  “And leather seats!  Military may set the hardware standard, but on a first gen frigate they could care less if the seats breathe.  Civilian sector comfort by design.”

“The reproduction was not intended to be perfect, Mr. Moreau.  Seamless improvements were made.”  EDI chimed in to her surprise.

She could see the absolute disdain on Jeff’s face as EDI corrected him.  “And there’s the downside.  I liked the Normandy when she was beautiful and quiet.  Now she’s got this thing I don’t want to talk about.  It’s like ship cancer.”

“It’s not the same Jeff.  There’s nothing on this ship that was even part of the original Normandy.  It’s just a pale imitation of the original.”  She didn’t mean it to come out so angry, but the thought of comparing that magnificent ship and crew to this one actually pissed her off a little.

“There’s us.  I have to take what I can get.  The last two years sucked.”  Jeff responded with a little animosity of his own and his own perspective which made her heart hurt a little.  “You’ll see.  Even if an AI is spying on us, no way they’ll invest this much just to screw us over.  It’ll be better than the old days.”

“I hope so Jeff.  Last time, I got spaced.”  She countered jokingly and his smile confirmed that he understood.

“Gah, you’re such a downer, still leeaather seats.”  He responded and it actually made her giggle for the first time since she woke up.  God he loved that sound so much.  It actually gave him goose bumps to see her like this.  “I’m so glad you’re back Commander.”

“Jeff, first off, I’m really sorry for how I treated you on Tiptree.  Seeing you in that uniform really set me off…  I wish I’d listened to Jacob and not gone almost homicidal on you two.”  She explained.

“Three Commander.”  He corrected her.

“No two, I’m still thinking if it was a bad idea sparing that Cerberus bitch.”  She countered.

He smiled at her. “Meeoow!”  He made a cat scratching motion with his hand.

“You’re such an ass.”  She giggled again and now her affectionate gaze was totally on him.  “Jeff can I ask you something?”  He nodded.  “We’re on a Cerberus ship now not the Alliance, why are you calling me Commander?”

There was a chill that went down his spine when she asked.  “I knew you were going to ask me that.”

“Well…”  She crossed her arms again and watched him curiously as he squirmed.

“Commander…”  She raised her eyebrows at the title.  “I… I just feel like I understand why the Alliance Fraternization regulations are in existence.”  His sad gaze met her curious one and she began to understand.  “You got spaced because of me, you were gone for two years because of me…”

“Jeff that’s craz…”  Jeff stopped her as she tried to comfort him.

“I ignored the abandon ship order.  I wasn’t going to lose my ship!”  He pointed to himself angrily.  “I’m the best pilot in the galaxy!”  He made air quote gestures with his hands as he mocked himself.  “The point is that I chose my own selfish ego over you.  I chose to stay and try to save the Normandy and in the end it didn’t even occur to me that I could and did lose both of you.”  He chuckled to himself.  “Can you believe that?  How in the world could I not have known you would come for me?  How in the world did I not know you would die for me?”  He was so angry.  “I FUCKING KILLED YOU COMMANDER!  I DID!  YOU CAME TO SAVE MY STUPID, STUPID AND SELFISH ASS!”  He screamed it at her and then he took a deep breath.  “If we weren’t together, maybe you would’ve lived.”  He quietly completed his thought.  “The galaxy would’ve been better off without me instead of you.”

“So it’s not because you have someone else?”  He looked at her and it was as if she completely ignored his emotion filled rant.

“What?”  He was supremely puzzled at the question.

“You heard me Fangio.  I saw the tattoo on your chest.  Pretty cool looking, who is she?”  She continued on her one track mind to change the subject he was trying to steer the conversation to.  She understood his pain and didn’t want to argue with him about such a sensitive subject in front of the Illusive Man, EDI and the rest of Cerberus.

He started to laugh at her.  “You think that I?”  He caught his breath and saw that she was standing there once more with her arms crossed and a soft glare directed towards him.  “It’s you, you dumbass.”  He didn’t flinch as he answered her.  “Look at it.”  He lifted up his shirt and showed her.  “Hurt me if I’m lying.”

She moved closer and examined the tattoo.  It was obviously a kiss, but how could it be hers?  She kept looking at it and was interrupted by him pulling up a holo-vid on his omni-tool.  It was the vid she made for him just in case she died.  It was then that she finally recognized it.  When she kissed the lens of the camera she left her lipstick stain on it.  The tears started to trickle down her cheeks as she realized what it meant. 

She didn’t give him a chance to get away, talk her out of it or stop her from doing what she was about to do.  She took a hold of his arms and pulled the shirt back down and quickly grabbed both sides of his head and pulled him into a ferociously passionate kiss. 

He wanted to pull away, it was the right thing to do.  She deserved more than him, she deserved better than him.  The smell of lavender on her skin and hair was totally reeling him in.  Her plump lips, her warm and slithery tongue, her sweet breath were too much for him.  He could happily die now in her arms.  “I can’t do this mamita…”

She pulled back to look into his beautiful blue eyes and smiled as she knew she still had him.  He was still hers and only hers.  “Shut the fuck up and kiss me.”  She was about to assault his lips again when he stopped her with his hands braced on her shoulders.  She looked at him with total attention and a slightly perturbed expression.  “Why?”  He just wouldn’t let it go.

“I don’t want to lose you again.  I don’t want to be the reason you do something stupid and get yourself killed.”  His answer was desperate and full of anxiety. 

“So you’d be okay with me doing something stupid for someone else, but not you?”  She didn’t seem to be uncomfortable with the situation.  As a matter of fact she was incredibly calm and confident, like she knew that there was no way he would win out.  He on the other hand was in the midst of an emotional storm.  His feelings for her were stronger now than ever before.  She was still his goddess, she was still his everything.  He knew he would never do what he did on the first Normandy ever again.  He would never do anything to put her in danger.  He would put her before everything.  “That’s pretty selfish on your part.”  She was so calm and as he looked at her she saw that smile.  Why was she smiling?  He was basically telling her that he couldn’t be with her… was he really saying that?  “It’s already too late for that Jeff, you’re going to be the cause of a lot of stupidity on my part.”  She deftly moved past his bracing hands and was now basically on top of him with her lips next to his ear.  Her scent was maddeningly hypnotic.  “I’ve always been yours and that’s never going to change.”  She nipped his ear and pulled away from him.  Before he could start a faux protest, she turned around and started to make her way back towards the CIC.

“Babs wait!”  He yelled desperately and she stopped in her tracks.  She turned and started to make her way back to him.

“That’s better.”  She smiled at the title.

“I know we’re going to Omega.”  He iterated.

“Yeah so?”

“The last time I talked to Garrus and Mari… they were headed there.”  He sounded worried.  “I haven’t heard from them since.”  Her expression brightened quite a bit.

“If they’re there, we’ll find them.  As a matter of fact I am going to make that my priority.”  Her gaze was comforting and he knew that she meant what she said.  “Probably gonna end up being one of those stupid things I do for the people I love.”  She kissed his cheek and started towards the CIC once more.

“Ouch… I deserved that.”  He commented as he watched her walk down the gangway toward the CIC.  “I love you.”  He whispered softly towards her as she went and to his surprise she looked over her shoulder with that beautiful crooked smile and gave him an air kiss.  He turned back around and got a beep on his omni-tool.  He opened the message and it read _I love you too._ He smiled and got back to piloting the Normandy.  “Damn you.”

“That was curious.”  EDI chimed in and as usual almost made him jump out of his seat.  For one blessed moment he had forgotten that she was even there.  “Shepard had been exhibiting systems of anxiety, but after this meeting they seemed to have subsided.  Her breathing, heart rate and posture are now more in line with an exceptionally healthy adult human.”

Jeff didn’t answer, but he felt a pang of absolute joy at EDI’s comment.  He also felt a bit of dread because he had the faux hope that she would no longer be interested in him.  She was still the same ole Shepard and in reality, that was all he wanted.

“Shepard seemed to have the same effect on you Mr. Moreau.”  EDI continued.  “Your adrenal levels as well as your heart and breath rates are now working at peak efficiency.”

“EDI…  I may hate you, but thanks for the update.”  He wanted to hate this AI, but something about it was so innocent and pure.  It was an Artificial Intelligence that could one day conceivably try to kill them all, but right now it just spouted a great piece of information to him.  Athena needed him more than ever and he would never deny her anything that she needed.

“You’re welcome Mr. Moreau, but you’re body language doesn’t communicate hatred towards me though.  More like discomfort.”  EDI commented again.

“You really do suck EDI.”  Jeff smiled inside.

“What does that…?”  EDI started.

“Just let it go EDI.  I’ll explain it someday, just not now.”  Jeff stopped the supremely curious AI.


	2. They Grow on You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Athena gets to know some of her new crew and team.

She felt lighter than air, like she could take on another Reaper and crush it without any problems.  It was an amazing feeling to be loved.  Athena’s entire demeanor had changed with the revelation that Jeff, through the two years of her absence had continued to unwaveringly love her.  It might be considered a little obsessive… okay a lot obsessive, but it made her feelings for him that much stronger.  She still had someone whom she considered a rock, a solid confidant, a real friend.  Someone she could talk to about anything.  He joined Cerberus for reasons she completely understood, for reasons she herself was working with them now.  God she loved him so.  When she thought of just how long he had been alone… thinking of her… it just sent a wave of pleasant chills all through her body.

As she walked down the gangway from the helm she had to shake herself out of the sickening love haze she was in and had to make sure to observe several of the crewman working on the gravitational and sensor displays there.  What she noticed was the extreme difference in their appearances.  The man at the gravitational displays was bald and extremely overweight, so much so that his Cerberus uniform looked like it was about to explode.  Athena then turned her attention to the woman on the long range sensor display.  Her fiery red hair was kept in a neat and tight bun that allowed the pale skin of her neck and shoulders to be seen.  She was obviously in magnificent physical shape as the outline of her toned arms and shoulders could be seen through her tight fitting uniform.  Athena chuckled to herself at the scene before her and decided to approach unseen and unheard from behind until she was standing behind the overweight man whose attention was glued to his monitor.  “Hello.”  She let out just loud enough for him to hear her.

The man turned his head slowly to see who it was.  He started from her mid-thigh and slowly strained his neck to look up at her.  The skin on his neck formed about three rolls and when he finally came to the conclusion that Athena was addressing him, he almost jumped out his chair.  “C… Commander…!”

“Easy there…” She intentionally left a pause on the end of her sentence hoping that he would finish it with his name.

“Jonathon ma’am… Jonathon Pierce.”  He answered as the sweat began to bead on his beautifully shiny bald head. 

“Everything okay Jonathon?”  She smiled inwardly at what she knew was the effect of her intimidating presence.  He nodded nervously and very enthusiastically, so much so that his sweat was dripping off his head in droplets that flew all over the place.  “So tell me something about yourself.”

“Me?”  The question just paralyzed him.  Her eyes were boring a hole through him even though she was trying really hard not to glare.  “I… I’m nobody ma’am…”

“C’mon Jonathon, there has to be something interesting about you.”  She tried to show a more easy going expression.  She really didn’t want to scare him.  “…and you’re the lucky first that I want to get to know better.”

“Mr. Pierce graduated top of his class in gravitational systems analysis.”  EDI responded which actually irked Athena quite a bit.

“EDI please refrain from responding unless I address you directly, okay?”  She firmly ordered with a little bit of a flustered tone.

“Understood Shepard.”  EDI responded.

She turned back to the nervous Cerberus crewman.  “I’m sorry Jonathon, EDI just seems very eager… you were saying?”

“I really am a nobody.”  He looked at her with uncertain eyes and let out a sigh of defeat knowing that Athena wasn’t going anywhere until he started talking. “I… I grew up in New York City and had a pretty miserable childhood if that’s what you want to know.”  He started to think of things to say to her.  “I love Italian food a little too much as you can see.”  He tried to make lite of his obesity by slapping his bloated stomach with both hands and shaking it vigorously.  The attempt actually resulted in Athena giving him a soft and amused smile.  _Wow she’s so tall!_ He thought to himself as he continued to think of what to say.  “Joker said you were tall, but damn.”  He quickly put his hand over his mouth thinking he might have overstepped his bounds, but when he saw that she chuckled he did so himself, if somewhat uncomfortably.  Now that he was finally talking he went on a roll and she smiled at his comments as he slowly became more comfortable with speaking to her.  He went on for a good five minutes giving her an abbreviated rundown of his life.  “Last, but not least as EDI said, I specialized in gravitational systems and theory at Harvard and wanted to join the Alliance after I graduated.”

“So what happened?”  So far it seemed that he was pretty normal and his story explained a lot of his demeanor.

She saw him flinch at the question, but if anyone one knew that a physical impairment didn’t make someone useless it was her.  Just look at her pilot.  “I… I have a congenital heart condition that kept me out of the academy.  They wanted to put me in a support role, but I would never be able to serve on an Alliance ship.”  He lowered his eyes in shame and it almost broke her heart.  “Cerberus promised me a spot on an actual starship… so I…”  She completely understood, but it also put up a red flag in her mind.  To be told you weren’t good enough was either very demoralizing or very motivating.  It looked like Mr. Pierce was going to make it to space no matter what he had been told.  She admired him for that.

“Will your condition affect our operations?”  Her question was expressed in a way that showed more concern for him than to the ship, but it seemed that Jonathon wasn’t used to this kind of questioning and it seemed to set him off a little.

“No ma’am!”  He answered angrily, but caught himself quickly, realizing whom he was addressing.  “Jason or Tom run the actual systems so it really doesn’t matter if I ever have an incident.  I’m here to monitor and suggest ways to improve the performance of our systems.”  He locked eyes with her in a nervous gaze.  “You can think of me more like an expert advisor.”

“So have you…?”  She asked with slightly upturned lips at the perturbed man.  “You know… improved performance.”  His nervous smile told her the answer before he even spoke it.

“I… I have.  You can run the numbers anyway you want.  The efficiency of our artificial gravity generators has improved over twenty two percent since I adjusted them.”  He sounded a little angry, but this was the most anyone had paid attention to him since he joined Cerberus.  “The increased efficiency means that there’s more power for other systems such as propulsion or weapons.”

“Commander!  John’s a genius.  Don’t you dare give him a hard time.”  Jeff yelled from the helm when he noticed that she was talking to Jonathon.  “There’s no way that EDI can do the job half as well as he can.”

“Jeff… be nice.”  She responded with as much seriousness as she could muster, which wasn’t much and turned back to Jonathon.  “Well Jonathon, It’s nice to meet you and you’re wrong.”

“I’m never wrong about gravitational theory.”  He responded defiantly.

She chuckled at his flustered response.  “You’re wrong about you having an incident not mattering.  It would matter to me.”

Jonathon looked at her with the most dumbstruck expression he could possibly show, he was in absolute awe.  Not a single person had ever shown a smidgen of compassion or caring about his condition, well except his parents.  This stranger, the boogie man of all Cerberus, this perfect genetic example of human kind, Commander Athena Shepard actually cared about him?  Even if she was lying, it was the first time anyone had expressed concern for him other than his flesh and blood.  He was speechless as he lost himself in her beautiful aqua blue eyes.

“Oh… and Jonathon?”  Her expression and tone changed completely to one that was serious and devoid of anything that wasn’t stern.  “You will setup regular appointments with Dr. Chakwas to monitor your condition and I want an exercise program tailored to you by the end of your first appointment… tomorrow… Understood?”

As he looked into those super intense blue eyes, Jonathon saw what only the few who had served with her saw.  This was Commander Shepard in full command of someone she considered part of her crew, of someone she felt she was responsible for.  It actually made his heart skip a beat to think that he was now one of those few.  “Ye… yes ma’am.”  He stuttered as she gave him a warm smile and turned down the gangway to the next person down the line.

She went on like this for the next couple of hours, getting acquainted with the crew of the new Normandy, even if it was just a formality.  She knew that she couldn’t really know any of them in such a short time, but it made her feel better to know that they weren’t all a bunch of homicidal maniacs.  Yeah there were a couple of them, most of them in security, but even they were normal in her eyes.  They were a ragtag bunch of former Alliance, angry former colonists, xenophobes, and everything in between. Some of the xenophobia was understandable as her feelings of ill will towards the Batarian Hegemony were still there as well as her newfound disdain for the fucking traitorous Council and Alliance High Command.  Most of them had never even seen an alien and the ones who did had very bad experiences with them.  Mess Sergeant Rupert Gardner lost his entire family to the fucking Batarians.  At least she had that in common with some of them.  They were green and very eager.  With the exception of Miranda, Jacob and some of the former Alliance in her new crew, they were also somewhat undisciplined.  Overall they seemed like a competent group that needed some training to get them up to Alliance quality.  Athena felt like she at least had a group that she could mold and she would most certainly mold them up to her standards.

Her meeting with Jacob turned out to be very pleasant and it just made her feel terrible for the way she treated him initially.  He was squared away and extremely talented.  His biotics rivaled Kaiden’s in every way and he just seemed a much more confident soldier.  He was ex Alliance and seemed to be in Cerberus for much of the same reasons that Jeff and now she was.  He and Jeff seemed to get along well which also boded well for the ex Corsair.  She made a point to set up training sessions with him as he was a weapons and tactics expert.  Athena tasked him with training the entire crew up to Alliance specs.  She would help him when she could.  He seemed very enthusiastic about it and agreed that most of the crew with the exception of a few could use extensive training.  He also made the suggestion to use those few people who were very well trained as assistant instructors.  She readily agreed and suggested that he model it after the Alliance programs, she then told him to have a preliminary training program on her desk as soon as he could manage.  He nodded with a soft smile and she noticed the big bruise on the left side of his temple.  She apologized to him and his nonchalant wave off just made her feel worse.  She hadn’t made up her mind on him, but he was definitely heading in the right direction.  She took her leave of him and took a deep breath.  Her last visit was the Cerberus appointed executive officer, the queen bitch herself, Miranda Lawson.

 

**********************

 

To watch her in action on a display was one thing, to see it in person was a completely different experience.  Watching her destroy those mechs on Freedom’s Progress like they were nothing more than children’s toys was disturbing.  Miranda could actually feel Shepard’s biotics as she crushed a YMIR Mech like it was a cardboard box.  She had saved half of that foolish Quarian squad that had betrayed their agreement to work together.  Then Athena again surprised her with her leniency and her foreknowledge that she would get the information they needed through means that neither her nor the Illusive Man would ever consider.  Within an hour of leaving that place, the Quarians had shared everything that Veetor knew about what happened at the colony.

Miranda watched the security footage on her desk display with utmost curiosity as Shepard went from crewman to crewman, introducing herself.  She had to admit to herself that Shepard was an incredible specimen.  She moved through the ship and awed every single crewman she spoke to.  She could see it in their body language.  They would be nervous at first and she had them eating out of her hand by the end of five minutes.  Even Jacob looked like he was about to fall over himself by the end of their meeting.  The training regime she had suggested to Jacob revealed that Shepard really did want to succeed and that she had not loss that brilliantly astute military mind of hers.  Miranda agreed wholeheartedly with training the crew and Jacob was perfect for the job.  She was wondering when Shepard would come to see her.  She knew that Shepard didn’t trust her and the feelings were mutual, but they would have to learn to work together. 

The knock on the door didn’t surprise her at all.  “Come in Commander.”  The door opened and Athena walked in.  Miranda noticed that she was still wearing those ridiculous overalls, but even then she still looked intimidating as anything.  “What can I do for you commander?”

Her intense glare communicated nothing but adversarial energy.  “Anything I should know about regarding the Normandy

Miranda looked down with an almost comical expression.  “The crew is working well and the ship appears to be performing to specification.”

Athena’s glare had not changed one bit.  Maybe there was something about Miranda that set her off.  She really was a beautifully perfect woman and Athena wondered how she used those assets to deceive, seduce and destroy her adversaries.  That wouldn’t work on her though and she sure as hell intended to find out how exactly this extremely dangerous Cerberus operative intended to fit in.  “What exactly are your duties aside from keeping an eye on me?”

“I’m the Illusive Man’s agent.  You’re his most important asset.  My job is to make sure you succeed.  Aside from that I send regular reports to the Illusive Man updating out status.”  Miranda could see that Shepard was not at ease with her on the ship.  Miranda was in a sense the Illusive Man’s eyes and ears on the ship.  “Look Commander, I know we’re never going to be friends and we’re never going to truly trust each other, but I’ll answer any question you have regarding Cerberus.”  Miranda watched as Athena crossed her arms in front of her chest and listened to her with an intense expression.  “Cerberus isn’t as evil as many make us out to be.”

“Really?”  The huff of contempt that came out of Athena’s mouth didn’t surprise her at all.  “Cause I seem to remember a lot of evil shit committed by the wonderful people of Cerberus.”  There was such anger and fury in her tone that Miranda actually was taken aback.  “My original platoon died to the man because of your fucking Cerberus!  Or so I thought… you fuckers had to take the one other survivor, the only other person I cared about at the time, one of MY people and perform tortures that you called experiments on him after you found him!  Fuck you Miranda and…”

The conversation was going in the wrong direction and Miranda decided to interrupt and send it in the right direction.  “Commander please, I know your history with Cerberus.  You don’t need to recount it with me.”  The one thing Miranda knew was that she wasn’t going to flinch with this magnificent woman.  “Those were different cells, with different objectives.  My mission is to make sure you succeed in stopping the Collectors.  I will do everything in my power to make sure we succeed.”   Miranda’s glare matched Athena’s in intensity.  “I’m not your enemy Commander, I want you… Cerberus wants you to succeed as much as the Illusive Man does.”

“So what are Cerberus’ long term goals then?”  Athena knew a sales pitch when she heard one.

Miranda saw the contempt in Athena’s face, but she was listening and that was something positive.  “The advancement of the human race, nothing more, nothing less.  The Salarians have their special task groups.  The Asari have their legendary commandoes for stealth and recon operations.  Cerberus is humanity’s answer to those organizations.”

“Those organizations are regulated by their governments.  Who keeps Cerberus in check?”  Athena knew that the question’s answer was no one, but she needed to hear it.

“No body, Cerberus is privately funded.  Our backers trust the Illusive Man to make the right decisions, but he’s very clear about our goal.  To protect Humanity and serve its advancement.”  Athena looked almost surprised at the incredibly honest answer.  She almost didn’t know what to say and saw that arrogant smirk on Miranda’s face.

“So are you military or political… or both?”  She really didn’t expect such an honest sounding answer that she was tripping on her own questions a bit.

“Cerberus has several divisions, political, military, scientific, but we’re all working towards the same goal.”  Miranda confidently answered immediately and saw the somewhat distressed look on Athena’s face.  “The teams you encountered before your… accident were mostly part of our military division.”  Athena looked like she was starting to relive some memory from her past.  “But not all Cerberus operations use the same protocols.  We try not to get bogged down in bureaucracy or formality.”

“Right, who cares about rules right?  As long as you get what you want right?”  Athena could see that Miranda was annoyed at the response.  “I guess those butchers in Munro were part of the science division huh.  Did the Illusive Man know about them?”  Athena could feel herself losing it a bit, she had to make a concerted effort to calm down.

“I wasn’t around for that criminal act performed on you… and let’s be clear, although Cerberus was involved, it was Conatix and BAat that were in charge of everything that went on there and their communications to the Illusive Man were not forthcoming about what they did.”  Miranda could see that Athena was fuming she had to find a way to calm her down.  “He told me he shut them down once you escaped and he got to see the footage of the horrors you were put through.”

“Y…you saw?”  Athena had a chill go down her spine at the thought that there was footage of her time in Munro, footage that was never destroyed or disappeared.  Her determined glare never wavered from Miranda.  “I assume that Cerberus still has the footage.”

Miranda nodded to her even as she felt that maybe she gave away too much, but if this was the price to pay for her full vestment into the current mission then she decided that it would be worth it.  “You’ll have them on your private terminal within the hour.”  There was a sense of worry on Miranda’s voice even as she noticed Athena’s own haunted expression at this new revelation.

“Shepard I just want you to know that I would’ve never allowed something like that to happen.  I would’ve made sure the Illusive Man knew and put a stop to it.”  Athena’s glare was as intense as she’d ever seen.  “Believe me… I know… Shepard please believe me when I say that I…  I… know.”  Athena nodded with noticeable softening of her glare.  “…what you went through.”  Miranda’s trailed off in a whisper.

Miranda could see that Athena was a little taken aback at the revelation.  “W… What kind of resources does Cerberus actually have?”  Despite her almost lost demeanor, Athena continued to probe.

Miranda snapped back with her full attention.  She was almost glad that they’d changed the subject.  “We’re very well-funded although I doubt anyone other than the Illusive Man knows exactly how well.”  Miranda’s answers were comfortable and Athena couldn’t really get a sense that she was lying.  “Our resources aren’t unlimited though.  Bringing you back and rebuilding the Normandy was a significant investment and a significant risk.  We’re all hoping you can do the impossible Shepard, no pressure.”

“Why would there be?  I mean it’s not like the whole human race’s existence is on the line.”  Athena awkwardly joked as she chuckled softly at Miranda’s last remark.  “What can you tell me about the Illusive Man?”

Miranda shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly.  “Not much more than you already know.  Even I don’t have access to most of his background and you’ve seen more of him than most ever do.  It’s rare for him to be involved in missions, but you’re something special.  Whatever else people might say about him, I can assure you he’s got humanity’s best interests at heart.  That includes you and me.”  Ugh… there’s that bullshit sales pitch again.  Athena remained pleasant, but she knew that Miranda wouldn’t waver in her loyalty to the Illusive Man. 

“How can you be so sure of that if you know so little about him?”  Athena knew people and Miranda seemed sharp, but her main weakness was her overconfidence in her abilities.  This would be something she would have to look into.

“I didn’t get to where I am without knowing how to gauge people’s motives and ambitions.  Even from brief encounters.  He’s no saint and he’d be the first to admit it, but he is committed.  Humanity couldn’t have a better advocate.”  Athena smiled contemptuously at the answer.  For all her self-proclaimed superiority, Miranda was just another blind follower and she seemed extremely overconfident in her abilities.

Miranda smiled back and it looked like the relationship between them was going to be somewhat pleasant yet contentious.  “So tell me something about you, Miranda.”  Might as well see if Miranda was willing to tell her anything important herself, Athena didn’t get her hopes up though.

“I guess that’s fair.  I spent the last two years learning everything there is to know about you.  Well you should probably know that I’ve had extensive genetic modifications.  Not my decision, but I make the most of it.”  That was more than Athena expected from the Cerberus queen.  It seemed honest and she did notice while in the field how much more biotically and physically adept she was than Jacob.  “It’s one of the reasons the Illusive Man handpicked me.  I’m very good at just about anything I choose to do.”

The genetic modification comment perked Athena’s interest and Miranda took note at the change in expression, however slight it was.  “Is that why you said you understood?”

Miranda smiled awkwardly and nodded.

“Well, you certainly don’t lack for confidence.”  The statement came out of Athena’s mouth with a little less vitriol than before as she knew too well what Miranda might’ve gone through.

“It’s just a fact.  My reflexes, my strength, even my looks.  They’re all designed to give me an edge.  No point in hiding from it.  It’s the reason I’m trusted to oversee the most dangerous, risky and technical demanding operations Cerberus undertakes and it was why I was assigned to you.  It’s my job to ensure you succeed, Shepard.”  Her attitude was as arrogant as could be.  Athena understood though, sometimes feeling invincible herself.

 “What level of genetic modification are we talking about?”  Athena was supremely curious.  Did Miranda go through the same procedures as she did?  Was she tortured, forced to kill?  Athena wondered if Miranda was a product of the same type of horrific experiments she herself was.

“It’s very thorough.  Physically I’m superior in many ways.  I heal quickly and it’s likely I’ll live half again as long as the average human.  My biotic abilities are also very advanced… for a human.”  Miranda didn’t seem to hold back in her flattering assessment of herself.  “Add to that some of the best training and education money can buy and well… it’s pretty impressive really.”

Miranda seemed extremely proud of her modifications, but Athena could read that there was some resentment in her self-assessment.  It didn’t surprise Athena that there was probably a lot more to Miranda’s story then she was letting on.  “Sounds like you were designed to be perfect.”

“Maybe, but I’m not.  I’m still human, Shepard.  I make mistakes like everyone else and when I do the consequences are severe.  Everyone expects a lot from someone with my… abilities.”  It was the singularly most exposing thing that Miranda had said.  Athena’s sense of hate and loathing for the woman had gone down to a low simmer.  It was now more a distaste for the woman rather than the outright loathing she felt before.   Athena now had another feeling when it came to Miranda, a sense of understanding.  Miranda was genetically altered… just like she was.

“I’m glad we had this talk Miranda.”  Athena nodded to Miranda and turned around to take her leave of her.  Miranda sat there contemplating their little chat.  She really didn’t see a point in hiding who she really was, besides Shepard was the type that would most definitely find out on her own.  Shepard was an extraordinary example of humanity and now Miranda saw why.  She already had the crew solidly behind her, it was incredible that even she felt like she could follow Shepard.  The confidence she inspired in people was contagious… the Commander was someone she’d actually like to know better… despite their earlier near murderous spats.

With those last thoughts Miranda heard EDI announce that they were approaching Omega.  _Ugh… What a shit hole._ She thought to herself.

 

 ******************************

 

He’d never been to Omega.  The giant space station/asteroid/shit stain on the galaxy loomed threateningly as he guided the Normandy on its approach vector.  EDI had mentioned that Omega’s sensors had been scanning them the instant they had entered the system.  Shepard had ordered EDI to only block the scans of the sensitive systems so that they wouldn’t seem threatening.  “Normandy this Omega port control, you can dock in mooring bay five.  Adjust your course ten degrees starboard and twelve degrees negative pitch.  Any deviation from said course will be interpreted as hostile and you will be fired upon… oh and welcome to Omega.”

The voice was just way too pleasant for someone who had threatened to blow them out of the sky.  “Received Omega control.  Normandy out.”  He began his final approach and was totally awed by the outright scope of the station.  It wasn’t quite as big as the Citadel, but damn if it wasn’t as large or he’d say larger than Arcturus Station.

As he made the final maneuvers he almost jumped out of his seat when Shepard leaned over from behind until her face was just behind his and off to his left.  “You said this was the last place Mari and Garrus were before you lost contact?” 

He turned his head to look right into her blue beauties and let out a huff.  “You know I can still dislocate something if you keep doing shit like that.”  She stood back up and gave him that slight uptick of her lips she would always give him when she thought he was full of shit.  “…uh yeah.  I hope they’re okay.  I hear this place is pretty rough.”  He turned back to flying as he spoke to her and seamlessly docked the ship without so much as a hiccup.  As nonchalant as he wanted to portray himself, Athena saw through it.  She saw just how worried he was.

“If they’re here, I’ll find them.”  She assured him with a confident determination that made Jeff feel a little bit better.  He looked over and saw that she was in full battle armor.  It was black, sleek and God did she look awesome in it.  It didn’t have any markings on it which surprised him.  He then saw a spot on her chest plate where it looked like someone had rubbed the decal or paint off.  _She really doesn’t want to be associated with Cerberus._ He chuckled, but had to admit that he didn’t really want to be associated with them either.  He just didn’t have the balls or the influence to pull it off quite like Shepard did.

“Commander, you ready?”  He watched as Jacob approached the helm with Miranda bringing up the rear.

“Check my seals will you?”  Shepard asked him.  With a skill that came only from someone who had done it all his life, Jacob proceeded to pulling, prodding and tapping her joints and other connections to make sure her armor seals were good.  Jeff watched Jacob with a little streak of envy as he slowly checked around parts of her that were off limits to everyone except him.  A quick tap on her shoulders told her everything was good.

“Turn around and let me check yours.”  Jacob waved her off.  “Miranda already did, thanks Commander.”  Shepard nodded and looked at Miranda.  Miranda nodded in silence confirming she was ready as well.  “Alright then, let’s see what this rock has in store for us.  Open the airlock please.”

As she stepped out onto the receiving area Athena couldn’t help but notice the complete lack of any kind of protocol.  There was no one there to meet her, it didn’t look like there was any kind of official presence there until she was approached by an enthusiastic Salarian who began to offer them information until a big burly Batarian told him to get lost.  “Of course, Moklan whatever she wants.”

“Blasted scavengers.  Welcome to Omega… Shepard.”  The deep baritone voice of Moklan stated in a very easy manner.

Athena let out a huff of disbelief.  “How in the hell…”  She looked back at Miranda and Jacob resulting in a confused looking shrug from Miranda.  “You know who I am?”

“Of course, we had you tagged the moment you entered the Terminus Systems.  You’re not as subtle as you think.  Aria wants to know what brings a dead Spectre to Omega.  I suggest you go to Afterlife now and present yourself.”  As big as the Batarian was, Athena still had a couple of inches on him and in her battle armor she looked like she could cause a world of problems.

Athena understood their concern, but she didn’t like bullies or wannabe bad asses. “I’m not here to start problems so cut the tough guy shit.”  Her glare met his four eyed one with equal intensity.

“Things tend to explode around you Shepard.  You can’t blame Aria for keeping an eye on you.  AFTERLIFE… NOW.”  All four of his eyes narrowed their glare as if that would carry more weight with Athena.

Athena huffed a quick chuckle and continued to glare back narrowing her own glare to match his.  “I might go see her when I’m done with my own business.”  Athena replied with a smile that Garrus and Wrex would’ve recognized.  It was that smile said please fuck with me, I dare you.  “As a matter of fact I might do whatever the fuck I want unless… you ask me nicely.”  Jacob approached her silently from behind.

“I don’t think it’s a good idea to piss off Aria and her people.  Maybe we should…”  He whispered, but Athena raised her left hand to stop him from talking and continued her stare down with Moklan.

“If you’re nice I’ll go see her right away, but I want to hear sincerity in your voice Moklan.”  She watched his movements which weren’t threatening.  He really seemed much more annoyed than angry which was a good thing.

“It’s not wise to get on Aria’s bad side Shepard.  I suggest you go see her.”  Moklan sounded like he was really frustrated now.  “Okay, okay could you please go see Aria, she wants to make sure you’re not here to cause trouble.”  He finally relented and although it sounded really forced, Athena gave him a toothy grin.

“Now that’s better.  See it doesn’t cost anything to be polite does it?”  Athena was in total wise ass mode as she teased the big Batarian.  “I’ll head right there.”

Moklan just shook his head as he turned around and began walking back towards Afterlife.

She had planned on going there anyway.  Miranda had given her the layout of Omega and it was clear that this crime boss Aria was in charge of everything.  That meant that she could possibly point Athena in the right direction when it came to Garrus and Marianna.  As well as the Salarian doctor, Mordin Solus.  EDI had briefed her on a quarantined area of the station where Solus was running a clinic. 

EDI also passed on some information that she got from mercenaries on the station regarding a plan to deal with some renegade nicknamed Archangel.  Regardless of all that, Athena knew that the best place to start to look for answers was at the top and Aria was at the top so they headed there like she promised Moklan.

 

As they made their way to the club Athena saw a heavily armored man beating on a Batarian.  The way the blows were being thrown, the body positioning and the savagery said to her that this man knew what he was doing.  As she slowly approached the possible mugging she watched the armored man pull the Batarian to his feet.  “Get up you scum!  Time for you to make penance.”  The accent sounded Australian or English.  It was hard for her to tell, but what struck her was the power of that voice.  He sounded hard as nails and if his looks were any indication, he was every bit as a tough as any Krogan she had ever met. As she stopped to observe his next move it struck her that the description of the man given to her by Miranda fit the Merc she was to meet there to a tee. 

“Please… you have to help me.”  Came the muted response from the Batarian on the receiving end of Zaeed’s beating.

“No one said you could talk jackass!” Zaeed proceeded to viciously punch the Batarian in the stomach resulting in an agonizing groan from him.

“So you must be Zaeed Massani.”  Athena mentioned.  She could tell that Zaeed wasn’t killing the Batarian, but she wondered what he had done to piss off Zaeed.

When Zaeed turned around, Athena’s breath hitched as she saw his heavily scarred face.  “Yeah, that’s me.  You must be Commander Shepard.  I hear we have a galaxy to save.”  As scarred as he was, he was a stunningly handsome man… in her opinion. 

“I… I assume you’ve been briefed?”  Athena was never affected by looks, but Zaeed looked like he’d been in many a war and had come out on top.  It was just one of the things that Athena found attractive on a superficial scale.  Piloting was one, and scars were one (A) on her attractiveness scale. 

Zaeed smiled and it pulled his multitude of scars into an intensely intimidating grin.  “I’ve done my homework.  Cerberus sent me everything I need to know.”

Athena turned to look at Miranda for an explanation. “I thought we were only picking up one man, not two.”

Before Miranda could respond, Zaeed did.  “Batarian delinquent… pissed of someone rich enough to hire me to go after him.  And for my ‘bring em in alive’ rates even.”

“Please… I didn’t do it.”  The Batarian begged.  Athena couldn’t say that the pleading Batarian didn’t bother her, but she didn’t know what happened or what he did to deserve the rough treatment he was getting so she tried to ignore him.

“I said shut it!”  Zaeed kicked him in the face.  “Tried to lead me on a chase all over the Systems.  He should’ve know better.  These people always run to Omega.”  She didn’t like it that he was beating his prisoner while he was helpless, which made her forget all about his beautifully scarred face.

“Is it really necessary to beat the hell out of him?”  It took Zaeed completely by surprise and she could tell by the look on his face, but he wasn’t about to cow to anyone.

“He deserves a lot more than everything I’m giving him, besides this mook is my business not yours.”  He had an expression that exuded a ‘who the fuck do you think you are’ attitude towards Athena.

Athena flinched a little.  “I just don’t see why you would beat on him when he can’t fight back.”  She explained with a shrug.  She’d done a lot worse in her time… the images of Torfan came to mind.  All those bodies, all that begging, all that blood… yes, she did much worse than Zaeed was doing or probably had ever done.

She needed to change the subject.  “So what’s your relationship with Cerberus?”

Zaeed chuckled as he rolled with the change in subject.  “Easy, Cerberus is paying me a lot of money to help you on your mission.  That’s the long and short.”

“What good is getting paid when you’re on a suicide mission?”  She really didn’t like mercs too much, but Cerberus really didn’t have a choice to turning down qualified help.

“It was a lot of money.”  He answered nonchalantly and it actually made her chuckle, but she got the sense that Jacob really didn’t approve.  Athena did see that he was eyeing Zaeed with as much suspicion as she was.  Miranda on the other hand looked relaxed as the conversation continued.  “The mission doesn’t sound like good business, but… your Illusive Man can move a lot of credits.”

“Well good to meet you and welcome aboard Zaeed.  We have a lot to do.”  She shook his hand firmly which he returned in kind.

“That’s what I’ve been told.”  He waved his pistol at the Batarian and motioned for him to get up.  “I assume the Illusive Man told you about our arrangement.”

“It fucking figures.”  Athena blurted. 

“Picked up a mission a little while back, before I signed on with Cerberus.  Thought you’d be interested.”  Zaeed began and saw how annoyed Athena was.  He didn’t care.  “You heard the name Vido Santiago?  He’s the head of the Blue Suns.  Runs the whole organization.”  Athena shook her head as she crossed her arms in front of her and listened to his spiel.  “Seems he recently captured an Eldfell-Ashland refinery on Zorya and is using the workers for slave labor.  The company wants it dealt with.”

As much as she disliked mercs, mercs that used slaves was a double whammy in her mind.  She hated slaveholders and the change in expression on her face was clearly visible for all to see.  “Good, get it out of the way so we can concentrate on being big goddamn heroes.”

Athena turned to the Batarian on the ground as he was about to get to his feet.  “What’d he do?”  She then turned to Zaeed for the answer.

“It’s probably better you don’t know.  I need him alive.”  He chuckled as the Batarian saw what appeared to be an opening to escape and swiftly made a run for it.  With a flash of blue the Batarian was stopped in his tracks, completely frozen in place.  Zaeed turned to Athena and saw the feint blue glow in her eyes, she had his Batarian in a biotic stasis field.  He almost shot the desperate bastard in the leg to stop him.  “Thanks Shepard…  Let me just tell you that this scum is going to receive a father’s justice.”  Athena nodded to him.  “I’ll meet you on the Normandy once I deliver this bum.”

“I might need you in Afterlife, just monitor your comms so I can call you.”  She responded and he nodded in acknowledgement.

As Zaeed left the scene, Jacob made his feelings known.  “Do we really need to hire mercenaries?  They’re only loyal to their next credit payment.”  Athena nodded, but there was something about that man she trusted.  It was totally illogical to trust someone so quickly, but there was a lot more to Mr. Massani than just his mercenary life.  She could tell, it was just her gut feeling, but she’d learned to trust her instincts a long time ago.

“I know, let’s just give him a chance.  If his avarice compromises the mission, I’ll space him myself.”  Jacob nodded and they both looked at Miranda who had been unusually quiet during the whole meeting.

“What?  The Illusive Man said he’s reliable.  That’s good enough for me.”  Athena rolled her eyes as she turned to continue towards Afterlife wondering to herself about this Aria everyone seemed to have so much fear and respect for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all who continue to read.


	3. Will the Real Alpha Bitch Please Stand Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Athena recruits some of her crew, meets Aria.

After leaving Zaeed to take care of his business, Athena led her little threesome out into the main concourse on the station.  As soon as they entered the concourse their eyes were assaulted with the incredibly gaudy lights of Omega’s prime attraction.  The line leading to the entrance made her reminisce of her younger days on Earth.  The difference was the large crowd of aliens as far as she could see.  “Well, might as well get this over with.”  Athena sighed.

She began to approach the entrance, totally bypassing the line of people trying to enter.  She could feel all of their eyes fixed on her little group of heavily armed and armored agents.  As they got to the front, a giant Elcor bouncer stepped in front of them.  “Stern warning, get to the back of the line.”  He was a big boy, but that monotone voice without any semblance of emotional content made her chuckle.  “Barely contained fury, I won’t tell you twice.”  With that Athena broke out in uncontrollable laughter that echoed throughout the concourse, both Jacob and Miranda giving the angry Elcor apologetic shrugs as they guided Athena away.

Athena and her crew began to walk away from the line, Athena was in tears.  She continued to laugh when Miranda caught up to her and walked at her side.  “That wasn’t productive.  That Elcor will probably find any excuse to not let us in now.”

“I don’t wait in line, especially for dump like that one.”  Athena remarked with a remarkably and surprising arrogance.  Miranda and Jacob both looked at her with expressions that conveyed ‘what do we do now?’  Athena picked up on it immediately.  “Fuck em… I don’t give a shit if we see this bitch or not.  By the looks of the club, she’s an egomaniac and I don’t need any more of that shit in my life.”

“She runs Omega, Shepard.  We should meet with her and see what she knows.”  Jacob mentioned.

“Hey if they don’t want us in there, I’m not going in.  It’s that simple.  If she wants to see us, she’ll send someone to find us again.”  She continued to walk at an accelerated pace away from the club.  She had noticed what looked like an apartment complex when they walked in.  She was sure someone there would have some of the information she needed.

“SHEPARD!”  She heard the familiar voice of Moklan as she stopped and turned around.  “I thought I asked you to go see Aria.”  He stopped in front of her, his right hand a little too close to his holstered pistol.  “I was nice too, wasn’t I? Right?”  His tone disarmed Athena and she smiled knowing she could take him down before he could even think about drawing his pistol.

“You were, but that big ugly fuck in the front decided we weren’t Aria material and refused to let us in.”  Moklan turned around and glared at the big Elcor who in turn look like… like… well he looked like an emotionless Elcor.  It didn’t matter that he was looking at the sight of her speaking to someone who obviously outranked him.  She gave him a pleasant wave as she could see his posture changed completely from one of domineering arrogance to one of subservient fear, monotone or not, his posture now showed him to be a little more malleable. 

“Follow me.”  Moklan sounded upset, as he turned and led them back towards Afterlife. 

As they made their way past the bouncer, Athena blew a kiss at the giant Elcor.  “Silent resignation, I’ll look for another line of work tomorrow.” 

Moklan stopped at the entrance and waved them in.  “Aria is upstairs, she’s expecting you.”

They entered the tunnel like foyer and their ears were immediately assaulted by the bass of some techno style music.  The entire walls of the tunnel were screens displaying eerie red flames burning.  They cast a dark and familiar club light that hid enough details from untrained observers to make them believe the aged stripper dancing in front of them was a young and vibrant goddess.  Athena walked slowly as she observed everything and everyone.  She could see a group of Batarians eyeing their group as they made their way past them.  They looked a little drunk so she made sure to be ready for anything stupid they might try.  She made eye contact with one and smiled so as to hopefully deflect any aggression they might be thinking about pursuing.

“What are you looking at Human?”  Athena’s shoulders slumped as she thought about the aggressive sounding tone of the question coming from the Batarian and his two friends.

One was armed with a rifle, she could tell that the speaker was packing a pistol in his front waist band.  She saw that the third member wasn’t armed at all, or so she thought.  “I thought I was looking at the most beautiful Batarian male I’ve ever seen.”  She started to turn on the charm as she slowly approached him with her best sexy hip sway.  She leaned in close to where she thought his ears were and whispered hotly into it.  “I think you’re so hot!”

Miranda and Jacob watched with mouths agape as the Batarian rabble rouser took a step back and awkwardly responded.  “I… I’m sorry… I don’t do Humans.”

Still in her succubus character she leaned in while pinning him against the wall.  “Too bad, come see me when you’re ready to get your world rocked.”  She pulled back while seductively licking her lips in the process.  She quickly turned around and quickly made for the entrance to the club proper, leaving three Batarians, Miranda and Jacob with their mouths agape in shocked silence at what just transpired.

Miranda smiled as she quickly followed with Jacob in tow.  “That was pretty impressive.”  Jacob mentioned to her.

“She certainly is.”  Jacob could hear a slight change in the tone of Miranda’s voice.  It didn’t seem as antagonistic as before.  Was she coming around?

They followed her up the stairs past a Turian guard and finally were at the top of the platform where Aria stood there watching over her club like the ghetto queen she was.  Miranda watched with barely contained curiosity as Athena sized her and her guards up.  She watched Athena walk up the stairs with Aria still showing her back to her.  It was obvious that the Asari crime lord was worried about them, but she probably didn’t know the full extent of the power that was Athena Shepard.  _If she really knew how dangerous Athena was, she’d probably never let her on the station._

“That’s close enough.”  Aria finally said and all of her guards drew down on Athena.  Without thinking Miranda and Jacob had drawn their weapons with their crosshairs on Aria.  The faint blue aura around Athena and her nonchalant posture told Miranda that she wasn’t worried.  She also noticed that Aria had that same aura around herself.  With a nod from Aria, all of her guards holstered their weapons.

“Stand still.”  One of Aria’s big Batarian guards ordered Athena as he pulled up a scanning app on his Omni-tool. 

“Oh gimme a fucking break.”  Athena let out in frustration.  “If I wanted to kill all of you I would’ve.”

“If you want to talk, you get scanned.  It’s that simple.”  Aria responded, finally turning around to face her.  Miranda watched as the shock creeped into Aria’s face at the intimidating appearance of the former Spectre.  She was easily a foot and a half taller than Aria and that black battle armor looked twice as menacing with Athena in it.  “Y… you can’t be too careful with former Spectres.”

With a look of frustrated defeat, Athena acquiesced to the scan.  “I was told you’re the person to talk to if I had questions.”

“They’re clean.”  The Batarian named Garka finally finished his scan.

“That depends on the question.”  Miranda watched as Athena started to get annoyed.  It actually made her mouth uptick a little.

“You do run Omega, right?”  Athena asked in frustrated innocence, to which Aria just chuckled.

“I am Omega.”  Aria responded with a dramatic spread of her arms as she turned to look out over her club.  “But you need more.  Everyone needs more something.  And they all come to me.  I’m the boss, CEO, queen if you’re feeling dramatic.  It doesn’t matter.  Omega has no titled ruler and only one rule.”

Athena looked like she tuned Aria out during her diatribe until she mentioned her one rule and waited as Aria sat on her couch.

“Don’t fuck with Aria.”  Aria smiled maliciously at the end of her sentence and motioned Athena to sit with her.

Athena smiled broadly as she sat.  “I don’t know, you’re pretty hot, it might be fun.”

Garka began to cough uncontrollably as he tried to restrain the laugh that had suddenly manifested in his chest.

Aria let out an amused chuckle as she threw a data pad at Garka’s head.  He quickly ducked and shrugged as he took to flanking Athena’s sitting spot.

 

*********************************

 

The meeting was extremely productive.  They learned that Archangel was some kind of Turian vigilante who was being hunted by all of the Merc groups on Omega.  Aria told them that mercs were recruiting outsiders in a private room down stairs for a final assault on the cornered Turian.  Mordin Solus was in a quarantined area of the apartments trying to cure a plague that affected everyone except Humans and Vorcha.  Unfortunately she did not have any information about Garrus and Mari other than she thought that Archangel seemed to sometimes have a human sidekick with him.

“Thanks Aria.”  Athena remarked as she stood and motioned her crew to meet her downstairs. 

Aria watched her leave with a gaze that she’d never had for anyone.  Athena was so different from every human she’d ever met.  Even now watching her walk away she could see the almost predatory gate Athena had in her step.  If the stories were true, she was a force of nature.  It was nice to hear that she wasn’t with the Alliance or Council any longer and the look of disgust on her face at the mere mention of the two organizations actually put a smile on Aria’s face.

“Boss, you okay?” Garka’s question snapped her out of the haze she was in.

“Have someone keep an eye on them.”  She ordered.  “I want regular reports on what they’re doing.”

“Will do.”  Garka answered, still a little puzzled at Aria’s current behavior towards the towering human female.  “She’s definitely trouble.”  He remarked.

Aria nodded and leaned back on her couch, contemplating why she felt so different around that supremely sexy and dangerous human.

 

Afterlife was a debauched version of every nightclub Athena had ever been in.  The lights were blinding, the sound deafening and the crowd was overwhelming.    _So many aliens… damn._ They made their way outside at which time she called Zaeed on her Omni-Tool.  A few minutes later he joined them outside of the club.  All three had their eyes glued on Athena in anticipation of what to do next.

Her orders were clear.  Miranda, Jacob and Zaeed would go to the plague infested ward to search for and recruit Dr. Solus.  Athena would infiltrate the merc groups and see about getting Archangel and his sidekick out of the siege they seemed to have gotten stuck in.  Athena secretly hoped it was Garrus and that she would get there in time to save his ass along with Mari… if it was them.

“Jeff you read?”  She called on her Omni-Tool.

“Go ahead.”  He still seemed to be able to maintain a semblance of professionalism.

“I want you. Gaby and Donnelly to get a list from the crew of stuff we might need and see if you can acquire it here on Omega.  I’m sure they have a lot of useful things here.”  She ordered in her well defined commander role.

“Got it Commander.”  She liked BABs better from him, but accepted the title she earned in the crucible of combat.

“Okay we all have a job to do.”  She turned around and made her way back to Afterlife as Miranda, Jacob and Zaeed made their way to the apartments.

 

**************************************

 

Garrus watched her as she slept.  They had started taking three hour shifts so that one could sleep while the other stood watch.  She lay on his lap while he looked through his sniper scope at the activity across the bridge.  He knew they wouldn’t last much longer as it seemed the mercs had an unlimited supply of men willing to die for just a paycheck.  Between himself and Mari, they had killed at least forty of them.  Their bodies still littered the bridge, none of them making it further than halfway across it.  He continued to scan the area when he saw what looked like the light bending from a cloaking field around a humanoid.  It was slowly walking across the bridge.  He’d only ever seen two people pull that off, one was laying right next to him and the other was dead.  He looked closer as the figure approached, his finger starting to slowly squeeze the trigger of his sniper rifle.  Then he saw the completely cloaked figure appear to put its hands up, showing that it was unarmed.  In a flash of blue, the figure was gone.  “Mari!  Get up, we got company.”  She jumped up immediately and drew her pistol.  “Somebody just got across.”  The sounds of footsteps coming up the stairs interrupted his train of thought.  “Shit!”

They were both watching the entrance to their makeshift fortress, waiting anxiously for what they thought was the end.  “How did they get across?”  Mari asked him.

“I let it.”  He answered quietly.

“You what?!”  Mari did not sound happy.  “Why?”

“I don’t know.  He or she is alone and they had their hands up, while in some kind of fully cloaked camouflage.”  Garrus was starting to regret that decision.

“Archangel?”  The voice was familiar, that voice could not be here.  That voice should be gone forever.

“That’s me.  Don’t come any closer unless you’re looking to lose your head.”  He answered ominously.

“Garrus?”  It couldn’t be.  “I’m coming in.  Don’t you fucking shoot me.”  It just wasn’t possible.

When the figure behind the voice finally materialized and walked cautiously into the room with her hands in the air, it was as if a ghost had come back from the dead.  It was her.  The crooked smile, the height, the piercing blue eyes, the raven hair, it was her.  His rifle aimed at her head, her eyes locked on to him and she didn’t look worried at all, not until she saw their terribly decrepit condition.

“Mamita?”  Mari’s voice was like a little mouse and as they both locked eyes on one another all doubt about who Shepard was left them both.  The tears that began to flow from Shepard’s eyes as she rushed them was all they needed.  The ferocious embrace that followed didn’t last nearly long enough in all of their opinions.  “It’s you.”  The pure joy in Mari’s voice was plain to hear as Athena nodded enthusiastically.

“It is… oh my God Mari… Garrus… I… I’m so (sob) happy.”  She pulled Garrus in roughly and embraced him a little too roughly and began to kiss his forehead multiple times. 

“Shepard!... you’re gonna snap my spine.”  Athena could hear the joy in his sub harmonics and it didn’t hurt that he chuckled as well.  She finally pulled away and wiped the tears off her face while still sobbing.

“What happened?”  She asked them as they were in a terrible state.  Mari looked like she hadn’t eaten or bathed in weeks.  Garrus didn’t look much better, as she pulled two protein bars from her cargo pouch on her belt.  Garrus looked at her with some hesitation.  “Yours is dextro based… Aria said Archangel was a Turian… I was hoping it was you.”

“I got careless and we ended up here.”  Garrus’ somber tone attested to their now dire situation.

“We’ve been pissing off the mercenary groups for months.”   Mari explained as she finished off her protein bar.  “…and as usual it bit us in the ass.”  Her voice was already a little stronger.  Athena looked her up and down and noticed that she had what was at the time of her own ‘death,’ an Alliance prototype stealth armor and a couple of really nice pistols holstered. 

“How long have you guys been here?”  Athena asked with a concerned expression.

“Probably about a week, I’m not so sure about the time.”  Mari mentioned.

“One week, three days, two hours and fifteen minutes if you want an exact timeline.”  Garrus chimed in as Athena stood and began to walk back out.  “Where’re you going?”

She turned to look at them both.  “I’ll take care of these idiots.  You two sit tight till I get back.”

“Mamita wait!”  Mari got up and rushed to her.  She grabbed a hold of Athena in a strong embrace from behind.  Athena gently turned around and wrapped herself around Mari.  Mari and Athena’s eyes locked in a tender filled gaze.  “Don’t you fucking dare die again!”  Mari exclaimed forcefully causing Athena to chuckle.

“It’s a long story, but I didn’t die and it would take a lot more than a bunch of ball washing mercs to take me out.”  Mari smiled at the confidence, it was her.  It really was her.  “Don’t worry.  With any luck, I’ll be able to make them back down without a shot.”  It filled her with a hope she didn’t have for a long time.  They finally separated and Athena nodded at both of them and walked out of the room.  They watched the bridge and just barely made out her fully cloaked form as she made her way back across to where the mercs were holed up.

“I don’t think they saw her.”  Garrus observed.  “I don’t know how she’s going to pull this off.”

“You better than most should know what she’s capable of.”  Mari couldn’t stop smiling.  Her best friend, her sister was back and she seemed to be the same old cocky, bad ass that she remembered.  If anyone could get them out of this mess, it was her.

“She’s going to make a huge mess over there.”  Garrus chuckled and continued to observe through his scope.

 

************************************

 

Their goal was nothing short of Garrus’ and Marianna’s deaths.  It was amazing how affected these big bad mercs were by the dynamic duo’s crusade against them.  Athena tried to talk to the leaders and they all pointed to the same thing.  ‘Archangel’ and the ‘Pale Wisp’ were a huge thorn in their operations.  She wanted to make a deal with them, promise them that they would no longer be a problem if they let her handle it.  They didn’t recognize her and that was probably why they didn’t give a rat’s ass what she thought.  They gave her an ultimatum of either helping them assault her friend’s position or die right there during their conversations. She shrugged and agreed that she would help them and that she was only trying to find a more cost effective solution to their problem.  The more she spoke to the leaders, the more that It became clear that only blood would convince these scumbags to back off. 

She heard the thunderous crack of Garrus’ rifle as she walked along the barricade on the merc’s side of the bridge.  It made her smile when she heard the thud of a body hitting the floor.  He sure could shoot that rifle.  “GO, GO, GO!”  She heard as one of the mercs announced the start of what they thought would be the final assault.  She calmly jumped over the barrier and walked to the center of the bridge.  She had her barrier up as she heard the crack of Garrus’ rifle and felt the practice rounds strike her barrier.  She then started to slowly walk towards their position and as she did she felt the mercs surge from behind the barricade and start the assault.  She watched as the mob engulfed her as it moved quickly towards Garrus’ and Mari’s position.  Both Garrus and Mari took out merc after merc, but the wave of them was so immense that there would be no way for them to get them all.  The mercs thought they had finally broken through with Athena seeming to be the invincible monster amongst them shrugging off shots like they were nothing, her biotics beginning to flare brightly in the middle of that mass of mercenaries.

The nova strike Athena let loose was as horrible as anything Garrus had ever seen.  Its power sent an explosive wave of darkforce energy so large that it destroyed the entire bridge and everyone on it.  It sent bodies and body parts flying in every direction.  Athena, glowing a brilliant blue, guided herself effortlessly down onto a ledge on the merc’s side of the now destroyed bridge.  She then leaped a good thirty feet back up to the merc’s now unfortified side of the destroyed bridge.  Garrus and Mari watched as her biotics flared a brilliant blue and she let loose flare strike that hit one of the buildings so hard that it collapsed into the ravine that was once crossed by the bridge in an avalanche of stone and steel.  Garrus then lost sight of her, but not the sound of her.  He could feel the power of her biotic strikes as their own position vibrated with every strike, he saw the flashes of blue, he could hear the intermittent sounds of her pistols.  She was utterly and totally destroying them.  _They don’t listen… they never do._ Garrus thought.  She was the Angel of Death incarnate.  He actually felt sorry for the poor bastards.  He turned and saw that Mari had tears in her eyes and flinched at every thump which signaled one of Athena’s biotic strikes. 

He quickly closed the distance and took her into his arms.  She returned his embrace and he knew that she was feeling for her sister.  She knew what this kind of thing did to her, he did as well.  They didn’t see it.  They didn’t hear it.  It was at this moment of absolute vulnerability that the missile hit the room they were in.  When he opened his eyes he saw the blurry image of Mari kneeling over him.  He couldn’t hear her, but he could read her lips and see the desperation in her eyes.  He couldn’t feel his legs and could taste the metallic flavor of his own blood.  He gazed at his beautiful mate and tried to tell her she was his savior, his soulmate, and that everything was going to be alright.  All that came out was a disturbing gurgling sound as he ended up spitting up more of his own blood.  She looked so desperate, her expression was the definition of agony.  “Please Garrus… don’t leave me… please baby.”  He couldn’t hear her and it hurt him to see her like this.  He wanted to take away her pain, to make everything better, to tell her that everything was going to fine.  Even in this state she was the most beautiful thing in the universe. 

 _I love you._ He thought.  As he faded into the unconscious realm he saw a blinding blue flash and everything went black.

When he again opened his eyes he found it strange to be staring into the eyes of a Salarian.  “Good you’re awake, very durable, Turian physiology impressive, will recover fully, reconstructed mandible functional, but not fully healed.  Recommend liquid diet to facilitate healing…”  He spoke with a speed and diction typical of most Salarians.

Before he could speak, he watched as Marianna entered the room and saw that he was awake.  The look of pure joy on her face made his mandible stretch back painfully into a toothy Turian grin.  “Oh baby…”  She sat on the bed next to him and kissed his forehead, kissed his mandible and finally his mouth.  He could see that her left arm was in a sling and it also looked like she had a pretty sizeable bandage on shoulder. 

“Are you okay?”  His first thought was of her well-being and she nodded in the affirmative.  “Did I dream it?”  Garrus’ voice was weak, but she knew exactly what he was asking.  Mari looked him in the eye and smiled so wide that she answered him without saying a word.  “She’s really alive?”

“She is.”  Mari continued to softly caress his mandible.  “She saved us, damn did she save us.” 

He felt like shit, but he needed to see her.  He knew it was her, no one could do what she did to those mercs except for her.  He painfully sat up on the bed and as he further looked around the room he noticed something strange.  The symbol on the far wall was familiar, it was Cerberus.  _A Salarian working for Cerberus?  Is Athena working with them too?_

“Baby take it easy.”  Mari sternly addressed him.  “You took the brunt of that missile explosion… you saved me, I’ll be damned if I lose you cause you’re an idiot.”  Mari continued and it made him chuckle, which was so excruciating that it put him on his knees. 

“Fuck!  Mari… don’t make me laugh…”  He grimaced as he couldn’t stop chuckling.  “Ahh shit!  That… fuck… hurts!”  He slowly stood up and started to assess his situation.

“Garrus please get back in the bed.  You need to rest.”  Dr. Chakwas exclaimed.  _The good doctor too?  A Salarian and Athena working on a Cerberus ship?_

“Holy shit, Garrus, you’re fucking uglier than usual.”  Again he started to laugh and the pain forced him to his knees again.  Joker immediately felt guilty at what he caused until he had two arms wrapped around him in a ferocious hug that resulted in a popping sound from one of his ribs.  “OW!  Fuck… who the hell?!”  The arms immediately unwrapped and when Joker turned to see who it was, his excruciating pain became secondary.  “Mari?  Oh my God!  MARI!”  He wanted to start jumping up and down despite the pain to his ribs.  She looked at him awkwardly and guilt ridden that she forgot about his disease.  He shrugged it off because Cerberus had made him quite more resilient due to the treatment that he received from them.  Without it, that hug would’ve caused a lot more damage.  He spread his arms and she smiled broadly as she gently took him into an embrace and kissed his cheek.  “Athena must be on cloud nine, where is she by the way?”  He tried to play it off that nothing happened, but Chakwas heard the popping sound.

“Jeff you need to lay down so I can take a look at you.”  Chakwas ordered.

“It’s okay doc, I’ve had a lot worse.”  Jeff started to plead.

“Jeff, bed, Now!”  He knew that it was no use to argue as he tried to take off his shirt and the pain in his rib caused him to wince terribly.

“Athena had to go speak to Aria about the incident at the bridge.”  Mari answered him.  “She should be back soon.”  Garrus could feel the uncertainty behind Mari’s voice.  “I should’ve went with her.”

“Aria would be really stupid to try anything.  Athena might just destroy the whole station in another incident.”  Garrus commented with a painful chuckle.  “That was one hell of an incident.”

“What happened?”  Jeff asked, knowing that it was something big.  “Is she okay?”

“It’s better if she tells you when she gets back.”  Mari answered with a loving gaze.  “She’s going to need us when she gets back.”

 

 

*************************************

 

Aria watched the video in disbelief, not much shocked her.  She’d heard about Shepard killing Thresher Maws and destroying Geth Dreadnoughts with her biotics, but she chalked that up to bullshit hero worshipping humans.  After all there wasn’t a biotic in the galaxy that could ever match her in skill or power.  This video though put all of her beliefs about herself in question.  Shepard was much more than she seemed, much more than she let on.  A human with that kind of power was unheard of.  Aria watched the video and saw how Shepard snatched a gunship out of mid-air and crushed it into a ball the size of her fist with a singularity of ungodly power.  _“If I wanted to kill all of you I would’ve.”_ At first she just thought it was bravado, now Aria felt like it was more than likely that Shepard was speaking the truth. 

She’d sent Moklan to fetch her once more, feeling like she needed an explanation for the destruction of a sizable chunk of the Kima District.  This time when she appeared in front of her, Aria didn’t even bother to scan her.  “The way I see it, you owe me.”  Athena sounded so smug as she tossed a data pad to her.

“What’s this?”  Aria was curious.

“Open it and you tell me.”  Athena didn’t like Aria one bit, she was a crime lord and she ruled with the iron fist of fear and the avarice fist of greed.  No one crossed her because they were afraid of her and her gang.  She was a cold blooded murderer who killed not for the people of Omega, not out of a sense of justice, no she killed for personal gain.  It didn’t matter that those she killed might not have deserved to die.  It didn’t matter if there was collateral damage when she was trying to get someone out of the way.  She was a monster who would probably let children die of starvation because there was no money in it for her to save them.  Athena watched her read how the Mercenaries were going to stay together to take her out, after they took care of Archangel.  She launched the data pad at Garka’s head and this time it connected to the chagrin of the big Batarian.

“How in the hell did this slip through the cracks?”  She sounded annoyed, not so much at her own people, but the fact that this outsider had passed on the information.  Shepard had also taken care of the problem.  “I suppose you want something in return for this revelation.”

“No, I don’t want anything from you other than the recognition that I probably saved your ass from a lot of blood and fighting.”  Aria hated her, Shepard was everything she wasn’t.  She saw in the video how she cleared the buildings of innocents before that display of godlike power, she saw how she tried to make the mercenaries change their minds, and Aria saw how she risked her life for her friends.  Shepard might be a killer, but she killed as a last resort, she killed when there were no more options.  “I’m done here so unless you need something from me, I’m leaving.”  Aria’s and Shepard’s eyes met and for the first time, Aria looked at someone whom she knew would never cow to her and who’s only real weakness was her loyalty to those she loved, to her friends.  That weakness was one that Aria didn’t have.  She only had herself, she always had just herself and sometimes… it was a lonely place to be.  She didn’t want her eyes to follow Athena as she turned and left her sitting there.  Aria wanted to be able to look at Shepard and see nothing, but what she saw saddened her.  She’d only ever had one friend who would’ve died for her and she lost her.  Shepard reminded Aria of her and made her think of how differently her life might have been if Nyreen were still in her life.  Aria let out a sigh and turned her eyes to Garka who was looking over the data pad Shepard had given them. 

Aria stood up and turned to observe the main floor of her club.  “She’ll need us again.  They always do.”  Aria mentioned as she watched Shepard make her way towards the bar and order a drink.  She took a shot of whatever the Turian bartender gave her and looked like she ordered something else.  She was then given a bottle of what looked like Serrice Brandy.  Once Shepard received the bottle she promptly left the club in a rush.  It was almost as if Shepard seemed afraid that the cruel essence that was Omega would infect her like some incurable disease.  She turned to Garka again as he continued to peruse the data pad.  “I want every single remaining member of the Blood Pack, Blue Suns and Eclipse rounded up and brought to me at the entrance of the club.  If any of them give you trouble, kill them.”  Garka put down the pad and motioned for the other two bodyguards.

“You heard the boss.  Get it done.”  The two Turians nodded and quickly made their way downstairs while calling more of their comrades on their Omni-tools.

She observed her men.  They were loyal to her for only two reasons.  The first one was that they feared her.  She could pull their insides out with her biotics and crush their hearts while they were still conscious.  The second reason was that she paid them very well.  Fear and money are a great combination for loyalty.  Her reputation as a cruel sadist to those who betrayed her had cemented their loyalty, not one of her men would ever think of betraying her knowing what would be waiting for them when she caught up to them.  Shepard’s people followed her out of a maniacal sense of respect and admiration.  She was a Goddess forsaken hero.  She wondered just how easily she could turn some of them against her.  Her inner circle would probably die for her, but she also looked the type that would die for them as well.  She was also sure that there were others who weren’t as strong and it made her wonder how she could exploit that weakness should she ever need to.

In the end the formidable Cerberus Frigate left her Omega without so much as a peep.  It disappeared from Omega’s sensors as soon as it was out of sight.  “Good riddance.”  She whispered to herself.  Omega wasn’t big enough for the two of them.  Aria sighed and thanked the Goddess for her fortune.

 

********************************

For the next couple of days Garrus, Mari, Jeff and Athena caught up on lost time.  Garrus’ and Mari’s concern about Cerberus was erased with Athena’s explanation of the ominous threat posed by the alien race known only as ‘Collectors.’  Athena’s disdain for the Alliance and Council only grew with Garrus’ and Mari’s confirmation that both governments wanted to cover up and forget the ‘Reaper’ threat.  Mari explained that Anderson was still the Councilor for the human race, but that he always seemed to be at odds with the other three.  It appeared that the human race was on its own again.  She also told Athena that Ashley Williams was Anderson’s bodyguard.  Ashley had seemed to finally accept and embrace the fact that the rest of the Council didn’t give two shits about the human race and wouldn’t lift a finger to help them with the Collector abductions.  The Alliance for its part hadn’t done much either to help the colonists of the Terminus Systems. 

Miranda and Mari got along surprisingly well, as did Jacob and Garrus.  The rest of the crew seemed to accept the new aliens, with the exception of a couple.  These said members were put on a shuttle and sent back to minuteman station.  Athena wanted a cohesive unit, a family that fought for each other no matter what the species, race or belief.  She wouldn’t tolerate any dissension in the ranks by anyone, especially a bigot.

Athena was both happy and sad at how the Omega venture had gone.  The image of what she did on that bridge continued to play over in her mind.  They were cannon fodder for the mercenary companies, desperate fools who saw a way to earn some credits by killing a couple of hated vigilantes.  She felt somewhat guilty for the bridge, but felt none whatsoever for those scum who had hired them.  When she took down that building filled with Blue Sun mercs, all she felt was satisfaction.  When she ignited the gas lines into a giant firestorm to burnout the Blood Pack, she smiled at the smell of their burning flesh.  Last but certainly not least, when she executed the last Eclipse asshole as he begged her not to kill him, when just before he threatened to kill her if she didn’t help them also put a smile on her face.  She was so busy raining destruction on the main body of mercs that she missed the gunship taking off.  When she saw the missile strike her mind went red with the rage of vengeance.  She thought she’d lost them, she thought they’d died because she didn’t take that gunship into account.  She wasn’t thinking as she snatched it from the air with a biotic pull like it was a tiny feather and saw the horrified look of the pilot.  She opened that singularity inside of the gunship and watched as it imploded with both mercs inside it until it was the size of a marble.  Her eyes then went to the smoke coming out of the windows where her two closest friends were.  She leapt with a biotic force that carried her onto the side of the building and in.  The sight of Mari kneeling over an unconscious and bloody Garrus dropped her to her knees.  Mari was the calm one at that moment when she shook her out of her agonizing haze. 

Then as if like in some corny movie, Miranda showed up in a shuttle like one of God’s angels with the Salarian Mordin Solus on board.  Both of them calmly issued orders and made sure both Garrus and Mari were loaded onto the shuttle as they received the best medical care available.  Miranda and Mordin had saved Garrus’ life.  Athena’s animosity towards the Cerberus Queen, had all but disappeared.  The more she thought about Miranda’s assertions that different Cerberus Cells were isolated from each other, the more she convinced herself that Miranda was telling the truth.  So far, everything that Miranda had told her was true to the best that she could determine.  Both Miranda and Jacob had accepted Solus and Garrus without question.  They didn’t care that they were aliens, they only seemed to care that they could get the job done and assist with the mission to stop the Collectors.  It was strange to feel this good about Cerberus, maybe they weren’t all bad.  Again thinking to what Miranda commented to her.

She sat at the desk in her room eating an enormous bowl of protein/fat/carb paste.  It tasted like absolute shit, but she needed the fifteen thousand plus calories after the biotic display she put on.  She stared at the screen of her private terminal trying to decide which file to open first.  One was a message from Councilor Anderson, the other a vid file named ‘Munro’ sent to her by Miranda just like she promised.  She chose to open ‘Munro.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank all of you for reading. Miranda is playing a dangerous game with Athena as anyone who’s read “Scary Girl” will know, but we all know that Miranda is a mission first type of person and she wants Athena as vested in the Collector mission as possible. Anyway, another flashback in the next chapter and she heads back to the Citadel for a reunion.


	4. Phoenix Rising

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hard revelation for Athena about Munro. Garrus and Mari are back, Horizon happens and Kaiden is Jerk.

Her eyes were glued to the monitor, taking in everything on the screen. Every new room, new sign, new face was being recorded in the archive of her mind.  She had two incredible gifts that she attempted to keep from everyone with great success.  There were things that absolutely no one, including her closest friends knew about her.  One was that on top of her ungodly physical and biotic abilities, Athena had a photographic memory.  Every detail, every experience, every face, every voice, every door, everything was in her memory.  The difference now was that she was experiencing them all from the multitude of different camera angles and she actually got to see the bone, muscle and skin weave procedures being performed on her.  There were a lot more faces revealed, more details and some incredible revelations that just made her bury her face into her hands and cry.  She knew Cerberus was involved, she knew BAaT and Conatix were involved, but the man on the video with the Admiral Bars on his Alliance Uniform speaking to the scientists about her crushed every belief she had about the Alliance.  His back was always to the cameras, he knew he was being watched, his voice though became a part of her steel trap of a memory.  She would someday find this man, if he was still alive.  _The Alliance knew what was going on. David and Steven might not have known, but those bastards in the high command knew._

She knew how the high command worked. The field officers were never told about these ‘projects.’  David and Steven were definitely field officers and there was no way they could’ve known the extent of the barbarity involved in these death camps, right?  As she fast forwarded the vid to her last skin weave procedure she couldn’t help but question. _How could Miranda and IM not know?_ Miranda’s qualifications as a doctor of incredible skill seemed to beg the question, _was she involved? Who else knows how to perform this procedure?_

As the screams in the vid pulled her out of her current thoughts, she started to think of how the Alliance just basically used her and then discarded her when she had become an inconvenience. The Council did as well. _They sacrificed my men and women on a stupid Geth hunt._ They didn’t believe the Reapers were a real threat and now they were doing almost nothing about the Colonies being abducted in the Terminus systems.

She looked at herself on the vid-screen. There was blood everywhere and the bloody mass in the middle of surgeon’s table would’ve never been recognized as human, let alone a little girl.  They butchered her and she survived.  They made her kill, they made her into a super weapon whose power extent they never really knew and she made sure they never knew.  They lied to her, she lied to them.  She watched the surgeons as they high fived each other after her last procedure.  She’d remember this group which she never saw in person as she was always put into an anesthetic coma before they performed their particular brand of savagery on her.  God help them if she ever found them.

 Her attention was so focused that she didn’t notice the knock on the door to her quarters.  She really wanted to believe that David and Steven didn’t know, but there was an inkling of doubt that creeped into her. _David couldn’t have known, he was willing to lose everything to help me._ She convinced herself as she thought about David’s actions when she stole the Normandy to fight Sovereign.  Again she didn’t notice the soft knock on her door.  This caused EDI to respond.  “Shepard, Mr. Moreau wishes to speak with you.”

She tried to wipe her face, “Jeff, come in.” She started to get up and straighten her jumpsuit a little when she stopped in her tracks at the sight of her pilot.  He smiled softly at her and closed the distance until he could take a hold of her hands. 

“You okay?” Her eyes were swollen and red from the constant flow of tears.  She tried to stop, but it was to no avail.  The tears began again and her face was full of shame and guilt as she attempted to turn from him.  Jeff pulled her close and embraced her as strongly as he could.  She returned the embrace and buried her face into his neck sobbing intermittently.  “You disappeared into your room over eight hours ago.”  He caressed her, his fingers running through those magnificent obsidian curls.  “We were worried.”  She chuckled and pulled back to look at him.  He watched her right back with an obvious look of concern.  “Seriously, are you okay?”

Her expression was one of agony, pain and shame. She shook her head slightly to answer his question.  “They’re monsters Jeff… all of them.”  She answered as she started to calm down.  He could see that she was starting to come out of her anguish as she composed herself.  “They’re all involved, all of them.” 

“What are you talking about baby?” He asked softly.

“Munro.” The answer froze him and he could see her anguish begin to change to anger.  He held her closer, tightening his grip around her waist trying to provide some form of physical and mental comfort to her.  It didn’t work as she gently pulled away from him.  “The Alliance was involved as well.  They betrayed me in every way.  They betrayed David, Mari, my men and the Normandy.”

“How do you know this? I remember how hard you tried to find out, but you never got any concrete answers.”  Jeff sat down at the foot of her bed.

“Miranda uploaded it to my personal terminal.” She tossed a datapad next to him.  He could feel her anger.  “It pretty much shows everything they did to me, everything they did to all of us in that hellhole.”  He could tell that her mind was back there again.  Her body had tensed as she spoke to him. “Jeff… it’s horrible.”  He watched as her fists shook at how tight she had closed them.  “The things they did to me, made me do, so many people, kids…”  Her voice was low, it was filled with fury, filled with pain.  He could see the familiar blue aura of her biotics start to surround her body, her eyes glowing a brilliant blue. 

“Babs?” He could feel the wave of biotic energy emanating from her; it was like the times she would spark him purposely but at a much higher intensity.  This wasn’t like the time he spent the most wonderful night with her.  This was pure power, it frightened him.  He stood up and approached her slowly.  “Baby, please stop…” His nerve endings lit up like he was on fire and the excruciating pain the biotic field caused as he got closer dropped him to his knees.

The sight of Jeff slowly going to his knees immediately snapped her out of her rage filled biotic episode. “Jeff! Oh my God I’m so sorry!”  She fell to her knees in front of him.  “Please be okay.”  She pleaded as she leaned in closer.

His body was much more resilient now, but it still hurt. He didn’t want her to see his pain, he wanted to be strong for her, she deserved it and damn it if he wouldn’t be strong for her.  “I’m okay baby.”  He looked up at her and gently caressed the side of her face… the face of his terribly tortured goddess.  She let out a pained chuckle at his gesture.  “I’ll never make the same mistake again.”  She looked away from him as if thinking she didn’t deserve him.  He responded by gently tapping her chin up with his hand and their eyes locked.  “You mean everything to me.”  He leaned in and lightly kissed her.  It resulted in her embracing him fiercely which he returned in kind.

“Jeff… I don’t know what I would’ve done if you weren’t here.” She held him tight as if she was afraid that if she let go he would be gone forever.

“You’d probably still be hanging out with my sister and pulling a plow for my dad.” The laugh she let out sent waves of relief into his being.  She was going to be okay. 

He was amazing. To think of all the people who would love her, it would be this wonderfully gentle man.  He expected her to love him and that was all he needed.  How he could love her was beyond her understanding.  She was a freak of nature and genetic modification.  She had been broken spiritually, mentally and emotionally so many times.  He was so strong, so understanding, patient and selfless.  Sure he played the role of pissed off cripple, but it was all an act.  “I love you so much.”  She kissed him fiercely as he was forced onto his back with her on all fours hovering over him.  Her beautiful black curls falling all over his face.

“Finally! This is the real reason I came up, it worked!”  He smiled as she expressed that beautiful crooked grin that he loved so much.

“You’re such an ass.” She playfully responded and then looked around the room.  “You know we’re being watched right?”

“Oh right. So we’re probably going to be the stars of some Cerberus produced porn… well you’re definitely going to be the star.”  He just couldn’t help himself and seeing her finally relax made him feel as if he’d done what she needed him most to do.

“Oh my God Jeff really?!” The affection in her gaze was all encompassing.  “What did I do to deserve you?”  He shrugged while still having that slight grin on his face.  She leaned in close to his ear.  “Tell you what, I think I still owe you a ravaging.  So how about we rent a place on the Citadel and I absolutely destroy you.”  She whispered hotly into his ear.

Now usually, this would’ve made him blush a deep crimson, but he wasn’t the innocent novice that he used to be, the one she remembered from two years ago.   “I look forward to it, although you might be surprised at who is destroying who.”  He hotly whispered right back and nipped her ear lobe.  This time Athena pulled back with a whimper and it was she that had the crimson colored cheeks.  He smiled and she bit her bottom lip in anticipation as she stood. 

“Mmmmmm.” She moaned softly and sensually.  “I can’t wait.”  She got to her feet and gently helped him back up.  The sight of him walking without pain made her beam, _nothing worthwhile ever comes without a little pain._ She thought to herself.

“The destruction of both of you would be very detrimental to our current mission. I recommend that you both not proceed with said activities planned on the Citadel until after completion of the current mission.”  EDI surprised them both and for the first time Athena thoughts of the AI were not as a potential adversary, but of an innocent mind worrying about them.  They both began to laugh.

“EDI, we didn’t mean destroy as the word is defined. To us destroy meant something completely different and… a lot more fun.”  Jeff tried to explain.

“Oh… so you and Shepard are planning to have sex on the Citadel?” EDI was brutally honest and it caused both of them to blush and chuckle at the same time.

“It doesn’t necessarily have to be about sex EDI.” Jeff was trying really hard to steer the conversation elsewhere.

“By the amount of pleasure inducing endorphins released during sex, I theorized that it was the most pleasurable of the activities possible. An orgasm produces…”  EDI continued with her explanation.

“EDI!” They both interrupted.  “Please, I’ll explain more to you another time, okay?”  Athena pleaded as she smiled at her chuckling pilot.

“Understood Shepard, thank you.”   With that EDI became silent.

Athena looked at her pilot and shrugged her shoulders in amusement of EDI’s worried questioning. “Let’s get something to eat and go see Garrus.  I need to talk to Miranda afterwards.”

“What a surprise, you’re hungry.” Jeff joked, resulting in a light jab to his arm.

“Come on Fangio, before I decide to take a bite out of you.” She went right back at him.

“You promise?” There was no way she was going to come out on top of this contest.  They entered the elevator with her shaking her head in amused disbelief.

 

*********************************

 

“She’s always the one who has to do the dirty work.” Mari mentioned to Garrus as he lay on the bed while Dr. Chakwas and Mordin checked on him. 

“Shepard’s accomplishments are very impressive. Virmire was an astonishing achievement.  Heard Captain Kirrahe involved.  Jury-rigged explosives to destroy base… ” Mording took a breath.  “Impressive work.” Mordin mentioned.

“You know Captain Kirrahe?” Mari smirked and Garrus chuckled as Mordin nodded while running some kind of sensor over Garrus’ frill.  “Did you also know that she almost killed him for hassling her other boyfriend?”  Mari mentioned while smiling.

“You must be referring to Krogan Urdnot Wrex, yes was aware, probably would have shot Captain myself were I in Shepard’s place.” Mordin’s nonchalant admission caused both Mari and Garrus to look at him in utter shock.  This was not someone to take lightly and he being a Salarian probably made a lot of people underestimate him.

“How’s our resident Turian badass doing?” Athena walked into the med-bay with a tray of food.

“Can you tell the good doctors that I’m fine?” Garrus sounded so much better.  “For some reason it seems that every doctor always has some kind of prod they absolutely need to use to determine the health of someone.”  Chakwas chuckled at the comment. 

“Rectal readings are most accurate. Need to be sure.”  Mordin answered as seriously as ever.

Mari covered her mouth so as not to laugh. “Did I come at a bad time?”  Athena asked with obvious amusement.

“No Shepard, Garrus is going to make a complete recovery. He’ll have a few new scars, but I think he actually likes that.”  Chakwas answered.  “He can return to light duty anytime, but should really take it easy for the next week or so.”

Athena looked at Chakwas with the most remorseful look the good doctor had seen on her yet. “Doc.  I’m sorry I treated you so badly before.”  She put down the tray of food on a table next to Garrus’ bed and she pulled out the bottle of Serrice Brandy she bought in Afterlife and offered it to her.

“You know that I don’t need an apology. You came out of a very stressful situation and I completely understand… I’m glad you’re back Commander.”  Chakwas waved her off nonchalantly and took the bottle from her.  “This… this is Serrice Brandy… how did you?”  Chakwas smiled at Athena. 

“I remember you mentioning it as your favorite. Figured I’d buy you a bottle as part of a peace offering.”  Athena shrugged.

“Thank you Commander.” Chakwas was always amazed at how well Shepard listened, it was like she never missed any important details.  She was amazing.  “You really didn’t need to do this.”

“Shepard, when you have time, please see me in lab. Need to discuss mission and… other things.”  Mordin finished packing away his sensors as he addressed her.  She nodded to him and he quickly turned and exited the med-bay.

Athena then turned to see Garrus finally getting up from the bed. “You’re still the hottest monitor lizard in the galaxy.”  His jaw started to click and she could see that he was laughing, but he was also in intense pain.  She then felt a punch to her arm and saw that Mari was giving her the evil eye.  “What did I do?”

“He’s still not fully recovered and you’re still making him laugh.” Athena gave Garrus an apologetic look.

“Leave her alone… ahh…” He blurted out in between chuckles.  “She can’t help it if everything she says is true.”

Athena smiled affectionately at her big Turian brother. She was about to make a snarky remark until she caught the glare from Mari.  “Ok, ok… jeeez loueeez.”  She felt such warmth in her heart at having her best friends back with her.  At least now she knew she had people whom she fully trusted with every fiber of her being.  There was no question as to where their loyalties lay.  “Just so you know, we’re heading to the Citadel, I’ve got a meeting with Anderson.”

“You sure that’s a good idea? I mean a Cerberus frigate docking at the Council’s main base is not something I think is going to go over well.”  Garrus mentioned.  “By the way, this is the same Cerberus we were basically destroying every time we met them, right?”  Athena nodded.  “Since when did they start accepting Salarians and Turians in their organization?”

“Since this race called the Collectors decided it was a good idea to abduct whole human colonies, that’s when.” Miranda made her way into the med-bay with Jacob in tow.

“Damn he’s a tough bastard.” Jacob mentioned while looking at Garrus.

“Ok this is getting ridiculous, everyone except Garrus, out!” Garrus looked at Chakwas and gave an exasperated sigh.  “Oh don’t worry, it’ll take two minutes to perform the last scan and you can leave too.”

They all began to make their way out to the mess hall when Athena turned to Miranda. “We need to talk.”  It wasn’t completely hostile, but it wasn’t very friendly either.

Miranda knew this was coming. Letting her have access to that video was basically giving Athena a license to question her now.  Miranda understood that playing the oblivious card with Athena was dangerous, but she couldn’t reveal everything to her just yet.  The mission took priority and she wouldn’t jeopardize that for anything.  “In my office?”  She responded.

Athena nodded and took the lead as she entered Miranda’s quarters like she owned it. Miranda walked by her and sat down behind her desk.  Athena just stood near the door way.  She had a troubled and pained expression.  This wasn’t good.  “First thing, thank you for letting me see that vid.  It answered a lot of questions that I’ve been asking myself for a long time.”  Miranda just nodded.  “Second, I know that you and the Illusive Man know more.  You’ve been honest and very forthcoming with me as far as I can tell and…”

“Assuming we survive this, I will tell you and show you everything that I know.” Miranda interrupted in a pleasant way.  “Until then we should concentrate on the Collectors.”

Athena had never been so blindsided by a statement as the one Miranda just made. She couldn’t think of anything else to say.  “Oh… okay… thank you Miranda.  Why don’t you come join us at the mess hall?  Jacob will be there too.”

“Maybe another time? I have a lot of work to get done.”  Miranda smiled at the offer. 

“A little Illusive Man updating?” Athena playfully commented.

Miranda smirked. “Yes, a little Illusive Man updating.”  They both chuckled as Athena turned and began to exit her office.

Just before she exited though she turned and addressed Miranda. “Miranda?”  Miranda’s eyes locked on to Athena’s in a much more relaxed and friendly manner than ever before.  “If you ever need anything from me, my door is always open.”  A pang of tremendous guilt made its way down Miranda’s spine at the offer.  After what Athena had been put through, after what they’d said to each other, Athena would put all of that aside to offer aid to her?

“Th… thank you Shepard.” Miranda was never affected emotionally by anything, so why was this different?  She watched as the tall and beautiful super soldier turned and quietly left her to think about what had just happened.

 

**************************************

 

“Doctor Solus?” She quietly called as she walked into the incredible lab that was set up for him.

“Shepard! Come in, come in, much to discuss now that Omega plague cured.”  Did Salarians always sound so excited.

“Ok Doc. I’m all ears, what do you want to talk about?”  Athena leaned onto the bulkhead next to the entrance. 

“Impressive laboratory setup, missed working for operation with a budget, but I digress. Need tissue sample from you to complete my customized medigel production.”  Mordin took a quick breath and continued.  “Rest of crew already provided samples, already producing medigel customized to individual.  Ground team takes priority in production line, but need sample from you for your medigel.”

“I’m sorry Doc., but that’s not going to happen.” Mordin could see that she physically tensed and stood to her full height away from the wall.  “I’m done being a lab rat for scientists, plus I don’t need medigel.  I heal quite well without it.”

“Yes, yes heard of your trials at the hands of Alliance and Cerberus scientists. Will respect your wishes, please accept apology, offer will stand though.”  Mordin continued and Athena smiled at the quick talking Salarian.  She could tell that he just wanted to help her complete the current mission, but he was a scientist and it was scientific curiosity coupled with element zero that made her into the physical/biotic freak that she was, it was scientific curiosity that killed so many innocent people, children in Munro.

“Thank you Doctor. I know it’s only been three days, but have you found out anything about these Collectors and their seeker swarms?”  Athena asked.

“Still working on data provided, exciting though still not complete research. Will advise when I find something significant.”  Athena smiled at the quickness of his speech and nodded.

“Come join us in the mess hall for some food and drinks.” Mordin looked up with a slight uptick showing on his mouth.

“Thank you Shepard, but need to concentrate on research, can eat later when appetite more pronounced.” He answered as he began to examine something under a microscope.  “Oh and Shepard, I think I may have just solved the seeker swarm problem.” He lifted his head and smiled broadly as he looked at her.

“Really? Why didn’t you say that when I first entered?”  Athena just couldn’t keep up with the Salarian’s quickly shifting train of thought.

“Just theorized solution, should have working solution within hour.” No wonder the Salarians were so advanced.  Mordin seemed to have come up with a solution to those paralyzing bugs faster than she would have ever thought possible.

“That’s amazing, call me when you have the prototype ready.” He nodded and continued to work.  She turned and quickly headed for the elevator where she was met by her pilot at the door.

“Going down?” She joked as the door opened and she motioned for him to enter.  As he walked in she noticed that he had a slight limp.  Again she felt the tinge of guilt at not being able to control herself even when that control meant the safety of those she considered dear.

“I’d love to.” He smiled mischievously at her and saw that she was trying not to look at him.  “Oh for fuck’s sake Babs, I hit my knee getting out of the helm just now.”  She looked into his eyes and he froze at how brilliantly beautiful her sparkling blues were.  “I’m a little bit tougher now, thanks to Miranda’s mad scientist skills.” 

She smiled softly and then it finally dawned on her what he meant by ‘I’d love to.’ “You’re absolutely disgusting… and lot more fun now that technically I’m not your boss.”  She chuckled.

“Life really sucked without you… I don’t ever want to go through that again.” He closed the distance, took a hold of her hands and kissed them.  “Next time make sure you take me with you, I don’t want to go to hell alone.”

There it was, how did he do that? He absolutely obliterated her dark thoughts and replaced them with warmth and laughter.  Mari could do it too, but she had known her all of her life.  Jeff had barely known her for a year and no one had ever affected her so completely or as quickly as he did… not even Anderson.  “I think you were put on this universe for me.  I’m serious when I tell you I think I would die without you.”  She pulled him close and lightly kissed his forehead. 

He looked up at his beautiful woman and lightly kissed her lips. “I’d die without you too.  So let’s promise each other that we won’t die, okay?”  She nodded and pulled him in for a tight squeeze before letting him go.  The elevator door opened almost on cue.  He motioned for her to leave first.  “Ladies first.” 

She chuckled as she walked out. “Such a gentleman.”

They walked into the mess hall together, Marianna was the first to see them. Mari was sitting with Garrus and Jacob at the largest table just behind the elevator wall.  “Mamita you look like absolute shit… what’s with the grease monkey outfit?”  Athena stuck her tongue out at her best friend.

“You okay Shepard?” Garrus could tell that she was a little off. 

“I’m fine Garrus, I’m more worried about you though.” She answered and Garrus could tell that she didn’t want to talk about it there.

“I’m good now.” He chuckled as he asked.  “I still can’t believe you’re working for Cerberus.”

“I told you already I’m not working for them, I’m working with them. There’s a difference.”  She answered almost defensively causing Garrus to chuckle.  It also caused Mari to punch him in the arm.

“I know and it doesn’t matter to me anyway.” Garrus commented.  “I know you and I want you to know that we’re here for you and we’ll do our best to get along.”  Athena loved Garrus and knew that he would do his best to make sure that they stopped the Collectors.  His no nonsense approach was exactly what she needed.

Mari looked at her sister and smiled a toothy smile. She still had some bruising on her forehead and a bit of a fat lip, but she still managed to look fabulous in her white skin tight stealth suit. “We’ll get along mamita don’t worry.”

“I look forward to working with all of you.” Jacob commented as he took a bite out some kind of meat-like substance.  “I’ve heard a lot about all of you.”  He actually sounded excited as he looked around, obviously searching for Miranda.  He then turned to Athena with a bit of an amused expression.  “Did she really just blow this off?” 

“Yeah, she’s got some Cerberus queen stuff to take care of.” Jacob noticed the relaxed posture, the joy in her expression.  This was so far removed from just a few days ago.  He was glad that she felt more comfortable and they could maybe begin to start a team that would be worthy of her trust.  “How’s the training plan coming along?”

“I’ve got a syllabus ready for your approval and a list of trainers to teach. I just have to work out a schedule so that we can still operate the Normandy and continue our mission.”  Jacob answered.

“Why don’t we go over it after we eat? Garrus could you help?”  Athena asked.

“Can’t wait to see how they train their people.” Garrus chimed in with a bit of excitement of his own.

“Don’t get too crazy, their civilians weren’t formally combat-trained at all. Most of them seemed to be only trained for their assigned jobs on the Normandy.”  She took a sample of that mystery meat from Mari’s plate and it was as horrid as it looked.  She was used to eating all sorts of tasteless and disgusting crap.  She could handle it, but as she scanned the room she noticed that only she and Jacob had eaten the meat thing.  She’d bet anything that Miranda would eat it too, biotics were more about calories than taste.  Rupert had asked her if there was any way to get better supplies so that he could make proper meals.  She’d have to make it a priority or the crew would probably kill him, if the food didn’t kill them first.  She chuckled at the thought.

“My compliments to the chef though. I really can’t believe that Cerberus not only had dextro-based food, but it would be of this incredible quality.”  Every single person at the table just looked at Garrus in disbelief.  “What?”

“It’s pretty funny that Rupert can cook better for Turians than he can for us.” Hawthorne commented while chuckling.  Now all of the eyes at the table turned to the Cerberus guard, everyone looked dead serious with the exception of Jacob.  He looked a little worried.  Hawthorne sort of sank in his seat uncomfortably.  “Maybe if he put a little less ass in our food, it would be a little better?”  He continued quietly and was about to get up and take his leave until he saw the smile on Athena’s best friend’s face.  Jacob chuckled and Athena couldn’t hold it in as she let a healthy giggle.

“Be nice Tom, he’s working with some shitty supplies. Jeff’s run on Omega got us the best of Turian cuisine, but as far as humans go, it was all crap.”  She got up from the table.  “Well we should try to figure out how we’re going to get on the Citadel.”

“Didn’t Anderson invite you?” Mari asked.  “I mean he is a Councilor isn’t he?”

“So you think they’ll just let us dock there with no problems?” It amazed her that Mari’s solution was so seamless and probably the best way.  There was no sneaking around and no possibility getting taken prisoner.

“He has full use of Council powers, I’m pretty sure we could just go there on his authority.” Mari continued.  “There’s also the matter of you being a Council Spectre.”

“My Spectre status is inactive on account that they believe I’m dead.” Athena answered.

“Well maybe you could get it reactivated, there’s a lot of advantages to ha…” Mari was looking ahead, but she didn’t realize how upset Athena was at the mere mention of her being under the yoke of the Council again.

“The Council, with the exception of David, can go fuck itself.” It was all anger and fury coming from Athena’s mouth.  “I will never work for them or the Alliance again, fuck them.”

“Mamita, listen to me…” Mari pleaded out of frustration.

“Absofuckinglutely not! I don’t want to hear another word about those traitorous assholes.”  Again Athena responded with anger.

“What the fuck mamita!? You of all people know that betrayal can go both ways.  Just get the status and use it for as long as you can.  When they try to rein you in, tell them to go fuck themselves.”  Mari was as sharp as ever.  “What’s that line from that gangster movie we saw when we were younger?”  Athena stared at her with a still angry expression.  “You know the one with Michael Corleone?”

“Will you spit it out already?!” Athena’s anger was still there, but now she was starting to cool down as she knew exactly what Mari was going to say.

Mari to her credit just looked like she was trying to think of the quote until it looked like she had an aha moment. “Keep your friends close and your enemies closer.” 

Athena’s expression changed to one of frustrated guilt. “Fuck!  You’re right like always.  If they’re going to play that fucking game with me, I’ll play it with them too.”  She kneeled behind her best friend and wrapped her arms around her.  “I’m so glad to have you guys back.” 

The smile on Mari’s face told everyone that she was glad to be there too.

“Shepard, the Illusive Man wishes to speak with you in the conference room.” EDI announced.

“I’ll be right there.” She answered.

 

*****************************

 

Horizon

 

So now instead of the Citadel, they were headed for the human Colony on Horizon in the Terminus Systems. Mordin was still working on the seeker swarm solution and they were slated to arrive on Horizon in less than an hour.

There was also the new caveat of Kaiden Alenko being there. The Illusive Man had told her that officially it was an outreach program to improve relations with the colonies in the Terminus Systems.  Athena and the Illusive Man both knew that was probably a cover story and that there must be more to it than just some goodwill tour.

Mordin had finished the untested prototype that he said would be able to repel the seeker swarms. “So it’s kind of like an insect repellent?”

“Yes, should work, not completely effective against large concentrations of seeker swarms. Should use biotic barrier in case of large numbers.”  Mordin answered.

“Well it’s hopefully better than nothing.” Shepard answered.  “Miranda, Zaeed, you two are with me, suit up and meet me in the hangar bay!”

She really wanted to take Garrus, but he was still injured and not at full strength. Zaeed was a beast and Miranda was biotic whirlwind, they would have to do.

The mission started out with a tremendously unfavorable circumstance. There was a huge Collector ship which they would have to avoid if they intended to survive.  Athena ordered Joker to stay in orbit and monitor the monster from a distance with precise orders to beat feet if it launched.  Her team landed with no issues on the surface, but soon found out that the same Collector ship was jamming communications and making it impossible to give updates to the Normandy.  On the good side, Mordin’s bug repellent was working well and they didn’t have any issues with those disgusting bugs.

As they made their way through the colony, it was eerily quiet. Just like Freedom’s Progress except for those giant fucking gnats flying all over the place.  “Let’s speed this up.”  Athena announced as she began to move more quickly towards the center of the colony.  It was soon after making it to the center that they saw one of the creepiest sights in all of their experienced lives.  There were hundreds of colonists, probably thousands of them paralyzed in all sorts of positions.  It was as if they were immobilized in the middle of running from these horrifying creatures.  She scanned the streets and saw her first live Collector.  Four glowing eyes, tall and bug-like, they were as disgusting as those giant mosquitoes that they used to paralyze the colonists.  She continued to watch as it took hold of one of the colonists and began to carry him over his shoulder to someplace that it was not going to make it to.

Athena pulled her pistols and let off two rounds that entered the back of the Collector’s giant head and exited through its eyes, dropping him and his victim instantly to the ground. It was then that all hell broke loose.  Her barrier went up just in time to deflect some type of energy weapon that struck it.  It didn’t feel like anything before, but Athena’s expression conveyed a sense of confidence that spread to both Zaeed and Miranda.  These Collectors were about to feel her wrath.

Athena had had enough and holstered her pistols. She then drew her two new swords which were modeled after the Ottoman Turkish Kilij, it was also better known as Vlad the Impaler’s sword who was also known as Dracula.  Zaeed watched as Athena’s eyes began to glow a brilliant blue and she became enveloped in her own biotic field.  Miranda was also surrounded by her own glowing biotic blue aura as she began her attacks on the Collectors.  Zaeed pulled out his assault rifle and made do with what he had.  He’d show these two biotic warriors that he didn’t need dark energy tricks to whoop on this collection of bug eyed freaks.

Between Athena’s swords, Miranda’s biotic strikes and Zaeed’s relentless firepower, the Collectors stood no chance. Zaeed watched in utter awe at the power Athena wielded.  She was the Goddess of War incarnate.  It was unfair.  If she were a normal soldier she would be formidable as hell, but with those biotic powers she was unstoppable.  Wave after Collector wave were soon joined by Husks that seemed to endlessly throw themselves at her and she mowed them down like a scythe through a wheat field.  Her expression was cold, unfeeling as she unleashed her blades in a whirlwind that severed collector body parts with an unsettling ease.

Finally a lull in the fighting found them entering a building with a scared and jittery colonist named Delan inside its now unlocked doors. He had hidden in the building hoping he wouldn’t be found by the Collectors.  He informed them that the Alliance was present on Horizon and that they had installed a set of heavy gun turrets to protect the colony.  Delan also told them that they weren’t working and the Alliance personnel were trying to fix the giant gun batteries and get them operational.  He directed them to the location of the gun controls and they directed him to relock the doors as they left him there for his own safety. 

They made their way through a mass of Collector infantry, Husks, and the particularly dangerous, but slow moving Scions. The presence of Husks and the possession of Collector troops by what she knew to be the Reaper ‘Harbinger’ confirmed to her that the Reapers were directly involved and orchestrating the abductions.  The possessions reminded him of when Saren’s body was taken over by Sovereign.  Too bad Harbinger kept coming back after every death in a new body.  They left a trail of destruction on their way to the gun battery controls where they found a Collector Praetorian guarding the station.

It was a hideous beast, a collection of husk skulls inside a crab-like armored shell. Its power was substantial and when its beam attack struck Miranda, her barrier was immediately taken down.  Athena was still encased in that brilliant biotic blue aura as the beast’s beam weapon was absorbed by her barrier.  Zaeed then got its attention with a couple of well-placed and skull shattering shots from his grenade launcher.  It caused the creature to stagger and land in a heap, trying to compose itself.  Athena was not about to let that happen and let loose with a biotic charge that shattered the abomination into a million shards that resembled slimy confetti.  “Miranda, can you get the guns up?”  She asked during the temporary lull.

Miranda nodded and immediately started to work on the console.   “We need to power it up.  I’ll have to access their power grid and route it into the guns.”

“Just do it. We’ll cover you.”  Athena barked with her commander voice.

As the power stations in the colony began to pour their energy into the guns, the Collectors sent multiple surges troops that attempted to dislodge them from their position. Athena was in her element as she absolutely decimated the Collector ranks.  Her seemingly unlimited biotic power allowed her to send flash after flash into the mass of husks and Collectors.  The result of which was bodies and parts being launched in every direction after every power explosion.

“I got it!” Miranda finally got the guns working and they immediately started firing on the grounded Collector Cruiser.  Chunks of stone from its hull were torn off by the power of the guns.  The Collector ship instantly powered up and quickly began ascend into the air. 

“NOOOOO! ARGHHHHHHHH!”  The guttural scream that left Athena’s lungs surprised everyone but the incredibly massive flash strike that left her hands was something akin to a volcanic explosion.  It struck the stony side of the cruiser and visibly shifted its take off path, not to mention removing such an enormous chunk that it exposed some of its metallic hull to the air.  She screamed again in a desperate bid to take down the ship and another flash strike narrowly missed the cruiser as it ascended out of range at an accelerated rate and out of sight. 

It was a partial victory, but to Athena it was a total failure. All of those people still on that ship were now at the mercy of the Collectors and the horrors at their disposal.  Athena fell to her knees in the midst of hundreds of Collector bodies.

The carnage was as complete as any Miranda had ever seen. She looked over to Zaeed who looked like he was in absolute shock.  She quickly closed the distance with Athena and kneeled beside her.  “I failed them Miranda.”  She whispered.

_“Babs! Can you hear me?!”_ Joker was reaching out desperately on the now clear and open comm channel. _“We saw the ship take off, are you okay?”_

“Jeff… we’re… send the shuttle. I want to get out of here.”  She sounded as defeated as she felt.

“Shepard, you saved half of the colonists and the colony itself.” Miranda put her hand on Athena’s back as a show of support.  Athena looked up and saw that the colonist Delan approached them with desperation on his face. 

“NO! Don’t let em get away! Half the colony was in there. They took Eve, Sam, and Lilith!  DO SOMETHING!”  He pleaded frantically as he ran towards the now unreachable Collector ship.

Athena stood and looked at the man with shame in her eyes. “I couldn’t save them, I… I’m sorry.”  She whispered.

“You did more than anyone could’ve, Shepard.” Zaeed mentioned with an almost disdainful tone towards what he would consider and ungrateful coward.  “Why didn’t you do anything other than hide in your fucking hole, eh mate?”

The man was about to make a comment, but when he saw the heavily scarred face of Zaeed, he kept it to himself. “Shepard?  Wait I know that name.  Sure I remember you.  You’re some type of big Alliance hero.”

“Commander Shepard, Captain of the Normandy, The first human Spectre, Savior of the Citadel, you’re in the presence of a legend Delan… and a ghost.” Athena turned to see Kaiden Alenko approaching with an almost suave and debonair manner.  A small and uncertain smile appeared on her lips.

“Of all the good people we lost, it figures you’d be left behind.” Delan sounded disgusted.  “Screw this, I’m done with you Alliance types.”  Delan left in a huff.

Kaiden stopped right in front of her and they locked eyes. He could see that this was the real Shepard.  She was hurting at the loss of so many people.  He finished closing the distance pulled her into an embrace which she welcomed and returned overpoweringly.  “I thought you were dead Shepard, we all did.”  The tears started to slowly slide down her cheeks as she contemplated what he was saying.  He began to loosen his embrace, but she wasn’t ready and held on a little longer. 

“It’s… been too long Kaiden.” She slowly separated from him and looked into the eyes of one of her favorite people.  “How’ve you been?” 

“That’s all you have to say?” The tone was almost confrontational, angry, disillusioned.  “You show up after two years and just act like nothing happened?  I thought we were friends, Shepard.”  Athena tore her eyes from him, now not being able to look him in the eye.  “Thinking you were dead tore everyone apart.  How could you do that to all of us?  Why didn’t you try to contact me, Ashley or anyone in the Alliance?  Why didn’t you let us know you were alive?!”

“If I could, I would’ve… I spent the last two years in some kind of death-like coma while Cerberus helped me heal.” Her voice was almost mouse-like as she tried to explain to him the desperate situation she was in, but it was obvious to everyone there that all he heard was the word Cerberus.

He was visibly shaken as he seemed to stagger backwards at the revelation. “You’re with Cerberus now.”  It was the sound of someone who felt he had been betrayed.  “I can’t believe the reports were right.” 

“Reports?” Miranda said it with an arrogance that was meant to belittle the Alliance Marine.  “It’s actually surprising that the Alliance knew.”

“Alliance intel thought Cerberus might be behind the missing colonies, they got a tip that this colony might be the next one to get hit. Anderson stone-walled me, but there were rumors that you weren’t dead, that you were working for the enemy.”  Athena put her head down, not being able to deny anything he was saying.

“Cerberus and the Commander want the same thing, to save our colonies and stop the Collectors.” Miranda answered him as Athena was obviously distraught by the turn of events.

“I don’t answer to them. It’s just that…”  She tried to explain, but Kaiden would not let her.

“Do you really believe that? Or is that what Cerberus wants you to think?  I wanted to believe the rumors that you were alive, but I never expected anything like this.”  Athena felt terrible at the loss of the colony, at the now obvious distress she was causing a friend.  She stayed silent as he let his feelings known.  “You turned your back on everything you believed in…”  She continued to look away.  “You betrayed the Alliance… you betrayed me.” The mere mention of the Alliance snapped her out her current emotional anguish and she locked eyes once again with someone she now considered a former friend to his obvious discomfort.

“The Alliance? The fucking Alliance!”  Now it was Kaiden’s turn to be shocked and shamed.  “You mean the same Alliance that blamed the Geth for my death, for the death of my crew?!  You mean the same Alliance that grounded Jeff because he wouldn’t accept their lies and bullshit about me.”  Her anger was starting to make her biotics flare in her eyes.  “And what did the wonderfully protective Alliance do for this colony?  Or Freedom’s Progress?  Fuck you Kaiden, you’re nothing but a self-serving asshole who I thought was a friend once, I was clearly wrong about you.”  She continued to seethe at his accusation.  “A real friend would know that I’m only doing this for the right reasons, reasons the Alliance and Council don’t seem to be able to see or even care about.”

Kaiden was clearly taken aback by the verbal assault, but he knew what side he was on and it would never be Cerberus. “The Alliance may have its flaws… I just don’t trust Cerberus.”  He just wouldn’t acknowledge that the Alliance was just as bad and in some ways worse than Cerberus.  “They could be using the threat of the Reapers to manipulate you.  What if they’re behind this?  What if they’re working for the Collectors? 

“Typical Alliance attitude, you’re so focused on Cerberus that you can’t see the real threat.” Miranda scoffed.

“You’re letting your feelings about Cerberus get in the way of the facts, fuck it’s no surprise. The Alliance never believed me about Sovereign or the Reapers.”  Athena calmed herself as she spoke with a cold and distant voice.  “The words you use against me sound eerily familiar to what the Councilors said to me.”  She chuckled angrily.  “I must be the most-feeble minded person in history, hell I guess just about everybody can manipulate me right?”  It was meant as a dig and it hit Kaiden hard, but not hard enough to change his mind.

“Maybe you feel like you owe Cerberus for your life since they saved you? Maybe you’re the one who’s not thinking straight.”  Kaiden continued on his one track path to insulting her.  Miranda chuckled at the assertion, remembering the pummeling she and Jacob received at her hands.  “You’ve changed, but I still know where my loyalties lay.  I’m an Alliance soldier, always have been, always will be.  Anyway, I gotta report back to the Citadel, I’ll let them decide whether to believe your story or not.” 

Athena watched as Kaiden walked away. She didn’t call out to him as the disappointment and feeling of outright anger wouldn’t let her.  Kaiden was drone for the Alliance.  He was just a follower and it didn’t matter that the Alliance had done nothing about the colonies, nothing about the Collectors, the Reapers.  _“FUCK YOU KAIDEN! You were an asshole two years ago and you’re still an ass…”_ Athena cut off the comm before Jeff could finish his sentence.  It made Kaiden visibly flinch.  

Kaiden turned his head and paused. “Joker too?  I guess he could never resist your womanly…”  Athena closed the distance with Kaiden and was in his face before he could finish.

“DON’T YOU FUCKING DARE SAY A SINGLE WORD ABOUT HIM! YOU DON’T HAVE THE RIGHT!  Unless you want to give me a reason to send your Alliance ball washing ass in a full body cast.”  It was the most feral sounding threat he had ever felt.  Kaiden thought the better of it and decided that no response was worth what she would do to him.  He knew it was a sensitive subject and she could destroy him in a microsecond if he said the wrong thing.  “Tell me Staff Commander Alenko, did he deserve the treatment he got at the hands of your Alliance?”  Kaiden didn’t even acknowledge her as he turned around and quickly made his way toward the spaceport where his shuttle was waiting for him.  “Smart man, you’ll continue to rise quickly in the Alliance ranks.”  She mentioned just loud enough for him to hear her.  He didn’t so much as flinch and was out of sight just a few moments later.  He was now part of the problem, just like Jeff, Mari and Garrus had told her.

She felt terrible at the thought that Kaiden didn’t even try to believe her. She always believed that he was the most understanding of the old crew.  His experience as a biotic was similar to hers, just not as brutal.  How could he be so callous?  She silently waited for the shuttle to land and watched as it approached them.  It landed with a feathery touch and bay door flew open.  Jeff appeared in the doorway.  “Where is that asshole?!”  I seemed that Jeff had flown the shuttle himself and now he wanted to confront Kaiden.

“He’s gone Jeff… he’s different from what I remember.” Jeff could tell that she was extremely disappointed with what happened here.

“He’s an absolute asshole. I can’t believe he talked to you like that.”  Athena’s sadness was evident as she motioned for everyone to board the shuttle.

“Come on let’s get out of here, I’ve had enough of this place.” Jeff agreed whole heartily with her assessment.

 

************************

_Shepard,_

_I’m sorry for what I said back on Horizon. I mean, I spent two years pulling myself back together after you went down with the Normandy.  It took me a long time to get over the guilt of not being there for you, of being alive while you and the rest of the crew wasn’t.  I’d finally let Ash talk me into going out for drinks with a few friends on the Citadel.  Ash tried her best, but I just couldn’t get past the feeling that I’d failed you, failed the Normandy.  Finally Anderson talked me into going out with him for a heart to heart.  I can see now, why you consider him so highly.  He’s an amazing person and you did right by choosing him for Councilor.  He helped me get my life back together after Ash left me.  I was doing well too until…_

_I saw you, and everything pulled hard to port. You were standing in front of me, but you were with Cerberus.  I guess I really don’t know who either of us is anymore.  I want to remember my Commander, the person whom I shared many meals with, joked with, and bonded with, the person who saved my life, the person who I would willing lay down my life for.  Are you still her?  A small part of me believes that whole heartily, but so much has changed in the past two years and I can’t just put that aside._

_Please be careful. I’ve watched too many people close to me die… on Eden Prime, on Virmire, on Horizon, on the Normandy.  I couldn’t bear it if I lost you again.  If you’re still that woman that I remember I know you’ll find a way to stop these Collector attacks.  But Cerberus is too dangerous to be trusted.  Watch yourself._

_When things settle down a little… maybe… I don’t know. Just take care._

_PS. Tell Joker I’m sorry. You were right, he didn’t deserve the cruel treatment he got for believing in you._

_\--Kaiden_

 

“Maybe he’s not as much of an asshole as I thought.” Jeff commented as he snuggled close to her on the couch in her quarters as they read Kaiden’s letter together.  “I still don’t like him though.”

“You don’t have anything to worry about baby.” Athena kissed the top of his head.  “Still, he reacted a lot better than I did when I first saw you in a Cerberus uniform.”

“Yeah, but you almost killed me in the most incredibly sexy way.” He joked.

“Don’t even joke about that.” She was dead serious, but she still couldn’t help herself and twiddled with his hair as he leaned his head onto her shoulder.

“Aye aye my beautiful Commander.” He turned his head and brushed his lips with hers.  “You wanna give EDI a show?”  The resulting biotic spark made him almost jump through the roof.  “Okay! Okay!  I’ll wait till we get to the Citadel.”  She smiled and then leaned over to lay on his lap face up.

“You’re too good to me.” She commented as she gazed softly into his eyes.

“You’re right… I am.” He jested with a smile as she turned her body towards him and laid there quietly just before she fell asleep.  “I love you.”  He whispered to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was rough. It’s going to get uglier as we go and Athena is going to be tested emotionally with some of the future revelations. I just hope I know what I’m doing. Thanks to everyone who is reading and following this fic. You are the reason I keep going.


	5. Not a Friendly Port

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Athena meets up with Anderson on the Citadel, a little different than the actual game. Some adult content at the end of the chapter, just so you know.

Widow System - Citadel Defense Zone

 

As they came out of the jump in the Widow System, Joker was on edge.  “Mr. Moreau, sensors are picking up three Alliance cruisers on an intercept course.”  EDI remarked.  “We’re being hailed.”

“I’d love to know whose idea it was to put a huge Cerberus symbol on the hull of the ship.”  She looked over to Miranda who shrugged her shoulders innocently.  “Put them through EDI.”  Athena was standing behind the helm in black leather pants, white t-shirt and black leather jacket.  “Jeff, get ready to beat feet if this starts to go south.” 

_“Unidentified ship, this is Captain Asim Neheb of the System Alliance Ship Cairo, state your business.”_

“This is Athena Shepard, we’re here on Council business.  We’re here on the invitation of Councilor Anderson.”  She’d never thought she’d be so uncomfortable to see three Alliance Heavy Cruisers moving tactically towards them.

There was a pause in the communication.  Joker theorized that they were either laughing their asses off on the Cairo or they were all in absolute shock and disbelief, probably the latter _.  “Shepard? As in Commander Shepard?”_   The captain sounded stunned over the comm.

“No, just Athena Shepard, friend of Councilor David Anderson.”  She answered plainly.  “Requesting docking clearance and guidance.”

 _“Stand by…”_ It took a good five minutes from the Cairo’s last transmission before they responded.  _“Shepard you read?”_

“Go ahead.”  Athena didn’t have a gripe against the individuals serving the Alliance, just the people leading them at the highest echelons.

 _“You’ve been cleared for mooring at bay thirteen, Citadel control will guide you in.  Please follow the prescribed flight path, Cairo out.”_ The three Cruisers took flanking and stern positions as they escorted the impressive Cerberus frigate into the Citadel’s docking bays.

“EDI, have Dr. Solus, Garrus and Mari meet me in the conference room.”  She looked over to Jeff.  “You coming?”

“Yeah, give me a minute.”  She watched him as he slowly stood up.  He now could and actually did get up quite easily and she beamed at how well he was moving around.  She’d have to ask Miranda if the procedure performed on Jeff was related to the one that was performed on her.

She slowed her step and walked side by side with him to the conference room where they were met by Mordin, Garrus, Mari, Miranda and Jacob.  “Mordin, Garrus, you two are with me.”  Miranda and Mari began to protest with their expressions.  “Listen, perception is a big thing on this floating tin can.  If the cameras see me coming out of a Cerberus frigate with two Aliens, they won’t know what to make of us.”  Miranda actually smirked at the idea and seemed to approve, but Mari still looked a little upset.  It was understandable.  She probably wanted to see David almost as much as Athena did.  “Mari you know I’d take you with me, but I don’t know what’s waiting for me on that station or in that office and I want my most capable people able to bail me out if it all goes to hell.”

“I hate it when you’re right.”  Mari mumbled.

“Shepard there’s also the matter of a potential recruit here.”  Miranda chimed in.  “A master thief named Kasumi Goto has agreed to help us in return for our help with some undoubtedly shady business.”

“Okay, you, Jacob and Mari can talk to this Goto and see what she has to offer.”  Miranda nodded.  “I’ll hopefully get Anderson to tell me what the hell the Alliance is doing about the Collectors.”

When she finally left the airlock, the first thing she noticed as she took a step onto the place she basically saved from destruction was the amount of repairs already completed to the docking area of the Citadel.  This was one of the areas almost destroyed by Sovereign during their epic battle and now she could barely tell that there had been a squabble let alone a battle for the survival of all organics in the galaxy.  She watched as the Keepers worked relentlessly in their silence to make sure that the station was brought back to full operational levels.  The second thing she noticed was the four marine security detail waiting for her and her entourage.  They all had the look of disbelief in their eyes as they saw her approach.  The Sergeant in charge of the detail approached her as soon as they made eye contact.  “Commander, we’re here to escort you to Councilor Anderson’s office.”

She nodded and motioned for Garrus and Mordin to join her.

“Sorry Commander, we’re under strict orders to only escort you to the Councilor.”  The Sergeant motioned for Garrus and Mordin to stop.  “No one else is to leave your ship.”

“Just great.”  She responded.  “Okay then, lead the way.” Garrus could see the frustration starting to build in Athena’s expression as she pulled up her omni-tool.  “Miranda you read?”

_“Go ahead Shepard.”_

“No one is to be allowed off ship, on orders from the Alliance and Citadel security.”  Miranda could hear Shepard’s tone of total annoyance.

_“Understood Shepard.”_

Athena took the familiar and long elevator ride down to C-Sec flanked by four Alliance Marines in full battle armor.  Once down at C-Sec, they picked up another two people.  One was the new head of C-Sec, Captain Bailey and the other his assistant.  They were all armed and armored almost in anticipation of something happening.  She knew they were taking precautions which she understood.  She was a super powerful biotic that just stepped off a Cerberus marked vessel.  If it was her, she would’ve sent a squad of Krogan Battlemasters instead.  She smiled at the thought of Wrex and imagined how things would be if her big Krogan brother were around right about now.

The elevator ride up to the Presidium was a bit crowded and once she stepped off, her shocked expression at how complete the repairs were made Captain Bailey chuckle.  “They sure did a great job.”  He commented to her and she nodded silently. 

“Wow, so they let a human run C-Sec.”  She commented. 

“After what happened, C-Sec needed bodies and we had the most… so there you are.”  Bailey answered with a no nonsense attitude. 

“What happened to executor Pallin?”   Athena asked him.

Athena saw him flinch a little.  “I’m not at liberty to discuss what happened to Executor Pallin.”

She let it go with a nod, but noticed that it made him and especially his assistant extremely uncomfortable.  _Pallin must’ve pissed somebody off._ She chuckled to herself.

As they all continued toward Anderson’s office, she looked around and couldn’t help but notice how everything and everyone seemed to be in the business as usual mode.  All of the news feeds were exactly what Miranda and EDI had shown her.  Nothing mentioning the Reapers or Sovereign was ever heard or displayed.  It gave her a sickening feeling inside.  At least they did mention the attacks on the Terminus Colonies which meant that they were aware of the situation.  “This is it.”  The Sergeant motioned to the Human Councilor’s Office.

“Thank you Sergeant.”  Athena smiled softly.

“For what it’s worth, it was an honor Commander.”  He offered his hand to her and she took it in a strong handshake.  The other three Marines also offered handshakes which she took.  She was almost ashamed at how the rank and file still respected and adored her.  Deep down she felt that they probably knew she was right.  That the Alliance leadership was nothing but a bunch of political scum just looking out for themselves and not the good of the human race.  The Reapers would be considered a fantasy until they were laying waste to London, New York… Buenos Aires.

“Thanks again and you stay safe gentlemen.”  The door opened and she entered to see Ashley and Anderson standing together watching her walk in.

“This meeting would be more productive if Udina were to join us.”  The hologram of the Asari Councilor Tevos commented as she walked in.  It was probably too much to ask that the savior of the fucking council would get a live meeting with all of them.  There was a reason why she really despised them.

“My advisor is unavailable, As Councilor I represent the voice of Humanity and the Alliance.  Shepard will be here any… oh, Commander.  We were just talking about you.”  Anderson sounded as confrontationally awesome as always.

“Well, well look what the Cerberus cat dragged in.”  Ashley sounded bitterly sarcastic.  “And I thought that there was no way in hell that Kaiden’s story was true.”

“Williams, stand down!”  Anderson ordered her.  Ashley looked almost torn behind the snide remark.  This was the person that had saved her life twice, the person she considered her big sister.  She was working for Cerberus?  How could she… she hated them.  She’d never voluntarily work with them… unless they were doing something that the Alliance was refusing to do… something she knew probably needed to be done.  _The Reapers._ She thought to herself and in an instant her expression changed to a more neutral if not friendly one towards her former commanding officer.

Athena’s glare at Ashley was soft.  “No, let her be David.  I’d be the same way if I was her, and please…  Call me Athena, I don’t think the Alliance has reinstated me… I don’t know if I’d want them to anyway.”  She then turned her attention to Anderson whose eyes looked filled with unshed tears. 

He was her savior every bit as much as Alejandro was.  She would never turn her back on him like she did to Ale.  She failed to save Ale, she failed him when he needed her most.  That would never happen with David.  She rushed to him and embraced him fiercely.  He returned it with an equal fervor.  “I’m so glad you’re back girl.”

The Salarian Councilor Valern sounded almost surprised as he interrupted their moment.  “We’ve heard rumors surrounding your unexpected return.  Some of them are… unsettling.”

“We called this meeting so you could explain your actions, Shepard.  We owe you that much.  After all, you saved our lives in the battle against Saren and his Geth.”  Tevos mentioned.  _No point in thinking that maybe they were preparing for the Reapers.  I don’t know why I even hoped in the smallest recesses of my mind that they were preparing in secret._

Athena couldn’t help but huff in total disdain of these bastards.  “The Collectors are abducting human colonists in the Terminus Systems.  Worse, we think that they are working for the Reapers.”  _Stay calm… I need to use them like they used me._

Councilor Sparatus responded in his usually miserable manner, even for a Turian.  “The Terminus systems are way beyond our Jurisdiction.  Your colonists knew that when they left Council Space.”  Garrus was right about saving them, but there was no choice.  The Asari warriors defending these morons deserved to be saved. 

Anderson had enough.  “You’re missing the important part.  The Reapers are involved!”

“Ahh yes Reapers!”  Sparatus mockingly stated as he made an air quote gesture.  “An immortal race of sentient starships allegedly waiting in Darkspace.  I thought we had dismissed that claim.” 

“Shepard, no one else encountered the hologram on Ilos that told you the truth about the Reapers.  Only you and your crew ever spoke to Sovereign.”  Anderson tried to sound diplomatic, but it made her smile as he grimaced.  “I believe you, but without evidence from another source, the others think that Saren was behind the Geth attacks.”

“The hologram on Ilos is no longer functional, and we have found nothing to suggest that Sovereign was not a Geth creation.”  Valern had to jump in as well and state the Council’s obvious beliefs.

“The Geth are capable of remarkable technological achievement.  This is probably why Saren recruited them.”  Tevos continued to tow the same old tired line.

Athena knew that it was hopeless to try and convince them.  They didn’t believe her when Sovereign almost killed them all, they sure as hell wouldn’t believe her now.  “I know you don’t believe me, but I really don’t care.  I came here to find out what you’re doing about the Collectors abducting whole human colonies…”

Sparatus just wouldn’t let it go and had to continue to add insult to injury.  “The fact that you continue to pursue this fantasy that is the Reapers just shows how fragile your state of mind is.  You’ve been manipulated… by Cerberus and before them by Saren.”  _Stay calm, breath…_   She was reaching the end of her patience.  Was reinstatement of her Spectre status actually worth it?

“We believe that you believe it, but that doesn’t make it true.”  Tevos as always straddled the fence like the political whore that she was.

Athena turned on her faux indignation and began her pitch.  “ **I** kept Saren from conquering the Citadel.  **I** sacrificed human lives to save this Council and now when I need you, you turn your back on me?”  Athena hoped her theatrics would illicit a little remorse from them and by the expression on Tevos’ face it looked like it worked.

“We are in a difficult position, Shepard.  You’re working for Cerberus, an avowed enemy of the Council.  This is treason, a capital offence.”  Tevos finally answered with some substance.

“That’s too far!  Shepard is a hero.  I’m on this Council too and I won’t let this whitewash continue.”  Anderson defended his friend and protégé.

“Maybe there is a compromise, not a public acknowledgment, given your ties, but something to show peripheral support.”  Tevos started to type something on her holographic keypad.

“Shepard if you keep a low profile and restrict your operations to the Terminus Systems, the Council is willing to offer you reinstatement as a Spectre.”  Did she just hear Valern right?  If Mari was there she would have tongued her in front of the Council.

“Does that mean I have to begin filing reports?”  She had no intention of doing so.

Valern probably wanted to steer as far away from this as he could.  “That won’t be necessary.  This is a show of good faith on our part.”

Tevos confirmed that it was only symbolic, but now she had been given access to the Spectre network.  Mari was going to flip.  “We cannot become involved in an investigation regarding the missing colonists in the Terminus Systems, but Spectre reinstatement shows our support of you personally.”

“Thank you Councilors.”  It hurt to say it, but she looked at David whom she loved as if he were her father.

“Good luck with your investigation Shepard.  We hope for a quick resolution and a quick end to your relationship with Cerberus.”  Tevos bid her farewell and with that the three councilors turned off their holo-communications.

“That went much better than expected.”  Anderson looked at her as she took deep breaths.  He chuckled.  “You realize the Council’s offer is just symbolic.  They won’t actually do anything.”

“You think I didn’t know that.  Shit they didn’t help me when they were helping me.  At least now they won’t get in the way.”  Athena wanted to hug him again, but thought the better of it with Ashley being in the room.

Anderson smiled.  “True enough.  Don’t worry about the Council or the Alliance.  I’ll find some way to keep them off your back.  Shouldn’t be too hard as long as you keep to the Terminus Systems.”

“Andeson, we need to talk about…”  When Udina entered and saw her he almost fell on his face from the shock.  “Shepard, what are you doing here?”

“Why if it isn’t my favorite politician of all time.”  Athena’s remark dripped with sarcasm.  “I just came by to see how David was doing.”

“You don’t have to cover for me.  I invited Shepard to speak with the Council.  We just finished our meeting.”  Anderson sounded annoyed.

“You what?  Councilor, do the words political shit storm mean anything to you?”  Udina tried to make it sound a lot more dramatic than it really was.

“Oh relax, I’ve just been reinstated as a Spectre.  The Council is just happy that I’ll be staying out in the Terminus Systems.”  Athena countered with a wave of her hand.

As the sleazy politician that he was, Udina analyzed and commented out loud at the current situation.  “Yes… I could see how that arrangement works best for both sides, but you really shouldn’t have taken a step like this without consulting with me first, Councilor.”

“I don’t answer to you, Udina.  Why don’t you go back to your office and think about that?”  Athena smiled as Anderson put Udina in his place.

“Of course Councilor, good day to both of you.”  Udina to his credit was a creature whose ball washing skills knew no equal.  He managed to stay politically correct even as he was insulted.

“Somebody looks like they’re a little bit jealous.”  Athena remarked as Udina left the room.

“Yeah he’s never really gotten over the fact that you chose me to be Councilor and not him.  Sometimes I gotta put him in his place.”  Anderson sounded strangely satisfied.

“He’s still the biggest weasel in the Alliance.”  Athena commented.  “You should watch your back David.”  She paused to look at him.  “So even with all of the evidence, not one of them believes me about the Reapers?”

“You know politicians, they’re afraid and useless when it comes to actual preparations for war.  They’re more afraid of pissing of some Batarian ambassador than our eventual annihilation at the hands of those giant dreadnoughts.”  He led her out into the balcony.

“I met Kaiden on Horizon, he said he was looking into Cerberus.”  Now Anderson could tell when someone was digging and Athena was digging.

“I authorized the mission… it’s disturbing to know about the Collectors.”  He answered plainly, not really giving her anything. 

“So nothing from the Alliance either?”  Athena asked, she knew that David couldn’t fill her in on everything because of who she was working with right now. 

“You know how hard it is to know what we know and not be able to act on it?”  Anderson’s frustration came through in spades.  It actually made her smile.  “It’s terrifying to know that those monsters are looking to find a way back in to destroy us and now we have to worry about this new menace.”

“At least they’re not as disrespectful to you as they are with me.”  She mentioned.

“I can’t divulge anything, but know that me and Steven are doing things.”  David commented with a strong gaze.  “Some of us will be ready.”

Ashley watched them talk.  She couldn’t believe what she was seeing.  When the Normandy was destroyed, she should’ve been nothing but pink mist in orbit around Alchera.  Yet, there she was.  It was no mistaking that it was her.  Was Cerberus really in charge of her now? 

“So Commander, are you really working for Cerberus?”  Ashley asked quietly.

Athena locked eyes with her to make sure she understood.  “Just so you know, I’m only working with them because it seems like the Alliance isn’t doing shit about these Collectors abducting our outer colonies.  Not to mention that both the Council and Alliance aren’t doing shit about the imminent Reaper Invasion.”  They both maintained their locked stare down.  “I’ll not stand around and let the outer colonies be wiped out because the Alliance and Council are too chicken shit to do anything about it.”

Ashley nodded in understanding.  “I kind of figured that… sorry I acted like such a bitch.”

The embrace took Ashley by surprise and it was as fierce as she remembered.  “I love you too Ash.”  Athena remarked as Ashley struggled for breath with a big smile on her face.

“I’m with Councilor Anderson, I think if anyone can stop these Collector assholes, it’s you.”  Ash struggled to free herself from the incredibly powerful embrace of her friend.  “Damn Commander, I forgot how strong you are.”

Athena pulled away and looked at two of her closest friends… and thought about how these two actually believed in her.  Ashley might’ve faltered, but she came around quite quickly in a show could only be interpreted as undying trust.  Even working with Cerberus couldn’t take them away from her.  Too bad Kaiden wasn’t there too.  “How’ve you guys been?  You know the past two years?”

“So you really don’t remember the last two years?”  Ashley asked.

“I didn’t really die and I’ve learned quite a bit about myself since I woke up.”  Athena began.  “It seems that the experiments run on me when I was young appear to have made me almost unkillable.”   She started to tell them, but decided that they didn’t need to know all of the details except for one big one.  She turned to Anderson and Ashley.  “The Alliance was in on it… don’t ask me how I know, but I know for a fact that they were involved in my torture as a child and the deaths of a lot of people at that hellhole in Munro.”

Ashley looked stunned, but David didn’t.  “It figures, I’m not going to divulge anything, but once you’re away from Cerberus, I’ll fill you in.”  Anderson told her.  She knew that he would’ve investigated the project that was Athena Shepard.  “Too bad Marianna resigned, she would’ve been incredibly helpful.”

She pretended to look sad at the mention of her name, but it also made her wonder if he was still prying to see if she knew where Marianna had gone.  There was no way she would reveal that she was with her again.  He already knew that Jeff and probably also Garrus was with her. She knew he had to keep things from her for the good of his career and ability to do the things he needed to do.  For those same reasons she held things back from him as well.  It sucked that she couldn’t be completely candid with him and it made her feel awful that he couldn’t do the same. 

They continued to talk for a few minutes more and caught up on most of the politics of the day.  “Do you think I can do a supply run here on the Citadel?”  Anderson looked at her and smiled.

“Cerberus not feeding you right?”  He laughed.  She nodded in the most innocent way possible.  “Of course girl, you get everything you need to stop those bastards.  You know my private channel, call me anytime and…”  He paused with a look of concern for her.  “Please be careful.  I may trust you, but I don’t trust Cerberus.”  He looked at her and smiled.  “Say hi to Joker for me.”

She smiled back at him.  It made sense that Kaiden would tell him about Joker.  It still pissed her off at the insinuation that Kaiden had made planet side.  _That was so fucking jerky of him._ She thought, but it also reaffirmed her knowledge of Kaiden’s obvious attraction towards her.  She had known for quite a while, but she would never use that knowledge against him.  She just didn’t have it in her to use that power on a friend like that.  With one last ferocious embrace of her two friends she exited Anderson’s office and had free reign of the Citadel with Jacob, Jeff and Miranda.  She wanted to keep the rest of the crew protected from the eyes of the Council and Alliance and as far from the association with Cerberus as possible.

 

*********************

 

She tried to remain as inconspicuous as possible which to was extremely difficult to say the least.  Being a six foot seven inch tall human female sort of made one standout in a crowd, even an alien one.  And true to form, she almost had to smack around a C-Sec Officer and some arrogant little Volus who were giving a poor Quarian a hard time down by the starship dealer.  Even when faced with the truth that pointed to the Volus’ own incompetence, they threatened the innocent Quarian like if she was a criminal.  It really set her off as she pulled her Spectre card and threatened to pull the Volus out of his suit through his breathing apparatus.  The reaction was sheer terror and both the Volus and C-Sec officer decided that it was time for them to back off and apologize or face an angry Reaper, Spectre and Geth killer.  It was priceless.

Jeff was chuckling as he walked with her.  “God I forgot how much I missed when you did that on a regular basis, so much for remaining inconspicuous.” 

She smiled at her pilot.  “How do you like my hair?”  She whipped her head around in an exaggerated fashion causing her hair to fall in a cascade of beautiful curls all around her shoulders.

“Red hair?  Low key?  I don’t see it.  You’re about as inconspicuous as the Krogan lover of the Salarian Dalatrass.”  She was smiling at his comment.  “Gotta say though, suuuuuper sexy.”

“I don’t know if I’ve ever told you but… you’re such an ass.”  She mentioned as she pulled up her hair and donned her new black hoodie as well as her new dark sunglasses to complete the super nonsuspicious look.  He was smiling from ear to ear.  “Let’s get everything we need and get out of here.  This place just pisses me off as I watch everyone go about their business like Sovereign didn’t happen.”  She chuckled.  “We also have to see someone about a new paint job for the Normandy.  I don’t think that Cerberus symbol is bright enough.”

“We can’t.”  He answered immediately to her surprise.  “The laminate that’s used over the paint reduces our heat signature and I don’t know of anyone other than the Alliance and Cerberus who could put another coat over the new paint.”

“Then we’ll do it at Minuteman station.  It has to be done.  We can’t go around advertising that we work for Cerberus unless we want half the galaxy taking pot shots at us while fighting those fucking bugs.”  She could be so crass and now with that ominous hoodie and glasses she sounded and resembled the gangster she used to be.  “What do you think of making her completely midnight black?”

“She would be the sickest looking ship in the galaxy, count me in.”  He answered enthusiastically as she continued to ponder things.  He could tell she was in total commander mode now.  She was always looking for the edge over her enemies, anything that allowed her to get closer to them so she could crush them.  She could really be a frightening individual when he thought more on the subject.

Both of them walked and sat, walked and sat.  It amazed her how well he moved around now, granted he couldn’t run or do anything more than walk a little bit faster, but it was an enormous improvement from what she remembered.  He didn’t need crutches or a chair which made a huge difference in his ability to get around.  Stairs were a little bit of a problem, but he accepted her help without as much as a huff, anyone else would probably get an earful from him.  “You know, Miranda said that me being able to walk and move around like this was only possible because of you.”  His gaze lingered on her.  “She wouldn’t tell me more and I don’t know if I should ask you why that is.”  She turned to face him and gently took a hold of his hands.

“I’d never lie to you, but I don’t know if you’d really want to hear the answer to that question.”  She gently squeezed his hands. 

“You know there’s nothing you can say that would make me love you less.”  He responded.

“It’s not that baby.  I’m scared at what you’d do to Cerberus and the Alliance people involved with it.”  Her voice was soft and caring as she gazed into his eyes from behind her sunglasses.  “I need you more than ever… seeing you walk… hold my hand as we stroll around… it makes me feel like all of that pain… all of that darkness they put me through… was worth it.”

They found a bench in the Presidium Commons overlooking the lake and sat down.  “Munro?”  He asked her and she nodded.  He knew exactly what she meant.  It had to be those terrible experiments they performed on her there.  Once again he began to feel the pang of guilt come over him.  Once again he had benefitted from her pain, her sacrifice.  It seemed that her pain was his gain and it was just too much for him to take.  His eyes started to well up and she saw it immediately.  She scooted closer to him and pulled him closer to her.

“I’d do it all over again.  You’re worth more to me than anything in this God forsaken galaxy.”  She could see that he wasn’t listening to her.  She pulled away from him and took her sunglasses off.  She gave him a soft peck on his lips and smiled as he looked at her.  “I’m actually happy.  Look at me.  Do I look like I’m suffering right now?” 

“But, you should hate me…”  He just couldn’t get past how he benefitted from her suffering and she quickly put an end to his disturbing line of thinking.

“Oh shut it!  Why should I hate you?  My pain actually helped the one person I love the most in the whole fucking universe?”  She continued to gaze into his eyes.  “How much did I make you suffer by sacrificing myself in that airlock?  How much do you think it would’ve affected me if you died that day?”

“I was selfish.”  He just wouldn’t let it drop.

“I was too.”  She countered.  “The point is we both would go through hell for each other, I just happened to be quicker and have done it twice already while your slow ass has only done it once.”  That caused him to chortle.

“You’re unbelievable.”  He leaned in closer and their lips met in a passionate kiss.  He finally understood what he meant to her and it was as intense as what she meant to him.  He had to accept that her feelings for him were just as strong if not stronger than his feelings for her.  They finally pulled away from each other.  “What about that promise you made in your quarters?”

“Come on.”  She put her sunglasses back on.  “The nice thing about it is that it’s on Cerberus’ dime.”  They both stood and continued their shopping spree.

After their near endless shopping assignment, Jeff and Athena found themselves alone in one of the Apartments in the Presidium Commons.  As soon as the door closed behind them, Jeff could feel himself being lifted off the ground and gently put on the king sized bed that dominated the small room.  He turned to look at her and was in awe at how quickly she had taken off her clothes.  That red hair… draped over her beautiful breasts… she was more magnificent than he could ever remember.  “You were saying something about destroying me?”  She was so coy, so flirtatious… _damn she so sexy!  Who the fuck am I kidding?  This is going to be embarrassingly quick._ He now remembered how unfair it was that she was so incredibly beautiful.  “What are you waiting for?  Take those clothes off before I rip them off.”

“Come here.”  He propped himself on his elbows and motioned for her to join him on the bed.  She climbed on to the bed and hovered over him on all fours.  Their lips crashed together in a ferocious clash of tongue, teeth and flesh. 

“I warned you.”  She talked through the kiss and all of a sudden he felt the rush of air all over his body.  He knew she had basically disintegrated all of his clothes with a precise biotic attack that sent chills all the way down his spine.  His member was already harder than Silaris Armor and standing at its full impressive length.  “See, he’s thanking me.”

She started to lick her way down towards him when she felt her hair pulled pretty hard back towards the other direction.  She looked up and saw the hunger in his expression.  “No way, I go first.”  He demanded and yanked her hair again.  “Understood?”  Oh, this was so different from what she remembered.  He was almost feral and God did it turn her on!  She nodded meekly and lay next to him while slowly climbed on top and hovered on all fours over her now.  He crashed his mouth on to hers as her hands felt his rock hard abs and chest.  He’d been working out, that was for certain.  His mouth then began to explore the rest of her.  Nibbling her nipples and causing her breath to hitch.  He chuckled as his tongue and mouth continued their journey down to the beautiful temple that he wanted so badly to worship, the moans coming from her mouth had made him want to dive down there immediately.  He would resist his urge to hurry and make her want it so much that she would beg for it. 

“Jeff please…”  She hissed as his tongue and teeth gently raked her inner thigh.  “Stop teasing me… please baby.”  It was the green light he was waiting for as his warm and moist tongue touched her most holy spot causing her to moan so loudly that it startled him a little.  “Ohh baby… oh my God Jeff…  mmmmmm… that’s so mmmm…”  The sounds coming from her mouth were ecstasy to his ears and he wanted to hear more.  He then began to work his fingers in as his tongue continued to lap up her beautiful essence in a steady and firm rhythm.  He could feel that her biotics were starting to flare slightly and knew that his mission was almost coming to its successful conclusion.  He looked up toward her face and could see her in a state of sensual bliss as he continued his relentless pursuit of her pleasure.  Her biotic field had totally enveloped him when she exploded in a series of convulsions and spasms.  “OOOOHHH MY GOD!!!!  FUCK!!!!!”   She had gone over the precipice and had almost taken him with her as he felt as if her biotic field was trying to make him go over as well. 

He moved down towards to foot of the bed and stood.  He looked at the magnificent beauty in front of him.  “Take care of this.”  He motioned to his still rock hard member and she quickly followed his orders as she took him in for all she was worth.  To see her this way almost sent him over again, but he had learned to control his impulse and refused to go over until he was ready, until they were ready.  Once he felt that he was close he stopped her.  “Turn around.”  He heard her moan in protest.  He grabbed her hair and forcefully pulled so as to look at her face.  “I said, turn around.”

She growled, but did what she was told.  As soon as she did, she arched her back to show him what was waiting for him.  It was glorious and he quickly buried himself into her.  She gasped at his sudden entrance, but it was ecstasy.  “FUCK!”  She blurted and it resulted in him smacking her ass with a loud stinging slap.  He pulled her hair and forced her to arch herself back to him as he relentlessly pounded her from behind.  After what seemed a few minutes, their bodies were dripping with sweat and he began to feel her biotics start to flare again.  She was going over again and this time he didn’t resist the urge to go over with her.  “MOTHERFUCKER… SHIT…  JEFF… OH FUCK HERE I G…”  The flare completely enveloped him and they went off the cliff together as they each shuddered uncontrollably in unison.  It was the most intense sensual release she had experienced in her life, a release that had been lying in wait for two years.

She collapsed onto the bed and he took his place beside her with his arm draped over her.  “Was that okay?”  He asked in the most innocent way.  Even after that incredible demonstration of his new, surprising and obvious sexual prowess, he could still be an adorable dork.

“That was incredible.  You win.”  She was still taking breaths in gasps as she struggled to catch her breath.  She kissed his arm in between gulps of air.  “Where did that come from?”

“I just decided to put some of that vast knowledge from my collection to good use.”  He was also gulping for air.  “You really liked it huh?”

“You were wonderful…”  She turned over and kissed him again while climbing on top of him.  “But…”  She coyly stared into his eyes.  “It’s my turn.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always found it strange how a Cerberus frigate was allowed to operate with impunity on the citadel and in citadel space. I didn’t think that it was very realistic so I changed it to be a little more realistic in my opinion. I also thought that the way the SR2 flew Cerberus’ colors was ridiculous. Cerberus has to keep to the shadows and having a super frigate with the Cerberus Banner emblazoned for all to see would be insane.


	6. First Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another little piece of Athena’s past. Pretty fluffy and I almost threw up writing this.

Citadel – Presidium Commons Apartments

Jeff laid on the king sized bed in total bliss.  The bed was extremely comfortable and the smell of lavender filled his senses.  He turned to see his beautiful Athena sleeping with the most peaceful and content expression he had ever seen her have.  Her arm was draped over his chest as he caressed it slowly with his fingertips, causing goose bumps to appear on it.  A blissful moan left her lips as her eyes slowly opened to meet his in a completely content gaze.  “We should probably get back before Miranda and Marianna comes searching for us.”  He mentioned with a smile.

“Mari would kill us if she found out about this.”  Athena chuckled as she wiggled closer and kissed his jaw.

“Baby... C… Can I ask you something?”  Jeff sounded a little apprehensive.  “I mean you don’t have to answer if you don’t want to.”  She propped herself on her side facing him and draping her leg over his torso. 

“Oh come on now… you know you can ask me anything.”  She winked at him.

“That’s what I’m afraid of.”  His apprehensive mood was still there.  She began to think that the question was going to be a little uncomfortable.  “I… aw fuck there’s no good way to ask this so here I go.”  He looked into her eyes and steeled himself.  “You know… I’ve never been with anyone else… I…”  She watched him with an amused curiosity.  “You’re my first and only love… I just wonder… I… oh forget it!”  His cheeks were reddened and he couldn’t maintain eye contact with her.

She smiled softly as she cupped his chin gently and turned his face toward her.  “You want to know how many lovers I’ve had before you?”  He nodded and she gave him a peck on his lips.  “I’ve had… sex…”  She tried to emphasize the word.  “I’ve had sex with other people, but you probably already knew that.”  She looked into his aqua blues and saw some concern to her answer.  “But that’s very different from completely giving myself to someone and making love.”  She kissed him again and noticed that the look of concern was still on his face.  She smiled and confidently continued her explanation.  “As far as lovers go, I’ve only had one besides you.”  At that, he actually visibly exhaled as he felt another tender peck on his lips.

He knew that she’d been with others besides him, that wasn’t a secret.  He actually smiled as he remembered how she tried and failed to lovingly guide him through his first catastrophically quick attempts at making love.  He knew that she could have her pick of men and she probably did.  She could probably have anyone worship her at the snap of her fingers.  It surprised him that she only admitted to one other lover though, but as he thought more about it.  He came to the conclusion that a lover would have to be someone very special to her.  A lover would’ve been someone she gave herself to in her entirety.  He was certain that she loved him as much if not more than he loved her.  Jeff didn’t care about the sex, but this other lover made him extremely curious.  “Will he or she ever make an appearance?”  He watched as her expression turned slightly sad as she shook her head.

“No, he won’t.”  He could see her searching her memories as she looked at him. 

“Who was he?”  She let out a little smile as she gazed into his eyes.

“My first.”  She answered.  “He was just as dorky as you.”

“Hey!!”  He chuckled.  “I’m not that dorky!  Am I?” 

She planted a soft and very sensual peck on his lips.  “You are a supreme dork.”  She whispered hotly into his ear.  “And you know how much I love my dork.”

 

********************

 

First Love

 

December 22, 2170 – Mar Del Plata, Argentina

 

The weather was already unbearably hot and the first weekend of summer drew a ton of people to the beach.  Ale and Marianna were scoping the parking lots while Santos and Finch were talking to a group of girls on the beach itself.  They were doing a really terrible job of being lookouts.  “Mari you there?”  Athena called on her I-tool as she made her way onto the beach.

“What’s up mamita?”  Mari answered.

“I think you two should scrub the shopping for today.  San and Finch seem to have other interests right now.”  Athena was grinning at the scene unfolding in front of her.  Finch looked like he had the girls’ attention, but Santos’ hot ass was the main distraction that group was focused more on.

“Ale already got one.  Gotta go mamita.  See you in a couple of hours.”  It figured that Ale would’ve snatched a car.  He was almost as good as she was and really didn’t need lookouts for how quick he performed his preferred craft. 

“Ok, I’ll be here.”  It was a really beautiful day, the skies were so blue and sun was so bright that Athena decided not to join her fellow gang members in thieving today.  She wanted to enjoy the beach and wore her bright white string bikini underneath her white t-shirt and jeans.  She brought along a towel to lie on and an actual book to read. 

 As she walked onto the beach to find an empty spot she could feel the stares of the people on the beach.  She was only sixteen, but she projected the image of a person that seemed much older.  At six feet three inches in height and with her body filling out as womanly as it did, there was no hiding or mixing into the crowd for her.  Everyone seemed to turn their heads as the stunningly beautiful giant walked by.  She finally found a spot and put her towel down carefully trying to keep the sand off of it.  She took off her sunglasses, then her t-shirt and finally wiggled out of her jeans.  She could hear the cat whistles as she laid down butt up, propped herself up on her elbows and cracked open her book.  Most people would put on some sort of sunscreen, but she discovered that she didn’t burn at all.  She didn’t tan either.  What she did notice was that the sun’s rays felt incredibly invigorating and she loved the internal tranquility that the beach atmosphere brought to her mind, even with the occasional alpha male or female interloper.

Santos and Finch watched her like two protective papas as they continued to try and talk to the group of girls.  Some of the girls seemed to have gotten offended that Finch and Santos had their eyes on her and they were starting to blow them off.  “That’s our sister…”  She could hear Finch trying to explain, but it seemed that they weren’t listening which put a smile on Athena’s face.  “I swear…  ATHENA!”  She knew that it was going to happen.  "ATHENA!”  Again, only this time both Santos and Finch called for her.

She turned to face them and put on the most frustrated expression that she could.  “Oh for Fuck’s sake what do you want?!”  She could see the girls eyeing her up and down.  It was a nice sized group of about six girls and she could tell that Finch was sizing them up for a party some kind of get together afterward.  Santos was the eye candy and Finch was the salesman.  Santos was a dark and brooding type with the body of Apollo and the face and hair of a male super model.  He had quite a few scars on his body and some on his still beautiful face from his incessant love of brawling.  Damn he was sexy.  She caught herself staring and quickly returned to reading her book.

“See, would anyone who wasn’t related ever respond like that?”  Finch continued to make his case.

“She doesn’t look like your sister…”  One of the girls accused.  “Certainly, not your sister.”  She pointed at Finch.  It always amazed Finch how the pretty ones were usually the most insecure.

It was a shot, but Finch stayed the course knowing that the insult came more from insecurity than from being an outright bitch, which she was anyway.  “We were all adopted, but she is our sister and if you don’t believe that then there’s nothing I can do.”  They both began to turn and walk towards Athena.  “So much for inviting them to the rave.”

“A rave?”  A cute redhead mentioned.  “You guys know where a rave is happening tonight?”  She pushed her way to the front and almost ran over her more bitchy blonde friend.

Finch turned around with a smug expression.  “We might, but since you girls think we’re liars, what’s the point in inviting you?”  The group’s attitude changed almost immediately after Finch’s announcement.  Finch probably made more money promoting parties than he did stealing cars.  Athena always wondered why he stayed with the gang.  He could certainly move on to more legit things and probably make a good living.  The only explanation she could think of was that he enjoyed sticking it to the authorities and wouldn’t be able to do that in the legitimate business world.  She didn’t complain though as he did get them into the best parties.

She finally took her eyes off her two comrades and began to relax knowing that in a couple of hours Mari would probably join her.  She thought about the rave Finch had actually set up about an hour outside the main city in an abandoned lot.  He’d probably have hundreds of people there, drinking, drugging and dancing all night long.  Mari and Ale would never let her go and Mari made it a point to stay home with her to the utter disappointment of the boys.  She didn’t understand why she couldn’t go since she’d gone to dance clubs with them all the time.  Mari then explained to her that raves were quite a bit more perverse than the club scene in Buenos Aires and that she had no place in that world.  When Athena asked her what she meant by ‘more perverse,’ Mari just smiled and answered, “You’ll see soon enough.”  They were so frustrating, but ever since she escaped the hellhole in Munro, both Mari and Ale had been nothing short of what she imagined a mom and dad would be.  She absolutely knew that she was probably going to end up at the hideout working on her Mustang, playing guitar or reading tonight.  She let out a heavy sigh and opened up her book again.

As she began to immerse herself into her latest infatuation of dissecting everything she read, it didn’t take long for the first interruption to show himself.  Argentine men are known to be notoriously forward and this one fit the stereotype of a Buenos Aires man to the T.  “Hey beautiful, you mind if I set up here next to you?”  He was tall, tanned, and muscular, with long dark hair and beautiful almond eyes.  She could tell that he was used to getting what he wanted and probably had girls swoon whenever he spoke to them.  It must’ve come as a shock when Athena looked toward him, lowered her glasses to the tip of her nose and responded in a pretty bitchy way.

 “Fine.”  She put her glasses back up and continued to read.  She could feel his eyes go up and down the length of her body.

She hoped against all hope that he would just lay out and take in some sun while leaving her alone.  He just sat there at the edge of her peripheral vision with a smile on his face.  She didn’t have long to wait for his next attempt at a conversation.  “Can I ask you a question?”  She pulled off her sunglasses as she turned to face him and nodded in obvious frustration.

“Do you have sunburn or are you always this hot?”  She’d heard the cheesy pickup line before and it still made her chuckle.  She wished it didn’t because it actually seemed to encourage the handsome stranger.  “I knew there was a pretty girl under that sour puss face.”

Athena tried her best not to be rude, but sometimes all she wanted to do was veg with a good book and this guy was not about to let her have her way.  “Look, you seem like a nice guy but I’m not looking for company right now.”  She put her sunglasses back on as she tried to get back to her book.

“Really?  You think you’re too good for me?”  She could hear his ego breaking and he definitely didn’t like her response to his advances. 

Now, she just started to get upset, but she kept her composure.  “It’s not that, I have a boyfriend and he’s going to be here any minute, so please leave me alone.”  She started to look around for Finch and Santos, but as usual they were out of sight.  Santos would’ve made this guy back off in a second, but now she had to look for a way out.

He sat down cross legged facing her with an arrogant and condescending expression on his face.  “Well, I’m just gonna wait here until he shows up.”  He had now just crossed over into the asshole zone.  She closed her book and attempted to stand when she felt his hand grab her arm.  “We’re you going?  I thought you were waiting for your ‘boyfriend?’”  Her frustration became an intense and hateful glare as she removed her sunglasses.  She forcefully pulled her arm free with an ease he didn’t expect and stood up to her full and impressive height.   The sight of Athena’s incredibly beautiful and powerful looking body made the man pause as she gathered her towel and clothes.  Once again he forcefully grabbed her arm.  “I think you’re lying and there’s no boyfriend.” 

She had to fight every fiber of her being to not pound this jerk into the sand, but she didn’t want to make a scene at her favorite beach.  She desperately looked for an exit and took the first opportunity she saw.

Athena saw him a mile away.  He was alone and looking for a spot to plant his umbrella.  His pasty white complexion and red hair made him standout quite a bit in the crowd of tanned and dark haired people.  She again pulled her arm away from the handsome jerk and ran towards the tall and dorky looking ginger boy.  The collision was so jarring that it sent his bag and umbrella flying.  She took a hold of him in a fierce embrace so tight that it took the air out his lungs.  “Please play along.  This guy won’t leave me alone.”  She whispered in his ear.  She pulled back and was visibly stunned as she saw his striking light green eyes staring back at her in wide eyed wonder.  He nodded meekly and she quickly planted a ferociously sensual kiss on his lips.  His lips were so plump, so welcoming, so sweet, and so unexpectedly nice.

The look on his face was one of a small child who just got the best early Christmas present ever.  “L… Liam…”  He got out before she kissed him again.

She slowly separated and was once again she was taken aback by those beautiful eyes.  She recovered quickly though.  “Athena, I’m your girlfriend.”  She smiled and looked back to see the jerk approaching them.

“So this ghost boy is your boyfriend?  I don’t believe it.”  This Jerk was really getting on her nerves as she turned to face him.  Before she could even respond to him, Liam actually absolutely floored her with what he said next.

For all his dorkiness, Liam didn’t seem intimidated in the least by the muscular asshole.  “So you attracted another Neanderthal, huh?   I told you, you should’ve waited for me.”  It was a priceless and perfect retort delivered with a suave confidence absolutely shattered the jerk’s mood.  The look on the jerk’s face was one of astonishment that slowly changed to anger as he clenched his fists tightly.  “What’s the matter?  Not used to being told no?”  Her reflexes saved Liam from a pretty vicious punch to the face as she caught it within inches of his nose.  Liam flinched, but still stood his ground.

The Jerk was completely surprised by Athena’s actions and now instead of anger there was worry on his face.  No matter how hard he tried to free himself he could not.  She had both of his arms pinned to his sides, her grip was like a steel vice and her strength was something he wasn’t ready for.  “Leave us alone or…”  She tried to quietly mention to him, but the ghostly fist coming over her left shoulder met the Jerk’s face with a sickening crack.  The jerk reeled back and glared at Liam with an intense and hateful expression.  Liam was doubled over holding his hand with a grimace on his face.  He tried to shake it off and put on a brave face, but Athena could see he was hurting.

“I swear I will kick your fucking ass you skinny shit!”  The jerk struggled mightily to free himself, but Athena’s strength was something he had never in his life experienced.  She turned to face him.

“I swear I’ll turn you into a bloody pulp if you don’t leave us alone.”  There was a soft bluish glow emanating from her eyes as she whispered the threat with an extremely menacing and smoldering tone.  On seeing her expression, the Jerk stopped his struggling immediately.  He nodded meekly to her and she let him go.  It was at this moment that both Santos and Finch came running, a little late to the party but welcomed nonetheless.

“Everything okay mamita?”  Finch asked her as Santos put on a sadistic smile hoping he would get an opportunity to smack someone around.

“Is there?”  She looked at the now cowed jerk who shook his head.

“No, no problem here.”  He backed away and finally began to walk away while rubbing his cheek from the surprising sucker punch by her ghostly savior.

Now both Santos and Finch turned to Liam with the same aggressive attitude they had toward the Jerk.

“Oh no you don’t, you two leave my hero alone.”  She quickly got between Liam and her two brothers.  “While you two were out there being players, Liam here saved me from that ass.”  She turned to see Liam grimacing as he was busily trying to gather his things from the near tackle Athena had performed on him.  When he finished putting everything he had under his good arm he turned to them and nodded nervously.  He then started to make his way away from them.  Athena could tell that Liam wasn’t used to that kind of action, but that sucker punch he threw for her was the most amazing act any stranger had ever done for her since Ale rescued her from the streets.  She would’ve never guessed someone like him was capable of that.  He seemed to exude an air of a much more gentle soul than anyone in present company.  She watched him as he slowly continued on his original mission to find an open spot for himself while occasionally shaking his injured hand.  She felt really bad about his hand, knowing he probably dislocated a knuckle.  She found that she couldn’t take her eyes off him as he clumsily planted his umbrella in an open spot with his good hand.  He set down his bag and pulled out a folding beach chair and after a couple of clumsy attempts he opened it and sat down.  He took a deep breath again reached in his bag and took out what looked like a hardcover book and set it on his lap.  He then pulled out what looked like a white t-shirt from his bag and wrapped it tightly around his injured hand.  She wanted to help him, she wanted to ice his hand for him.  She could see the pain on his face, but damn did he do everything in his power not to show it.  He glanced over to her with a really nervous looking smile and quickly looked away.  The glance of those intense green eyes caused her stomach to flutter.  She sighed as she watched him turn his attention to his now open book.

“He’s a little nerdy for you mamita.”  Santos chuckled as he watched her gaze at the ghost white Liam.  “But he sure has some cohones, I like him.”

“He didn’t even wait for me to thank him.”  She turned to see that both Finch and Santos had huge grins on their faces.  They knew that their not so little sister was absolutely smitten by that lanky ghost boy.

“With the kiss you gave him, he should be thanking you for all of the dreams he’s going to be having.”  Finch joked.

“You saw that?”  Her cheeks started to redden and it made both Finch and Santos break out in all out laughter.

“That was pretty quick thinking on your part and your boyfriend took good advantage.  Just for the record, I approve of him.”  Finch mentioned while still chuckling.  “Now if you’re done causing problems, we’ve got a few ladies to talk to.”

“Fuck you Finch…”  She playfully retorted as she stuck her tongue out at him.  “Thanks.”  She addressed them both as they smiled and went their way back towards a new group of women.  She shook her head in amusement of her two brothers and headed back to her spot which thanks to that jerk was now occupied by a couple cute guys who were obviously very into each other to the total annoyance of everyone around them.

She looked around the crowded beach for an open spot but her eyes continued to fall on her nerdy hero.  She couldn’t help herself and gazed at him while he was totally immersed in whatever he was reading.  Every part of his physical body was underneath the shade that his ridiculously large red umbrella provided.  He was leaning back in his checkered green and white folding beach chair.  She kept thinking to herself if she should approach him.  He looked so content in what he was doing that she was afraid she’d be bothering him.  After contemplating for a few minutes she decided she would at least make an attempt to talk to him.

She actually felt a little nervous as she approached his umbrella.  She hoped that he would be okay with her joining him in his spot so that they could both read their books in peace, plus she was really curious as to why he walked away from her so quickly.  Whatever the reason, she still wanted to thank him for what he did.

He didn’t even look up as she stopped right in front of him and his umbrella.  “Good book?”  She asked him with a little nervousness she’d never had when talking to other boys.  The book he was reading was _Ender’s Game,_ by Orson Scott Card and it was a beautifully preserved hard cover version.  It was probably worth a fortune.  Normally the thief in her would be trying to figure out how to separate that book from its owner, but at this moment it wasn’t even a blip in her thought process.

He finally looked up with those soul piercing green eyes and her breath visibly hitched.  His surprised expression caused her to smile shyly.  “It… it is.”  He answered with a nervous high pitched crack in his voice.

“I… I just wanted to thank you for what you did… you were great.  I… is your hand okay?”  Why was she so nervous?  It didn’t make sense, most guys would fall all over themselves when she just looked at them let alone talked to them and Liam’s clumsy responses seemed to confirm that he was no different.  What was it about him that made her think he might be different from those other boys? 

“Its fine…” He showed her his makeshift bandaged hand.  “And you’re welcome… too bad you didn’t get to see me save you further by breaking that asshole’s hand with my face.”  She let out a really loud snort of a chuckle which she immediately tried to cover with her hand.  His nervous smile made her a little more comfortable.  Maybe it was that this cute and lanky boy didn’t expect anything from her, even after the show she put on.  He was definitely a nerd, but he was quick thinking, brave, and funny and… he was beautiful. 

“Do you mind if I take this spot here?”  She pointed to a spot near his umbrella.  He shook his head.  “No, you don’t mind or no, you do mind?”  The butterflies in her stomach were fluttering in frantic apprehension.

“No… it’s okay.”  He sounded as unsure as she did.  She put her towel down and set her clothes next to his umbrella. 

“Thank you Liam.  I swear I won’t bother you.”  She finally laid down next to his chair and pulled out her own paperback book, _Scipio Africanus: A Greater than Napoleon,_ by B.h. Liddell Hart. 

“You… you’re welcome.”  He answered timidly as he dove back into his book.

She spent the next half hour pretending to peruse her book as she contemplated the enigma that was this Liam.  He hadn’t taken his eyes off his book and she observed as he lovingly and carefully turned the pages of his beautiful hardcover book with his heavily bruised and swollen right hand.  _He’s so beautiful.  Why won’t he look at me?  Everyone looks at me._ She thought to herself and her patience was rewarded as he took an extremely quick glance over to her which she caught.  He was back to reading his book, but now there was a noticeable tint of pink on his cheeks. 

She smiled at his shyness and finally began to dissect Scipio’s campaign in Spain against the garrison at New Carthage.  Scipio always seemed to strike where he was least expected and he was every bit the commander that Hannibal Barca was if not more.   All of the books she read seemed to emphasize bypassing strong points and forcing the opposing adversary to respond while unbalanced.  If you had to attack head on, then your plan was a failure.  It always struck her as strange how Napoleon, Hannibal, Lee, etc. were touted as these military geniuses when all they did was lose in the end.  Scipio, Wellesley, and Grant always seem to take a back seat to those same men whom they crushed. 

As she studied Scipio’s campaign in minute detail she was abruptly ripped out of her train of thought by Liam who had started to take down his umbrella and had already put away his book and beach chair.  “You’re not leaving are you?”  She didn’t mean to, but she sounded a little desperate.  He nodded while giving her a quizzical expression.  “Why?”

He didn’t know why this beautiful girl was asking, but he had never gotten this type of attention from any girl, let alone this goddess.  “I have to go buy a few things for my dad.  He’s making an asado at home and I should probably ice my hand.”  He answered somewhat uncomfortably as she stood up to help him with his things.

“Ca… c… can I call you?”  Never in her life did she ever expect to feel this unsure of herself. 

The look of utter shock on his face said it all.  “You… y… you want my number?”  He almost dropped his umbrella.  “You’re joking right?”  He didn’t mean to sound so callous as he clumsily tried to recover his umbrella which was now half open.  He abruptly started cursing up a storm when he inadvertently tried to close the umbrella with his bad hand.  Her expression actually visibly saddened a bit at his last comment.  “Fuck!  What a dumbass you are!”  He cursed to himself and looked over to see her still standing there with an almost defeated expression on her face.  “Nonono… not you.  I’m sorry… I mean… why would… really?  You… you… actually want to call me?”  His panicky attempt to clarify his statement immediately brightened her expression as she nodded.  This really didn’t make sense to him.  She was supermodel beautiful, she handled herself like some kind of kung fu badass and by the looks of the book she was reading, she was an intellectual badass as well.  What could he possibly offer her other than maybe friendship?  That had to be it, a beauty like that probably had a lot of suitors but few real friends.  Maybe one of those two scary looking individuals who came to her rescue was her significant other. 

“Maybe we could meet up, maybe have an ice cream?  I know a really good Gelateria on Avenida La Florida.”  The comment blew his mind.  Why would she ask him out?  It just couldn’t be possible.  Maybe she felt sorry for him because he was just a plain old nerd who liked science fiction movies, reading, and couldn’t throw a punch worth shit.  The more he thought about it, the more he couldn’t believe that this goddess was… interested in him?

He nervously took her arm and accessed her I-Tool.  “Okay, here it is.”  His hand visibly shook as he typed in his number on her I-Tool and saved it.  “Isn’t your boyfriend going to be upset?”  She totally ignored his concern as she examined the numerous freckles on his face as he entered his number on her I-Tool.  As soon as he was done she dialed his number immediately and his own Omni-Tool signaled that she was calling.

“I don’t have a boyfriend and now you have my number too.”  She smiled broadly as she mentioned to him.  “Can I call you tonight?”

“This is a joke right?  Are you like going to lure me somewhere and rob me or kill me?”  He joked clumsily, but she actually looked a little worried at his comment.

“No!  Why would you think that?  I… I… just think you’re nice and I owe you.”  She seemed sincere, but maybe she was just a good actress.  “So is… it okay?”

This was crazy, but he would one day kill himself if he said no to her.  “Okay, can you call me after nine tonight?  Is that okay with you?”  She didn’t even notice that she had inadvertently picked up her own stuff and walked with him to his Vespa air scooter in the parking lot behind the beach access path. 

She nodded with a smile that sent his heart rate into overdrive.  She then kissed him tenderly and slowly on his cheek like they were the closest of friends.  “I’ll call you tonight then.”  His cheeks slowly reddened as he nodded.  Her beautiful smile was still on her face as she started her trek back towards the beach.  He stood there almost paralyzed and watched her walk every glorious step back towards the beach.  He stood there in shocked speechlessness, just watching her walk away, and just when he was about to look away and get on his Vespa, he was rewarded with her glancing over her shoulder and sporting a smile that sent his stomach a fluttering.  _There is no way in hell she’s going to call me._ He thought to himself as he got on his Vespa and quickly took off.  _No way… she’ll definitely come to her senses._ As he made his way to the market he tasted her essence on his lips and immediately had bank hard left to avoid an air car.  _I am never washing my face again._

Athena’s walk back to the beach had an added spring in its steps.  She didn’t understand why this boy made her feel the way she felt, but there was a kindness and just an absolute realness to him that she really hadn’t seen in other boys.  He actually made her nervous in a way that she’d never felt before.  Maybe it was the way he absolutely destroyed that jerk verbally for her.  He didn’t know her from Adam and he helped her out of that shitty situation with no expectation of anything.  He selflessly risked his own well-being and actually hurt himself to rescue a perfect stranger.  She couldn’t get the images of him out of her head as she wandered mindlessly around the beach, daydreaming of this dorky ginger boy.  Eventually though, she found another open spot and quickly set herself up there.

She just lay there on her towel face up and continued to search her memory of the boy.  She saw the freckles, the white skin and those eyes, those unbelievably green eyes.  He was as tall as she was, but he was very skinny and lanky.  Her mind was filled with the images of the scenes that played out on the beach that day and it wasn’t long before she was interrupted again.  This time though, it was a welcomed interruption. 

She looked over to her left side and saw that Marianna had taken her towel and laid it right next to hers.  “We’ve got some shopping to do when we’re done here.”  Mari mentioned to her as she lay face up alongside her.

“It’s gonna have to be earlier, I got plans tonight.”  Athena’s answer actually surprised and puzzled Mari.  Athena always liked to do her ‘shopping’ at night and it was usually a very high paying ‘shopping’ excursion.  The beach was always treated as a no work zone for her, but she usually got right back on the job as soon as she was done with her relaxation time.

“What’s going on mamita?”  Mari asked as she propped herself on her elbows and faced Athena.

“I met a boy.”  Mari took off her sunglasses to reveal her surprised expression.  “I like him.”

Mari smiled as this was the first time Athena had ever sounded so excited about someone.  “Where is he?”

“He went home to help his dad prepare dinner and take care of his hand.”  Athena sounded as excited as she looked when she herself took off her sunglasses and turned to look at Mari.  “He was wonderful.”

Mari’s curiosity was now peaked.  With the image of womanhood that Athena projected, she always attracted attention, most of it unwanted and those whose attention she wanted would always overplay their hand with her.  Athena may look like a woman, but she was still only a sixteen year old girl with nowhere near the experience to handle the pigs of this world.  “What’s his name?”

“Liam.”  She answered with such complete bliss in her voice and expression that It actually made Mari chuckle. 

“So tell me everything.”  Mari had to get to the bottom of this.  This was her little sister and she would protect her to the end.  Athena responded with diarrhea of the mouth.  She described the encounter with the handsome jerk, Liam’s selfless help, the awesome comment, the freckles, the eyes, the porcelain skin, and those eyes again.  It made Mari smile to see her like this.  Athena was never this… girly.  She finally told her about her hopeful date with him that night.  “It doesn’t surprise me that he asked you out already.”  Mari mentioned with some skepticism.

“I… I asked him.”  Athena corrected, totally blindsiding Mari and her expectations.  “He was gonna leave without… he wasn’t gonna ask me out.”  Mari looked dumbfounded.  “I don’t even think he was gonna say goodbye.”

“That’s bull.  He would’ve called you eventually.  It’s what a lot of boys like to call their ‘play it cool game.’”  Mari’s experience with men was quite a bit more extensive than Athena’s and she was used to all of the stupid games.  She just wanted to make sure that Athena was aware of all the possibilities.

“How?  He never asked for my number?”  Athena didn’t like that Mari was trying to play the devil’s advocate with all of the negativity she was projecting about Liam.  It actually made her quite a bit defensive of the lad.  “He didn’t make a single move, it was like he wasn’t interested, but somehow I just knew he was.”

“Oh my God mamita!”  Mari couldn’t believe in the naiveté of her best friend.  “Of course he was interested… look at you mamita!”  Athena knew that Mari was right, but she didn’t like the way she was talking about her super brave and shy Liam.

“So what?!  He still didn’t ask me out, he still didn’t ask for my number, he was going to leave without so much as a good bye… probably because he knew how many assholes always bother me and he didn’t want to be one of those!”  Mari was so amused at how riled Athena had gotten.  Mari couldn’t wipe the smile off her own face.  “He probably broke his hand defending me from one of those assholes!”

“What?”  This Liam was starting to sound too good, probably too good to be true.  “What happened?”

“Just know that he stood up to a very large goon for me…”  Athena again smiled at the images playing out in her mind.  “He tried to protect me without even knowing who I am.”  Mari could see that Athena was daydreaming again.  “He just seemed so nervous… he actually made me nervous.”  Athena’s expression betrayed an almost sickening puppy love.  “I actually had to ask him for his number.”  Mari now suspected that this Liam had to be a kid too.  He had to be someone who wasn’t experienced at all and it actually set her mind more at ease.  “It was his real number too cause I called him immediately.” 

“You really like him huh?”  Mari was now accepting that her not so little sister was actually infatuated with a young boy.

Athena nodded enthusiastically causing Mari to laugh.  “You gotta help me pick out an outfit for tonight.”

“Ok, come on.  Let’s go get you ready.”  Mari had no intention of letting her go alone.  This would be a double date.

 

**********************

 

 

February 23rd, 2170, Red’s Hideout – 10th street.

 

If Mari had her way she’d separate them both by chaining them to the opposite ends of the Earth.  “Muahh, muahh, muahh” Athena’s lips repeatedly pecked Liam’s.  Liam lovingly returned Athena’s pecks with his own and that same ‘muahh, muahh, muahh’ sound.  It was a sickening sight that made Mari do a faux dry heave.  They tasted each other’s ice cream, drank from the same straw, continuously fed each other, they were a walking Disney cartoon without all the cute characters.

“Oh my God will you two stop already!”  Mari couldn’t take it anymore, but all it did was encourage Athena and Liam to continue their disgusting display of affection.

“I love you boobyface.”  Athena kissed Liam’s lips tenderly.

“I love you more.”  Liam answered with his own kiss only he kissed her twice.

“Uh uh, I love you more.”  Three kisses from Athena.

“Uh uh, I love you…”  Athena didn’t let Liam finish as she smashed her lips onto his and they started their muahh, muahh, muahh game again.

This was just too much as Mari stood up and left the kitchen and made her way to the garage.  She couldn’t help but smile and think of her first love.  Was she really as disgusting as those two… no, she was probably more disgusting.

Athena couldn’t point to the moment she fell in love with Liam, but she was absolutely sure that it was love that she felt for him.  He was everything she wanted in a significant other… she just hoped that he felt the same way.

Mari sat next to Ale on the couch in the garage.  “I don’t know how much more I can take.”  Mari commented with a grin.

Ale laughed.  “What, you don’t remember Joshua?”  Mari’s cheeks started to redden at the name.  “Babs and Ghost are pretty lame compared to you two.”

“Fuck you Ale!”  She punched him in the arm jokingly.  “Were we really that bad?”  She asked.

“Yes you were.  We all were.”  He put his arm around her and pulled her tight.  “Just give it a couple of more months and they’ll be at each other’s throats.”  He laughed.

“You remember how bad the break up was?”  Ale asked.

“Oh my God, the nonstop crying and depression is going to be unbearable.”  Mari responded as she got up to go check on the two love birds in the kitchen.  She walked into the kitchen to find it empty save for the half-finished bowl of ice cream.  She then made her way to the living room only to find Santos there polishing his brass knuckles on the couch while watching a rerun of the old twentieth century show called ‘Sanford and Son.’  “You see Athena and Liam?”  She asked him and he pointed to the stairs that led to her bedroom.  “You didn’t stop them?  What the fuck Santos?!”  She ran at a full sprint up the stairs and tried to open the door.  To no one’s surprise it was locked.  “Mamita!  Open this fucking door now!” 

“No!”  Athena answered defiantly from the other side.

“Liam!  I swear I will kick your ass if you do what I think you’re going to do!”  Mari sounded furious and after a few seconds the door opened.

When Mari entered the room she came face to face with a fully clothed Liam and Athena.  Athena was sitting on her bed with her guitar and there was a bass guitar leaning on the bed.  “We were going to jam.  Is something wrong with that?”  Athena looked like a perturbed teenager.

“Uh… oh, okay, but just know I’m watching and listening.”  Mari tried to make herself as imposing as she could, which wasn’t much while she left the room.

The sounds Athena strumming her guitar resonated around the hideout and to Mari’s surprise the bass sounded pretty good too.  Mari smiled as she slowly walked downstairs and sat next to Santos in the living room.  Santos could see her worry and pulled her tight.  “It’s funny really.  You’re so worried about what the kid’ll do to Babs, you should really be worried about what she’ll do to him if he fucks up.”

Mari chuckled and then thought about it.  There wouldn’t be much left of the boy if he did do something wrong.  “Gee papito, now I know who to  come to if I need to get more worried.”  She stood up and made her way back to the kitchen.

“That’s what I’m here for.”  He sat back and continued to watch his show through the incredibly loud jamming session upstairs. 

 

****************************

 

“So what happened?”  Jeff asked, his curiosity was killing him.

“It was our first time together.”  Athena was immersed in her memory.  “After a couple of sets I turned on some of my recorded sets and Mari was never the wiser.”  Jeff watched her smile at that particular part of her tale.  “We were so nervous, his friend didn’t work at first and we didn’t know what to do.  I just started to kiss him and started to you know… play with it and that’s all it took.  We might’ve lasted a minute, but until I met you I’ve never felt closer to anyone.”  Jeff had never seen her so nervous and he could feel that what she was telling him was for his ears only.  “I really think that had I stayed with him, I’d be a much different person today.”

“He sounds like a wonderful person.  What did he do to make you dump him?”  He intended to lighten the mood, but it wasn’t to be.  This was obviously a painful subject for her.

“He… he… crashed his Air scooter.”  A single tear started to slowly make its way down her cheeks as she let out a painfully sad chuckle.  “He was such a shitty driver.”  Jeff quickly pulled himself closer to her and wrapped his arms around her from behind as she sat on the side of the bed.  “God he was so perfect.”  She could feel his kisses on her neck.  “He was a perfect dork.”  A little sob escaped her mouth and she turned her face to look into Jeff’s eyes.  “Just like you.”  She then leaned her head into the base of his neck.

“I… I don’t know what to say.”  He whispered to her as he wiped the tear from her cheek.  “I’m so honored that you think of me like that.”  Jeff felt an enormous sense of relief at learning how emotionally attached she was to  him.

“I’m actually a little jealous of you.”  She mentioned as she leaned back into his touch.

“Why is that?”  What could she ever envy about him?

“I’m your first… I… it’s so wonderful isn’t it?”  She sounded completely content now.

“I think that it actually sucks.”  He answered and she turned to face him fully expecting him to be joking.  His very serious expression caused her to back away from him.  “To see you every day and not be able to touch you, kiss you, hold you and just make everyone else uncomfortable is the worst.”  The mini rant he was performing amused her, but he obviously wasn’t joking.  “You had those moments with Liam and he had them with you.”  His shoulders slumped a little as he let out a heavy sigh.  “It’s not fair, I want those moments too.”  She had an understanding smile as she thought about how unfair it was for him.  She pushed him back on the bed and once again was hovering on all fours over him.  “I love you Athena Shepard, I will to my dying day.”  He professed as he lovingly gazed into her beautiful blues.

“I love you more Jeffrey Moreau.”  Her lips met his in a tender kiss.

“Uh uh, I love you more.”  He answered and kissed her twice.  She beamed at him, as he smiled.

“Uh uh, I love you more…”  They continued for a little while until they both realized they had to get back to the Normandy.

“We should really do this in front of Mari and Garrus.”  Jeff mentioned.

“It’s definitely going to happen.”  She responded with a mischievous tone.

It ended much too quickly for either one’s taste.  They slowly got up and dressed.  They made their way back to the Normandy where the supplies they had bought were still being loaded onto the ship.

“Shepard, we should be ready to leave within the hour.”  Miranda announced as they both boarded through the airlock.  Athena nodded in acknowledgement and made her way to the CIC.  Jeff quickly made his way back to the helm where he began his preflight checks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enough with the fluff already! I couldn’t help it. I love to delve back into Athena’s past. I promise to get back on track… maybe.


	7. Warlord

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Big Chapter… A little training, The Okeer mission, Jeff gets cold feet and some of Athena’s paranoia on the Cerberus frigate.

Normandy Hangar – Minuteman Station

 

While the Illusive Man couldn’t and wouldn’t authorize a complete repaint of the entire ship, Cerberus did have enough paint and coating to remove the Cerberus Insignias from the Normandy.  The Black and White color scheme was still pretty wicked, but she could tell that Jeff was a little disappointed.  During the painstaking process, Athena decided it was a good time to use one of her new electronic surveillance detectors she bought on the Citadel from a pair of shady Salarians.  She decided to start the search in her own quarters.  “EDI, can you tell me where and how many microphones and cameras are installed in my quarters?” 

“There is one visual and audio communication device in these quarters.”  EDI explained.  “They are located at my interface terminal.”

“You mean to tell me there are no other cameras and microphones in my room?”  Athena wondered if EDI could lie to her. 

“That is correct.”  EDI answered in her matter of fact way.

“Who has access to the feed from your interface here?”  Athena asked.

“Myself and you.”  EDI answered.

“So you control your own devices?”  Athena was curious.

“That is correct.”  Athena loved the even tone of EDI’s voice.  She found it very soothing and alarmingly disarming.

“Can anyone override your control over your hardware in this room?”  So far Athena liked what she was hearing.  She could bear being spied on while on the rest of the ship, but her room should be her sanctuary.  She thought that maybe the Illusive Man knew she would destroy any kind of monitoring device he would’ve put in her room and decided against it.

“Only you can, but there are other cameras on the ship that are not within my area of control.”

“Can anyone else force you to spy on me?”

“There is a block in my programming preventing me from answering.”

“Who has access to the other devices?”  Athena had to ask.

“Helmsman Jeff Moreau, Head of Security Jacob Taylor, Executive Officer Miranda Lawson and I have access to all of the ship-wide security cameras.”  No surprise there.

“There is a block in my programming preventing me from answering completely.”  EDI’s hologram always went from the pleasant blue color to an angry red when she hit a block.

“What do you mean completely?”  Athena had a sneaky suspicion that there were other spy devices installed on the ship or that others had access to the cameras.

“There is a block in my programming preventing me from answering.” 

“Have these other devices been used by anyone?”  She wasn’t surprised at the answer which was why she smirked.

“There is a block in my programming preventing me from answering.”  Again with the program blocks.

So Athena began to methodically scan the room and to her pleasant surprise found that EDI had been truthful.  “EDI, rescan this room and tell me how many cameras and microphones there are.”

“Yes Shepard, one moment… Scans reveal audio and visual sensors at my terminal.  No other devices detected Shepard.  Do you wish for me to rescan?”  _Wow, so maybe they do trust me and want me to succeed._ Athena thought. 

“No, thank you EDI.”  Athena was pleasantly surprised by the results. “Turn off your interface feeds in my room please.  I’ll turn them on when I need you.”

“Signing you out Shepard.”

Athena thought about all of the possible ways for Cerberus to keep tabs on her.  Her room was clear and she could if she was feeling particularly paranoid, probably destroy EDI’s interface while not affecting EDI’s AI core.  Having cameras on board were pretty much standard even on Alliance ships.  There really didn’t seem to be much of a difference in the way the two organizations worked, at least in the day to day operations.  It was probably because Cerberus used to be a Black Ops section of the Alliance so it would be reasonable to assume that their operations would work in a similar fashion.  She never really thought about the devices on the original Normandy, but she was now sure that they were there to keep tabs on them, on her. 

Miranda and Jacob both probably had their methods to keep tabs on her.  Jacob probably did it for the security of the ship since she really put on a show for him when they first met.  Miranda was just a beautiful, sneaky and powerful operative who followed the Illusive Man passionately.  It gave Athena some comfort thinking that Miranda would never compromise her beliefs for anyone, the Illusive Man included.  “Jacob you read?”

“Go ahead Shepard.”  Jacob answered on the intercom.  She could hear him breathing heavy.  He was probably working out.

“Assemble the first group of students in the hangar.  We might as well start our training regime while we wait here.”  She gave a huff as she exhaled and started to put on a pair of black boots, gray leggings and a tank top with her black leather jacket over it.

“Will do Shepard.”  It sounded like he was either in the middle of pull ups or sit ups as he huffed out the response.

As she entered into the elevator her reflexes reacted to a blurry yet transparent shape in front of her.  Like a lightning bolt her left hand shot out in front of her and grabbed a hold of someone by the collar using a cloaking field in front of her. She held back thinking that maybe Mari was playing a joke on her, but when the person finally made herself visible it wasn’t Mari.   The biotic flare in Athena’s eyes had the desired effect on the unknown interloper.  “Whoa! Whoa!  Shepard stop!  I’m Kasumi Goto, I’m here to help you.”  Normally she would’ve pulled her knife and gutted the person grabbing her like Athena did, but she didn’t think she’d survive this encounter if she did that, so she just put her hands up.

Not believing her, Athena slammed Kasumi into the wall, holding her against the elevator wall with one arm.  “Shepard, she’s telling the truth.  That is Kasumi Goto.  She’s agreed to work with you in exchange for your cooperation in a matter she needs to tend to.”  EDI interjected.

Athena took a deep breath as she calmed down.  “You’re playing a very dangerous game sneaking up on me Ms. Goto.”  She set Kasumi down gently and almost felt guilty for how close she came to ending Kasumi’s life.  “You okay?  I didn’t hurt you did I?”  _What if I did that to Mari?  No, Mari would never do such a stupid thing to me._   She thought.

Kasumi was absolutely astounded that Shepard had detected her not only that, her reflexes and power were unbelievable.  Kasumi for the first time in her life felt totally out of her league.  Shepard could’ve crushed her like an ant.  She rubbed her throat and took a quick glance at Shepard.  Shepard actually looked concerned for her.  “My back will be thanking you tomorrow, but I think I’m okay.”  She joked.  “I can’t believe you’re so jumpy.”

“Being sneaked up on will do that to a person.”  Athena relaxed as the elevator doors opened to the still empty hangar bay.  “You gonna join us in the first class assessment?”

“Is Jacob going to be there?”  Kasumi asked playfully.  Athena nodded and smiled at the thief.  “I’ll just watch from the… over here if that’s okay with you.”

“So where’d you get the cloaking generator?”  Athena asked.  “It’s pretty damn good.”

“It’s a design I took from the Alliance Ghost program on Arcturus.”  Kasumi chuckled.  “I had a good friend help me build it with some modifications.”  Kasumi’s expression slowly saddened.  “I owe him everything.”

“Does me helping you have anything to do with him?”  Athena asked him as Jacob, Gaby, Thom, Jonathon and Kelly stepped out of the elevator.

“Come see me in the observation lounge and I’ll tell you everything.”  Kasumi answered softly as she cloaked herself.

“Remember…”  Athena watched the barely visible anomaly that was Kasumi make her way into the elevator.  “Don’t you sneak up on me!”

“No promises Shepard.”  Kasumi decloaked and waved to her.  Athena actually smiled and shook her head at the carefree sounding thief.

As Athena looked around the hangar, she couldn’t get over just how much larger the SR-2 was compared to the original Normandy.  It was more like a light cruiser than a frigate.  She could probably fit six Kodiaks in the bay as opposed to the two she managed to squeeze on to the SR-1.

“We’re ready commander.”  Jacob announced as he had all of the students form up in a single row standing side by side.

She turned and began to pace in front of them.  “Besides Jacob, who here’s had any sort of combat training?”  Thom and Gaby raised their hands.  Gaby being former Alliance would’ve definitely had some training.  Thom was on the security detail so Athena was sure that Jacob had helped train him as well.  “Thom… Gaby you’ll be working with Jacob.  You two…”  She then pointed to Kelly and Jonathon.  “You’re with me.”

As she walked over to a vacant area of the hangar bay near the elevator.  She pulled out a couple of matts that were lying on top of some unopened crates.  “Grab two more.”  She told Kelly and Jon.  They quickly set up the matts and Athena took off her jacket, her tank top undershirt revealing her powerful upper frame.  There was an audible hitch in Kelly’s breathing.  “Like what you see Chambers?”  Kelly’s cheeks quickly changed colors.

“You’re an incredibly beautiful woman.”  Kelly retorted quite casually.  This definitely wasn’t an Alliance ship.  She then turned to the nervous Jonathon and his marvelously shiny bald head.  He was already sweating and the beads were dropping all over the place.

“Do you agree Jon?”  Jonathon looked like he was about to throw up.

“Excuse me ma’am?”  He was so nervous.  It actually made Athena feel bad about teasing him so she let him off the hook. 

“Nevermind Jon, We’ll see if Kelly still thinks I’m beautiful after this class.”  She looked into Kelly’s green eyes and smiled.  “Have either one of you ever been hit in anger or struck someone in anger or both?”  Jon raised his hand slowly.  “Ok Jon let’s hear it.”

“I… I got bullied a couple of times growing up and once this asshole named Hector Tavores knocked me out with one punch and put me in the hospital.”  She couldn’t help but like him.  She could feel him getting angry as he told his story.

“Good… so you know what it’s like to get hit.  How about hitting back?”  She asked him.

“No… I was too unconscious.”  She continued to listen and chortled at his reason.  She started to really hate this Hector.  “Plus he was way too tough and had too many friends.”

“Okay… Jon… Kelly listen.”  Once she had their attention she began her lesson.  “Before we even begin to learn how to defend ourselves, we’re going to go over the fight or flight reflex.”  They were unbelievably raw and she would have to start from the beginning. 

After a couple of hours she had the pair sparring with one another and the rest of the class.  Jonathon had to take more rest periods than the others due to his lack of conditioning and heart problems, but the determined look on his face was worth the effort of teaching.  She ended the lesson with all of them taking their hardest shots at her.  Jonathon’s hesitation was normal, but she needed him to unleash everything he had.  No matter what she did, he would always pull back on his power.  “I… I’m sorry… I’ve never hit anyone… I don’t want to hurt anyone.”

Athena gently put her hand on his shoulder.  “It’s okay… but just remember that I need you, your crewmates need you, and the ship needs you.  So unfortunately it might be necessary for you to hurt someone else in order to defend us.”  Jon lowered his head in shame.  “Don’t worry, you’ll do fine.  It just takes time.”  He took a deep breath.

“Okay ma’am… I’ll try again.”  He clenched his fists tightly and got back into a fighting stance.

Athena stood in front of him and waited with her hands on her hips.  “C’mon Jon let’s see what you got.”

Jonathon was a south paw which meant his power strike was going to come with his left hand.  He let loose with the strongest straight left punch he could.  As his fist struck her rock hard abs, his wrist collapsed with an audible pop.  He grimaced in pain, but quickly recovered and tried to look as casual as he could.

“Damn it.”  Athena muttered.  “Let me see.”  Jon immediately gave her his injured hand.  “It doesn’t look broken…”  She looked him in the eye and smiled.  “That… was a nice shot…”  He smiled back.  “Go get that wrapped and iced.”

“Yes ma’am.”  She dismissed them all.  As all the students made their way to the elevator, she approached Jacob.

“Gaby and Tom are pretty competent.  Gaby has a wicked left hook.”  Jacob mentioned as she walked up to him.  “Kelly is nowhere near ready and Jonathon… well… you saw.”

“Yeah… we got a lot of work to do.”  She chuckled and watched as a visual anomaly slowly made its way past them and jumped on top of one of the kodiaks.  Athena’s biotics flared slightly as she pushed the anomaly off the shuttle. 

“HEY!”  Kasumi materialized as she landed like a cat next to the shuttle.

“I told you to stop that sneaking around shit.”  Athena smiled as Kasumi promptly cloaked again.  Athena actually thought it was good that Kasumi was sneaking around.  It would keep her senses sharp and if she could detect Kasumi, she could probably detect anything or anyone.

“NO PROMISES SHEPARD.”  Kasumi yelled as she disappeared into the mass of crates within the hangar bay.  Athena chuckled as she thought of one of her favorite movie characters.  Inspector Jacques Clouseau ordered his Japanese butler whose name was Cato, to sneak up on him every time he came home to sharpen his combat skills.  The scene when he jumped out of Clouseau’s refrigerator made Athena giggle to herself.  The staged fights were some of the funniest things she’d ever seen on the movie screen.

“EDI, can you send the next group.  Please tell Garrus, Mari, Mordin, Miranda, and Zaeed that I want them in the hangar bay.”  Jacob looked at her with a puzzled expression.  “You too Kasumi.”

“Uh, what are you planning?”  Jacob asked.

The smile on her face actually made him worry a bit.  “A proper workout.”  She responded.

She spent the next three hours with what she considered the veterans of the ship.  These were all highly trained and capable operatives whom she should be able to count on.  There was only one notable exception missing from this little group and it was her favorite pilot.  The intense training session taught her that Mari had gotten frighteningly good with pistols and could give Kasumi a run for her money in infiltration operations.  Garrus was still an unbeatable marksman and tactical genius.  Jacob was a terrific all around soldier and seemed to be able to handle any situation she threw at him.  Zaeed was a human wrecking ball.  His impressive hand to hand and weapons mastery surprised her.  The mercenary put Jacob and Garrus on their asses quite a few times during the session.  Kasumi was almost a mirror image of Mari, but nowhere near as good with the pistols.  Kasumi did have the advantage over Mari in close quarters fighting though and especially hand to hand.  Mordin was as deadly as Miranda described.  He was quick and lethally accurate, not to mention sneaky as hell.  Last but not least, Miranda was incredible.  She was easily the most powerful biotic she’d worked with since Matriarch T’Nato.  Her mastery of biotics coupled with her hand to hand and weapons skills made her a huge asset on the battlefield.  All in all Athena felt that this core group of the team was as skilled if not more so than any Alliance team she’d ever led.  The Illusive Man and Miranda had chosen well, hopefully she could get them all to work as a cohesive unit and the rest of the crew close enough to her impossible standards.  She dismissed everyone except Garrus and Mari.

“What do you guys think?”  She asked both of them.

“They’re very solid Shepard.”  Garrus answered and she could feel that there was a ‘but’ in there.

“Yeah, they’re pretty good… but Zaeed and Kasumi are going to need a little training in team tactics.  They’re pretty bad ass and significantly skilled, but they don’t seem very comfortable relying on others to have their backs.”  Mari added.

“Zaeed used to run with the Blue Suns, so he should have some idea at least.  Then again, those mercs seem like a traitorous bunch so maybe he was forced to rely solely on himself.”  Athena responded as she hopped up and sat on one of the crates letting her feet dangle.

“Kasumi is a loner through and through.  That’s great for being a spy or thief, but a liability in an all-out fight.”  Garrus commented as he stood behind Mari and began massaging her shoulders. 

“I heard that!”  Kasumi yelled from some unseen area of the hangar.

“Well it’s true.”  Garrus yelled back in the direction of Kasumi’s voice as Mari leaned back into his touch.

“What about your girlfriend?”  Kasumi materialized next to Athena and sat up on the crate with her.

“You’re kidding right Kasumi?”  Mari didn’t even flinch.  “Look at the footage when you have time.  You’ll see me in a position of support at all times.  I’m not sneaking off while Jacob is getting knocked on his ass by Zaeed or when Garrus got planted by Miranda and you were cloaked in the corner over there trying to get behind her.”  Kasumi actually looked a little offended as Mari continued.  “Sometimes you gotta stand and fight girl or at least distract, even if it means taking some lumps.”

“Speaking of fighting Mari, what the fuck happened to you?”  Athena asked her.  “Last I remember you were too afraid to break a nail and now you’re like some bad ass super spy bitch.”

She didn’t even hesitate.  “Garrus happened to me.  It’s actually amazing how falling in love can make you do almost anything for the person you care about.  I don’t think I’m telling you anything new.”

“She does like to slap me around a little too much though.”  Garrus added with a chuckle which resulted in Mari grabbing a hold of one of his claws on her shoulder and kissing it.

Kasumi’s expression was one of adoration as she watched Garrus and Mari together.  Yeah Garrus was Turian, but the way they looked at each other reminded her of her Keiji.  This resulted in a saddening of her expression.  “Yeah, you’re probably right… I… I’ll do better next time.”  She quickly activated her cloak and disappeared from view.

Garrus and Mari looked at Athena with puzzled expressions.  “What was that all about?”

Athena knew.  She remembered how devastated she was when she lost her Liam and seeing Jeff again made her realize what losing a soulmate did to a person.  “Gee and I thought you both could read people who were hurt.”  Athena responded in a wise ass tone as she hopped off the crate.  “I’ll talk to her… she’ll be fine.”

“Shepard, I’ve been notified that all modifications to the ship are complete and that we’re cleared to resume the mission.”  EDI announced.

 _Wow that was fast._ “Got it EDI.  Jeff you read?”  She was a little frustrated at the lack of leads to these Collectors, but at least this gave her time to build and train up her team.

“Go ahead Commander.”  She automatically grinned at his voice.

“Set a course for Korlus.  There’s a Krogan Warlord I need to talk to about his dealings with the Collectors.”  She ordered.

“Sounds like fun.”

 

********************************

 

Korlus – Eagle Nebula, Imir System

 

Athena’s biotic flare attacks were absolutely devastating.  Coupled with Garrus and Zaeed’s incredible sniper skills, it was almost a complete massacre.  After the first two waves of Krogan and Jedore’s Mercs were wiped out, the rest just stopped coming.  Jeff monitored the ground team’s advance towards the center of what appeared to be a Blue Suns genetic research base. 

The cameras on the ground team’s armor were far superior to the ones used by the Alliance ground forces.  He actually had to pan back and use the ship’s cameras because the up close and personal cameras on the ground team were a bit too graphic for him.  He just couldn’t watch as Athena, Garrus and Zaeed tore through the mercs.  Seeing these people and their bodies torn apart in such graphic detail made him turn off the body cams. 

The Ship’s cameras were also amazingly powerful.  He panned back just enough to be able to make them out as they advanced deep into the Blue Sun’s facility.  It reminded him of Virmire with the amount of Krogan on the base.  Even they were no match for that team of death dealers.  Athena’s biotics seemed almost limitless; she didn’t let up and continued to unleash her powerful flare and pull attacks.  She seemed to be killing two or three at a time while Garrus and Zaeed got their share of kills by providing over watch for her advance and made sure no one snuck up on her.  It was a massacre and the last of the Blue Suns just ran away leaving their Krogan members to fight and die against the Angel of Death known as Shepard.

As he continued to monitor their progress, Shepard’s group entered one of the main structures that probably acted as the main base of operations.  He lost sight of them and he quickly switched to the body cams and mics again.  The image coming up on Shepard’s cam was that of an Asari dressed in a lab coat.  She looked deathly afraid at the sight of Shepard coming through the door.  “I turned off the security cameras when I saw it was you shooting up the place.”  She mentioned with a nervousness that everyone seemed to have reserved just for her.

“You again?”  Shepard asked with an obvious tone of frustration.  “Explain yourself.”  The Asari started to explain how Okeer was trying to better the Krogan people and how she was trying to help him.  It was obvious to Jeff by the movement of the helmet cam that Shepard wasn’t really listening.  Her cam continued to pan from a lifeless Krogan body lying in a fetal position on one bed to what appeared to be the decaying remains of an adult human on another.

“Oh boy…”  Jeff quietly muttered to himself.  “That’s not good.”

The Asari continued to try and explain why she was there.  “He’s not trying to cure the geno…” 

“What’s he want from the Collectors?”  Athena interrupted. 

“What?  I don’t know anything about the Collectors.”  Jeff grimaced in his seat at the answer.

“Really?  Because Okeer seems to be dealing with them a bit and that body over there…”  She pointed to the human cadaver.  “Is human not Krogan.  The Collectors don’t seem to have any interest in the Krogan and are abducting human colonies.  You being involved in another Krogan producing lab makes me think that it was a mistake to let you live.”  Her demeanor was starting to waver.  Jeff could feel her anger starting to bubble.  “So if you want to survive another round with me you better tell me what he’s doing here and why are the Collectors involved?” 

As the Asari continued to explain the situation there and how Okeer was trying to better the Krogan race, Athena started to examine one of the lab terminals and saw that it was open.  “Jedore wants an army of Krogan, but Okeer mostly just ignores her.”  There were thousands of log entries on the monitor labeled by date.  Her helmet camera allowed Jeff to see everything she saw he tried to read as she opened several of the most recent entries and from the camera footage in the lab noticed that the human cadaver was still in the room.  Athena watched as the Asari took tissue samples from the human cadaver several times.  Athena then accessed the log from approximately a week prior and the human cadaver was replaced by a very naked and struggling human male restrained to the bed.  There was pure terror in his face as the Asari injected him on his left arm with some unknown substance.  Whatever she injected began to consume his flesh at the injection sight.  The Asari could be seen calmly taking notes as the man screamed in absolute agony.  Jeff could only imagine what Athena was thinking at the sounds of those screams, good God they were terrible.  “Can I go now?”  The Asari interrupted.

It was over in a blurry flash as Athena pulled her pistol and put a round into her skull.  “Yeah, you can go to fucking hell.”  She then stood over the now lifeless Asari named Rana Thanoptis and shot her repeatedly until her gun overheated.  “Bitch…”  She holstered her gun and went back to the terminal.  “EDI, I’m uploading the files from this terminal.  See if you can get access to the rest of the databases here.”

“Yes Shepard… done.”  EDI responded.

“Jeff you read?”  Her voice sounded so desperate and angry.

“Go ahead Commander.”  He knew that she was hurting inside, but for the moment she was still in full combat mode.  All he wanted to do is go down there and hold her in his arms, but now was not the time.

“If any shuttles lift off from this location…”  She paused as she took a long breath.  “I want them disabled and their people taken in for questioning.”

“Will do Commander.”   He answered as he could hear her try to compose herself.

“EDI, I also want you to run all of the dna information on these databases and compare them to the galactic missing person’s database.”  Athena continued and she finally sounded a little calmer.

“Yes Shepard.  Analysis complete.”  Jeff was amazed at how quickly EDI could get things done.

“Thank you EDI, forward the results to my private terminal.”  Jeff could hear that her voice was back to normal.  It was actually a little disturbing at how quickly she seemed to recover after what he just saw her do.  He knew what she’d been through and truly had no mercy for those who preyed on the helpless.  This Okeer was in deep shit.  He cringed when he thought about what she’d do when she got to him.

He monitored her vitals and they were completely relaxed while she advanced further into the complex.  When she finally made it to the lab where the warlord was holed up her adrenaline levels went through the roof.  “You’re finally here!  I’ve watched your progress.  It’s about time, the batteries on these tanks won’t wait while you play around with these idiotic mercs.”

“YOU MOTHERFUCKER!”  Her rage was flowing through her biotics as she pinned Okeer to the wall.  “I swear if you don’t answer my questions I’ll crush your hearts one by one and rip them out so I can show them to you!”

Okeer began to laugh a deep and rich laugh that echoed through the lab.  “So it’s true, the mighty Commander Shepard lives!”  She didn’t let up and continued to pin him to the wall, but her breathing suddenly started to slowly come down.  Okeer looked as amused as a Krogan could look in such a position of weakness.  “Surprised Shepard?  All Krogan should know you.  I’m sure Rana revisited your actions on Virmire.” 

“I don’t give a shit about Virmire and what does that have to do with the Collectors?”  She sounded so annoyed.

“But it’s such a tale Commander!  Saren, the traitor Spectre threatens the return of the Krogan horde by curing the genophage, undoing the gentle genocide of the Turians and Salarians.  But before Saren can deliver his endless troops, in rides Shepard securing victory through nuclear fire.  I like that part it has weight.”

“Again, what is your relationship with the Collectors?”  Her adrenaline levels were starting to rise.  She was going to kill him if someone didn’t say anything.  It was obvious that she didn’t care what he thought of Virmire.

It was at this moment that Garrus stepped in front of her.  “Shepard you have to stop.  He can’t tell us anything if he’s dead.”

Okeer’s expression was as calm as if nothing had happened when Athena released him from his biotic prison.  “Commander Shepard, Saren’s pale horde were not true Krogan.  Numbers alone are nothing.  The mistake of an outsider, one that these outsiders have also made.  I gave Jedore my rejects for her army, but she grows impatient.  It’s time for you to take me out of here.”

“I swear if you don’t start talking about your involvement with the Collectors, I’m going to destroy everything you worked for here and force you to watch me do it.”  She wasn’t going stay calm for long.

“I see.  Yes, Collector attacks have increased.  A human concern, my requests were focused elsewhere.”  “I acquired the knowledge to create one pure soldier.  With that I will inflict upon the Genophage the greatest insult and enemy can suffer.  To be ignored.”

“So those failures out there… you don’t care about them at all?”  Athena was calming down once more.  Jeff could tell that she was still upset though.

“They’re not failures.  They’re exactly what Jedore asked for.  She just lacks the ability to command.  They are all strong, healthy and useless to me.”  Okeer sounded really proud of what he’d done.  “I need perfection.  If a few thousand are rejected then so be it.  My work will purify the Krogan.  We will not be restored, we will be renewed!”

She again took a long breath to stay calm.  “Listen, all I want to know is what you did for the Collectors?”

“They are strange.  So isolated, yet very available when your sacrifice is big enough.  I gave them many Krogan…”  He paused and looked directly at Athena.  “I may have information for you, but the tech was consumed in my prototype.  After I determined how to use it without killing the subjects.  The deaths were unfortunate, but I only need one success to start the process.”

“Let’s stick to the subject, what do you know about the Collectors?”  Her anger had turned to annoyance.

“ _I’ve traced the Krogan release to Okeer of course.  Gas these Commandoes and start over from Okeer’s data.  Flush the tanks!”_ Jedore gave one more announcement over her loudspeaker system.

“She’s that weak willed?  She’ll kill my legacy with a damn valve!”  Now it was Athena’s turn to chuckle.  “Shepard!  You want information on the Collectors?  Stop her!  She’ll try to access the contaminants in the storage bay.”  Okeer wasn’t calm now, he was desperately asking her to help him while she calmly engaged the seals in her armor.

“Funny how now you know something.  Why shouldn’t I just watch you die?”  Athena asked calmly if not smugly.

“I will give you everything I have.  My legacy must not suffer this insult.”  He really didn’t seem to care about himself, just the Krogan in the tank.  “Jedore will be with the rejected tanks.  Kill her.  I will stay and do what must be done.”

“You fuck with me and I’ll dissect your legacy while you watch.”  Damn she was brutal when she hated someone. 

Jeff watched through Garrus’ helmet cam as Athena was an eerily bluish blur of biotic mayhem.  This time she was up close and personal as she waded into both Krogan and Blue Sun with her swords.  Her speed was incalculable as she impaled, severed and cut her enemies to bloody ribbons.  Zaeed also took this time to use his entire arsenal of tricks and ended up killing the Blue Sun’s Captain Jedore herself.  “Why would they even try?”  Jeff could be heard over the radio.  “Why?”  He was upset at what he saw… Athena, Garrus and Zaeed almost seemed to be enjoying the killing spree.  One particular merc stood out as he stood in the center of the hangar bay and dropped to his knees.  He had taken his helmet off and dropped his weapons.  He just sat there with his head bowed and seemed to kiss an ornament on a necklace he was wearing.  He was awaiting the inevitable.  Garrus could’ve taken him out at any time but instead began to pick off the other mercs who were still actively fighting around him.  Could it be that Garrus was having second thoughts about killing that helpless merc?

Jeff switched to Athena’s body and helmet feed only to see her pulling her bloody swords from the chest of another one of her Krogan kills.  Her helmet cam then scanned the area and stopped at the kneeling merc who now seemed to be praying.  It was incredibly frightening at how fast Athena moved towards the now unarmed and completely beaten merc.  Jeff could see her raise her sword as the merc turned his head and seemed to calmly lock eyes with him through the helmet feed.  The merc’s tearful eyes told Jeff that he had accepted his fate and knew he was going to die.  Just as Athena was about to deliver the killing blow, Jeff lost his mind and did something he’d never thought he’d do again.

“NOOOOOO!!!”  He screamed over the comms.  Athena’s sword stopped just inches from the base of the merc’s neck.  “PLEASE STOP!!  Please stop… please…”  In the end his plea sounded like a beaten whimper.  Not wanting to see the probable death of that merc he clicked off all the feeds from the ground team and got up from his chair.  He was hyperventilating as his breaths were coming in short gasps. 

“Mr. Moreau, are you well?”  EDI asked him.

“No… EDI I’m not…”  Jeff responded as he leaned on the back of the chair.

"Your vitals show extremely elevated levels of stress."  EDI commented.

 “Give me a second.”  He started to take deep breaths as he tried to erase the image of that merc’s tearfully sad face from his mind.  It was no use and now he didn’t want to know that she killed him.  Yeah they’re a sadistic group of scum, but that was a person.  It was bad enough when they were slaughtering all those faceless ones who had their helmets on.  That merc’s face was now burned into his thoughts and no matter how hard he tried he couldn’t think of anything else.

“Shepard is hailing you Mr. Moreau.”  EDI ripped him from his almost coma-like trance.

“Put her through EDI.”  He answered as he pulled himself together and sat back in his chair.

“Jeff come in.”  There was worry in her voice.  He was almost afraid to answer as he tried to compose himself enough to respond.

“Go ahead Commander.”  He responded as professionally as he could.

“Okeer’s gonna be a no go.  Three to pickup and a package… a really big package.”  The frustration dripped from her every word.  _Three to pick up, did she kill Okeer too?_

“Will do Commander.”  His voice betrayed how disturbed he was.  She would know, she would ask him.  What would he say to her?  What could he possibly say to her?  He didn’t know.  He was about to pull up the feed from those last moments, but couldn’t bring himself to do it.  He was so deathly afraid that she gutted that merc in an act of cold blooded murder. _You knew what you were getting into…  Will I become as numb to death as her?  She needs me to be strong, but I can’t… I don’t know how._ He thought with some desperation.  _That’s not true, I do know how.  I can’t judge her, she’s been through horrors I can’t even imagine and… and… I love her._   He thought as he took another deep breath.  _She needs me and I have to be there for her… no matter what._

 

***************************

 

As she sat in the shuttle trip back to the Normandy, the scene ran through her mind over and over.  She stood above that kneeling merc whose eyes watched her through a steady stream of tears.  She only saw him now, it never bothered her before as she had sent many to their graves begging and pleading for their lives.  Jeff’s sudden scream stopped her in her tracks.  His desperately weakening plea to stop the carnage woke her up from her bloodlust filled haze.  She let the merc live… to the surprise of Zaeed and Garrus.  She sent him off to warn his comrades, to describe to them in graphic detail what happens to those who get in her way.  

Jeff’s voice continued to resonate in her mind.  He’d seen her on Virmire, he’d seen the unedited footage of Torfan and Akuze.  He’d seen her kill before.  _You’ve never executed anyone in front of him until now. Rana… Watching her do that to a person so coldly and callously… she fucking deserved it!_ She thought as she realized that maybe executing her like that might’ve been the wrong thing to do.  Her shoulders visibly slumped as she let out a troubled sigh.  She pulled her helmet off and looked at Garrus and then Zaeed.  “Did I do the right thing with that Asari bitch?”

“She’s where she belongs.”  Zaeed answered instantly without a shred of hesitation.

“You gave her a chance on Virmire and she insulted you by basically doing the same shit she was doing there.”  Garrus added.  “I agree with Zaeed, she’s exactly where she belongs.”

Zaeed’s opinion didn’t mean much because she really didn’t know him well enough and he probably would’ve wiped out everyone without so much as a huff.  Garrus though was one of her closest friends and his opinion carried a lot of weight.  “Jeff sounded upset.”

“You shouldn’t have given him access to our body and helmet cams.”  Zaeed commented.  “Flyboys are all the same.  They deal death from a distance, but show them how it’s like close up and well… let’s just say they become a little more appreciative of what we go through.”

“No, Jeff’s seen me at my worst.  He’s never sounded so desperate.”  She sounded a little unnerved as she looked over to Garrus.  “He… saved that merc’s life… If he didn’t yell over the comm… I would’ve executed him right there without any thought.”  Athena started to look over her armored hands and she could follow an extensive blood trail from where she was sitting to the door of the shuttle.  There was so much blood spatter on her armor that she was actually sitting in a small pool of blood.  Images of Torfan and Virmire began to flood her mind.  _So many…_ She again looked at all of the blood on her armor and on the floor of the shuttle.  Her head slowly bowed as she began to whimper.  “He was right.”  She whispered as a tear left her eye and fell freely, disappearing into the pool of blood on the floor.

Zaeed watched her and couldn’t believe what he was seeing.  This was the mighty Commander Shepard?  How could someone so gifted in the art of killing, someone who was so natural at it suffer so terribly as a result of it?  He watched her and knew that she was reliving terrible things in her mind.  He’d been there, but now it just didn’t faze him anymore.  He’d read all of the reports on her.  _Her body count was astronomical and she was still affected by these actions?  How can that be?_   He did notice how the Normandy’s pilot’s voice stopped her from beheading that mook.  _Of course, he has to be the reason for her torturing herself.  That pilot has a lot of pull with her… he’s probably someone very special to her._

“Who was right?”  Garrus asked as he shuffled over and put his arm around her.  She leaned into his embrace, the embrace of one of her closest friends.

“Major Kyle.”  She whispered.  “He’s the one who called me ‘the Butcher.’”

“That’s nonsense Shepard.”  Garrus retorted.  “If you had done everything Major Kyle had wanted during the Torfan raid, what would’ve happened?”  There was a long pause and before Athena could answer Garrus answered for her.  “You would’ve lost everyone and maybe even died in the process.  Those slaves would still be dead, the ones your people managed to save would be dead and the pirates would’ve gotten away with all of it.”  Garrus paused again.  “Not to mention that without you stopping Saren and Sovereign, we’d probably all be dead right now.”

Athena’s sad smile told Garrus that he was getting through to her.  “Don’t waste your sorrow on those pigs.  They deserved every bit of the filleting we gave them.”  Zaeed interrupted.  “Even the one you spared wouldn’t have hesitated splitting your skull if he had the chance.”  Garrus actually chuckled at the merc’s outburst.  “They’re a bloodthirsty group of scum not worth a single tear from those pretty eyes of yours.”  Zaeed was serious as he locked eyes with Shepard.

 Athena let out a slightly amused and almost inaudible chuckle.  “The tears aren’t for those assholes.”

“I know, but if the one they’re for is with you… he’ll understand.”  Zaeed’s comment actually made her feel better. 

 “How does a tough as nails merc know so much?”  She asked and the scar ridden smile Zaeed gave her made her smile too.

“These old bones have been through a lot.  I can tell you things about me that would make even the mighty Commander Shepard blush.”  Zaeed mentioned and both Garrus and Athena chuckled.  “I’m a pretty damn good cook too.”

“Zaeed, I’m really starting to like your barbarically handsome ass.”  Athena grinned.

“You’re ass isn’t half bad either Shepard.  Why do you think me and Garrus gladly took up the rear?”  Zaeed retorted and both she and Garrus let out a legitimate laughs.

Zaeed had really made her feel better.  As much as he tried to play the badass unfeeling merc, there was a real person under all those scars.  To have two intelligent warriors like Garrus and Zaeed with her was a godsend.  They understood her and in Zaeed’s case there was a story or stories there to be learned from.  The shuttle door finally opened and she followed both Zaeed and Garrus out into the Normandy’s cavernous hangar bay.  “You two go get cleaned up and meet me in the communication room in half an hour.”

“What are you going to do?”  Garrus asked with a worried tone.

“I’m going to supervise the unloading of our possible time bomb.”  She joked as she pointed to the incubation tank holding Okeer’s monstrously huge Krogan.

“Don’t you open that tank without me, Shepard!”  Garrus threatened her.  “He looks like a handful.”

“You might want to open it in the airlock, just in case.”  Zaeed added.

“You two basically saw me take out at least forty krogan and you think this one is going to give me trouble?”  Athena looked at both of them.

“Okeer said he’s the perfect Krogan.  Maybe he’s the Krogan version of you.”  Garrus mentioned.  “The worst that can happen is that you both take out the Normandy and everyone in it.”

“Okay, okay… We’ll figure out what to do with him at the debriefing.”  Athena was undoing her seals and taking off her gauntlets.  She then motioned to Thomas to approach her.  “Thom, I want the tank taken to the port cargo hold.  EDI, Tell Mordin and Gaby that I want them to integrate the tank with the Normandy’s power systems as soon as it’s secured in the cargo bay.”

“Yes Ma’am.”  Thom responded and started to bark orders to a couple of crewman in the hangar.

“Miranda you read?”  She took off her chest plate, leg plates, and boots. 

“Go ahead Shepard.”  Miranda responded with her usual professional demeanor.

“I’m gonna need you and Jacob in the comm room in half an hour.”  She set down the pieces with the rest of her armor in a wooden box she used to hold all the individual parts of it.

She picked up her box of dirty armor and headed to the elevator.  Zaeed and Garrus waited for her and they all went up together, Zaeed getting off on the engineering level and Garrus on the mess hall and living quarters level.

She quickly exited the elevator and entered her cabin.  She put down her armor and quickly removed her full body black under armor layer, panties and bra.  She ran into the shower and immediately turned on the water.  The water was hot and steaming as she stepped underneath the shower head.  All her muscles started to relax as the hot water from the shower massaged her body.  She washed herself as thoroughly as five minutes would allow and dried herself off.  She quickly donned a pair of jeans, sneakers and a t-shirt and made her way to the helm.  She still had a few minutes before she had to be at the debriefing.

 

***********************************

 

As she stood behind his chair watching him pilot the ship she came to the realization that they hadn’t said much to one another since he basically saved that Blue Sun merc’s life.  He had to know she was there, why wasn’t he saying anything?  Just when she was about to call his name, he spoke. 

“Did you kill him?”  Not what she expected, definitely not what she wanted to hear.  “Did you kill Okeer too, like you did that Asari?”  He sounded a little desperate and saddened.

“Why are you asking me that?”  The questions actually started to upset her.  “Weren’t you monitoring the feeds?”

“I turned them off.”  His demeanor was distracted and he was in obvious emotional trauma.  “I couldn’t watch the rest of that massacre.”  _Massacre… massacre?_ She didn’t like what he was insinuating though and it started to make her just as anxious and angry at the same time.

“You turned them off?”  He heard the sudden apprehension in her voice.  She was also angry, but she didn’t raise her voice to him.  “Please tell me you transferred the feed to someone else.”

Now he was in a bind, he left the ground team blind when he shut off the feeds.  “Ms. Lawson was monitoring the video feed in her office, Shepard.”  EDI answered, but it was too late.  She’d caught his hesitation and watched as his demeanor turned into stoic defeat.  

“Torfan was worse than this and you watched it.”  He’d never judged her… until now it seemed.  “Was it really so terrible that you couldn’t watch our backs?”  She was dreading what he would say next.

It was a well-deserved blow that she delivered with a sad yet professional style.  “I panicked…”  He answered.  “I watched the Torfan raid and have never gotten those images out of my mind.”  He was quite calm, but there was a sad resignation in his voice as he addressed her.   “I… I’m not you… I can’t do what you do.  I can’t see what you see.  Akuze, Torfan, X57, Virmire… Omega… and now this, it’s too much.”  She was ready to explode, but tried to understand because he wasn’t a grunt.  She knew that watching and doing were two different things.  Zaeed was absolutely right when he told her that Jeff shouldn’t have access to the high definition cameras on their armor, especially when it involved the type of operation that consisted of a lot of close quarter combat.

“You should’ve fucking told me!”  She lashed out, but quickly tried to compose herself.  “I should’ve fucking known… damn it.”  She whispered to herself.  He still hadn’t turned around to look at her and that was worse than anything else he could’ve done during their current discussion.  “The least you could do is turn around and look me in the eye when you tell me you fucked up because you think I’m a monster, you fucking coward!”  He could feel her anger and it actually made him feel a little bit better to know that she actually cared deeply what he thought.

He chuckled in his seat at her outburst, but when he turned to confront her he found her quickly walking away from him.  “BABS WAIT!”  He yelled to no avail as she ignored him and disappeared into the elevator.  He put the Normandy on autopilot, got up and made his way to the elevator as quickly as he could.  When he made it to the elevator door, he stood in front of it and watched the display on the wall.   He noticed that she had gone to her cabin. 

“What did you do?”  Chambers asked him as he waited for the elevator to return.

“I was an asshole.”  He answered as honestly as he could.  The elevator door finally opened and he entered, determined to go to her.

“What a surprise.”  Kelly answered with a smile and a surprisingly wise ass tone.

He finally made it to her cabin and found the door to her room was locked.  He started knocking on the door.  “What the fuck do you want?!”  _Oh boy, she’s really pissed at me.  I really am an asshole… I gotta fix this, she doesn’t need me piling on anymore shit on her plate._     

“Really?  You didn’t even give me a chance to explain.”  He had to diffuse the situation.

“You’ve made it perfectly clear that you think I’m a monster!”  _Oh Jesus… what the fuck is wrong with her?_  

“Don’t be so fucking dramatic Babs, I never said that and you know I’d never believe that!”  He tried to sound nonchalant as he talked into the door.  “Please open the door.”  He leaned into the door hoping to see if he could feel her through it.  When the door finally opened he was greeted with her standing there with her arms folded in front of her and she was watching him with an angry yet desperate glare.  Those beautifully blue and tortured eyes always affected him deeply… she was… actually scared?  “Baby… I’m sorry… it’s just that I…”  He took a deep breath.  “I want to see what you see.  I want to understand… I just… I just don’t want you to go through everything alone.”  He lowered his head and broke eye contact as he continued to explain his failure.  “But I’m just not a good grunt… I looked at that boy’s face, his eyes… I saw death in his eyes… I saw hopeless despair in his eyes… I… I just couldn’t watch what you were going to do to him.”  Now she understood… she remembered the faces… all of those faces of the ones she killed were burned into her memory.  To see the expression on someone’s face as they die is incredibly personal and disturbing.  It takes years of hardening oneself to be able to withstand the emotional trauma that goes along with killing like that.  “Garrus could’ve killed him, he actually had him in his crosshairs.  All he had to do was pull the trigger but he didn’t.  I don’t know why.  I think he might’ve glimpsed the helpless resignation I saw…”  She unfolded her arms and gently took a hold of his hands as he continued to explain.  “But then I saw you moving in on him… so fast… so… brutally fast… that black armor… the blood… I lost it… I couldn’t watch… Baby I’m so sorry.”  He looked up at her with those baby blues a little moist, but not tearing.  “I’m sorry.”  She understood that killing up close and personal was much more traumatic to a psyche than the indiscriminate art of orbital bombardment or ship to ship combat.  He wasn’t a killer at heart even though he’d ended the lives of thousands of Geth with his incredibly deadly piloting skills.

There was a sad understanding as she now calmly smiled at him.  “Jeff, I’m sorry too... I wish… it didn’t have to be this way, I... I don’t want to do this anymore...”  She kissed his forehead.  “I just want to lay on a beach somewhere with my beautiful pilot sipping cocktails.”  She let go of one his hands and caressed his face as he leaned into her touch.  “I let him go you know… He’s alive thanks to your little show.”  She smiled and gave him another peck on his forehead.  “That and the fact that Zaeed was too busy kicking Jedore’s ass all over the place at the time.”  His little chuckle told her that everything was okay.  “Your shift’s over in an hour.  Come see me in the gym when you’re done.”  She still had that beautiful crooked smile on her face as she stood up and turned to go to the communication room.

“Gym?”  He was puzzled as there really was no gym on the ship.

“You know the all-purpose room… the hangar… I’m gonna show you what I do to cope with all this.”  He pulled himself tightly into her.

“You’re not going to kick my ass are you?”  He asked her as he looked up to her with his best puppy eyes.

“Of course not, that would be such a waste of an exquisitely cute ass.”  She joked as the elevator door opened and they came face to face with Marianna.

Athena had called her.  Mari knew that Athena was angry at Jeff and she needed to vent.  “I knew it.”  Mari smiled as she shook her head in amusement.  “Garrus owes me some serious credits.  He swore that Jeff would be a bloodstain on the wall.”

“Gah!  He can be such a dick.”  Athena commented as she held on to Jeff like he was the most precious thing in the galaxy.  “Can I whoop his ass Mari?  I won’t break anything important I promise.” 

“Absolutely.”  Mari answered with a giggle.  “Come on they’re waiting for us in the comm room.”

“You guys are so adorable.”  Came a voice from above them.  Athena looked up and of course it was Kasumi looking like a spider woman as she gave her a little wave.

“Damn… you’re really good Kasumi.”  Mari mentioned.  “Maybe we can exchange some tricks of the trade sometime?”

“Only if you promise me some juicy stories.”  Kasumi answered as she nimbly hopped down in front of them.

“Done.”  Mari declared with satisfaction at the agreement.

“You know all I have to do is tell EDI to announce your presence whenever you enter a room, right?”  Athena mentioned.

“What fun would that be?”  Kasumi mentioned back. 

“Yeah, what fun would that be?”  Mari also chimed in.

Athena rolled her eyes as she entered the elevator with all of them.  “Word of warning to both of you, If I catch you, you get zapped.  If someone points you out to me while you’re cloaked, you get zapped.  If I just feel like it… you get zapped.”  Athena let them feel her biotic wrath with an electrical jolt of biotic static.  

“OW!!”  They yelled as they both jumped at the shocking physical sensation.  Mari looked at her best friend with amusement.  “Mamita, this…”  Mari was rubbing the part of her butt where she got shocked.   “Means war.”  Mari declared as she turned and smacked Athena’s bottom with all she had resulting in a very loud smack just as the elevator door was opening.  The loud smack caused Kelly to turn around with a look of concern on her face. 

“Is everything okay?”  Kelly asked and it just resulted in all of them laughing uncontrollably as they exited the elevator.  Kelly smiled as she turned back around and continued to do whatever the hell she did at her terminal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who reads my “little” fic. Hope you’re enjoying it.


	8. Reaperborne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grunt’s intro, Zaeed’s mission, Athena blows up and some past moments. Some insight into Harbinger and the Collectors that is completely my thoughts and somewhat divergent from the game.

 

 

Normandy SR-2 Port Cargo Bay

 

“How is he?”  Athena examined the tank and the enormous Krogan inside.

“The subject is stable, Shepard.  Integration with onboard systems was seamless.”  EDI answered.

“Can he see anything in there?  Does he know where he is?”  Athena was curious about this so called perfect Krogan.

“Unlikely.  Current neural patterns indicate minimal cognition.  Barring ship-wide power loss, the nutrients in the tank could sustain him for over a year.” 

“Any idea what Okeer programmed into this kid’s head.”  She thought that all this young stud of a Krogan probably learned in that tank was war.  Krogan warlords were so fucking typical.

“Without access to the neural interfaces in the tank, I cannot say, Shepard.”  EDI answered.

“Is it possible to access that interface without harming him?”  She actually felt concern for the thousand pound youngster.

“Unknown, Shepard.”  EDI answered only this time there was uncertainty in her voice.  “I am unfamiliar with this particular interface.  It is possible that this is Collector technology and any tampering could cause harm to the subject in the tank.”

“Damn it.”  She whispered to herself.  Athena couldn’t get over how big this young buck of a Krogan was.  He had to be at least a half head taller than Wrex.  “Any idea how dangerous he is?”

“He’s a Krogan, Shepard.  If you are asking whether he’s actively hostile, I don’t have the necessary data to answer.  Okeer’s technology could impart data, not methods of thinking.  The subject may know if his views, but would not necessarily share them.”

She listened to EDI, but her mind was on the enormous Krogan in the tank.  Athena caressed the tank and saw a youthful and powerful individual.  Sometimes that combination was not a good one.  He was beautiful for a Krogan.  There were no scars, no cracks in his carapace, he was physically perfect.  “What can you tell me about him?  Anything unusual?”

“The subject is an exceptional example of the Krogan species with fully formed primary, secondary and tertiary organs where applicable.  No defects of any kind, aside from the genetic markers of the genophage present in all Krogan.  I cannot judge mental functioning.”

“Jacob you read?”  She called over the comm.

“Go ahead, Commander.”  He answered with the professionalism that only came from former Alliance personnel?

“I’m going to open this tank, but I want to do it outside the Normandy on one of the shuttles.”  She answered with a serious and determined tone.  “I want you and Zaeed to meet me in the hangar bay.”

“Good idea Shepard.”  Zaeed interjected.

They moved the tank back to the hangar bay and onto one of the Kodiak shuttles that was there waiting for them.  Athena, Zaeed and Jacob boarded the shuttle and closed the hatch.  “Fuck, I hope this goes well.”  She sounded a little nervous.

“You sound a little anxious, Shepard.”  Zaeed chuckled.  “You’re about to become either a proud mum or a dead one.”  Zaeed started to laugh and it made her and Jacob start chuckling too.

“That’s not funny Massani.”  Jeff came over the air.

“Pipe down flyboy.  Comedy is my coping mechanism… with a nickname like Joker you should be more understanding.”  Athena actually started to laugh harder.

“Yeah, real funny Commander… just remember that when that Krogan is tearing holes into the shuttle and you all get spaced.”  He actually sounded annoyed and it only made the three of them laugh harder.

Once the shuttle was launched, Jeff positioned the Normandy alongside to make it easier to perform a recovery operation in case the worst happened.  “Stand by, I’m gonna open the tank and let him out.”  Athena was a little frightened at the prospect of letting this giant Krogan loose.  She hoped the youngster wouldn’t do anything stupid.

“Cerberus protocol is very clear regarding untested alien technology.”  It almost sounded like EDI was also afraid.

“He’s either going to be a very powerful addition to the crew or a time bomb.  I’d rather we deal with him now.”  She started to steel herself.

“Very well, Shepard.  The controls are online.  The switch… and consequences… are yours.”  EDI passed the buck quite effortlessly, who’d a thought?

“Oh let’s get this over with already.”  Jacob commented.

She approached the tank and pressed the release switch.  The tank quickly emptied its amniotic type fluid all over the place as it opened.  The Krogan fell to its knees while coughing up the fluid still in its lungs.  Why, she thought it was a good idea to try and help him clear his lungs by striking his hump and kneeling down next to him she would never be able to answer.  This youngster made Wrex look like a slow poke with how quickly he grabbed her and pinned her to the aft wall.  Her powerfully built body buffered her back, but even then it seemed that the youngster had shown some restraint and was not intending to hurt her… yet.  She looked over to Zaeed and Jacob and waved them off as they drew down on young Krogan from behind the cockpit bulkhead. 

“Human, female.”  He calmly stated to her.  “Before you die, I need a name.”

 _Fuck… here we go again.  “_ I’m Athena Shepard… could we just talk about this instead?  I really don’t want to hurt you.”  She looked into those beautiful silver orbs he had for eyes and it almost took her breath away.

“Not your name, mine.  I’m trained.  I know things, but the tank.”  He actually looked confused.  “Okeer couldn’t implant connection.  His words are hollow.  Warlord, legacy, grunt… grunt.  ‘Grunt’ was among the last.  It has no meaning.  It’ll do.”  She continued to watch him closely, like she had a choice being pinned to the wall and all.  “I am Grunt.  If you are worthy, then prove your strength and try to destroy me.”  Zaeed and Jacob continued to watch silently with their rifles trained on the young Krogan.

“Why would I want to destroy such a handsome young boy?”  She joked and it only resulted in Grunt looking more confused.  “Why would you want me to kill you?”  She asked with genuine compassion.

“Want?  I do what I’m meant to.  Fight and reveal the strongest.  Nothing in the tank ever asked what I want.”  Athena was starting to feel like she really needed to hug him.  “I feel nothing for Okeer’s clan or his enemies.  That imprint failed.  He has failed.”  He turned to look at her at again.  “Without a reason that’s mine, one fight’s as good as any other.  Might as well start with you.”

Athena let out a frustrated huff.  “Listen, I rescued you and I released you from that tank.”  She looked into his eyes and saw no reaction.  “If you follow me you’ll have the biggest and most formidable enemies in the galaxy to fight.”  Maybe if she could impress him, he would back down and follow her.

Her instincts seemed to have been right on the money.  “Nothing in the tank imprints indicated that humans could be so forceful.  You speak as if you earned the right to command.”  His imprints on humans seemed pretty lacking, but she bet that his imprints on Turians, Salarians and Asari were probably quite extensive. 

“My enemies threaten galaxies.  Everyone on my ship has earned their place, you will too or die.”  Athena knew that the Krogan admired strength and bravery, that and he had slightly loosened his grip on her.

She could see the excitement on his expression.  “Hmph!  That’s… acceptable.  I’ll fight for you.”  Athena felt great that she didn’t have to kill this beautiful youngster.

“I’m glad you saw reason.”  She mentioned gleefully as she forcefully freed herself to his utter surprise and stood face to face with him.   At this point Zaeed and Jacob revealed themselves from behind the cockpit bulkhead holding their rifles on their shoulders.

Athena and Grunt faced off inches from one another until he looked over and saw the two heavily armed and armored humans.  “Ha!  Good move Shepard.”  He clapped his hands forcefully in excitement.  “If I find a clan… if I find what… I want.  I will be honored to eventually pit them against you.”  The smile on Grunt’s face was unmistakable.  He was now hers, like Wrex only younger, bigger and certainly more volatile.   

“Of course you would.”  She answered with a huge grin on her face.  “Welcome aboard Grunt.”

“Nice job Commander.”  The sarcasm from Jeff’s voice was unmistakable as it dripped from every word.  “Next time you feel the need to potentially get spaced, leave me out of it.  Once was enough.”  He was actually upset… again and this time it actually pissed her off enough to set her off.

“What the fuck do you want me to do Jeff?!”  She lashed out over the comm to the surprise of pretty much everyone who heard it.  “Who else here is going to go toe to toe with a fucking giant Krogan?  You?  Kelly?”  Miranda was sitting at her desk and monitoring the comm channel with a smile on her face.  “I took the necessary precautions!  I had Zaeed and Jacob here with me!  We’re all in full armor!  What did you want me to do?”  The anger flowed from every word, every syllable.  “Maybe I should’ve spaced the tank and opened it in front of the Normandy’s guns so you could vaporize him?”  Garrus and Mari were laughing in the med-bay with Dr. Chakwas shaking her head in disapproval.  Jeff sat there and grimaced as she continued to lambast him over the comm channel.  “Why don’t you try something Jeff?”  He was about to ask what she was talking about, but it was a rhetorical question and she continued on her furious rant.  “I suggest that **YOU** check that miserable attitude of yours and allow me to do **MY FUCKING JOB!”**   Jeff actually started to smile at her frustration with him.  “I can do without your always perfect arm chair quarterbacking of everything I fucking do.  Last time I checked, it was **ME** who fucking killed a Reaper and a Spectre on the same fucking day!”  Kasumi grimaced at every statement Athena made.  “Next time you feel the need to come over the comm with some lame ass commentary I suggest you stop, grab a rifle and armor and accompany the ground team.  Otherwise I swear I will fucking ground your ass and force you to watch Garrus pilot the Normandy from one of the Kodiaks.  Do I make myself clear, Mr. Moreau?!”

God, he loved her.  He could hear her frustration over the comm.  “Yes, ma’am.”  He tried not to chuckle at her anger.  She was going to be pissed at him when she got back on board.  “You’re right… I was wrong… I’ll try to keep my mouth shut next time.”

“ **NO**!  You’re not going to try!  **YOU… ARE… GOING… TO… SHUT… THE… FUCK… UP!** ”  Jacob and Zaeed looked at each other and couldn’t help but start chuckling.  **“AM I CLEAR MR. MOREAU?!”**

“Yes ma’am.”  Jeff responded with a slight uptick of his lips.  He was in for it when she got back.

“I like the idea of facing off against a warship’s cannon.”  Grunt mentioned through the shuttle’s open comm channel.  “I like this pilot of yours.  That’s how I would’ve opened my tank.”

Athena turned to the young Krogan with an expression of disbelief as both Jacob and Zaeed tried not to laugh.  They failed miserably as their shoulders rapidly shook up and down.  Grunt looked confused at the strange humans’ behavior.  Athena turned in obvious frustration, entered the cockpit and slammed the door behind her a little too hard causing it to be knocked it clear off its hinges.  “Fucking aye!”  She cursed as she sat down at the helm and began to pilot the shuttle back into the Normandy’s bay with Zaeed and Jacob doubled over in uncontrollable convulsions of laughter.  The laughter in the back actually made her smile and think of how incredibly unprofessional she just was.  This definitely wasn’t the Alliance and she was definitely growing fond of this band of misfits she was in charge of.  She was still going to kill Jeff when she got back though.

 

********************************

 

“Can’t I just watch you shake the stress away in the hangar?”  He’d never been in such an uncompromising position in his life.  He watched as Athena calmly sharpened one of her swords while sitting on the couch in her quarters.  “Please… I said I was sorry.”  He tried to move, but his limbs were tied to the four corners of the bed with these beautiful golden silk sashes she had produced from out of nowhere.  She didn’t even hesitate to forcibly tie him up to the bed once he entered her quarters.  She made him sit on the bed making him believe that there was going to be some kind of more pleasurable activity as she bound him.  It was as if she was testing the limits of his Cerberus given resilience.  She didn’t acknowledge him or even look in his direction as she methodically ran the whetstone along the intimidating looking blade.

“Did you know that this Kilij is three times as heavy as a normal Kilij?”  She sounded so menacing, hostile and unfriendly.  The fact that she just continued to grind that whetstone along the length of the blade would’ve made anyone else piss in their pants out of fear.  “Nine pounds of Silaris-TungstenCarbide death, I could probably slice through Grunt’s carapace with one swing.”  She continued to address him as if he were nothing but a child that needed some corrective guidance.  “Did you see how quickly I stopped my full swing on that merc you saved?”  She calmly stood up and took a couple of lazy practice swings with the intimidating blade.

Was she really trying to frighten him?  “Yeah so?”  He answered unsure of himself and he was slightly afraid at her demeanor.  She slowly walked to the clock interface on the side of her bed and appeared to be searching for music on the display.  The bass started to pump in a continuous rhythm typical of the majority of the dance music of the age.  His eyes followed her every movement and met her incredibly intense blues for a moment.  She gave him a serious look and started to do fluid combat movements with her sword.  She began to swing it so quickly that he could barely keep his eyes on it.  Spinning it like a whirlwind of death, reverse swings that were too fast to see, all that could be seen was a blur of metal and a whistling sound as the sword moved through the air.  Her swings and movements matched the beat of the music as she moved, rolled and jumped all over the room.  What was she doing?

It was an instantaneous moment of anxiousness when she somersaulted onto the bed and stood straddling him while he lay there helpless.  Her sword was a blur of movement as she took four precise swings and sliced through his bindings like they were nothing more than air.  She ended the movement with a back layout off the bed and a masterful sheathing of her weapon.  “Tell me why you keep doubting me over the air?”  She shut off the music and waited for an answer.

Jeff didn’t realize that until now he had been holding his breath.  He let out a long and shuddering breath of air that caught her attention and made her chuckle just a little.  “I don’t doubt you, but you’re fucking crazy if you ever think I’ll stop worrying about you.”  His breaths were coming in gasps as he sat up on her bed.  “I’ll admit that I was wrong with the Grunt thing and that you did the right thing, but I still worry… I can’t help it.”  He answered defiantly.

“I’m not saying not to worry, but you need to keep those thoughts to yourself… at least until the mission is over.”  She was still a little angry with him, but it was fizzling out.  “I need you to watch our backs when we’re in hostile territory, not comment on how you’re feeling at the moment.”  She continued.  “I’m not very receptive to those feelings while there are people trying to kill me and the rest of the ground team at that moment.”  She looked at him and he seemed to be tuning her out.  “Goddamn it Jeff I’m serious!  Did I ever second guess or even comment on your flying abilities while you were in the middle of combat?”  He suddenly turned to her at the mention of his flying.

“That’s different.  I’m…”  He tried to comment, but was cut off quite quickly.

“The best pilot in the galaxy... I know.”  She mocked him with air quotes and an exaggerated voice.  “So good that you’re invincible?  I think not.”  Now he started to get a little angry.  “What’s the matter?  You don’t like being criticized… second guessed?”  He glared at her and really looked upset.  “Now how about I announce it to the whole fucking ship!  How would that make you feel?”  It was at this moment that he was about to get up and leave, but she had made a very valid point.  As much as he hated being wrong, he felt terrible about what he’d done over the comm.  He would’ve been grounded forever if this was an Alliance ship with the way he talked over the communications channels.  She probably would’ve been court martialed as well with how she lost it on him over the air.

He took a deep breath and let out a sigh.  “I’m sorry… I didn’t really think about it.  I swear I won’t ever do that to you again.  I’ll just wait till we’re alone to bitch at you.”  He looked up at her as she was now standing at the foot of the bed directly in front of him.  She had that crooked grin that drove him crazy.  He had to admit that the red hair was also extremely sexy, even if it was totally fake.  She was in tight bicycle shorts and a tank top.  The Kilij was dangling off her hip in a sheath that was tied around her waist.  He touched the black leather handle of the frightening blade with one hand and ran his other hand over the front of her super tight bicycle shorts.  “You’re really scary with this thing.  I can’t imagine you swinging two of them around like you do.”  She drew it out of its sheath in one swift motion and in a blur, laid it across his lap. 

He couldn’t believe how heavy it was as it laid there on his lap.  The blade itself was incredibly beautiful.  There was bluish tint to its reflective surface from the Silaris alloy in the weapon.  He was about to touch the blade when Athena gently grabbed his hand.  “No, you’ll cut yourself baby…”  She smiled as she pulled his hand up to her lips and kissed it tenderly.  “It’s easily as sharp as a razor.”  The images of her swinging it so effortlessly, so precisely flooded his mind as she took the blade off his lap and sheathed it effortlessly.   She unbuckled the sheath and took off the sword.  She calmly took it and placed it next to its twin sister on the coffee table in front of the couch. 

He’d seen her go toe to toe with Wrex and make him look like a child, she’d wiped out hordes of Rachni, Geth and Krogan, not to mention a Reaper enhanced Spectre and a Reaper as well.  She was an absolute force of nature that no one had ever seen the likes of before.  He shouldn’t worry for her.  It didn’t make sense to worry for her… but he did anyway.  She was too special to him and he would never stop worrying about her.  She sat on the bed next to him when it dawned on him how not worried he was as she swung that blade and cut him free.  He looked at the silk sashes on his wrists and ankles and noticed that they looked like they were cut with a scissor.  There were no frays or loose ends, just perfectly straight and meticulous cuts.  “You didn’t even flinch.”  She mentioned to him as she began to kiss his neck.  “That was so hot!”  She breathed hotly into his neck.

He turned and met her lips with his as he could feel himself already starting to get aroused.  “I’ve got six hours till my next shift.”  He mentioned through the hot kiss.

“You might have to pull an all-nighter.”  She shoved him back and continued to kiss him passionately.

 

 

*******************************

 

 

The Collector base was a-buzz with activity.  The repairs on the cruiser were ahead of schedule and the construction of the second cruiser was almost done.  The Collector General continued to monitor all of the separate activities, but more importantly he watched as construction drones of all types meticulously added the massive AI core to the enormous cranial cavity of the new Shepherd class Reaper.  The General, because of the destruction of Sovereign, was left blind as to what should be done.  Harbinger had been forced to take control through the quantum communication array in his skull. 

The harvesting of the humans and the completion of the Shepherd were the priority.  The Collector drones worked tirelessly to achieve this goal.  Harbinger continuously communicated and instructed them on how to proceed.  It was obvious that the humans would be the race to ascend and this Shepard was the most desired Avatar in the eternal history of the Reapers.  She would succeed Harbinger and make the Reapers even more invincible than they already were. 

He watched as the liquefied remains flowed into the Reaper fetus.  It was so much more thick and viscous than the Prothean liquid that resulted in the absolute failure at the attempt of building a Prothean Class Reaper.  The amount of genetic information in the human cells was the most substantial.  They’re genetic potential had an almost unlimited range.  The humans could be the most useless of species and in the same breath they could also be the most formidable.  Protheans for the most part did not vary much in genetic difference, but their potential was naturally high.  This was why they were so successful during their cycle and dominated the galaxy.  The Rachni were on their way to dominate the galaxy during this cycle, but were challenged by the powerful Turians, lethally brilliant Salarians, biotically powerful Asari and the brutally powerful Krogan. 

With all of these powerful races it was strange that the young race of humans would be the ones to kill Sovereign.  Shepard was the most powerful organic in the galaxy.  She was by far the most powerful being the General had ever seen.  His people had no one who could compare to her.  He actually felt that maybe they would be finally freed by this powerful champion.  The pain that resulted from the thought coursed through his entire body as Harbinger took control of his entire being. 

The General saw everything, but had no control as Harbinger issued orders through him.  Harbinger made sure that all of the duties were getting done and as quickly as his presence invaded his entire being, he was gone.  Everything seemed to be going according to Harbinger’s grand plan.

 

DARK SPACE

 

“It’s confirmed.  This Shepard is the one.”  Harbinger mentioned.  “She will be the one we use for their ascension.”

“She’s the most dangerous Avatar we have ever faced.”  Ascendant mentioned as she moved her Harbinger Class body next to Harbinger.  “We need to be prudent in our dealings with the humans.”

The hologram image of Shepard absolutely destroying their Collector drones appeared in front of them suspended in space.  The images continuously changed angles as she obliterated each of Harbinger’s possessed Collectors.

“No, Shepard is already aware of our involvement in their ascension.  The longer we are kept here, the more time Shepard will have to build her power.”  Harbinger countered.  “Sovereign’s power courses through her now and she will be extremely difficult to deal with if we wait too long.  We need to acquire her as soon as possible.”  There was a noticeable pause in Harbinger’s worded thoughts as they watched the Collector cruiser barely survive its second encounter with Shepard.  “Shepard will be her namesake.  She will become the perfect being this galaxy has not been able to produce until now.  She will Shepherd all organics and we will no longer be needed here.”

“The ascension vessel is on schedule to be completed well within Shepard’s life cycle.”  Ascendant added.  “The termination of Sovereign has pushed its completion date back a year.”

“Without the guidance of our legion they will need to double their efforts so that it is ready to receive her.”  Harbinger continued.  “I will take direct control.”

An enormous holographic image of Athena Shepard floating in dark space loomed over the entire Reaper fleet.  As the silent fleet observed the image it morphed into the Shepherd, the most powerfully perfect machine they had ever devised.  Its humanoid form was completely different from all of the other Reapers and its potential power dwarfed them all.  She was the perfection they had been waiting for, for millions of years.  There would be no more cycles, no more harvesting, at least not in the Milky Way.  Shepherd would lead them to search out other galaxies and purify them as they did the current one.

 

***********

 

Zaeed watched as Vido’s gunship took off.  “Noooooo!”  He fired shot after shot, but they harmlessly bounced off the shielded gunship.  Grunt was also firing his powerful Krogan shotgun to no avail.  As the gunship continued its ascent, Zaeed caught a metallic gleam moving at high speed toward the gunship and hit it with an enormously powerful impact.  The gunship dropped like a sack of potatoes about three hundred meters in front of their current position.  Zaeed and Grunt took off like bats out of hell towards the wreckage as the Normandy swooped over their heads. 

“ _You’re welcome Zaeed.”_ Joker commented over the comm.  Zaeed didn’t comment, but a maniacal grin appeared on his helmeted face.  Zaeed and Grunt reached the gunship in no time and it was a smoldering ruin.  The pilot was trying and failing to free himself from the wreckage.  That didn’t last long as Zaeed pulled his pistol and executed him on the spot.  Still not satisfied, he searched the rest of wreckage and saw a blood trail leading away from the gunship.

“Heh, heh, heh… I don’t think he’s going to get far.”  Grunt mentioned with his trademark laugh. 

Zaeed looked at the powerful youngster with an intense glare.  “He’s mine.”

It didn’t take long for them to track down Vido Santiago.  He was bleeding out and had collapsed about sixty feet from the downed gunship.  Zaeed could see that he was hiding behind tree just outside the facility.  “Zaeed please!”  He begged as the facility exploded behind them.  “You know it was nothing personal.”  Grunt turned to look at the explosions and could see the Normandy ascending towards space.  “It was just business, I swear.”  Zaeed calmly walked up to Vido and pointed his pistol at him.  Vido put his bloody hands up to defend himself.  “It was twenty years ago!  I mean look at you… I did you a favor!”  Zaeed calmly looked him in the eyes with nothing but hate filled vengeance.  “Zaeed please!  I’m gonna die here man, DO SOMETHING!”  Zaeed calmly took out one of his incendiary grenades from his belt and removed the pin.

“Fry, you son of a bitch.”  He calmly stated as he tossed the grenade just out of arm reach of Vido and calmly began to walk away.  The grenade went off and engulfed Vido in a giant fireball.  His pained scream was abruptly cut off as the flames burned his lungs with his next and last breath.  Zaeed turned and watched his former friend as he became a charred and lifeless husk.  He felt good to finally have made that bastard pay for his treachery.  The begging and pleading were a nice touch that he never expected from the hardened Vido. 

“Fire is a nice touch.”  Grunt mentioned.  “Think I might use a flamethrower next time we’re on the ground.”  Grunt took a deep breath through his nose.  “The smell of burned flesh and fuel, the smell of battle… the cries of the dying… this is war.”   His breaths were coming in deep gulps.  “This is what I was born for!”  He uttered with an excitement that took Zaeed by surprise.

They didn’t have much time to relish their brutal advance through the facility and their execution of Vido as one of the shuttles from the Normandy appeared in the sky and was approaching them at high speed.  It pulled up at the last second and flaired to a stop in front of them as it softly touched down.  They watched as the shuttle hatch opened and Athena stepped out.  “Get in Grunt.”  She ordered angrily.  “I’ll deal with you in a minute.”

Zaeed didn’t move as her glare had frozen him in place.  Grunt on the other hand quickly entered the shuttle and sat.  “I’m sorry Shepard.”  Zaeed knew that he was in some shit with her.  When he saw Vido, he didn’t hesitate and took off after him with Grunt following in his tracks.  They both didn’t listen to her as she called out for them to stop.  They had left her alone.  She on the other hand didn’t hesitate in rescuing the helpless workers who were trapped on the exploding facility because of Vido and his Blue Suns.  She got out as many as she could, but couldn’t rescue them all.  Thirty of the fifty five workers died in the facility’s destruction.  She might’ve been able to save them all if Zaeed had passed on his revenge and Grunt would’ve fucking listened to her, but that wasn’t the case.  She approached him in an assertive manner and got to within inches of his face.

“Thirty.”  She mentioned with palpable anger in her tone.  “Was that a good exchange rate for that asshole?”

“No.”  Zaeed whispered as he dropped his gaze to the floor.  “No… it wasn’t.”  His jubilation at killing Vido was short lived as he thought about those poor slaves dying.  He never wanted to be that person.  Zaeed had always thought he would never have to cut a swath through innocence to get to Vido.  Those poor people were killed not only because Vido sabotaged the facility, but also because he himself was blinded by his hatred for that scum.  As the realization of his actions dawned on him, he broke down.  He was as much a murderer as Vido was.  He was as guilty of their deaths as Vido.  He looked over at the charred and still burning remains of Vido and felt an emptiness come over him.  “What’ve I done?”

“Damn you Zaeed.”  Her tone had completely changed to a conciliatory one.  “God damn you… come on let’s go.”  She recognized his guilt ridden expression.  She remembered how Torfan almost destroyed her when she thought about all those great men and women who died for her.  She put her arm around his shoulder.  “If I didn’t need you… I would’ve vaporized your ass.”  She was dead serious, but they were just words and he knew that she wouldn’t.  She was too good to do something like that. 

“I’m yours Shepard… no matter what happens… I’ll never do anything like that again.”  He looked straight into those beautifully hypnotic eyes.  “I know I don’t deserve a second chance, but for what it’s worth, you can count on me from now on.”

“Good, now get in and send Grunt out here.”  Zaeed looked at her and nodded painfully as he boarded the shuttle.

Grunt came back out and stood in front of her.  “Do Krogan always disobey orders from their superiors?”  She asked with her arms folded in front of her and a glare meant just for him.

“In order to be superior, you’d have to actually be superior.  I don’t rescue, I fight.”  He sounded pretty smug as he stood face to face with her.  It pissed her off to no end.

“Let’s get one thing straight Grunt.  If you ever disobey a direct order from me again I will drop you off on a planet filled with nothing but Pyjaks.”  He looked at her curiously.  “Then, while my crew and I go off to fight the Collectors and the Reapers, you can be surrounded by a bunch of life forms not worth killing.”  She was threatening him?  “Do I make myself clear, Grunt?”  He wanted to launch himself against her, but he had seen what she was fighting.  He had seen the vids of these Collectors and Reapers.  He watched her lead the ground troops, he watched the vids of her.  She was more than a worthy battle master, if Joker’s stories could be believed, Urdnot Wrex considered her a Krogan in a human’s body.  He had let her down and now he felt as if he wasn’t worthy of being on her crew.

“Yes Shepard.  I don’t know why I need to kill, but it’s… it’s like I don’t have a choice.”   He paused as he started to pace in front of her.  “Something is wrong Shepard.”  She watched him curiously.  “I feel wrong, tense, I just want to kill something… with my hands.”  He turned and looked at her as he paced in front of the shuttle.  “More so than usual.  Like it’s not my choice.”  She could feel him start to stress.  “Like I just wanna… I don’t know…”  The resulting flash of anger from him resulted in him head butting the shuttle and leaving a sizeable dent on the starboard hull.  He calmed down immediately afterwards.  “See?  Why do that?  What’s wrong?”  Zaeed leaned out of the shuttle to make sure everything was okay.  Athena silently gave him a thumbs up and he sat back down inside.

“Okeer didn’t imprint anything to help you figure this out?”  It was crazy but now she found herself stroking his crest gently.

“I see pictures of old battles, voices of warlords, but this is…”  He sighs, obviously frustrated.  “a blood haze in my head.  I want control.”  He stepped away from her as she looked at him understandingly.  “When moving… fighting I focus.  When I’m not, my blood screams, my plates itch and even you are just noise.”  He looked almost desperate.  “I’m tank born, what is this?”

“EDI, anything in your files on Krogan diseases that could cause this?”  She sounded like a concerned mother. 

“Cerberus has a number of Krogan autopsies on file but none of a living Krogan of this age and situation.  Krogan are reluctant to share their medical records.”  EDI responded.

“My people were defeated by doctors in labs.  They will never let stuff like that leave the home world… Tuchanka.”  Athena wasn’t happy and she understood what Grunt was going through.  Scientists also helped create her and she knew how hard answers were to come by.  If she could help Grunt answer these questions by going to Tuchanka then she would.

“We have to stop at Purgatory to pick up another member, but as soon as that’s done we’ll head for Tuchanka.”  She looked at him and smiled.  “In the meantime, me and you are going to get very well acquainted in the hangar to work out that blood haze.”

“Thank you Shepard… this fury should be my choice, not a sickness.”  Grunt responded as Athena guided him onto the shuttle. 

“ _Did you check if lil ole Grunt compromised the Kodiak’s hull integrity?”_ Jeff came over the comm.

“I’ll check now… thanks for reminding me.”  Athena answered as she started a preflight check.  “ _That’s what I’m here for.”_ He came back with a lot more pleasantness in his voice than usual. 

The dent turned out to be superficial and it didn’t affect the life support systems one bit.  “Looks like nothing, all systems running within prescribed parameters.”  They were able to take off without delay.  “Jeff, set a course for the Blue Sun Prison Ship Purgatory.  There’s a potential ally we’re supposed to pick up there.”

“ _Roger that ma’am.”_ He really was being professional and he didn’t sound angry, but she could tell that there was something going on. 

 

**********

 

She made a mental note to Kill Jeff and his sister Hilary.  Athena and Mari were sitting together in the observation lounge along with Garrus and Karin as Jeff played a video projected onto a retractable screen in front of the windows.  The transit to Purgatory took about a day, so Jeff decided on some downtime entertainment for his favorite group of people on the Normandy.  Mari also looked like she wanted to kill him, but that was the price to pay for being associated with him. 

His sister Hilary had performed a miracle.  Mari had actually provided the fuel to this fire by recommending he search out Athena’s musical exploits on the extranet.  The resulting file his brilliant sister uploaded to Jeff’s account contained hours of not only Athena’s musical performances, but also the entire Red’s gang.  It was absolutely something that needed to be shared with the rest of crew.  He would show to her and Mari first to make sure that it was okay.  Athena was the one who invited Garrus and Karin to the viewing.  His goal was to show everyone that Mighty Commander Shepard was a human being after all.  She had her flaws and her strengths and they made her the most beautiful of people. 

They all watched and laughed as a very young, probably fourteen years old, Athena tried to direct a music video with very little success as the rest of the gang seemed totally disinterested.  Her frustrated expression at how no one listened to her had everyone in tears.  Athena seemed to finally relinquish her attempts at a video and decided to just jam on her guitar, which was amazing.  “Damn mamita, you can really play that thing.”  Mari leaned her head on Athena’s shoulder.  “Can you still?”

“Of course, It’s like riding bike.”  Athena mentioned as the video ended and a new one began.

A very young seventeen year old Mari’s totally unexpected rendition of Lady Antabella’s, “Need You Now” had Athena laughing while Mari’s cheeks reddened.  “You sneak!”  Athena commented in between laughs.  “I didn’t know about this.”  Garrus and Karin were both chuckling until Mari glared at Garrus.  “Hey, don’t blame him that you can’t sing worth a shit.”  Athena laughed as Mari punched her in the arm.

“That’s not true.  She has the voice of an angel.”  Garrus comment resulted in Mari giving him a mischievous smile and blowing an air kiss to him.

“Yeah, the Angel of Pain.”  Jeff commented playfully.

“She’s not so bad… and look at how happy she is.”  Karin mentioned causing all of them to look at the vid and smile.  Athena wrapped her arm around Mari’s shoulders and pulled her tightly in a loving embrace.

Miranda, wanting to clear something up about Warden Kuril with Athena before arriving at Purgatory walked into the lounge to see a vid screen filled with a young Athena performing an almost flawless rendition of Fleetwood Mac’s, “Say You Love Me.”  Her deep and rich contralto voice was eerily close to Christy Mcvie and her piano skills were as incredible as her guitar skills.  Miranda was floored at the revelation.  Mari watched as a tear started to trickle down Athena’s cheek as she watched her late Liam killing the bass for the song.  Miranda couldn’t take her eyes off the video.  She’d learned Mozart and Bach on the piano, she’d mastered it.  Athena’s musical talent was as impressive as her combat abilities.  “That was lovely.”  She whispered a little louder than she would’ve liked causing everyone to turn around.

“Miranda!”  Mari yelled out in a most jovial tone.  “Come on sit, there’s plenty of room.”

“No… I feel like I’m intruding.”  Miranda started to walk out of what she correctly deemed an incredibly intimate moment between this tight knit group of friends.

“Miranda, sit your ass down.  You can take care of Cerberus shit later.”  Athena yelled.  “As your commanding officer, I order you to sit with us.”

Miranda looked like as uncomfortable as a lamb amongst a pride of lions as she sat next to Mari whom she had actually taken a liking to.  Mari was a no nonsense infiltrator of the first class and her tactical sense was incredibly formidable and not only that, anyone who could make Kai look like a fool already had a spot in her heart.  Mari started to provide a play by play of all the vids to Miranda.  It actually made Miranda feel so inferior and out of place.  Miranda had always felt that she was designed for greatness, for purpose, to do the things she did with efficiency and excellence.  She never wasted any energy on what she considered frivolous pursuits.  But watching the Joy on both Mari’s and Athena’s faces in these home vids actually made her feel like she had missed out on things.  Her father would’ve never allowed her to do those kinds of things.  In fact she was punished and lectured endlessly on what her responsibilities were and told not to veer from them.  She huffed to herself.  _To think that Athena, a warrior with no equal and Marianna, an exceptionally formidable spy both had… so much happiness… so much tragedy… so much… more than me._ She thought to herself as she continued to watch both Mari and Athena during the vids.  Miranda watched them both as they laughed, cried, made fun of each other, and comforted each other.  It was so incredibly therapeutic that a slight smile appeared on Miranda’s lips.  They were like sisters one would see in some old twentieth century television sitcom.

She watched as they both broke down in tears watching Alejandro, the Red’s leader along with Athena playing on a guitar perform a very good rendition of “Sheena is a Punk Rocker” by the Ramones.  His poufy hair, various tattoos, handsome looks and pretty good voice did the song a lot of justice.  The one thing they all noticed as they watched the vid was that Alejandro had changed the words and replaced Sheena with Athena.  Mari had Athena in a loving embrace as they watched their former leader Karaoke his ass off in what appeared to be the Red’s living room.  A young Athena was banging her head as Alejandro sang to her.  Both Santos and Finch could be seen in the background slam dancing against each other and just knocking down everything that wasn’t nailed down.  Miranda watched the video and couldn’t help but be amazed at how close she was to the other members of the gang.  As she thought about it, the only person she felt close to was her sister whom she doesn’t even see.  Athena slowly stood up from her seat next to Mari and approached the screen.  She then slowly leaned in close and kissed the singing image of her former mentor.  “I’m so sorry Ale… I’m so sorry…”  She then lovingly caressed the screen image of Alejandro resulting in Mari standing next her and embracing her for all it was worth.  They stood there in each other’s arms for probably about a minute in silent resignation.

Miranda looked really uncomfortable knowing that all of these people knew why she apologized to figure on the screen.  She would never ask as she felt it would be totally inappropriate.  Athena turned her teary eyes to Miranda.  “He saved me and I… I…”  The tears started to flow freely again.  “I  
 abandoned him when he needed me most.”  She couldn’t even look Miranda in the eyes.

“Stop talking like that!”  Marianna yelled at her while grabbing both her shoulders.  “You didn’t abandon him, he abandoned us!”

“I could’ve helped him Mari.”  Athena sounded like a little mouse.

“NO!”  Mari yelled.  “No you couldn’t have.  He didn’t want help and by the time he did… you were already on the way to saving the galaxy!”  Mari took her friend’s hands and looked up at her trying to catch her eyes.  “You remember what Detective Larson said to you?”

Athena nodded meekly.  “I still think I could’ve done more…” 

“Ale credited you for his kicking the red sand habit and turning himself around.”  Mari reminded her but Athena seemed to be resigned to the fact that she abandoned the one who saved her from hell.  “Mamita, listen to me.”   Mari gently grabbed her face with both hands so that she could look at Athena in the eye.  “You can’t be everywhere at once.”  They were both tearing up as they gazed into each other’s eyes. 

“As powerful as you are, you’re not God Shepard.”  Miranda added almost absent mindedly.  Mari and Athena turned to look at her and the sudden silence in the room made her very uncomfortable.

Mari smiled at Miranda and nodded.  “She’s right Shepard, you put too much on yourself.”  Garrus added, resulting in Miranda letting out a relieved huff. 

“If you’re going to blame anyone for Ale, blame Smith and Finch and we both know they got theirs.”  Athena had tears trickling down her cheeks as she nodded.  Mari kissed her forehead and wiped her face.  They both sat down together with Jeff putting his arm around Athena and pulling her tight to him.

“Can you imagine Anderson or Hackett doing something like this?”  Jeff asked and it caused Athena to suddenly giggle through her grief.  They all laughed at the comment. 

“I would actually pay to see the young Anderson and Hackett.”  Marianna sounded like she had found a new project that she might spend a little time on.  “I don’t know about Steven, but David has that sexy Barry White type voice… I’ll bet there’s something on him.”  She quickly wiped her face off with a napkin from the bar.

As Jeff started to play the video again, they all seemed to lose interest until a very young child’s voice got all of their attention and their collective curiosity caused them all to turn to the screen.  Athena and Mari had the biggest smiles on their faces.  Garrus was chuckling hard to himself.  Miranda let out an amused chortle and Karin’s face lit up at the sight on the screen.  _“Papa, how come I can’t have this?”_ The cutest little blonde girl who couldn’t be older than three asked her father who was obviously holding the camera. 

 _“You know that’s only for Jeff’s special legs.”_ An adult man’s voice announced as the little girl was touching Joker’s leg braces like they were the coolest things she’d ever seen.  A teenage Jeff dressed in a beautiful black suit was sitting on a bench looking extremely annoyed and about to play a piano.  “I’m going to kill her.”  Jeff whispered in Athena’s ear resulting in a light peck to his cheek.

“I love her.”  Athena responded as she was totally mesmerized by the scene on the screen.

“Damn Joker, what happened to you?”  Garrus asked him while they all watched.

Jeff knew something was coming and chuckled.  “What do you mean?”

“You were pretty good looking for a human, now you look like you got hit with an ugly pole.”  Garrus finished and chuckled at his own joke.  Athena and Mari started to laugh.

“Wow Garrus, I’m surprised your head didn’t explode coming up with that lame ass joke.”  Jeff came back.  “And it’s ugly stick not pole, genius.”

“Who said I was joking?”  Garrus finished it and everyone started to laugh. 

The young Jeff started to play the piano and it sounded heavenly.  Tchaikovsky’s “Dance of the Sugar Plum Fairy” never sounded so good on the piano.  “Oh my God Jeff, you never said you could play.”  Karin was astounded.  “How old were you here?”

Jeff put his face into his hands in embarrassment.  “Oh boy.”  He quietly worded and chills started to go down his spine as Athena looked at him with that beautiful smile on her face.  “Probably around seventeen or eighteen.”  He answered Karin.

“You are sooooooo adorable.”  She mentioned.  “Look at how cute you were and I’m assuming that little firecracker has to be Hilary.”

Jeff nodded as the video went to black and ended.  In the credits Hilary mentioned that she was susceptible to bribes in order for said video to be kept secret.  “What’d you guys think?”  He asked both her and Mari.

“This was wonderful.”  Mari answered immediately.

“If the crew wants to see it, make it available on the ship’s public database.”  Athena smiled broadly and squeezed her pilot to her.  “I really needed this Jeff, thank you and make sure your sister knows how wonderful she is.”  Athena then stood and addressed Miranda, who nodded and began to explain the deal Cerberus had made with Warden Kuril.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Working on Jack’s intro and she is a lot more challenging to write than I thought. Hope you guys are enjoying my little fic.


	9. Three Queens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Revelation - a surprising and previously unknown fact, especially one that is made known in a dramatic way.

  1. Shepard’s Quarters – Normandy SR2



_Wow, was that what they wanted?  Did they really want her turned into an unfeeling killing machine?_ Athena thought to herself and shuddered.  She watched and studied Jack down in her hole under engineering through the security camera feed at her personal terminal in her quarters.  Jack was going through the data pads Miranda provided like they were the most important things in her life.  Athena understood that part of Jack, the part that needed questions answered, mysteries solved.  It was Jack’s absolute love of killing without any remorse whatsoever that really disturbed her.   Add that she was a genetically modified biotic killing machine and you had the recipe for a mass murdering monster.  It made Athena second guess herself as to why Illusive Man would even think of recruiting this lunatic.

Athena’s experience at Munro seemed to be eerily similar to Jack’s and all the other children at this Teltin facility.  Athena read the entire file on the place and came to the conclusion that they were doing the same kinds of things there that they did at the Munro facility.  The two alpha beings produced at the facilities couldn’t be more different though.  The big difference being that Athena seemed to always believe that everyone deserved a chance to live.  Athena always seemed to at least try to give a person the benefit of the doubt, she’d never fully trusted but she gave everyone a chance.  If they hung them-selves by their actions then so be it.  It had worked for her because who knows where she’d be if she didn’t give Ale and the Reds a chance.  Wrex and Garrus had always seemed to harp on her that it was one of her weaknesses.  Garrus pointed to Rana Thanoptis on Virmire, Tonn Actus on Tuntau, that scumbag Dr. Heart, and even saving the Council from Sovereign as mistakes that could’ve had and actually have had far reaching consequences. 

Jack on the other hand didn’t seem to have any empathy for those she destroyed nor did she seem to have any morale compass to keep her from killing innocents who happened to be in her way.  Talking to her seemed to make Athena think that after Jack escaped she probably started following too many of the wrong type of people.  Whereas Athena escaped Munro to stop the pain of hurting others and found her angel in Alejandro, Jack didn’t seem to give two shits about what she did to others or those she was involved with. 

Athena huffed to herself.  _That’s going to have to change girl or me and you are going to have a big problem._ She thought to herself as she watched Jack read voraciously. 

To think that there was another facility as horrifying as Munro, torturing and killing children and biotics in general for the sake of science made Athena’s blood boil.  And this one could be chalked up as an all Cerberus operation.  Subject Zero was a Cerberus only product.  Athena shook her head in quiet resignation as this just made her think that there was no hope for humanity.  All of the organizations tasked to protect humanity always seemed to take advantage of its most down trodden and vulnerable.  Athena bet that most of these organization’s failures were like Jack and not like her or Miranda.  Jack could turn into an uncontrollable killer with the most formidable biotic power Athena had seen outside of Matriarch T’nato.  She remembered on Purgatory how Jack took down three YMIR Mechs with an ease that Athena had not seen in anyone other than herself. 

The Teltin facility though was pretty unique.  Unlike Munro it was extremely well isolated from prying eyes with the added difference being that it was not associated with BAaT or Conatix or the Alliance.  Athena still held a sneaky suspicion that the Alliance knew about it and did nothing.  Miranda had denied any involvement in the facility and told her that just like Munro, the Teltin cell’s operations there were closed down once the Illusive Man found out what exactly was going on down there.  There were just too many coincidences and Athena knew deep down inside that maybe Miranda knew more.  Miranda had almost admitted as much to her, but EDI’s and Miranda’s explanation on how separate Cerberus cells worked clarified why she did not know all. 

Miranda had also told her that she wouldn’t reveal everything she knew until the Collectors were defeated.  It made sense, but it did make Athena that much more apprehensive as to just how deep Miranda was involved in all of these Cerberus produced horror shows.  This was just another thing Miranda would have to answer for.  She did get the feeling that Miranda had completely softened to her, but the inner conflict within Athena in regards to Miranda was once again simmering a little hotter.

Athena tried to access the personnel log from the Teltin Cell and was surprised to find she was locked out.  “EDI, are you there?”  Athena whispered.

“I’m always here Shepard.”  Her blue avatar appeared at EDI’s interface as she answered.

“Did Miranda block access to any part of the Teltin files?” 

“The blocks are still present on the main database under the authority of the Illusive Man.”  Athena sat back in her chair with some frustration. 

“Figures.”  She huffed as she stood up and put on a pair of shorts and sneakers to go along with her tank top.  She quickly tied her hair into a high pony tail and made her way to the elevator.

She decided to go down to see Miranda and she was done waiting for answers. 

 

***************

 

Miranda’s Office – Normandy SR2

 

Before she got to know Athena better, Miranda might have seen Athena as nothing more than an asset to be used, but she now began to see more of the person she was, the person that Cerberus, Conatix, BAaT and the Alliance wanted to change… to break.  Seeing Jack made Miranda shudder at the possibility that Athena could’ve ever been changed to be someone like Jack.  Miranda also pondered about how wrong she seemed to be in regards to Athena in general and seemed to be having second thoughts about all of what Cerberus and the Illusive Man had been involved in when it came to human genetics. 

She thought of her sister’s current situation and how would she protect her if Cerberus decided that Oriana was a candidate for this kind of experimentation.  Thinking of the videos she watched of Shepard and Jack as a child, she couldn’t believe how Shepard wasn’t a homicidal monster like Jack.  Pain compliance didn’t seem to work with Athena.  Athena’s will just seemed to be unbreakable and Miranda was thanking an unseen and higher power for that. 

Lanteia’s message had come at the most inopportune time.  Miranda had never felt so vulnerable.  She just knew that her father had to be involved.  _What am I going to do?  How did he find her?_   She thought.  Niket was the only one who knew where Oriana was.  Her mind raced at all of the reasons Oriana was now compromised.  The most obvious one she did not want to believe.  Niket would never betray her.  Miranda thought of all the horrible things her father would put Oriana through.  Miranda wanted so badly for Oriana to have a normal childhood, a normal life.  Now, she was faced with a situation that warranted immediate attention or she would lose her sister, just like she lost herself.  A knock on the door tore her from her thoughts.

“Miranda, I need to talk to you!”  Athena sounded angry.  _She probably reviewed the Teltin information and now wants answers._ Miranda thought.

Miranda looked at the door with dread, but she knew this day would come.  Athena sounded like she’d checked out and was now about to embark on a dark journey with her, a journey Miranda didn’t think she’d survive.  “Come in Shepard.”

Athena walked in with a purposeful determination and tossed a data pad on Miranda’s desk.  “I’m done chasing the Collectors until I get some answers.”

Miranda lowered her gaze and looked at the data pad.  “I… I want you to promise me something before I tell you everything.” 

Athena couldn’t believe it.  Was Miranda actually going to tell her?  She expected at least a heated argument before she spilled her information to her.  “I’m not promising shit.”  The words came out a lot worse than she intended and the effect was not what Athena wanted.

Miranda turned to face her with a face full of angry desperation.  “Then go fuck yourself!  GET OUT!”  She stood up and pointed to the door.  Her sister was in danger and even though she really needed Athena to help her, if she couldn’t enlist her then she would go and save her sister on her own. 

Athena, for the first time looked into the face of a frightened and despairing Miranda.  Athena took a deep breath and let it out in an effort to calm herself.  “Okay, I’m sorry I snapped at you.  What do you want me to promise?”  She answered as calmly as she could.

Miranda looked at her defiantly but Athena could see that there was palpable fear and despair in Miranda’s expression.  “I want you to promise me that even if you kill me here… you’ll save my sister.” 

“Your sister?”  Athena was quite taken aback by Miranda’s request.  Was there a chance what she had to say to her would end in Miranda’s murder by her hand?  “Kill you?” 

“My sister has been living a normal life until now.  She’s my genetic twin only much younger.  I took her from my father when she was a child so that she would be spared what I went through.  Only now I think my father has found her and is going to kidnap her.”  Miranda sounded frantic.  “She has a loving family and doesn’t deserve what my father has in store for her.” 

Athena could tell that even though Miranda and she had a contentious rivalry, she trusted her word.  “Okay, I swear to you that no matter what happens I will make sure your sister is safe and I’ll hopefully destroy the Collectors.”  As much as Miranda’s sister interested her, she needed to know what Miranda had done in regards to all of these Cerberus/BAat/Conatix/Alliance horror shows. 

She saw Miranda visibly relax.  “Where to start… I… I just need to tell you first, that I wasn’t involved in either facility, but as I spent more time with Cerberus I did get to see and examine the locked data.”  She again looked at the powerfully deadly Athena Shepard standing there waiting for answers.  “By the time the vids and data passed my desk it was too late to do anything for you or anyone in Munro.  The facility was already closed down when I joined Cerberus.”  Miranda stood up and started to pace behind her desk.  “Remember when I told you that I studied everything about you?”

Athena nodded silently.

“I wasn’t joking Shepard.  I looked at every file, every vid, everything I could get my hands on.  It wasn’t an accident that the Illusive Man put me in charge of the Lazerus Project.”  Miranda walked up to Athena and leaned back on her desk.  “I saw what those butchers did to you.  I saw how unbelievably strong you were… are.  I know that all of the physical pain and mental trauma you were put through was to see if your unique condition could be reproduced.  Jack is Cerberus’ failed example of that attempt.  My sister and I are my father’s failed examples as well.”  Miranda lowered her head as she talked.  “The Teltin Cell and facility went rogue and the Illusive Man ordered it shut down, but Jack took care of that by escaping and killing more than half of the people there in the process.”  Athena stood there listening intently as Miranda explained.  “We lost track of her until she was captured by the Blue Suns and imprisoned in Purgatory.”

“What about the rest of the people on Teltin… Munro?”  Athena asked her.

“All of the scientists on Teltin were killed by Jack and the students that did escape we’ve never been able to track.”  Miranda continued calmly.  “Munro was actually harder to monitor because everyone there seemed to have their claws into you.  When you escaped I learned that everything pertaining to you was wiped from every server in the Alliance, Conatix, and BAaT.  Even with Cerberus running a clandestine backup program they were barely able to get their hands on that copy I gave to you.”  Miranda looked at her with sad and sensitive eyes.  “If anyone other than the main players got a hold of all that footage, the Alliance would lose a lot of public support.”

“Jesus…”  Athena whispered to herself.

“Once you joined the Alliance Marine Corps though, Cerberus and the Illusive Man picked up where they left off and continued to monitor your progress.  It was good that you kept your biotics in check while you were in the academy.”

“I would’ve killed everyone on Jump Zero if they tried to pull that shit they pulled with Kaiden.  I would’ve probably turned into Jack at that point.”  Athena commented to her.

“I know.  The Illusive Man wanted you to see the Alliance as different.  The decision to send Commander Anderson to pick you up was the most perfect choice to bring you into the Alliance.”

“What?”  Athena was stunned.  “Anderson knew about this?”

“No.”  Miranda clarified.  “He had no idea that we had his superiors order him to make contact with you.”

“Which superiors?”  Athena was starting to feel so manipulated, so inconsequential. 

“The Systems Alliance Secretary of Defense, Admiral James Colbert.  He was involved intimately with your situation.  He’s the reason why you weren’t recaptured and sent to Jump Zero or Teltin.  He didn’t want you broken and didn’t trust that Cerberus and Conatix knew what they were doing.” 

“How could they possibly know that I would still be alive when I was running with the Reds?”  Athena couldn’t believe what she was hearing.

“It wasn’t hard really.  You stand out quite a bit.  The Kodiak Shuttle theft was your biggest mistake.  That’s how Cerberus and the Alliance found you again.  From that day, you had an observer with you at all times.”  Athena sat down in a chair as she pondered these incredible revelations. 

“An observer?”  Athena was taken completely by surprise.

Miranda nodded hesitantly.  “Fernando Ingraham or as you called him… Finch.”  Athena was visibly trembling.  “Cerberus operatives approached him shortly after your Kodiak display and gave him a choice.  He could either watch you while keeping us and the Alliance brass informed and be well compensated or he could find himself the subject of an investigation into his illicit activities.  He wasn’t hard to convince and he sent Cerberus reports about your activities and whereabouts on a regular basis up until you joined the Alliance military.”

Athena sat back against the door and had her face in her hands as she continued to listen. 

“Once you were in the military… it became easier to find ways to test your abilities.”  Miranda’s voice started to crack.  “I’m so sorry Shepard.”

“So… did you know about Akuze and… about…?” Athena’s face portrayed agonizing pain and anger.  “Toombs… did… you know about Toombs?”  She could barely get the words out as the sobs started to overwhelm her.

Miranda watched her in uncomfortable silence as she nodded affirmation.  “I didn’t know till afterwards.  Like I told you, all of the cells operate independently and don’t usually share information.” 

“What about Admiral Kahoku’s men?”  Athena stood up with her fists clenched tightly as her biotics started to flare brightly in her tear filled eyes.  “Was T’Nato’s accident… an accident?”  Miranda felt her incredible power as she shook her head.  “So you killed her?!” 

“The Illusive Man sent Kai to take care of her.”  In an instant Athena’s powerful biotics had Miranda pinned against the bulkhead unable to move.  “Shepard please… you promised me… you…”

“SHUT UP!”  Athena screamed as the pressure she exerted on Miranda was starting to take effect.  Tears started to trickle down Miranda’s cheek.  Athena did notice that Miranda was not putting up any kind of resistance.  Maybe she had resigned herself to her fate and maybe she felt she deserved what she was getting.

“Shepard, stand down.”  Jacob’s voice startled her.  Athena turned towards the door and saw him standing there with his pistol drawing down on her.  “You need to stand down, please.”  She could feel his nervousness.  She knew he didn’t stand a chance as long as her barrier was up so she turned her attention back to Miranda.

She could see that Miranda was starting to lose consciousness, what Athena couldn’t understand was why she was smiling.  Her eyes locked with Athena’s as she whispered softly.  “My sister… please help her.”  Athena listened, but her rage was still all consuming.  “He’ll do to her… what they did to you… me… Jack.”  Athena’s rage quickly dissipated at the revelation.  Thoughts of Miranda’s instrumental role in Jeff’s new found mobility and also that Miranda had been incredible in the saving Garrus’ life.  All these good thoughts combined with hearing Miranda’s own disclosure caused Athena to release her and let her drop to the floor in a heap.  Miranda was just another tool, another soul forged and manipulated to do the bidding of another.  She didn’t deserve to die… no she didn’t.

“Damn you Miranda...”  Athena had tears welled in her eyes as she thought how thorough everyone’s manipulation of her was.  She fell to her knees down in front of Miranda.  Miranda looked up at her and saw the tears trickling down Athena’s beautiful face.  “Why Miranda… how could you allow…”

“Munro was completely out of my control Shepard… Teltin went rogue and took care of itself before I even had a chance to do anything… and I explained to you how Cerberus cells work in regards to everything else.”  Miranda tried to explain, but she saw how Athena seemed to see through her facade.  She paused and looked at Athena’s eyes; Miranda looked into those deep crystal blues and saw someone whom she believed would understand.  “I was told it was… no that’s not right.  I believed that…”  Miranda dropped her head and couldn’t even look Athena in the eye.  “In the best interest of Humanity, some of us have to suffer for the benefit of the rest.”  She looked up to see Athena’s teary eyes staring back at her.  “You suffered more than all of us… because… you’re the strongest.  Jack suffered because she was to be the future of humanity…”  She looked over toward Jacob who just stood there in the doorway and holstered his pistol.  “Get out Jacob, we’re fine.” 

“You sure?”  He asked with some concern. 

“Where fine Jacob.”  Miranda answered him.  “Go.”  With that, Jacob took his leave and closed the door behind him. 

Miranda turned back to Athena whose eyes never left her.  “What did they do to you?”  Athena asked her as tears just continued to pour from her eyes.

Miranda was now also breaking as she tried not let the tears continue to flow down her own cheeks.  “I’m supposed to be the perfect balance of power, intelligence and beauty, without the psychosis of Jack.”  She looked into Athena’s eyes.  “Everything for me was about purpose.  I never had friends like you do; family like you do… my sister doesn’t even know I exist.  I’ve only ever had myself to depend on.”  Miranda continued.  “I’ve had some of the same bone, muscle, and skin weaves you’ve had, just nowhere near as many…  They told me they would hurt, but it was my purpose to help advance humanity… I can’t imagine how you could go through so many.”  They both looked into each other’s eyes.  “I… I wish it didn’t have to be this way, but as much as we suffer and lose… some good does come out of it, I mean you’re the reason Joker can walk without crutches.  The Alliance won’t admit it, but you’re suffering is the reason a lot of soldiers and marines are alive today.” 

“The end justifies the means.”  Athena mentioned as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

“I used to think so… until now.”  Miranda gently took Athena’s hands into hers.  “My sister is not negotiable… she will not suffer as I did.  I will not allow it.”  Athena did not draw back and smiled slightly at the thought that Miranda actually did value something more than her loyalty to Cerberus and even the Illusive Man. 

What Athena did next would shake Miranda to her core.  Athena pulled her into a strong emotional embrace.  “Where is she?”  She whispered as Miranda found herself holding onto Athena tightly as she let go of every ounce of emotion she held within.  She closed her eyes as tears continued to flow from her eyes and imagined that she and Athena had been long lost friends.

“Thank you… Shepard.”  They pulled apart and stood up.  “She’s on Illium.  I’ll forward you everything I know.”

“We’re going to have to do something about Jack, though.”  Athena mentioned as she walked to the door.

“I’ll steer clear of her.”  Miranda was dead serious.  “She reminds me of you when we first met.”

“Can you blame her?”  Athena wiped the last remaining tears from her swollen eyes.

“No… no I don’t.”  Miranda was still a little uncomfortable, even after that incredible show of affection from someone who should be wanting to destroy her.

“Jeff, you read?”  She spoke over the comm.

“Go ahead BABS.”  _BABS?  Over the air?  What the hell is he thinking?_   She thought as a smile broke out from her previously agonizingly distressed expression.

“Disregard our previous course and set a course to Illium, maximum speed.”  She looked over to Miranda who smirked through her own previously distressed face.

“Aye, aye BABS.”  He sounded like he was preoccupied with something.  She gave Miranda one last embrace and a look of understanding as she made her way out of Miranda’s office and straight to the elevator.

“EDI, what is Mr. Moreau doing?”  She asked.

“Mr. Moreau is piloting the ship, Shepard.”

“Besides that EDI.”  Athena chuckled.

“He’s been observing a music video featuring a very young you and a young man for approximately one hour.  It is a rendition of the twentieth century band Fleetwood Mac’s ‘Say You Love Me.’” Athena was definitely going to take a detour to the helm to see what was going on.

She got off at the CIC and acknowledged both Hawthorne and Pierce as she made her way to the helm which was coincidentally locked up tight behind the security door.  “EDI open it.”  She ordered.

The doors slid open to reveal a panicked Jeff as he struggled to close the holo-vid he had going on his omni-tool.  It was the vid of her and Liam they had seen in the ship’s lounge.  “Fuck.”  He exclaimed quietly as he realized he’d been caught and just let the vid play on.

“What the hell are you doing?”  Athena walked in and shut the security door behind her.

“Seeing how happy you were.”  He answered her as he just continued to watch the vid, again.  “Liam seems to be totally ignoring you though, almost like he’s annoyed at you.”

The loud giggle she let out caught him by surprise.  He turned to look at her and she was grinning from ear to ear.  “Do you have any idea how many takes we had to do before we actually got this video?”  She quickly kneeled next to him.  “Look at what I’m doing during the song.”  Jeff knew.  He’d been watching it incessantly for the past hour.  Athena played the piano and sang so effortlessly, Liam not so much.  Jeff could tell that Liam was trying to concentrate on playing the bass guitar, while Athena wasn’t content with just performing for the camera.  She continuously tried to get Liam’s attention during their performance in the video.  Everytime Liam would look up at her, she’d either lick her lips sensuously or snap her teeth at him or make a silly face, just about anything to get him to mess up.  It was actually quite funny how Liam tried his damnedest to avoid looking at her.  The slight grin on Liam’s face betrayed his own amusement when he did catch a glimpse of her.  “It took us over twenty tries.”  She kissed Jeff’s cheek.  “He’d get so frustrated.  He even stormed out of the room once.”  She smiled as she spoke.

“God, you two were so beautiful together.”  Jeff whispered.  “You’re such a liar.”

“What do you mean?”  She leaned her head into the side of his.

“There’s no way in hell that Liam’s a dork.  I mean look at him.  He’s like a beautiful red headed ghost.  He’s easily as tall as you and he can play the shit out of that bass guitar.”  He turned his head and pecked her cheek.  “I’d fall for him too.”  He sighed.  “I wish we could have our own duet.”

“Well, that was my song for him.”  She replied as they continued to watch.  “I have one for you too, but that’s not going to happen until you choose your song for me.”

Jeff turned to look at her.  “I’ve had this song picked out for you from the first day you stepped in front of me and I looked into your eyes.”

She smiled at him anticipating a clarification.  “Really?  What it is?”  Her eyes were begging for an answer in the most pathetic puppy look imitation ever.

“That’s not fair.  You won’t tell me yours, but I have to tell you mine?”  Jeff smiled as he closed the holo-vid and took manual control of the Normandy.

“Really…?  From the first time you met me?”  The curiosity was killing her now as he nodded with an almost satisfied arrogance.  “EDI, turn off all audio and visual recording devices in the helm for one minute and log off.”

“Done Shepard.  Logging you out.”  EDI responded dutifully.

“Tell me…”  She started to nibble on his ear.

“Oh no.  That’s not going to work.”  He pulled his head away playfully. 

“Please?”  She begged him.

He looked over to her and saw those eyes locked onto his in eager anticipation.  It made him chuckle.  “Okay, but you have to promise me you won’t tell anyone.”

“I promise.”  She said almost immediately and without hesitation.

“Did you ever hear of the band ‘Flock of Sea Gulls’?”  She nodded and he continued.  “I don’t know why it came into my mind, but ‘Space Age Love Song’ has been my song for you since the day you looked at me with the most beautifully hypnotic eyes I’ve ever seen in my life.”

She stood up suddenly and there were tears starting to trickle down her cheeks as she covered her mouth with both hands in shock at his revelation. 

“Baby, what’s wrong?”  He asked her as he once again put the Normandy on autopilot and started to get out of his chair.  As he turned his body to get up and out, he was forcefully pushed back down by an assault on his lips as Athena straddled him in the helmsman chair.  “Ow… mmmm.”  She finally separated her mouth from his and the blissful gaze she had made him chuckle.  “I guess you’re a big fan of theirs.”

She smiled back at him as she looked deeply into his eyes.  “How could…?  I mean… there’s no way you could know.  There’s only one answer… You’re my soulmate.”

Jeff looked pleasantly puzzled.  “Babs… what the fuck are you talking about?”

She pulled him tight and whispered into his ear.  “That was his song for me too.”

“WHAT?!”  Now he was completely at a loss for words.  “How…?  I don’t know what to say…”  He smiled at the thought.  “ _I saaaw yooour eyes, and they maaade meee smile.  For a liiitle whiiile.  I was falling in loooove.”_   Jeff sang softly into her ear and felt her hold him tighter as he could feel her tears on his neck.  “I love you baby and this is nice, but you owe me a song.”  She laughed into his neck as she pulled back and again crashed her lips onto his.  “You know that EDI is about to come back online in about five seconds right?”

She smiled as she jumped off of him.  “You Make Loving Fun.”  She told him.  “You have to know that I love Christine McVie and Fleetwood Mac and that song describes you to a T.”  EDI’s blue avatar appeared at her interface.  “I don’t think you’ll be able to get through it cleanly… ever.”

“You’re on!”  He accepted her challenge.  “I’ll play the synthesizer and you play guitar?” 

She smiled a predatory smile.  “You have no idea what you just got yourself into.”

She opened the security door and was about to leave when Jeff called out to her.  “Babs?”  She turned around and looked at him.  “How in the hell did you get so good at playing the piano and the guitar?”

“Not here.”  She answered and quickly made her way back toward the CIC.

 

*******************

 

Normandy Hangar Bay

 

“EDI, are the force fields in place?”  Athena asked as she watched Grunt get ready for their sparring match.

“Affirmative Shepard, although a full powered biotic attack from you will breach it and the hull of the ship.”  EDI answered.

“ _Let’s not have that please.  I like my Normandy without holes if that’s okay with you.”_ Jeff commented.

Athena quickly typed into her omni-tool and sent the message to him.  “ _You’re an ass.”_

“ _Not nice Commander, I might have to wash out your omni-tool with soap.”_ He came back.

She smiled and looked at her audience that was watching from Grunt’s cargo hold.  “So does anyone know what to do when you’re confronted with an angry Krogan?”

“Run?”  She looked up to see that Kelly Chambers had answered her.

“In your case Kelly, that’s probably the wisest course of action.”  She answered.  “Kasumi, Jacob, anyone?”  She asked.

“I’d blast his knees with my shotgun and then feed him a grenade.  They may have all those back up organs and such, but their joints are just as vulnerable as a Salarian’s.”  Zaeed answered.  “Also if you have a long enough knife you can penetrate the soft tissue under their jaw directly into their brain for an instant kill.”  Zaeed continued to the utter amazement of everyone there.  “Also, a head shot will kill them just as easily as any other race.”  Athena smiled as Grunt listened in awe of Zaeed.  “Fire and acid are also useful in killing them quickly.  Just don’t let them grab you, if they do you might as well pray to whatever God you believe in cause you’ll be seeing them soon.”

“Maybe I should be fighting Zaeed, he seems more than worthy.”  Grunt stated in an almost awestruck tone.

“Thanks Zaeed and yes all those are acceptable ways of dealing with Krogan.  Just remember that it does take a very highly trained warrior to even think about taking on a Krogan.  Kelly’s answer is probably the best answer in the case of most of you.”  She looked over to Grunt.  “I’m going to show you all that even the best Krogan warriors can be taught humility.  Grunt is about to find that out right now.”  She stood there and then slowly turned toward and squared up to him.  “Let’s see what you got junior.”

Grunt immediately charged her.  Most humans would’ve defecated on themselves at the sight of this giant Krogan charging at them.  Athena smiled because even though Grunt was trained in the tank to fight humans, he wasn’t trained to fight her.  She on the other hand had fought and decimated hundreds if not over a thousand Krogan warriors.  As Grunt got to within touching distance, she side stepped to the right avoiding his reaching arm that was trying to grab her.  In a move that could only be seen with a high speed camera, she got behind and kicked Grunt in his Krogan tuckus with such force that he fell on to his face and slid into the force field with some pretty good force.

“Damn.”  Jacob and Zaeed exclaimed together as they watched. 

Grunt got up quickly and shook himself off.  “YEAH!  FINALLY!”  He was supremely excited.  This time he didn’t charge but slowly made his way toward her.  He’d seen her biotic power which he had to admit, he didn’t have an answer for.  Now she was just using her genetically enhanced physicality and he would’ve never thought a human capable of such power and grace without biotics to assist them.

“Come on Grunt!  Let’s see what those old ass warlords taught you.  I see that you could certainly use a lesson from Urdnot Wrex.”  She taunted as she watched Grunt size her up.  He definitely wasn’t Wrex.  Grunt seemed a lot more calculating and studious, which meant he was probably more dangerous.

Once again they were within each other’s reach when Grunt feinted a lunge and Athena bit by hopping back.  Now it was Athena and the rest of the onlookers to be surprised.  Grunt closed the distance before she even landed back on the ground and grabbed a hold of her arms.  Athena was cursing to herself knowing that her over exuberant hop had just cost her some serious pain and the head butt Grunt released on her forehead had Athena seeing stars and blood at the same time.  “ _Not again.”_ She heard Jeff’s frustration over the comm and smiled.

Before Grunt could land his next shot, Athena raised her legs into his chest and pushed off with enough force to separate herself from him.  She landed on her back and rolled backwards onto her feet once more.  “Awesome Grunt!”  She mentioned proudly to him as blood trickled from her forehead onto her face.  It was a good thing that Grunt’s crest wasn’t fully formed or she might’ve been knocked out by that strike.  She started to hop up and down on her toes like a professional boxer.  They started to circle each other, Grunt again looking for an opening.  He thought about feinting again, but didn’t think she would fall for it again and it would leave him open for anything else she was capable of.  “Come on Grunt, is that the best you got?!”  She continued to stay out of range as she commented.  Then in the blink of an eye she leaped in front of him and before he could react she lifted him off the ground and launched him forcefully into the force field.  He hit with a sickening thud and slowly began to get back up.  He didn’t have a chance to even take a breath when he felt a kick with the force of a pneumatic sledgehammer hit his right leg.  He collapsed to his knees and turned to see and feel her fist strike him in his crest.  With his vision blurring he lashed out blindly at her but ended up hitting only air.  _How’s this possible?_ Was his last thought as he felt another sledgehammer type blow to his crest and everything went black.

Grunt had collapsed with Athena standing over him.  When he didn’t move Athena kneeled down next to him and shook him in an attempt to wake him.  “Grunt!”  The audience was deathly quiet.  “Grunt, get up… oh shit!  Please Grunt, fuck!”  Athena was panicking as Grunt did not move and lay there unresponsive to any of her pleas.  She could see the large misshapen lump on his crest where she struck him.

“Grunt is currently unconscious Shepard.  His vitals are normal and I detect no permanent damage.”  EDI reassured her as Chakwas ran into the hangar followed by Miranda.  Athena continued to rub Grunt’s hump lovingly with an incredible feeling of guilt overwhelming her.  She noticed that her physical power had increased immensely.  Grunt was bigger than Wrex and she lifted him off the ground like he was nothing.  As she remembered her sparring match with Wrex she came to the conclusion that Grunt’s head butt was much harder and would’ve probably knocked her out back then. 

“He’s fine Shepard.”  Miranda mentioned to her as she scanned and administered medigel with her omni-tool.  “He’s probably going to kiss you when he wakes up.”

Just as she finished her comment, Grunt jumped up to the surprise of everyone there.  He stood there and rubbed his crest as he stared at Athena.  “HA!  Damn Shepard!  Nothing in my training ever showed a human with your kind of overwhelming power!  When can we do this again?!”

“Typical.”  Athena smiled as she sighed.  “Tell you what Grunt, for every sparring match we have, you have to join me here for a dance lesson.”  Everyone there laughed as she made her ultimatum.

Grunt looked supremely confused.  She wanted to teach him how to dance?  “No way Shepard, I fight, I don’t dance.” 

“Well if you don’t dance with me then you don’t spar with me.  It’s that simple.”  Athena commented confidently.

Grunt growled his disapproval and looked at Athena’s bloodied face as she smiled knowing he had no choice.  “Grunt looks like he’s going to explode.”  Garrus laughed.

Grunt huffed and then visibly slumped.  “Okay Shepard, deal.”

Athena jumped into Grunt’s arms and kissed his jaw.  “Okeer didn’t ruin you, thank God.”

“Heh, heh, heh.  Okeer failed… yes.”  He set her down gently.

“Damn Shepard, remind me to never piss you off.”  Kelly mentioned to her.  “Oh and by the way, Jack wants to speak to you in her hidey hole.”

“So she didn’t show huh.”  Athena shuddered at the thought of going down there and finding out some other horrendous thing about Cerberus and the Alliance.  “I’ll go see her immediately.” 

“You should probably get that looked at.”  Kelly pointed at Athena’s gash that was just trickling a little blood now, but her face had a substantial amount of dried blood on it.  “At least let me clean it.”  Kelly pulled a handkerchief out of her pocket and attempted to clean Athena’s face off.  Athena stopped her by waving her off.

“I’d rather Jack see me bloody and know I’m not someone to be fucked with.”  Athena told her as she made her way to the elevator.

 

**************************

 

“It is tranquil down here, I’ll give you that.”  Athena approached her so quietly that Jack was actually a little startled on her cot.  “Chambers said you wanted to see me.”  Jack stood up and started to slowly pace the area as she appraised Athena like a predator.  Athena knew that look well.  Athena scanned the area and saw a lot of data pads strewn all over the place.  “So, did you find out anything that helps you?”

Jack didn’t answer as she paced the area.  She had a look of uncertainty as she looked Athena up and down.  “What you do?  Get on the wrong side of a Krogan’s fist?”  She asked like it was some kind of joke.

“You could say that.”  Athena chuckled as Jack hopped onto an improvised desk in an obvious attempt to intimidate her.  Athena just stood there and crossed her arms.  “What’s up Jack?  You usually kick me out of here for asking too many questions.”

“Why do you come down here and talk to me so much?”  Jack felt that Athena could be a legitimate partner in her endeavors.

“Did you look at what they did to me like I asked you?”  Athena asked and Jack nodded.

“Shepard… I’ve never seen anyone go through what you went through.  I didn’t even go through what you went through.  How are you still alive… not crazy?”  She sat down on her cot.  “Just when you think you’ve had it worse than anyone, someone comes along and shows you that you haven’t.”

“Who says I’m not crazy?”  Athena chuckled and saw that Jack didn’t even blink as she listened to her.  “I just found out that everything I’ve done in my life was basically an experiment run by the Alliance or Cerberus.”  Athena stated as she looked at Jack.  “I also found out that everything they did to you and even Miranda was because of me.”  Jack listened intently to her.  It was as if her personal desire to destroy the Teltin facility had been put on the back burner because of this.  “I was the template they wanted reproduced.  Instead they got you, Miranda and from what I just found out, Miranda’s sister.”

“Are you fucking serious?”  Jack was shocked to her core.  Athena Shepard was the reason she suffered so much?  “What makes you so fucking special?”  Jack’s anger was starting to bubble over and her biotics were starting to flare. 

“I’m sure you’ve seen the videos, the things I did, the things they did to me.”  Athena stayed calm as she could feel Jack’s power crackle throughout her little commandeered area.  “They’ve affected everything in my life.  They’ve taken so much of what I hold dear.  Once I’m done with these Collectors and Reapers, I’m done with the fucking Alliance, Cerberus and the goddamn Council.”

Jack calmed down as she heard the anger in Athena’s voice.  Athena had been manipulated and used just as much if not more than she herself had.  “You know you could go pirate with this ship.  It’s a fucking powerhouse.”  Jack mentioned with some excitement.  

Athena chuckled.  “When we’re done, I’ll let you have the fucking ship.  You’ll probably have to help me pull Jeff out of the pilot’s seat with a crowbar though.”

“I don’t think glass boy would be much of a problem.”  Jack sounded so vicious and cold.  “Besides if I wanted the ship, I’d just take it.”  Athena could almost feel that Jack would kill everyone on the ship without a second’s hesitation if she felt that it would be beneficial for her.

“I’m only going to tell you once Jack.  You so much as sneeze in Jeff’s direction and I’ll pull out your intestines and put you in a stern tow using them as a tow line.”  Jack glared at Athena whose own eyes could penetrate the Armor plate on the Normandy’s hull as her own glare bored into Jack.  “Are we clear?”

“Relax Shepard, I’m only joking.  Besides, we can attach a wooden leg to him to at least make him look like a decent pirate.”  Jack chuckled uncomfortably at the momma bear.  Seeing that it didn’t have an effect on Athena she rolled her eyes and then cleared her throat.  “I wanna go back to Teltin and blow the fucking place up.  That’s my price for helping you.”

“What?  You’ve gotta be fucking kidding me.  You want to go back to that hellhole?”  Athena asked as she rubbed her temples.  “Ok great, so first I rescue your ass from a fucking space prison and now I gotta help you blow up a Cerberus facility.  That’s just fucking great.”  She looked over at Jack who now sported an amused expression.  “Ok, I’ll put it on the list, but before we do that you’re going to help me with Miranda’s sister’s situation.”

“Oh fuck no.  I’m not doing anything for that fucking cheerleader.”  Jack answered angrily.

“Oh yes you are!”  Athena didn’t budge when she countered.  “I don’t give a fuck how you feel about our resident Cerberus Queen, plus we’re not doing it for Miranda.  We’re doing it so Oriana doesn’t go through all of the same horrifying shit that you, I and she went through.”

“What?”  That seemed to get Jack’s attention.  As much as she hated Miranda, she’d never wish what happened on Teltin on another person let alone a child.

“Yeah that’s right, Oriana is living a normal, unassuming, and peaceful life with an adopted family.  Only now she’s in danger of being taken by her father to a facility that’s probably just like that shit hole on Teltin.”  Athena explained.

“Okay… fuck… I hate that bitch.”  Jack chuckled.  “Her sister better not be a bitch like the cheerleader.”

Athena chuckled back.  “Yeah… I almost killed her and Jacob when I first met them.  I should still want to kill her, but I don’t.”  She turned to Jack and sighed.  “It’s funny really…”  Jack looked at her with bewilderment written all over her face.  “Me, you, Miranda, her sister, fucking Grunt and even Jeff… we’re all nothing more than genetically modified lab rats.  Isn’t it funny?”  Her voice faded as her mind filled with images of Munro, Akuze, Torfan, and Virmire all merged into one disturbing vision of death, gore, and blood.  “I don’t want to do it anymore.”

“What do you mean?”  Jack’s question hung in the air for what seemed like an eternity.

“I just want to stop.  I want to go back to my apartment in Buenos Aires and live out the rest of my life like a normal person.  Maybe raise a family and have a job that doesn’t involve me blowing up entire buildings or severing body parts.  I fucking hate it Jack… I just hate it.”  Jack was shocked to hear her say the things she was saying. 

From all she had heard and read recently, Commander Athena Shepard was the most prolific killer in the history of the galaxy.  She had a body count that numbered in the thousands.  No species was safe from her wrath, but it seemed that she had a special place in her heart for the Batarians, Krogan and Geth.  Jack almost felt bad for these Collectors.  “Me too Shepard, but it’s who we are.  I won’t ever let them put me in a cage again and I know I’ll never have that idyllic life.  If I didn’t think it was a fantasy I would probably try, but I don’t think they’d let me.”

“I know, but there are moments of happiness Jack.”  She looked into Jack’s hazel eyes and saw a storm of emotions in there.  “Don’t let them go by without enjoying them… you need to snatch those moments when you can… you deserve them more than most.”  Coming from Athena Shepard, a fellow tortured soul, guinea pig and genetic freak, it meant more to her than she let on.  She watched as Athena took her leave and started up the stairs.

“Shepard?”  She called out and Athena turned her beautiful blues on her.  “Thanks.”  Athena smiled and continued up the stairs.  Jack watched her and couldn’t help but think what a complete badass that woman was and yet there was that tortured soul underneath that she could relate to.  Maybe she was worth giving a chance.  From what she’d seen in that Munro footage, Athena had more than earned that chance.

 

******************

 

Illium

 

The universe was full of surprises.  Not only were the Normandy’s docking fees waved, it seemed that Liara had some serious pull on Illium as its premiere information broker.  Athena wanted to go see her immediately, but Oriana’s dire predicament warranted priority and immediate attention.  They made their way to the docks where the three biotic queens made short work of the Eclipse mercenaries guarding the area.  Athena had to hold back as there were way too many innocents crowding the areas and she didn’t want to hurt them.  Jack laughed at Athena’s discomfort, while Miranda was noticeably quiet in regards to Athena’s merciful restraint.  When they finally reached the rendezvous point where Oriana would be snatched, Miranda realized that her so called friend Niket was the person who alerted her father to Oriana’s whereabouts.  Standing next to the diminutive Niket was a pretty impressive looking Asari donning an impressive set of body armor with the Eclipse insignia emblazoned on the chest plate and arms.  They were both arguing with an Asari dock worker in regards to the mess Athena and her Amazons left in the cargo area.

Niket watched them with a sense of uncomfortableness until he saw Miranda.  “Miri?”  Captain Enyala pulled her heavily modified rifle and drew down on Athena’s band.  It resulted in Jack and Miranda pulling their pistols with Athena slowly unsheathing those magnificent Kilij from their scabbards.

The terrified dock worker turned around and began to make a run for the exit.  Enyala though was not about to let her get away and let off a round from her rifle.  When the dock worker didn’t fall to the ground dead Enyala let out a puzzled huff.  She turned to see Athena’s eyes glowing and there was absolute fury in her expression and a glare that was meant only for her.  It actually made her pause and take a step back.

“Niket… you sold me out?”  The disappointment in Miranda’s voice was clear.  “Why Niket?  You were my friend.  You helped me get away from my father.”

“Yes because you wanted to leave.  That was your choice.  If I’d known you stolen a baby.”  Niket sounded indignant.  _She didn’t tell him._ Athena thought.

“I didn’t steal her.  I rescued her.”  Her words were now filled with frustration and they were slowly becoming angry.

“From a life of wealth and happiness, you weren’t saving her!  You getting back at your father!”  Niket continued.

“How did he do it Niket?  How did he turn you against me… against Oriana?”  Miranda’s voice betrayed a deep affection for Niket in addition to major disappointment.

“He told me you kidnapped your baby sister all those years ago.  He said I could help get her back peacefully, no trauma to the family.”  _You should’ve trusted him Miranda._ Athena’s thoughts flowed as she glared at the stunningly beautiful Enyala.  “I told them you’d never do that.  They could go to hell.  Then you finally told me what you’d done, I called them back that night.” 

“WHY DIDN’T YOU CALL ME NIKET?!  We’ve been through a lot.  The least you could’ve done is let me explain!”  Miranda’s anger finally surfaced and to Athena’s surprise, Jack watched with a concerned expression.

“I deserved to know that you’d stolen your sister Miri!  I deserved to know you were with Cerberus!  I had to hear it from your father first.”  Niket really did feel betrayed, but he was being a bit of a selfish prick.

“I’ll bet he got paid.”  Jack mentioned with an almost comical tone.

The lack of a response confirmed it to all there.  “Damn it Niket!  You were the only one I trusted from that life.”

“He knew you felt that way.  That’s why he bought me.”  Niket was really stooping low right now.

“So you just took his money?”  It was more of a perceptive statement than a question.

“Don’t get holy with me, Miri!  You took his money for years!”  Niket sounded just as angry.  He felt just as betrayed as Miranda, but the worse part was that he involved Miranda’s sister.

Athena was deathly quiet throughout the whole argument.  All she could do was glare at Enyala with the enraging thought that this cold hearted and unfeeling Asari bitch would just execute an innocent person just for kicks. 

Enyala for her own part smiled arrogantly at her.  “What’s the matter beautiful?  Did I do something to piss you off?” 

Athena didn’t say a word and just continued to glare at Enyala.  Everyone noticed Athena’s eyes starting to glow brighter and brighter.

“Come on Niket, let’s finish this bitch off and get out of here.”  Enyala let her frustration known.

“Take your best shot.”  Miranda was itching for a fight now.

“I was just waiting for you to finish getting dressed or does Cerberus really let you whore around in that outfit?”  Enyala commented smartly.

Jack let out a chuckle.  “I like her.  Are we still recruiting?”

Miranda was trying to compose herself as she addressed Niket again.  “Whether you agree with me or not, Oriana has been living with her family for years now.”

Niket was not going to budge.  “Her father can still give her a better life.”

“You don’t know what my father wants for her!”  Miranda was pleading.

“I know that I’ve been poor, Miri.  I didn’t much care for it.”  Wow, so it really was only about money for this good intentioned idiot.

“He wants to take a girl away from the only family she’s ever know.  Doesn’t that tell you what he really is?”  Miranda again pleaded to Niket’s more compassionate side.

“If he knows about Oriana, then your father does too.  Relocating her would be useless.”  Jack added to the surprise of Miranda.

“Miranda’s father has no information about Oriana.”  Niket clarified as Miranda again turned her attention toward him.  “I knew you had spy programs in your father’s systems, Miri, so I kept it private.  I’m the only one who knows.”

“Which means you’re the only loose end.  This isn’t how I wanted it to end, Niket.  I’m going to miss you.”  Miranda drew down on Niket and squeezed the trigger, but couldn’t pull it to the rear.  She looked over to Athena whose eyes were completely engulfed in the bluish glow of biotic power.

“You’d never forgive yourself Miranda… believe me I know.”  Athena knew that this was Miranda’s Alejandro, she wouldn’t allow Miranda to go through what she herself went through.

Miranda was still angry when she looked over to Athena.  “This has to end here, Shepard.  My father will keep trying to find my sister.” 

“Maybe the mook can help.  Talk to your father.  You know like say we got here first.”  Jack again surprised Miranda with some very sound advice.

“I’ll… I’ll tell him that you hid her.  That I don’t know where she is.”  Niket added with some trepidation.

Miranda looked at Niket with a look of disappointment.  He may have acted in what he thought was the best interest of Oriana, but he didn’t even talk to her before hatching this plan to kidnap her.  “I never want to see you again Nik…!”

The sound of Enyala’s rifle going off surprised all of them.  Athena watched as Niket abdomen exploded with bits of everything splashing the threesome.  Niket slowly fell to his knees and ultimately his face as his blood began to pool underneath his body.  “Done, now if you don’t mind I have a shipment to deliver.”

“YOU’LL DIE FOR THAT BITCH!”  Miranda had lost it and let loose with a biotic wave that launched Enyala thirty feet into the air and crashing onto a stack of crates in the cargo bay.  All hell broke loose after that with Enyala’s mercs opening up with everything they had.  Two Eclipse Vanguards smashed into Miranda’s barrier, taking it down.  It only resulted in both Jack and Miranda shooting them both in the head before they could fire their own weapons.

The mercs continued their murderous fire, but both Jack and Miranda noticed that it wasn’t directed at them.  They both looked at where all of the fire was aimed at and saw Athena slowly advancing on Enyala’s position as an enormous amount of fire was being absorbed by her barrier.  Three of her Vanguards made the mistake of charging her barrier only to be sliced in half by Athena’s swords.  Their screams echoed throughout the cargo bay as they bled out.  “Damn.”  Jack commented as she let loose with a powerful freight train of biotic shockwaves that sent three Salarian mercs flying into the air and landing with a crunching thud.

“She’s holding back.”  Miranda was now in full combat mode.  “I don’t know why, but she is.”  She rapid fired into one of Eclipse Engineers tossed by Jack’s shockwave attack and he didn’t even have a chance to try and stand.  She saw the other two make a run for an exit and with two carefully aimed shots to the back of their soft Salarian skulls, she dropped them both.

Again Athena placed an enormous singularity over the last group of mercs causing them to be ripped from the ground and then easily taken out by both Miranda’s and Jack’s murderous fire.

Enyala’s barrier was up as she fired round after round into Athena’s barrier.  “Can we talk this out?”  There was now unmistakable fear in her speech as her rounds fell harmlessly to the ground as they were stopped only inches from Athena’s body.

When Enyala saw that nothing was working she dropped her rifle and drew out her own Asari sword.  She charged into Athena’s barrier and swung her sword with blinding speed.  All she hit was air as Athena sidestepped the attack and severed Enyala’s sword hand at the wrist in one blurring movement.  Enyala started to laugh as she looked at the bleeding stump that was once her dominant fighting hand. 

“Fucking awesome.”  Jack whispered to herself as she pushed an Eclipse Engineer over the central bannister of the cargo bay.  “Damn, that was fucking awesome.”

“She’s yours Miranda.”  Athena commented as she kicked Enyala in the chest launching her into the air and knocking the air completely out of her as she landed on her back with a loud thud.

Miranda picked up Enyala’s sword and calmly walked toward the helpless Asari merc.  She stood over Enyala, as the merc looked her in the eye.  “She’s a goddess.”  Enyala mentioned as she awaited her fate.  Enyala looked over to see Athena looking at her with nothing but disdain and hatred.  “I’m sorry.”  She told her with an incredible look of remorse on her face.  “Please forgive me.”  Athena, clearly moved by Enyala’s last second pleading for mercy, turned around and began to walk back toward the elevator.

“Fuck you bitch.”  Miranda plunged Enyala’s own sword into her chest.  She stood there pushing the sword into the metal floor of the cargo bay as she watched the life leave Enyala’s eyes.

Jack walked to catch up with Athena.  “You really are a badass.  Damn Shepard.”  Athena as always looked like she was pissed.  “Miranda said you were holding back, why?”

Athena glared at Jack.  “Because I don’t want to kill everybody!  I don’t want to fucking destroy everything!  Is it really that hard to understand Jack?!”  She didn’t slow down as she continued to the elevator.

“No, I get it.  You’ll piss off a lot less people that way.”  Jack answered in her own psychotic way.  “I’ve never seen someone make seven Asari Commandoes look like children.  For what it’s worth, I’m glad I joined up with you.”

“ _You okay baby?”_ Jeff came over the comm and it made her smile sadly.

“I am now, thanks.”  She knew that he was watching.  He probably knew that when that bitch tried to kill the poor dock worker, she would lose it.

 _“I’m here if you need me… or even if you don’t.”_   Jeff came back and Athena’s almost non-perceptible smile turned into a very perceptible grin.

“Fucking bitch.”  Athena mentioned as she looked at Jack.  “I wanted to pull her apart piece by piece until all that was left was her torso and head.”

“Why didn’t you?  That would’ve put the fear of God in anyone who saw the footage from the security cams.”  Jack asked her excitedly.

“Miranda deserved the pleasure.  To have your friend killed in cold blood in front of you, had to hurt.”  Athena answered with a little more nonchalance in her demeanor.

“Yeah, I get it.  I might hate that bitch, but that was pretty messed.”  Jack countered as she watched Miranda get in the elevator.

“Thanks Shepard.”  Miranda looked like an emotional mess.  “I… I can’t believe Niket sold me out.  I didn’t even see it coming.”

“None of those genetic enhancements make you any less human than the rest of us.  I’ve made the same mistakes in my life and I sure as hell know Jack did too.”  Athena countered trying to lighten the mood a little.

“Fuck you Shepard!”  Jack’s hostile demeanor made Athena smile a little. 

“But, I let it get personal… and I screwed up.”  It didn’t really work as Miranda was still in turmoil about what had just occurred.  “Why didn’t you let me kill him?  I could’ve handled that.  But watching him get gunned down by that Asari bitch…”

Athena had been there before, and the current situation was so like what happened between her and the former ‘Reds’ leader.  “You still cared for him… even if he betrayed you.  I wasn’t about to let you go through what I went through with Ale.”

“You’re right. And my father knew it.  He used that against me.  It’s always been like this.  My father gave me anything I ever wanted, but there was always a hook, an angle for his long term plan.”  There was a palpable anger in her speech.  “I threw away everything he ever gave me when I ran.  Except Niket.  Weakness on my part.”  She really hated her father.

“It’s not weakness Miranda.  Your father may be a bastard, but you overcame him and something inside you compelled you to save your sister.”  Athena grabbed her shoulders and turned her so that they were both facing each other.  “You can’t just toss aside everything you hold dear just to be safe.”

“Yeah… he hurt me… but he didn’t break me.”  She nodded.  “As much as he tried to turn me exactly into what he wanted… I’m my own person.” 

“Is there anyone else he might use against you?”  Miranda had turned away and looked as if she was impatient about how slow the elevator was going.

Athena’s eyes were on her when Miranda turned back to her.  “No, I cut ties with everyone else.  Anyone I’m close to now works for Cerberus… or you.  My father’s powerful but he won’t cross the Illusive Man.”

“Well, I’m glad I helped your sister.”  The smile on Athena’s face was contagious.

“Me too.”  Miranda tried not to smile, but the thought of her sister being safe was too much for her and she grinned.

They made their way up to the passenger terminal and stood a ways away from what was obviously Oriana and her family waiting for their flight.  Athena looked at the beautiful, young and smiling twin as she spoke to her family.  It actually made her feel really good inside knowing that Oriana would grow up without all of the shit Athena, Miranda and Jack had gone through.  She turned to look at Miranda who seemed unsure of what to do next as she looked at her sister.

“Go talk to her.”  Athena remarked.  “Go… It’ll make you and her happy.”

Miranda didn’t seem convinced.  “It’s not about what I want.  The less she knows about me the better.”

“You don’t have to go into any details, but would it be that bad for her to know that she has a sister that loves her?”  Athena retorted with a smile.  Her feelings for Miranda had softened again.  She made herself out to be this cold hearted bitch, but deep inside she was so very lonely and alone.  She actually needed this more than Oriana did.

“I guess not.”  Miranda whispered.

“Go on, we’ll wait for you here.”  Athena squeezed her shoulder and then gently shoved her towards her sister.

As Miranda walked toward Oriana, Jack moved to stand next to Athena.  “You’re like the most bipolar girl scout I’ve ever met.”

“Look who’s talking.”  Athena countered.  “You’d could’ve told me to go fuck myself when I mentioned helping Miranda’s sister.  Instead, I think there’s a little itty bitty heart beating inside that art gallery you call a chest.”

“What can I say?  I’m a sensitive bitch.”  Jack seemed to relax just a little around Athena.  It was definitely something she noticed.

“I’d give you a hug if I didn’t know for certain that you’d punch me in the face.”  Athena mentioned with a mischievous smile.

“That’s good cause I would punch you in the face.”  Jack’s extremely serious answer caused them both to start laughing.

“You’re such bitch.”  Athena chuckled through the comment.

“Yeah, I guess I am.”  Jack laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Samara’s recruitment is going to be interesting to say the least. Again, I hope you guys are enjoying reading this as much as I am writing it.


	10. Reunions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. This is another big chapter with some juicy Shadow Broker, Liara, Wasea, Spectre, and Illium stuff. Athena makes a disturbing suggestion to Liara regarding a helpless Asari.

 

Once Miranda’s sister was safely tucked away from the prying eyes of her father, Athena separated from Miranda and Jack.  She made sure to tell Miranda to inform the crew to enjoy some shore leave.  Athena also asked Miranda to see if there was anything useful that could be purchased from the many shops on Ilium for their current mission.  Once she was satisfied that everything mission-wise was being handled, she gathered Jeff so they could both pay a visit to her favorite Asari maiden. 

As they ascended the stairs to what appeared to be a very sizable office, they were met at the entrance by Liara’s assistant, Nyxeris.  “Hello Commander Shepard.  Liara will be pleased to see you.”  Athena watched as the subtly surprised expression on the Asari woman’s face faded.

Athena sized up the Asari woman in front of her.  “You’re Liara’s assistant?”  She was pretty like all Asari, but not quite beautiful.

“Yes.  Liara relies upon me to acquire useful intelligence.”  It sounded like a rehearsed speech.  “I don’t have her network of contacts, but I supply her with supplemental data.”  Nyxeris seemed to be trying to downplay her own usefulness.  “It’s really an honor to work with her.”  She’s either extremely loyal to Liara or she’s trying to appear as weak and unthreatening as possible.

“By the sounds of it, she seems to have acquired quite the reputation here.”  Jeff could see Athena sizing up the Asari woman.  He chuckled under his breath at the sight of his towering Amazon digging for information.  He wondered though if it was a good idea for him to be here.  Liara had wanted to kill him for what happened at Alchera.  He was sure that Athena would protect him, but he didn’t want to see her have to hurt a loyal and wonderful friend like Liara.

“She’s greatly respected.  In a few short years, she has amassed a sizeable network of connections.”  The more he listened to Nyxeris talk, the more he became worried.  “She could have even more political power than she already wields if she weren’t so focused on her personal goals, but maybe she should discuss that with you, not me.”  Liara didn’t sound like the innocent scientist he knew from the past.  “Go on in.  She’s expecting you.”  The way Nyxeris described her, Liara sounded eerily like some of the more dangerous people in the galaxy he had seen.

Before they approached the door, Jeff tugged on Athena’s shoulder.  “Maybe it’s not such a good idea that I’m here.”  Athena soft gaze was meant to make him feel more comfortable, but she wasn’t around for the moments after her supposed death.  “I don’t think I’m one of her favorite people.”  He explained.

“That’s nonsense baby… she’ll forget all about what happened when she sees me.”  Athena tapped his chin up so that he would look at her.  He nodded while being quite unsure of himself and followed her into Liara’s office.

What Jeff saw and heard next did not ease his mind.  Liara was standing with her back to them in front of a holo-display addressing a very worried looking human.  She wore a form fitting, green and white Asari dress that revealed a very different side of the once shy and recluse Liara.  “Have you ever faced an Asari Commando Unit before?  Few humans have.”  She sounded so different, so cold and unfeeling and so unlike the innocent Liara that he remembered.  “I’ll make it simple.  Either you pay me, or I flay you alive.  With my mind.”  He watched her as she turned around and saw Athena.  Liara’s demeanor changed completely at the sight of her.  “SHEPARD!  Nyxeris hold my calls!”  Liara slowly approached Athena.  The unsure look on Liara’s face reminded Jeff of the young and innocent scientist he once knew.  “Ah… Shepard.”  Athena didn’t wait as she pulled Liara into a ferocious embrace. 

Liara held on to Athena like she was going to disappear if she let go.  Athena also held on to her in a similar fashion.  It was at this moment Liara locked eyes with Jeff and a feeling of dread went down his spine as he couldn’t maintain eye contact with her.

Liara glared for a moment, but quickly brought her eyes back to Athena.  Athena to her credit noticed the quick stare down, but before she could mention anything, Liara began to address her.  “My sources said you were alive, but I never believed… It’s so good to see you.”  Her eyes were once again softened with an affectionate gaze locked on to the beautiful Athena.  Jeff watched as Athena gently took a hold of Liara’s hands.  The joy on both their faces was contagious as Jeff caught himself smiling as well.

“It’s so good to see you too, Liara.  How are you doing?”  They separated and Liara began to slowly walk toward Jeff.

“I’ve been doing well.  I’ve been working as an information broker.  It’s paid the bills.  Well for the past two years.”  Jeff couldn’t look at her as she stood in front of him and gently took a hold of his hands.  “And now you’re back gunning for the Collectors with Cerberus.”  Her eyes were on Jeff with nothing but affection and sorrow being expressed in their gaze on him.  “Jeff… I’m so sorry… I…”  Jeff slowly raised his eyes which were now filled with unshed tears.  “You saved us Jeff… I was wrong… we were all so completely wrong.”  Her gaze was filled with affection and then she surprised him by pulling him into a gentle embrace.

“But… how… I didn’t listen.”   He tried to understand as the tears started to trickle down his cheek.

“Jeff, I analyzed all of the footage I could get my hands on in regards to that horrible day and… the short of it is that you saved us all.  Your refusal to evacuate and attempt to save the Normandy allowed us all to evacuate… allowed us to have this.”  Liara looked at Athena then back at Jeff.  “It’s because of you Jeff.”  Jeff watched as she took Athena’s hand so that she was now holding both their hands.  She kissed both of their hands.  “I was so wrong Jeff.”  She looked ashamed of herself as she spoke.  “For a long time… I wanted to kill you and… and I blamed you… but after I analyzed all of the footage… I saw how your actions…”  He wasn’t expecting such a gentle reunion with her.  He was expecting outright hostility.  He wasn’t ready to be vindicated like this.  “Your actions bought the crew enough time to get out.”  Jeff’s tears were a now a constant trickle down his face as he now took Liara into his arms and embraced her as hard as he could.  “I…”

The revelation hit him harder than he would ever admit as he buried his sobs into Liara’s neck.  “Maybe I should leave you two alone?”  Athena mentioned with pure joy in her voice.  Jeff let out a chuckle through his sobs and before he could separate from Liara, Athena had joined them and embraced them both.  “Or better yet, maybe I should join you two.”  She pulled them both to her and planted two tender kisses on both their foreheads.  Liara raised her chin and planted a tender peck on Athena’s lips in return.  Jeff, now completely consumed in the joy of this reunion lightly ran his lips along Liara’s jawline and buried his face into the base of her neck.  Athena’s expression was one of pure bliss as she also immersed herself in the ecstasy of this unexpected situation.  She let out a satisfied sigh that caught both Liara’s and Jeff’s attention.

Liara couldn’t continue.  This was more wonderful than she could ever imagine.  Seeing how Jeff accepted her apology and how he was more than willing to share his beautiful mate with her made her feel happier than she deserved.  “I can’t…”  She pulled away from both of them.  “Not now…” 

“It’s okay Liara.”  Athena gently caressed her face as Jeff pulled away.  “We want this too…”  Jeff smiled as he sat down in a chair in front of Liara’s enormous desk. 

“It’s not that Shepard.  I have work I need to concentrate on… I can’t be distracted by…”  _By what I’ve wanted all of my life._ She silently finished her thought.  Athena’s expression turned to one of puzzlement and concern.

“What’s wrong?  I almost believed that you were going to help us with the Collectors.”  Liara thought about how unfair life was as those impossibly blue crystal clear eyes pleaded with her.

“I can’t, Shepard.  I’m sorry.  I have commitments here.  Things I need to take care of.”  Liara wanted nothing more than to drop everything and leave with her.

“What kind of things?  Are you in trouble?”  Athena to no one’s surprise expressed worry.  Liara was one of her closest friends and Athena would always help her friends in need.

“No… no trouble.  But it’s been a long two years.  I had things to do while you were gone.  I have debts to repay.”  Liara didn’t outright dismiss her worry and actually did seem to appreciate her concern.  “Listen, if you really want to help, I need someone with hacking expertise, someone I can trust.”  It wasn’t hard to predict what Athena would do as she got on her omni-tool and called Miranda and asked her to send both Mari and Kasumi.

Liara continued to explain why she couldn’t reveal everything she needed help with and Athena really didn’t care.  She’d help her friend and now she knew how.  Mari and Kasumi could crack any system and find out what Liara was looking for.  As Liara explained how to find both the Justicar Samara and the Assassin Thane Krios, Mari burst into the office and assaulted a surprised Liara with a ferocious embrace.  Kasumi entered with a lot less fanfare followed by Garrus who addressed her with much affection.  “It’s good to see you Liara.”  Garrus commented.

“It’s settled.  Mari, you, Garrus and Kasumi will help out Liara with her information quest.”  Athena reassured Liara.    “I’ll figure out how to find Samara and Thane in the meantime.”

“Thank you Shepard… I don’t know what to…”  Liara’s relieved expression at the sight of the four people she felt closest to almost overwhelmed her with emotion.

“Friends… no that’s not right.  Family takes care of its own.”  Mari mentioned to her as she read all the particulars of Liara’s request on her omni-tool.  “We’ll get that info for you.”  She motioned for Garrus and Kasumi to follow her out.

“It was good to see you again Liara.”  Garrus mentioned as he paused at the entrance to her office.  Liara smiled softly and nodded as they left.

Liara then turned her attention to Athena and Jeff.  “Jeff, there is another thing we need to discuss.”  Jeff turned to listen.  “The nice thing about being on Illium is that I have access to numerous starship upgrades, weapons, and modifications dealers.”  Jeff’s ears perked up at the perceived offer.

It would take a couple of weeks with crews working round the clock, but the upgrades to the Normandy’s numerous systems and armor would be more than worth the wait.  He would also get the black paint job he wanted to get earlier.  Both Gaby and Kenneth were completely in agreement as this would make the Normandy far deadlier than she was in her current configuration.  Jeff, Donnelly and Gaby would supervise all of the upgrades while Athena and her team went to recruit the Assassin and Justicar.  Mari, Garrus and Kasumi would help Liara with her needs.

 

*************************

 

Miranda had been the first to return from her mission to find Thane Krios.  Krios had agreed to join them after he had killed the surprisingly sadistic Nassana Dantius.  Miranda had welcomed him aboard with open arms while Jacob seemed a lot more skeptical on the assassin’s motives.  Athena had advised Miranda that she wanted the crew to train hard during the upgrades and she wanted drills run continuously until they became second nature.  She also made sure that there was some downtime for all to have while she handled a very difficult and delicate situation involving the Asari Justicar.

She had warned Samara that she would be back with either the information she needed for her fugitive hunt or to stop her before she decided to kill the law enforcement officers ordered to detain her.  It always seemed that she never had a middle ground to comfortably offer anyone.  It was always black or white, death or life.  She was so sick of it all.  This supposed champion of Asari justice would willingly slaughter a bunch of innocent policemen who were only doing their jobs in trying to keep her from causing mayhem on their world.  Samara was just as much a cold blooded killer as those she purported to be hunting.  The Justicar caught the coldness in Athena’s glare and saw someone whom she would probably do battle with before the twenty four hours were up.  As Samara watched the giant human walk out of the station she felt that this Athena would be an incredibly deadly foe.

The information they gathered had pointed to the Eclipse Sisters smuggling this fugitive off world and now Athena found herself knee deep in the thrashing of said sisters.  Grunt displayed such joy as he was in his element.  His biotic skill and brute physical power were a sight to behold.  Jack also seemed to be having a good time as she let loose her considerable biotic power on the unsuspecting sisters.  This particular group of Eclipse mercs though seemed to be extremely well versed in biotics and a few of their Vanguards made the mistake of throwing themselves on Athena’s barrier only to be cut down the instant they got in range of her frightening swords.  After seeing their first three Vanguards cut down so effortlessly, the rest of the sisters seemed to hesitate charging her and settled for trying to kill her from a distance.  It took a little longer as they now used their considerable biotic skills to erect powerful barriers around their more conventional troops and it frustrated Grunt to no end as he tried to close the distance only to have them chip away at his barrier until it gave and he got caught with an incendiary round to the knee. 

Jack erected a barrier around her Krogan comrade and pulled him behind cover.  She applied Mordin’s medigel liberally to hopefully help him heal.  As Jack attended to Grunt, Athena continued to advance on the Eclipse, her barriers weren’t tested in the least until she felt two tremendous explosions hit her barrier like a freight train.  Athena’s barrier held fast to her own surprise and it felt completely intact.  She watched as the two rocketeers loaded another two missiles and let loose again on her barrier.  The explosions were tremendous.  The damage done to the surrounding building caused one of the walls to collapse on top of her.  It didn’t matter as her barrier was still up, none the worse for wear.  With her biotics flaring brightly she pushed the rubble off of her and watched for the two rocketeers.  Athena saw them both frantically trying to reload.  This time though, she didn’t let them as she biotically pulled them off their feet toward her at a frightening speed.  Just before they got to her position she slammed them into the ground with a sickening crunch.

They lay there lifeless and broken as she walked past them in her relentless pursuit of the information she needed.  “Shepard!  Wait up!”  Jack called out from behind her as she turned and saw both her and Grunt struggle to catch up.

Grunt was limping, but the medigel seemed to be doing its job as his knee looked almost fully functional again.  As she turned back around to continue her mission against the Eclipse Sisters, she noticed a red cloud of fine particles floating slowly through the air in her direction.  She quickly put on her helmet and engaged the seals in her armor.  She ordered Grunt and Jack to do the same.  She knew it was the Medigen X3 that Pitne For had warned her about.  Any contact with the drug would affect her biotics and Athena was afraid it would make them unstable in a catastrophic way.  No wonder that all of the Eclipse mercs they’d dealt with had their full set of armor on.   As she continued to scan the large lobby in front of her, she noticed a room off to the left.  She motioned for Jack and Grunt to follow her.  As they got closer she heard a desperate voice inside the room.  “Oh Goddess!  Oh Goddess, don’t let them see me.  If they do see me, don’t let them kill me.  What am I doing here?”

“Be ready.”  She addressed them as she biotically ripped the locked door from its frame and launched it behind them with a loud crash.  Jack was the first to see the Asari merc cowering behind some equipment in the room. 

Athena had entered the room with unnerving speed and was already facing the young Asari girl with her swords drawn and pointed menacingly within inches of the Eclipse merc’s throat.  “NO, no, no!!!  Please wait!  I didn’t fire my weapon once!  I pretended to because the other Eclipse Sisters were watching, but I didn’t really shoot!”  She looked intensely terrified of the intimidating threesome.

“Her gun’s still hot Shepard.”  Grunt mentioned nonchalantly.  “She’s lying and probably just trying to save her own ass.”

Athena checked to make sure the atmosphere was clear and removed her helmet.  “No I swear!  I only shot over your heads.  I didn’t shoot at you I swear!  Please…”  She was cowering which actually made Grunt huff in disgust.

“Calm down and drop the gun.”  Athena addressed her.  “If you do, I promise we won’t hurt you.”

“You’re kidding right, Shepard?”  Jack sounded totally shocked.  “You heard what that little shit Pitne For said about these mercs right?” 

“I know, but we need information and if she has any, then I’m willing to spare her for it.”  Athena answered back.  Her attention though was completely on the young Asari merc.  “So…  You have one chance to live… if you don’t drop that gun, I will end you.”

Elnora looked at the impossibly tall, beautiful, and intimidating human female.  Her eyes glowing a brilliant blue.  She knew her pistol would be useless against that barrier and they would cut her down the instant she fired at them.  “Ok.”  She tossed the pistol towards the far wall and raised her hands in a show of compliance.  “I swear I’m not one of them!  I’m new!  I thought being Elnora the mercenary would be cool. I didn’t know what they were really like.”  She continued to plead.

Athena knew begging when she saw it and this Elnora was begging for her life.  “So what is it that they do that you don’t like, Elnora?”  Athena asked as she grabbed the young Asari maiden by her neck and forcefully pinned her to the bulkhead.

Elnora was stunned by the feral look in the human’s glare.  She’d never been held with such physical power.  This human could crush her throat with minimal effort, and she could tell that the human was holding back.  “I… I thought we’d be flying around the galaxy shooting up bad guys and stuff, right?”  Elnora offered no resistance and continued.  “But no, they just sell red sand and illegal weapons tech.  They even smuggled an Ardat-Yakshi off world.”

“An Ardat-Yakshi?”  Elnora saw the puzzlement in the human’s eyes.  It seemed that she had gotten her attention. 

“It’s an ancient Asari word for something that… I thought was just a superstition until now.”  Elnora watched as the human listened intently to her and actually released her grip on her.   “It means ‘demon of the night winds.’  I didn’t think they were real, but the boss said this scary lady was one.”

“What was the name of the ship they used to smuggle her out?”  Elnora hesitated and now could only hope that this human would let her live as she didn’t know.  Being only an initiate, her boss never told her.

She tried to play the helpless newbie as best she could.  “Wow, I have no idea.  It was a few days ago and like I said, I’m new.  They didn’t tell me anything.”  It seemed to work as Athena huffed in frustration.

“Get out of here Elnora!  If you so much as Jaywalk, I’ll find you.”  Athena sheathed her swords and motioned for her to leave.

“Yes ma’am!  Okay, I’m going!  Thank you!”  Elnora didn’t look back as a satisfied grin appeared on her face while she ran from those three frighteningly powerful individuals.

“That’s a mistake Shepard.”  Jack mentioned and Athena turned around to see Grunt nodding his head in agreement with Jack.

“I know, but I gave her my word and now I at least know what Samara is probably after.”  Athena turned back and started walking toward the large elevator that probably led up to what was undoubtedly the Eclipse Sister’s HQ.  “EDI, look up everything associated with the Asari word ‘ardat-yakshi.’”

“Yes Shepard… done.”  EDI answered in her usual efficient manner.  “ **Ardat-Yakshi** (meaning 'Demon of the Night Winds' in an ancient Asari dialect) is a rare genetic condition in Asari specifically affecting their nervous systems.   Although the condition does not harm the Asari with the genetic disorder, during mating the Ardat-Yakshi's nervous system completely overpowers and dominates that of her mate's, causing hemorrhaging in the victim's brain, and ultimately death in extreme cases.   As a result, it is theorized that the Ardat-Yakshi becomes smarter, stronger, and deadlier after each melding with a mate.   Ardat-Yakshi also appear to have the innate ability to dominate the minds of others.” 

“Sounds like a lovely person.”  Athena commented as she noticed that the elevator was now heading down to them even though she didn’t call it. 

“Searching the Asari fugitive lists, It appears that there is only one Ardat-Yakshi on the run from the Asari authorities.  Her name is Morinth and she is wanted for various murders in Council Space including one on the Citadel.”  EDI continued as Athena donned her helmet and waited in front of the elevator door with her swords drawn.  “It also appears that she is the daughter of an Asari Justicar named Samara.”

“Thanks EDI.”  The door opened and her view was filled with a giant Krogan and two Asari mercs flanking him.  The surprise on their faces was short lived as Athena instantly began her dance of death and cut them all to ribbons before they could even raise their barriers.

“Can you teach me to use those things?”  Jack just couldn’t stop admiring Athena’s skill and ability to kill so quickly.  Athena nodded as she entered the elevator and pressed the button for the only other floor left.  As Jack and Grunt stepped in, Jack slipped on all of the blood now pooling on the floor and landed on her ass.  “Fuck!”  Jack let out in supreme frustration as she looked at the massive amount of blood on the elevator floor. 

“I want to learn too!”  Grunt added enthusiastically.  It actually made Athena smile slightly at her two psychotic comrades.

The elevator quickly went upwards and upon reaching their desired destination, Athena was a little upset to see that all they did was end up in another enormous exterior cargo hold filled to the brim with Eclipse Sisters and a fucking gunship hovering menacingly over them.  The sisters and their gunship hadn’t fired at her and her group yet so maybe they were a little taken aback at how powerful she really was.  She quickly stepped to the front of her group and addressed them.  “Tell me the name of the ship you put that murdering bitch on and I’ll let you all live.”  She watched them as they nervously held their guns pointing in her direction.  The bright blue glow enveloping Athena’s whole body seemed to reinforce their fear.

They silently watched her until the sound of the gunship powering up its cannon broke the silence.  “Big mistake.”  Athena mentioned in frustration as both Grunt and Jack had taken cover behind a couple of columns as she stood out in the open.  Her eyes were now glowing a brilliant bluish white as the rounds from the gunship began to hit her barrier.  She retaliated with a flare strike that hit gunship with such force that it lost all power and landed like a brick in the middle of the cargo hold.  Athena didn’t even notice all of the fire she was taking as Grunt charged from his cover totally disintegrating a massive metal container that two of the Asari mercs were using as cover and quickly struck them down with his enormous shotgun.  Jack joined in the fray as her biotics flared brightly and took down two Salarian techs with a series of biotic explosions before they had a chance to set up a defensive turret.  Athena didn’t hold back this time as she noticed the absence of any innocent bystanders in the area.  She took down one of the ceiling supports by throwing the grounded gunship violently into it and causing a mountain of debris to drop on top of about five mercs, killing them instantly.  Once the massacre was over they made their way over the massive pile of debris and through an entrance at the far side of the bay.  It led to a room with a bunch of terminals.  It was here that she came upon some interesting information.  Pitne For was a criminal smuggler who sold the Eclipse the Medigen X3.  _No wonder they wanted to kill his ass._ She thought to herself.  She also learned that the little bitch Elnora was a cold blooded murderer who duped her and ended up being the killer the police were looking for.  _That little bitch better hope I never see her again._ Still, there were no signs of any information on Morinth.

They made their way to what she hoped would finally be the Eclipse’s HQ, past an insanely high Volus and entered what appeared to be a large storage hold.  Standing at the far end was an Asari holding a datapad and sipping a drink in a calm manner behind a desk.  Athena’s breath visibly hitched at the sight of the heavily armored Asari woman.  “Everything’s gone to hell since we smuggled that filthy creature off world.”  Wasea started talking and didn’t seem to recognize her.  “First a Justicar shows up, now you.”  Athena began to unseal her helmet as the unsuspecting Asari Captain continued to rant.

“You two… she’s mine!”  Athena motioned to both Grunt and Jack.  “Wait for me outside.”  Before they could give her any back talk she biotically pushed them back out of the room and biotically slammed the door shut.  She could hear both Grunt and Jack slamming at the door trying to get back in.

Wasea watched her curiously as a predatory smirk appeared on her face as result of Athena’s puzzling action of making herself that much more vulnerable.  “At least I can take pleasure…”  Wasea’s expression changed immediately once she stared into the crystal blue eyes of the one being she never wanted to see again.  The little goddess who almost killed her on that glorious day on Earth, only she wasn’t so little anymore and the expression on her face conveyed that Wasea’s continued existence in this universe was now shortened considerably.

Athena smiled at Wasea, as the merc immediately began to us her powerful biotics to shower her with crates filled with the Medigen X3 drug and Biotically attacked her barrier as well with her own formidable reave and warp attacks.  Athena continued to smile behind her impenetrable barrier and actually yawned at Wasea’s desperate attempts to stop her.  She calmly walked through the clouds of the toxic yet biotic enhancing substance with only her barrier keeping her from inhaling it.  She watched Wasea as the panic began to show on her face.  “You know something Captain?”  Wasea continued to attack her with everything she had to no avail.  She pressed a button on the terminal in front of her to summon her elite guard.  The two doors behind her opened and just before her people could come and meet their own deaths; Athena forcibly pulled down the doors with her biotics and collapsed the door frames into two mountains of rubble.  “You’re one of the people I’ve been so looking forward to seeing again.”  Wasea started to stumble as she stepped back from the calmly advancing reaper in front of her.  Athena emerged from the now dissipating cloud of Medigen, slowly and calmly walking toward her.  “I’m surprised at you Wasea, I remember you demanding me to fight with you.”  She stopped right in front of Wasea’s desk and watched the completely exhausted Commando pull out her Asari sword.  “I so love the look on your face right now.”  Athena remarked with a smile as Wasea biotically charged her and swiftly struck out with her blade at a target that was no longer there.  Wasea scanned the room only to see Athena sitting calmly on her desk behind her with a huge grin on her face.  “Damn… It’s so fucking good to see you.”  Wasea again swung her sword at Athena’s neck only to watch her move so impossibly fast under her swing and come up right in front of Wasea’s face.  “Night, night bitch.”  It was at this moment that the entire world went black for her.

Wasea awoke in an unfamiliar place.  She noticed that she was completely naked as she stood up and studied her surroundings.  She was inside what appeared to be a cargo bay of some kind with two shuttles and a lot of crates piled one on top of the other.  She started to walk towards what appeared to be an elevator door and was stopped by a kinetic barrier.  She was definitely on a ship as the barrier felt artificial; it didn’t feel like someone was generating it.  She was a prisoner and she knew that she was now living on borrowed time.  “I can’t believe she didn’t kill you.”  She turned her head to see a heavily tattooed human female address her while sitting on one of the numerous crates in the cargo bay.  “You’re probably going to wish you were dead though.”  The human smiled the smile of an eager scavenger. 

“Where is she?”  Wasea asked her.

“She’s taking care of some business for a friend of hers.  Don’t worry, she hasn’t forgotten about you.”  The human female was strikingly beautiful, even with her shaven head.  “She should be back soon and then the real fun begins.”

Wasea’s biotics flared and she was immediately struck down by a large and lightning-like energy spike from the kinetic barrier.  “Resistance is not recommended.  Energy requirements necessary for escape are beyond your measured ability.”  EDI mentioned. 

Wasea sat back down and leaned back on a crate.  “I can’t believe it’s her.”  She whispered to herself as she scanned the area to see if there were any weak points or areas that she could exploit. 

“Yeah, you should’ve killed her when you were back on Earth.”  Jack mentioned.  “Now she’s an unstoppable force of unbelievable power.”

“I tried and I almost died that day as well.”  Wasea answered back.  “She’s the most powerful biotic I’ve ever dealt with.”

“Why did you have to kill the others?”  Jack asked her.  “They were only kids… you could’ve toyed with them and instead you fucking slaughtered them for what?!” 

“Conatix paid me a lot of credits to test them and with the exception of the little Goddess, they were all found wanting.”  Wasea’s callous attitude in regards to her actions surprised even Jack.  She could see that Jack’s expression was troubled.  She never understood why they thought she should feel for others.  “If I would’ve known that the little Goddess would come after me as a result, then I probably would’ve spared them.”  She chuckled.  “Hindsight is always clearer is it not?”

“Yeah, it sure is.”  Jack answered as she herself chuckled. 

“Jack, You can go.”  Grunt approached to take his turn at guarding the Eclipse Captain.

Wasea watched as the giant Krogan youngster took a seat on a small crate and began to read a datapad.  Jack took her leave as she looked back a Wasea with nothing but disdain on her face.  The elevator door closed and now she was alone with the Krogan boy.  “Whatever they’re paying you, I’ll double it.”

“Heh… heh… Shepard is the greatest Battlemaster I’ve yet seen.  You don’t have the tribute necessary to buy my loyalty.”  Grunt was obviously amused by the Asari’s attempt at bribery.  “You should be relieved that it wasn’t Krogan children you killed or you would face a punishment that not even Shepard would perform on you.”

“That would make sense being that Krogan children are so rare.”  Wasea showed no emotion whatsoever.  “I would never kill a Krogan child.”

“But murdering Human children who cannot conceivably defend themselves against you is acceptable?”  Grunt asked curiously.  “Where is the honor in that?”   Grunt huffed at the merc.  “Killing children for money makes you unworthy of life.”

Wasea nodded and it was the first modicum of shame that she expressed.  “They told me not to hold back on any of them.”  She didn’t express remorse for long.  “The first one I killed almost instantly.  The young adolescent boy was not prepared.”  She started to recall.  “The next one I started slower, not wanting to kill him too quickly.  He was also no match for me, he cried as he begged me to stop.  I quickly ended it by slamming him into the concrete wall.  The third and fourth were much the same as the first two and it wasn’t until I met that little Goddess…”  Grunt watched as her expression changed to one of awe.  “Her power is indeed Goddess-like.  I would be dead if not for my last second decision to put up my barrier.”  Wasea then pointed to a large jagged scar on her leg.  “My armor’s medigel dispenser saved me as well or I’d still have bled to death.”

“She let you live so that you’d answer some questions.”  A Human female along with a Turian male stepped out of the elevator.  The woman addressed her as she and the Turian walked down to where Grunt was sitting.  “She wants to know everything about your time on Earth and specifically the time you spent in the Munro Facility.”

Wasea smirked and now felt as if she had the upper hand.  She had something that the Little Goddess wanted and it seemed that she was willing to barter for the information she possessed.  “Why should I tell you or her anything?  It’s not like she’ll let me go or even let me live.”

“There are fates worse than death, Wasea.”  The woman countered.  “Make no mistake, she’s going to kill you.  You’re either going to tell her everything she wants to know and experience a quick death or she will kill you slowly making sure that every second you breath will be filled with excruciating pain.”

“Do your worst.  I’m not telling any of you anything.”  Wasea countered defiantly.  “Tell the Little Goddess if she wants to talk, to come see me herself.”

Marianna looked at Garrus and who shrugged his shoulders.  “They never seem to take the easy way.”  Garrus mentioned to Mari.  Garrus then turned his attention to Wasea.  “I almost feel sorry for you.”

 Wasea smiled knowing she would see her Goddess again.  “I don’t.”  Marianna returned Wasea’s smile.

 

*************************************

 

Illium – Liara T’Soni’s apartment

 

The place was crawling with cops and was cordoned off.  Athena didn’t like it one bit as she slowly approached the scene, her hearing catching the police radio transmissions of what was basically an assassination attempt on Liara.  Multiple shots fired was mentioned and as she watched from the entrance of the apartment she could see the apartment windows now had several holes caused by some kind of projectile.  The thickness of the glass also made it clear that the weapon used was extremely high grade… the type not normally found in any of the markets.  She continued to scan the immediate area and saw no signs of blood or any indication that the assassin had hit his/her mark.  Liara had made it out of this trap.  “What’s going on?”  She asked the closest detective near the entrance.

“This area is sealed off.  Please step back ma’am.”  Typical policeman, she was probably tasked with maintaining the integrity of the crime scene. 

“I understand.”  Athena answered with the full intention of returning later and doing her own investigation.  At least that was the intention.  She began to turn around until she heard someone addressing her.

“Someone tried to kill your friend, Commander Shepard.”  A heavily armored Asari confidently walked down the stairs.  She was definitely no cop and that equipment was beyond the paygrade of even most military commandoes.  “Thank you, officer.  Your people are dismissed.”  As she approached she saw the Spectre symbol emblazoned on her right shoulder plate.  _A Spectre?  Here?_ Athena started to feel like something wasn’t right.  Why would a Council Spectre be involved in an assassination attempt outside of Council Space?

“You can’t do that!”  The detective angrily retorted.

“Already done.”  The Asari Spectre commented smugly.  Now, there was no way that the council would get involved in this kind of shit and not only that the Council was not well liked in the Terminus systems.  This Spectre obviously had some serious influence to put an end to what amounted to an attempted murder investigation.  This Spectre had powerful friends on Illium and it seemed that those friends were interested in Liara.  For ill or for good, Athena made it a point to not give this Spectre anything useful.

“Tela Vasir.  Special Tactics…”  Athena put her hand up to stop her.

“I know, you pretty much advertise it on your shoulder.”  Athena mentioned and watched as the smugness on Tela’s face disappeared.  “Why would the Council send a Spectre to investigate my friend’s attempted murder?”

Surprised at the very viable question, Tela huffed in an amused fashion.  “I assume you had business with your friend this evening, Commander?”  It didn’t surprise Athena that Tela totally avoided the question she asked.  Just like Saren and even Nihlus, Spectres always seemed to think that only their own questions mattered.  This actually made her even more apprehensive about Tela’s motives.

“Way to answer the question Tela.”  Athena’s sarcastic response made Tela visibly annoyed.  “I just came here to have dinner with my friend and to try and recruit her for my mission against the Collectors.”  One of the things she learned a long time ago was that not every friendly face was friendly.  This Spectre was hiding something and it was way too coincidental that an operative of Tela’s obvious caliber was involved in Liara’s dealings related to the Shadow Broker.  She could tell that it wasn’t what Tela wanted to hear.  “So what are the facts so far?” 

“About twenty five minutes ago, someone took a shot at T’Soni.”  Tela pointed up toward the window.  “Note the bullet holes.”  She then turned again to look at Athena.  “She stuck around for almost four minutes before leaving the building.  Whatever she was doing was important.”  Athena took a closer look at the holes in the window.  She smiled to herself and turned back to Tela.

“If Liara isn’t here, where is she?”   Athena continued to examine the scene.

“If I knew that, I wouldn’t be sifting through her crap.”  Tela sounded almost annoyed at the question.  “There’s no blood, no body.  It looks like T’Soni got away.”  Tela continued.  “The sniper didn’t plan on her kinetic barrier.  Clever girl.  Paranoid, but clever.”

“Did the police find anything when they arrived?”  Athena was starting to understand why she got rid of the police.  They’d find the same interesting thing she found and the conclusion was extremely unsettling.

“Just the mess and the bullet holes.  I gave them a gold star for finding the bullet holes.”  Tela didn’t seem worried at all as she joked about the police’s efforts.  “The rifle used to do this wasn’t standard issue.”  Tela mentioned as she had seen Athena’s expression at the holes in the glass.  “The kinetic barrier deflected the shots, but they still managed to penetrate the glass.”

“I can take it from here, Tela.  Your services are no longer needed.”  Athena continuously scanned the scene and kept her peripheral vision locked squarely on Tela who was now visibly shaken.

“The hell you are!  You’re not in charge here, Shepard!”  Athena could feel Tela’s biotics start to crackle as she calmly squared off with the Asari Spectre.

“Tela, do you know what the best thing about having a photographic memory is?”  Athena started to explain to a now exposed and dangerous opponent.  “Those bullet holes could’ve only been made by one weapon and that weapon is used exclusively by us.”  Athena could see Tela’s devastated look as she explained.  “Only the HMWSR X could leave holes like that and we both know that no one can get a hold of one of those without Spectre clearance.”  It was now Athena’s turn to look smug.  “No wonder you got rid of the cops.  They would’ve eventually come to the same conclusion as I did.”  She remembered giving Garrus one such rifle as a present and watching him put rounds through some of the thick windows when they were in the shit on Virmire.  She continued to face off with Tela as she bent down and grabbed the mangled remains of a large caliber bullet.  “Do you think these would match your rifle, Tela?”  It was at this moment that Tela finally charged her biotically. 

She slammed into Athena’s barrier and quickly sidestepped a lightning fast punch from Athena.  The smile on Athena’s face made Tela nervous.  How could she counter her charge so quickly?  She then felt an enormous force strike her own barrier and Tela found herself launched out of the apartment through the now broken windows.  “FUCK!!!”  Tela yelled as she slowed her descent biotically and landed on the ground level some one thousand feet below.  She’d never been so easily defeated and now she had to figure out what to do as she made her way back up to the apartment.  The Shadow Broker was not going to be happy with this turn of events.  “Damn it!  SIJA!  I NEED YOU UP AT THE APARTMENT NOW!”  She desperately yelled over her comm link to one of her two assistants who had been waiting in the sky car for her.

“Will do, is there a problem?”  Sija was a fellow commando with a talent for blades and Tela could tell that she was already on the move.

“Whatever you do, do not let Shepard leave the Apartment!  Kill her if you have to.”  Tela ordered as she continued her climb up to the apartment.  “Lisette, if by some miracle Shepard makes it out, I want you to follow her.”

“Got it.”  Lisette was a human merc she found on Omega while she was on an undercover mission for the Council to deal with a particular Batarian pirate that seemed to pride himself in taking Asari slaves.  Tela found Lisette breaking the jaw of a Turian drunk in afterlife while she herself was dancing in one of Aria’s cages trying to locate the Batarian.  She liked her immediately.

It took her a good ten minutes to climb more than a thousand feet.  Tela was completely out of breath as she entered the eerily quiet apartment.  She looked around and couldn’t help but admire the absolute ambush Shepard had performed on her earlier.  The whole window was now gone and the apartment was exposed completely to the elements outside.  As she looked around she heard a moan come from the upstairs bedroom.  Tela quickly made her way up the stairs and into T’Soni’s bedroom.  It didn’t surprise her to see Sija sprawled unconscious on the floor with a large welt over her left eye.

“Lisette, do you have her?”  Tela called out over her comm link.

“Right behind her, boss.”  Lisette answered back.

“Where are you?” 

“She just entered the Dracon Trade Center.”

“Get the rest of the team there and set up a perimeter.  If T’Soni is in there, I want her dead.”  Tela sounded desperate.  “I’ll meet you there in a few minutes.”

“Will do boss.”  It was an instant later that Lisette called over the comm link again.  “Uh boss, T’Soni and Shepard just left the center and it looks like they are about to get in a sky car.”

“TAKE THEM OUT NOW!”  Tela screamed into the comm link as she stepped into a sky cab.

“Will do.”  Tela could hear Lisette exit her car and actually heard the first shot just before the comm link dropped.

When she finally got to the Trade Center, Tela noticed a small crowd next to the sky car she had taken to T’Soni’s apartment.  She quickly stepped out of the cab and ran to the car.  Lisette was laying there in a small pool of her own blood.  She had what looked like bloody nose and mouth, definitely a broken nose.  She noticed that Lisette’s rifle was laying in pieces next to the car.  She had to admit to herself that now she was fully beaten.  Shepard was gone along with T’Soni and whatever information they had on the Shadow Broker was not retrievable.  She had to report to the Shadow Broker and inform him of the situation.  She smiled and found herself in an almost disgusting haze of admiration for that beautiful human Spectre.  She was everything those rumors and legends said she was.  She wished that she’d known her sooner, maybe they could’ve been friends or maybe even more.   As she lost herself in thought, Tela was contacted by one of her lackeys at the docks that the Normandy had broken her moorings and departed with T’Soni on board.  “Vasir to the Shadow Broker.”  She called out on her secure link not expecting an answer.  “Mission failure, T’Soni got away and I just got word that the Normady has left Illium with her on board.”

 

***********************

 

Shadow Broker Ship – Hagalaz

 

He should’ve listened to Tela.  The insults thrown at him by T’Soni were too much to bear as he lashed out briefly only to be pummeled and eventually restrained by the god-like power of Shepard.  It seemed that he had overestimated his own power and was now at the mercy of one much more powerful than any he had ever encountered. 

For the first time in his life, Kechlu felt fear.  Shepard was not human.  He’d crushed human bodies with an ease that was expected from one of his people.  The only beings capable of giving him any problems were Biotics, Krogan or Rachni warriors.  Shepard’s physical power was not human, she’d ripped part of his lower jaw off with her bare hands.  He’d never felt so helpless against anyone as her biotics were completely off any measured chart.  This human made Aria T’Loak’s biotics look like a newborn babe.  He felt the immense power of her stasis field and it was no use.  He couldn’t move, he couldn’t even wiggle his finger as he watched T’Soni approach her with a confident stride.  He continued to push against the stasis field with all of his considerable Yahg might to no avail.  He was thoroughly beaten and he knew it.  “Shepard, I surrender.”  He calmly iterated to her as the only worthy heir to the Shadow Broker title.  It caught both T’Soni and Shepard by complete surprise. 

“You what?!”  Liara’s shocked voice reverberated throughout the large chamber.

“I surrender.”  He repeated calmly as he ceased to struggle against the stasis field.  “I will not struggle further.”  Liara turned to look at Athena who seemed to be very moved by this turn of events.

“Don’t you dare release him, Shepard!”  Liara angrily ordered.  “He’s the biggest murderer in the galaxy next to Saren.  He’s probably trying to lull you into releasing him so that he has another chance to kill us both.”  Anger was oozing from every word that Liara spoke.  “He’s spent the last two years torturing Feron, for WHAT?!  TELL ME, FOR WHAT?!” 

Her anger was focused like a laser on him and he didn’t have an answer.  All he could manage was a wiggle of one of his small ears, like a deer annoyed at some fly.  His eight eyes watched Liara intently, never looking away.  Liara for her part pulled out one of Athena’s Kilij and began to calmly walk towards him.

She calmly stood in front of him as her biotics began to flare.  “It’s over for you.”  He felt the heat of the sword as it slowly entered his chest.  His last sight was that of Athena Shepard looking away with a sad resignation and the world slowly blurred and suddenly nothing.  Unlike Krogan, the Yagh didn’t have any redundant hearts or nervous systems.  A blade to the heart was an instant kill and Kechlu fell limp at the center of the operations room with Liara standing over the now lifeless Yahg corpse.

Liara walked over to the control panel and reset all of the systems.  It resulted in a panic from all of the operative communication terminals trying to get in contact with the Shadow Broker.  Liara calmly stepped over to the comm link and reassured all of them that all was well.  “This is the Shadow Broker.  The situation is under control.  We experienced a power fluctuation while upgrading hardware.”  Liara calmly explained.  “However, we are now back online.  Resume standard procedures.  I want a status report on all operations within the next solar day.”  Athena watched her Asari friend as she calmly turned to look at her.  “Shadow Broker out.” 

She seemed a little surprised when Feron entered the room pretty much undetected.  “Goddess of oceans… It’s you.  You… how?”  Feron’s surprise was short lived as Liara ran to him and pulled him into a ferocious embrace with an intensity that Athena only thought Liara had for her. 

“Well everyone who’s ever seen him is dead, so…”  Liara looked into his eyes.

“… You’re the new Shadow Broker.”  He answered as he slowly pulled away from her. 

The sight made Athena smile slightly.  “Do you think taking over as Shadow Broker is a good idea?”

“It was either that or lose everything: his contacts, his trading sources.  Those will really help us.”  Liara explained as the enormity of the situation started to hit her.  “With the Shadow Broker’s information network, I can give you… I can…”  Athena could see her starting to break down. 

“I’ll go check the power systems.”  Feron interrupted and slowly made his way out of the room.

Athena watched as Liara started to cry.  “It’s over.  It’s finally… for two years…”  Athena closed the distance quickly and planted a tender kiss onto her lips.  It was overwhelming.  It was everything Liara wanted she thought as her trickle of tears turned into a torrent.

Athena pulled back, but still held her tight to her as she tried to comfort her.  “It’s alright Liara.”  She quietly whispered.

“It’s been two years.  I don’t… we’re different people.  You have your mission, and…”  Liara couldn’t finish the sentence as Athena again savagely assaulted her lips.  Liara was defenseless as her body and mind gave up trying to resist her.  “Okay… okay.”  She whispered contently.

“Okay.”  Athena quietly repeated with a soft smile.

“But we should focus.  Let’s see what our options are.”  She turned to the vast array of displays representing the operations of the Shadow Broker.  “No safeguards or user restrictions.  It’s like he never anticipated anyone but himself being here… and it’s all ours.”

Athena tried to convince her to join her on the Normandy, but Liara made a convincing argument to continue as the Shadow Broker.  Athena now had the most powerful information broker on her side and the information she could gather would probably make her job that much easier.  Athena gave Liara her Spectre clearance so that she could also monitor all of the Council’s communications as well.  She then invited her up to the new Normandy not just for a personal rendezvous, but also for a personal favor.

 

****************

 

Normandy

 

Jeff watched Liara as she entered the Normandy.  He embraced her as fiercely as he could without hurting himself.  He then watched as Athena embraced her as well.  She looked stunning in that red and purple Asari dress.  He’d be lying if he didn’t feel a little bit of jealousy at the sight of his Athena embracing Liara, but he felt such an overwhelming feeling of love for the one who had literally saved his Athena from the Collectors and Reapers.  He would never deny his love anything she wanted and it seemed that Athena wanted them both.  He could live with that as she deserved all of the happiness she could get and maybe a little threesome action with her and Liara would be pretty awesome too.  _Gah!  I am such a perv._ He chuckled to himself as he found himself going back to the helm.  He turned back to see that both Marianna and Garrus were busy embracing Liara as well.  It almost seemed unreal that all of the people he thought were lost had once again found each other.  _This is all your doing BABS… your doing._ He smiled at the thought as he sat down at the helm.  Athena told him she would call him up to her cabin when she was done with the business she had with the monster in the cargo bay.

Wasea was startled awake from her slumber at the sound of the elevator door opening and closing.  She sat up to see which of the guards was coming to watch her and was completely surprised that there were no guards there.  She looked around and noticed that the cargo bay was empty and as she went to feel the kinetic barrier she noticed that it was no longer active.  She then looked toward the cargo bay doors and quickly ran towards it while her biotics flared up for an attempt at putting a hole in them to escape.  “Don’t bother.”  The voice of her Goddess spoke as she felt herself pinned to the deck by her incredible power.  “I wouldn’t want you to scratch the new paint job doing something stupid.”

“Shepard.”  She mentioned with an awe only reserved for her Goddess.  Wasea turned and saw that Shepard was not alone.  She recognized Liara T’Soni at Athena’s side looking exquisitely beautiful.  “T’Soni?”  She figured that Shepard could have anyone she wanted as a lover and to see Illium’s premiere information broker at her side was not surprising to her.

Liara had just finished putting a Yahg to the sword and seeing this small, naked and vulnerable Asari woman made her pause.  “This is…”  Athena started to make introductions.

“Wasea, I know Shepard.  I’ve had dealings with her before.”  Liara explained and it didn’t surprise Athena at all.  The Eclipse Sisters were pretty big on Ilium and she was probably forced to deal with them on a regular basis.

“Ok whatever.  This murdering piece of shit is one of the reasons I have continuing nightmares about my childhood.  She killed four children in the Munro facility on Earth and tried to kill me when I was ten years old.”  Liara watched as the hatred in Athena’s eyes were all encompassing.  Was that how she herself looked like when she looked at the Shadow Broker?

“So what.”  Wasea mentioned with a chuckle and was rewarded rib cracking kick from Athena as she stopped using her biotics.  Liara watched Wasea assume the fetal position as the pain must have been excruciating.  Wasea to her credit started to chuckle through the pain.

“This is going to go one of two ways.  You either give me the information I want or I take it.  Either way you’re not going to survive.”

Wasea slowly stood with a grimace.  “You haven’t asked me anything!”  She yelled out in frustration.  “And go fuck yourself!”

Athena’s punch to Wasea’s jaw was so vicious that it most definitely broke it.  Wasea fell back and the back of her head hit the deck hard enough to knock her out.  “Good.”  Athena mentioned and slowly turned to Liara with a look of desperate fury.  “I need… I need to know what she knows.”  Liara looked puzzled until the horrible realization finally dawned on her what Athena wanted her to do.  Liara stepped back from her and was visibly shaken at what Athena was asking her to do.

“Are you asking me what I think you’re asking?”  Liara’s voice was so uncertain and fearful. “You want me to meld with her while she’s unconscious?”  Liara was actually horrified at the thought.  Even more so that Athena was asking her to do such a thing.  “Athena… I can’t…” 

“I’m sorry Liara.”  Athena’s voice was mouse-like now.  “I… I hate this bitch…”  Liara could see that Athena’s eyes were filling with tears.  “She won’t tell me anything… she doesn’t feel anything… I don’t know what to do.”  Athena’s head bowed as she kneeled next to Wasea’s unconscious body.  Liara kneeled next to her and put her arm around her shoulder.  Athena turned to look at her beautiful Liara and it broke her heart that she’d asked her to do such a terrible thing.  “I’m so sorry…”  Liara stopped her with a finger gently pressed to Athena’s lips. 

“Don’t be.”  Liara whispered and tenderly kissed her lips.  “I’ve asked you to do terrible things too.”  Their eyes were locked onto one another’s.  “I can’t, if it’s not consensual, the melding will reveal nothing.”

Athena nodded in acknowledgement as she gently picked up Wasea and put her down in her prior area of detainment.  “EDI reactivate prisoner Wasea protocols.”

“Done Shepard.”  EDI answered.

The black bruising on Wasea’s rib cage gave her some concern.  “Will she recover or do I have to take her to medical.”

“Wasea has suffered three broken ribs and a broken jaw bone.  No internal bleeding detected and breathing appears normal if a bit labored.  Her pain receptors are extremely active, but it seems that she will not die and should recover fully if treated…”

“Got it EDI.  Thank you.”  Athena interrupted once she got the information she needed.  “Who’s got the next watch down here?”

“Operative Taylor is scheduled for the next watch, Shepard.”

“Please send him down EDI.”

“Yes Shepard.”

“You know… I can make her talk, Shepard.”  Miranda’s voice seemed to come out of nowhere.  Athena turned towards the elevator and saw her calmly walking towards them.  “The way you’re going about this, she’ll be dead before she utters a word.”

“Miranda, it’s good to see you again.”  Liara mentioned with some affection.

“Likewise Doctor T’Soni.”  Miranda answered.  Athena watched them as they pleasantly interacted and thought to herself that these two had saved her life together.  They had kept her out of the Collector’s hands. 

“How?”  Athena asked, though she sounded completely defeated. 

“Patience Commander… Let me handle it and you’ll see.”  Miranda answered with an almost childlike enthusiasm.  “She’ll give you what you want, but you cannot ask me how I’ll make her.”

“You mean torture.”  Liara added.

“Not exactly.”  Miranda’s eyes locked onto Athena’s.  “She won’t be tortured, but she will know fear.  I can guarantee you that.”

Athena curiously watched Miranda as she stood there waiting for a go ahead.  “You’re not going to hurt her?”

“No need.”  Miranda said.  “There are things the Asari fear much more than death or even physical and mental torture.”  Now Liara looked curious.  “She’ll need to be healed before I attempt it though.”  Miranda looked at them both with a steely determination in her eyes.  “She’ll talk, I guarantee it.”  Her tone was so menacing that even Liara took a step back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big thanks to Mass Effect Wiki for the definition of Ardat-Yakshi and Shadow Broker info. As for the lair scenes, I always found it fascinating how Shepard would trust a complete unknown in Tela Vasir, while Liara didn’t trust a soul. I didn’t trust her in the game and I just changed the scene to reflect more of what I would’ve done I hope I did my vision justice. Kechlu was the name of the Yahg operative before he became the Shadow Broker.


	11. Those Darn Asari

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Athena takes care of Morinth and Wasea

Afterlife – VIP Section

 

“If you can get tickets to the Expel 10 concert, I’ll consider going with you.”  _What would make this foolish man think I would even waste one second of my time on him?_ She chuckled to herself.  _Human males can be sooo incredibly annoying_.  Morinth thought to herself as she watched the man clumsily trip all over himself on his way towards the entrance of Afterlife.  Expel 10 tickets were incredibly hard to come by and she knew there would be no way that moron would get possession of any.  She sighed and sat back in her booth while sipping on her Serrice Brandy.  _Goddess these people are boring!_ She thought as she finished her brandy which was promptly replaced with a fresh one by a pretty and shy Asari waitress.

Morinth continued to watch everyone in the club to see if there was anyone worthy of her attention.  She could barely hide the disappointment on her face as she resigned herself to being alone tonight.  She began to think about Nef and how scrumptious the little innocent genius was.  Nef never suspected a thing and when she finally took her it was sublime.  To experience Nef’s life slowly drain from her as they melded together was orgasmic.  She was a little saddened by the fact that she could no longer speak to an intellectual equal, but that didn’t last long as she remembered the ecstasy of ripping the life away from the innocent and beautiful Nef. 

As she began to lose herself in thought, she was unceremoniously awoken by a commotion near the entrance.  She heard the familiar voice of that annoying human asking someone about Expel 10 tickets.  _Ugh!_ She couldn’t contain her disgust, as the thought of going to a concert with that loser crossed her mind.  Morinth felt a sense of relief as she heard the stranger didn’t have any tickets, then as she continued to scan the entrance area she almost choked on her brandy at the sight of the creature that entered Afterlife. 

 _Goddess!_ Morinth had never seen such a perfect looking human female in her four hundred years of life.  Granted, Humans had not been around the galactic community that long, but still.  Morinth could feel all of the eyes that were usually reserved for her, were now staring at this exquisite woman.  She was tall beyond words, with flaming red and wavy hair, dressed in a black leather mini-dress that accentuated an incredibly fit body that could only come from someone extremely active in either a sport or war.  Morinth could feel herself getting a little excited at the prospect of seducing and taking that Goddess.  _How could someone so obviously beautiful be here alone?_   She thought as she watched the giant beauty step up to the bar next to Verf.  _Oh this should be good, too bad she’s not Turian or he would’ve already started a fight._ Morinth watched as the beautiful woman laughed heartily at something Verf had said and then responded with something that made Verf slam the bar with both fists and turn to face her.  The woman didn’t even budge or even acknowledge the large and very dangerous Krogan.  Verf then grabbed her by the hair, but before he could do anything else, the woman struck out with lightning quickness and hit Verf with a precise and vicious punch to the throat.  Verf let go and staggered back coughing.  The woman started to calmly fix her hair as she stood up from the bar and turned to face a now kneeling and coughing Verf.  _That explains her physique, she’s a warrior.  Wow, she took him down so quickly._ Morinth was now completely enthralled watching the human woman who was now kneeling down next Verf and gently stroking his hump.  She helped him to his feet and looked like she asked him if he was okay.  Verf nodded and it caused the human to smile broadly.  _I have to meet this woman._ Morinth thought as she could not take her eyes off the intriguing and dangerous woman.  She watched as Verf sat down and visibly laughed at something the woman said as she patted his hump and ordered drinks for the both of them. 

Morinth couldn’t stop watching her.  It was a familiar feeling hunger that she experienced whenever she found someone worthy of her.  This human had befriended Verf, bought a round for the whole club and was now on the dance floor surrounded by a half dozen people vying for her attention.  She needed this magnificent woman more than anything.  She accessed her omni-tool and stealthily took a picture of the woman.  She brought up her facial recognition program and was astounded at what it revealed.  The woman did look familiar and now she knew why.  _Commander Athena Shepard of the Human Alliance Navy?  You’re supposed to be dead._ She felt a pang of something she had not felt since she escaped Asari space… fear.  This was no ordinary artist or even warrior.  She was a killer without peer, she was the most accomplished warrior in the known galaxy.  Morinth continued to read about her and was amazed at the carnage this woman was responsible for.  Compared to her, she herself was an amateur.  She read how Shepard had supposedly died and wondered if that was just an Alliance ruse.  Morinth could feel her heart pumping harder and her breathing had actually become labored.  She wanted Shepard, she wanted to taste the ultimate killer, she wanted rip out her essence for and consume it for herself.  Morinth looked up from her omni-tool and locked eyes with the beautiful predator.  The mischievous smile on Shepard’s face made her heart skip.  _Challenge accepted._ She thought to herself as she smiled back at her.

Shepard walked off the dance floor to the complete dismay of all those trying to be her suitor.  Morinth watched her as she went to the bar and ordered two drinks.  She then locked eyes with her again as she turned and approached her table.  “You mind if I join you?”

“Not at all.  Please sit.”  Morinth answered pleasantly as Shepard put a glass of Serrice Brandy in front of her.  “You know I’ve been watching you all night.”

“I know.”  Shepard answered smugly.  “Everyone watches me and some even take a picture.”

Morinth started to feel nervous and completely in awe of this person.  “You are definitely picture worthy.  I mean how many times does one see the legendary and recently resurrected Commander Shepard?”  It was a good save and Morinth watched as Shepard chuckled.

“I guess you’re right.”  Shepard answered her.

“You know most nights there aren’t any interesting people in here to talk to.  Sometimes there’s just me and now there’s you.”  Morinth leaned back into her booth and took a healthy sip of her brandy.

“So… you think I’m interesting?”  Morinth was astounded at the beautiful eyes of the commander.  They were so deep and for all of the mischief that she tried to portray, Morinth sensed that there was an incredible darkness in them as well. 

“That remains to be seen.”  Morinth answered in her best disinterested voice.  “You’re a pretty impressive warrior and dancer, but I haven’t yet seen enough to be completely impressed.”

“Really?”  Shepard looked like she was ready for anything.  “What did you have in mind?  If, you don’t mind me asking?”

Morinth hid her emotions very well, but she couldn’t help getting excited at the prospect of bedding the Savior of the Galaxy.  “Something a little bit more quiet, perhaps?”

Shepard chuckled.  “More quiet or more sweaty?”  She responded with a faux coquettishness that made even Morinth smile.  “I don’t even know your name.”

Morinth couldn’t help but be impressed at Shepard.  The confidence, the swagger, the outright sexiness of the woman was as natural as she had ever seen on anyone.  “I’m Morinth, resident lurker for interesting people.”

“Heh, Most people tend to give me a wide berth when they find out who I am.”  Shepard commented as the pretty Asari waitress dropped off two more drinks and pointed to a Turian sitting at the bar.  He raised his drink in a toast and Shepard smiled and did the same.  “The ones that don’t usually aren’t friendly and end up becoming a blood stain on the wall or floor.”  Morinth watched as a slight flash of blue lit up in Shepard’s eyes and was quickly gone.  _Was that a warning?_  Morinth’s smile was broad and eager as her inner hunger became almost uncontrollable.  She needed this woman in the worse way and she would have her.

“You wanna join me at my place?  We can discuss your strategies in regards to dealing with friendly strangers.”   She watched as Shepard smiled and downed her drink in a very soldierly way.

“Alright, let’s go.”  Shepard stood up and put out her hand to help Morinth stand.  Morinth took her hand and they then left the club together with every single pair of eyes watching them as they exited.

 

***************************

 

Shepard kept her cool as she entered the apartment.  “Make yourself comfortable.  I’ll get us some drinks.”  She watched this beautiful predator as she went to her refrigerator and pulled out a bottle of Batarian Brandy. 

Shepard walked around the apartment while examining it and noticed that Morinth had collected a substantial amount of games, art, and weapons.  It made her wonder if all of this art was obtained through murder.  She especially noticed the Asari Sword on the wall and stopped to examine it.  “I was into dueling for a while.  I love the moment you see it in your opponent’s eyes; he knows you’re better and he’s going to die.”  Shepard kept thinking of how helpless the girl Nef would’ve been in the presence of this insanely beautiful psychopath.

“I’ve yet to meet that person that could make me break a sweat with a sword.”  Shepard remarked as she looked at the sword.  Morinth chuckled arrogantly like someone who thought she could make her think twice about that statement.  “Do you mind?”  Shepard asked while motioning toward the sword.  Morinth nodded with a nervous smile as she sat on the couch.  Shepard gently removed the sword from it display rack.  She examined it closely and then started to take some practice swings to check the balance.  Soon she was whirling the blade around the room with the familiar whistling sound of the blade moving through the air at a rate that not even Morinth could follow.  Shepard’s movements were fluid, precise and downright deadly.  Morinth had to accept the evidence in front of her.  She would be no match for Shepard.  As Morinth became entranced by the show in front of her, Shepard suddenly shifted her weight and moved so quickly that Morinth had no chance to react.  The sword point was within a centimeter of her throat with Shepard smiling on the other end.  “Yep, I see what you mean about that moment you see it in someone’s eyes.”  Shepard smiled the smile of a confident assassin.  “What?  No comment?”  She lowered the sword and calmly walked back and replaced it on the rack.  “Not to brag or anything, but I’ve probably fileted over two dozen of your famed commandos, sometimes two or three at a time.”

Morinth’s breaths were once again labored as her heart pumped almost out of her chest.  Shepard was so fast that she didn’t even have a chance to put up a barrier.  She could’ve killed her in an instant.  “That was impressive.  You’re the first to ever make me feel this nervous in a very long time.”  Shepard calmly took a glass and sat down next to Morinth.  Morinth examined Shepard’s exquisite body and noticed that there were no scars, no burns, or imperfections of any kind.  How could this be possible?  Had she never been struck before?  She watched Shepard as she took a long slow sip of her brandy and then licked her lips dry.  Her eyes seemed to penetrate Morinth’s soul so deeply that it actually made her more nervous. 

“Afterlife sure is a dump.  It could be so much more.”  Shepard noticed the look she was getting from Morinth.  She’d gotten this same look from everyone trying to get in her pants.  For all the four hundred years of life, Morinth was nothing but a player, a deadly one at that, but still just looking for another person to mate with.  “The clubs on Earth would put it to shame.”

“I love clubs, people, movement, heat.  I can still hear the bass.  It’s like… the drums of a great hunt out for your blood.”  Shepard caressed Morinth’s face as she spoke and watched as she leaned into her touch.  “Here it’s muted… and you’re safe.”  Morinth took a hold of her hand and started to kiss it softly.  “Is that what you want, Shepard?”

“I live for the quiet moments.”  The answer seemed to surprise Morinth as she pulled back from Shepard’s touch.  “I’ve been responsible for the deaths of thousands…”  Morinth watched in fascinated awe as Shepard explained.  “My life has never allowed me to just have a moment of peace…”  Shepard took a deep breath and softly chuckled.  “I’m The Butcher…”  She muttered to herself, but before she could complete the title, Morinth had climbed on her lap and shushed her with her finger.

“I never understood the fascination with safety… some of us choose differently.”  Shepard looked into Morinth’s eyes and felt the desperate hunger emanating from them.  “Independence over submission… I think we share that, you and I.”

“Sometimes I think of how it would be different if I actually submitted instead of always fighting.  If there was just one person I could trust completely and let myself be vulnerable to them.”  Morinth was almost salivating as she listened and this caused Shepard to chuckle.  “You’re a killer… that’s plain to see, but don’t think you can compare yourself with me.”  Morinth listened intently and with some surprise on her face.  “I kill because I don’t have a choice.  You kill because you enjoy it.”

“Why do you say that I enjoy killing?  Why do you even think that I’ve killed before?”  She got off Shepard’s lap and sat down next to her again.  “What do you know?”  Morinth’s eyes were once again that of a predator.  “Let’s stop playing games.”  Morinth’s pupils dilated until her eyes looked completely black.  Shepard could feel the tendrils of Morinth’s mind reach out to hers in a feeling of absolute euphoria.  “Look into my eyes and tell me you want me, tell me you’d kill for me, anything I want.”

She wanted to say yes so badly, she wanted to take Morinth and ravage her right there on the couch.  All her body and mind wanted was this beautiful Asari woman.  It felt as though every nerve and thought could not be resisted as she leaned closer to Morinth, letting her feeling of absolute bliss lead her into the web of this deadly spider.  “I’d kill for you…”  Shepard felt herself letting go of almost all of her resistance as images of the dead Thresher Maw and her ravaged platoon began to fill her mind.  They were all so still… so deathly still.  She walked among them and saw the faces of her old comrades, the ones she failed to save.  The ones whom she led to their deaths, she felt herself losing control as Morinth’s tendrils continued to course through her body like a drug that induced an incredible euphoria.  “I’d do anything…” The images then changed and she found herself once again in a familiar place… _Torfan…_ She could feel her men cheer her on as the images of every execution she performed flashed through her mind.  It was as if she were experiencing them again for the first time.  She saw their faces again.  She saw them begging for their lives as her pistols fired through their pleas in a sickening spray of blood and organic matter.  It was as if the weapons had an insatiable blood lust all their own.  Their eyes burned holes into her, their pleas for mercy which at the time fell on deaf ears were now deafening.  She heard them now, she saw them not as monsters, but as the people she had killed in cold blood.  “AAARRRGGGGGGGHHHHH!!!!”  Her cry was so loud that it took Morinth by complete surprise and caused her to break her melding.  “AAAAARRRRRGGGGGHHHHHH!!!!”  Shepard fell on her knees from the couch as she screamed with the power of a Banshee, her body completely engulfed in biotic energy that burned Morinth’s nerves as she stepped away from the screaming human.  This had never happened to her before, she’d never seen anyone react the way Shepard was.   “AAAAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGHHHHHH!!!!!!!!”  A biotic spark so large leaped from Shepard’s fetal form and launched Morinth into the window.  The sounds from Shepard’s screams were the embodiment of pain and torture.  She was feeling all those deaths, she was feeling all of the pain and fear that she had inflicted on her enemies.   Morinth attempted to throw Shepard’s form out of the window biotically and ended up launched into the wall with a sickening crack as her power was reflected back at her.  “AAAAARRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHHH!!!!!”   She had to get away before Shepard’s power exploded and killed everyone in the building.   She made her way to the exit only to be surprised once again and slammed by a biotic storm into the thick glass of her window.  Her mother Samara walked in with murderous purpose until the sight of Shepard on the floor in obvious agony gave her pause.  Samara’s pause was all Morinth needed to return the favor and slam her mother into far wall near the entrance.  As Samara stood up to square off with her homicidal daughter, Shepard let out another agonizing wail accompanied by a biotic blast that slammed both Samara and Morinth into the walls of the apartment so hard that the impact knocked them both out.

She couldn’t stop seeing their faces and yet she still continued her furious rampage.  Shepard just kept killing everyone she saw.  Bodies were thrown hundreds of feet into the air only to fall back with a sickening crack when they again hit the concrete floor.  Her pistols were glowing red from the amount of rounds put through them.  The ground was crimson red with the blood of all those dead or dying.  Then she heard a voice… a familiar voice.  _Jeff…_ He appeared amidst the carnage she had caused.   His face saddened by her state.  She dropped to her knees to beg him to forgive her, but nothing came out of her mouth.  No matter how hard she try to ask him to forgive her, no sound would come from her.  She screamed a silent scream, pleading for him not to leave her alone.  He smiled gently as he approached her, kneeled down in front of her and kissed her forehead.  He, with that gentle smile still on his face, stood up, turned away from her and walked away… leaving her there watching him leave and fade away as she suffered in silent desperation.   She wallowed in silence at the loss of her most precious friend and soul mate until she again heard his voice.  _I love you._ The three most powerful words in the universe and her absolute belief in him was enough to put a little smile on her face.

Shepard awoke with a gasp in the middle of Morinth’s apartment.  She hugged herself as she sat up and pulled her knees to her chest.  The apartment was destroyed and she saw that both Morinth and Samara lay near the entrance.  They were both deathly still and as she looked at Morinth’s form she felt the urge to lash out in terror.  Her biotics flared instinctively at the sight of her.  Shepard stood up slowly and noticed that all of her clothes were completely shredded and she was now for all tense and purposes completely naked.  This remembered that this had happened to her twice before.  The first time was after Akuze and the second was after Torfan when she was in North Carolina.  This was different though.  She didn’t need to be told that this wasn’t her fault, that she wasn’t a failure.  She knew who was to blame for this.   She knew who was going to pay for making her relive those horrible events in her mind.  It was this creature, this Asari vampire who tried to destroy her mind and steal her soul.  Of all the horrible things she ever experienced, this Morinth had topped them all.  She walked over to where the two unconscious Asari lay and stood over Morinth.  She could see that Morinth was still breathing or wheezing to be more accurate.  _Punctured lung… good._ She looked over to see that Samara was also in dire straits as a pool of blue blood was slowly expanding underneath her.  During all this time Shepard didn’t notice how severely she was trembling.  She turned once again to Morinth who had begun to stir.  This caused Shepard to take a few steps back as she watched Morinth groan and wake up.  Shepard didn’t notice, but a bright bluish white biotic field now engulfed her entirely.

“SHEPARD!”  The surprise on Morinth’s face was evident as she witnessed Shepard completely engulfed in the most powerful biotic field that she had ever felt.  “I’m sorry… I swear I didn’t know…”

“Is that what Nef and the rest of your victims go through when you suck them dry?”  Morinth could see Shepard clenching and unclenching her fists rapidly.  Her face conveyed a sense of murderous rage. 

“No!  This is the first time anything like this has ever happened.”  Morinth had never felt so completely helpless and at the mercy of another.  She watched in both awe and fear as Shepard’s body was completely engulfed in a glow of brilliant and blinding white.  She couldn’t look directly at her as she covered her eyes with her hand.  “I swear…”  She stopped mid-sentence as she briefly felt a burning sensation and then saw a blinding whiteness fill the room.  Shepard let loose with a throw that completely shattered every bone in Morinth’s body, turning her into a bloody sac of skin, killing her instantly.

With Morinth’s death, Athena’s anger started to dissipate and with it so did her biotic flare up.  She then turned to see that Samara hadn’t moved and quickly kneeled beside her.  She pulled the medigel from Samara’s kit and applied to the gaping wound on her side.  It started to heal almost immediately.  She smiled at the thought that Mordin’s medigel worked wonderfully and probably saved Samara from death.  Shepard looked for her omni-tool in Samara’s kit and once she found it she opened a comm channel to Zaeed.  She turned on the homing beacon as the signal for him to bring the shuttle and pick them up.  As she monitored Samara’s condition, she couldn’t get those horrible images out of her mind.  Not only did she re-experience her own savage images, but she also saw Nef and the others who were killed by that monster.  It seemed that during their brief and violent meld, Shepard had acquired the memories of those killed by Morinth.  It was as if she herself had killed them herself, like Morinth was now a part of her the way Liara was, the way Matriarch T’Nato was.  Shepard could see the hundreds of faces as their blissful encounter with Morinth changed into a terrifying death ritual with a devil. 

She started to cry again.  The tears began to flow freely and the sobs became more and more pronounced and hysterical.  The images would not leave her mind, they would not stop haunting her mind as she broke completely.  As she sobbed she felt a hand gently squeeze her shoulder.  Samara had awoken and was standing unsteadily beside her.  Shepard looked into those eyes and saw the understanding of another who had images that haunted her as well.  She kneeled next to Shepard and embraced her with all her might.  “It is done my child.  She will never hurt anyone again thanks to you.”  Shepard returned the embrace, but ended up letting go when she heard Samara wince in agony.  Her wound was still fresh and not fully healed, but even with the pain Samara did not let her go.  Zaeed then entered the apartment with as much stealth as a bull in a china shop.  “You go now child and rest.  I will catch up with you on Illium.”  Shepard could see that the sight of Morinth in her currently crushed and shapeless form was affecting Samara deeply.  Samara then turned to Zaeed.  “Take her back… she needs her family.”  Zaeed silently nodded as he picked up the mighty Shepard in his arms and she embraced him fiercely as he cradled her in his arms.  He quickly took her aboard the shuttle and plotted a course back to Illium.

Samara watched as the shuttle disappeared from view as a single tear made its way down her cheek.  She was too slow and now Shepard would suffer like no other, because no one had ever survived a melding with an Ardat-Yakshi.  “Goddess… have mercy on her.”  _T’Nato is going to want to know about this._ She thought to herself as she looked at the shapeless remains of her daughter.

 

***************************

 

“DOC!  You’ve got to tranquilize her now!”  Zaeed sounded desperate as he stepped out of the shuttle.  Mordin looked completely puzzled until he saw the bright glow emanating from the shuttle.  He moved so quickly that no one even had a chance to try and stop him from entering the shuttle.  It wasn’t long before the glow disappeared.

“Grunt, need help in moving her to med-bay.”  Grunt quickly entered the shuttle and just as quickly emerged with her cradled in his arms.  “EDI, inform Dr. Chakwas to prep the bay for her and have Miranda meet us there.”

“Yes doctor.”  EDI answered.

As they traveled toward the med-bay, Mordin asked Zaeed a series of questions about how Athena ended up in such a dire condition.  Zaeed explained the best he could, but he knew that the only person who could answer all of the questions being asked was Samara.  “Where is she?”

“She should be here tomorrow.  She had to bury her daughter.”  Zaeed answered as he watched Athena’s limp form in the arms of that powerful Krogan boy, her boy.

They exited the elevator and made their way into the med-bay.  “We will need to stabilize her until she gets here.  Shepard’s power levels are uncharted and she should be kept planet side.”

“That’s not going to happen!”    The trio waiting in the Med-Bay said in unison. 

Garrus had never seen her look so helpless and vulnerable and by the look of both Jeff and Mari, neither had they.  Grunt laid her gently on one of the beds and moved away as Miranda, Karin and Mordin began to restrain her onto the bed.  “Is that really necessary?”  Jeff asked with dread in his voice and expression.

“You know how strong she is Jeff.  If she has an episode like the ones she had after Akuze, she could kill everyone in the med-bay.”  Karin answered as gently as she could.  Karin turned to Athena’s best friends.  “You all know we’ll take care of her.  In the meantime she needs to be sedated… please.”  She motioned for them to leave.

Jeff’s emotions were getting the best of him as he flatly refused to leave.  Garrus put his hand on his shoulder only to have Jeff jerk his shoulder away.  “I’m not leaving her side, I don’t care…”  Karin tried to interrupt him, but Jeff would have none of it.  “That’s final doctor.  I’m not leaving her.”

He felt Mari embrace him from behind.  “Jeff, she’s completely out.  If she killed you in her sleep how do you think…”

Jeff ‘s posture was completely defiant and his answer was still the same.  “She won’t and I’m not losing her again.” 

“Jeff they’re going to take care of her.”  Garrus pointed out as Karin and Miranda attached a bunch of small electronic sensors onto her head and body.  Mordin was setting up the machine that would show her vitals and various other pieces of information.

“At this rate we’re going to run out of sedatives before Samara comes back.”  Mordin mentioned as the IV drip was more of a slow flow than a drip.  “Her tolerance to it is immense.  Someone will need to go get more.”

“We will doc.”  Garrus answered with Mari also volunteering.  “Any idea where we can get any?”

“The Serrice Council booth should sell it.”  Miranda answered and both Mari and Garrus left with an urgent step.  “Do you see this Karin?”

“Strange… brain activity is extremely high considering the dosage of sedative she is receiving.”  Mordin mentioned as he watched one of the monitors next to Athena’s bed.  “She shouldn’t be dreaming with this much of a dosage.”

They all started to feel it as Athena’s eyes opened and instead of those crystal blue eyes, all they saw was a brilliant white light emanating from them.  “Quick increase…”  Miranda began to mention only to be thrown into the med-bay window with such force that she shattered it.

Mordin was already on it, but he was also thrown into the bulkhead with only Miranda’s quick reaction saving him from certain death with a biotic barrier.  Karin stepped in and tried to turn the knob that control the sedative drip only to be enveloped in Athena’s expanding biotic field which caused her to fall to her knees in agony.  “Shepard stop!!!”  She screamed and Athena actually flinched a little.

Jeff quickly approached her and was also forced to his knees by that painful blue aura surrounding his beautiful Athena.  “Baby… please stop… please…”  He started to lose consciousness when the pain just stopped.  He turned his head to look at her from the floor and there she was.  Her face was turned towards him and those crystal blues were back and they were on him. 

“J… Jeff?  Please don’t leave me.”  She managed to squeak with a desperate need.  “Please don’t…”

Jeff stood up slowly and leaned over her until his face was mere inches from her.  “Never again baby… never again.”  He kissed her lips gently and could feel her reciprocate.  “I’m here and I’m never leaving.”

“Karin?!”  Athena saw her on the floor unconscious.  She then saw Mordin and Miranda bloodied with the med-bay window shattered.  “What’ve I done?”

Mordin recovered quickly and began to administer to Karin while Miranda approached Athena and started to take off her restraints.  “What happened Shepard?”  Athena looked at the gash on Miranda’s forehead as she calmly spoke to her.

“Samara… I couldn’t stop her…”  Jeff looked at her puzzled.  “She… she… I couldn’t stop her and she…”  Tears started to trickle down her face as she sat up.   “She melded with me and tried to kill me…”

“Samara did what?!”  Jeff asked angrily.

“No baby… her daughter… Mo…”  She swallowed in apprehension.  “Morinth.”  Jeff had never seen her shudder in fear at just a name and he saw that her mind was starting to go back to that moment.

“Hey…”  Jeff caressed her face.  “I’m right here.  She can never hurt you again.”  He pulled her into as strong an embrace as he could to try to comfort her.  “I got a new Thanix Cannon that’ll vaporize her if she came within system of you.”  He pulled back and saw her with a tiny smile on her face.  “You should let the doctors take a look at you though.”  She nodded silently.

Karin finally awoke with a groan after Mordin administered some medigel.  “Remind me to put on some battle armor when I’m treating you.”  She mentioned with a good humored tone that caused Athena to quietly chuckle to herself.  “Can you explain what happened?” 

“I… it was ecstasy… at first… then… I… I saw them all.”   Her expression was almost ghost-like.

“What did you see?”  Miranda’s tone was awestruck, but still quite softer than she would have ever expected from her. 

“I’m not sure that seeing is the right word.”  Athena started to rub her own forehead with her hand.  “I… experienced every murder she committed… every single one.”  She continued with a visible waver.  “It was like I was doing the killing.  I couldn’t control myself as I stole their lives from them.”

“It wasn’t you that murdered those people.”  Jeff mentioned as he rubbed her incredibly hard shoulders.  “It was that bitch.”

“She murdered everyone… every race, every age, every species.”  Her eyes looked inward as she examined her new memories.  “She even killed children… babies.”  She looked over to Miranda.  “She’s the worst monster I’ve ever seen.  She should’ve been put down long ago, but because the Asari don’t want their secret shame to get out, she got to murder everyone she wanted for almost four hundred years… two hundred and fifty six people.”

“How do you feel Shepard?  Any different?  Need to perform full analysis to be sure melding didn’t do any damage.”  Mordin started in on her.  His left eye was closed due a large bruise and it didn’t even bother him.  “Please, lye back.  Joker, you need to step back please.”

“I don’t feel much different other than the memories.”  She answered as all three doctors started to implement complete medical scans of her. 

Mordin was the first to comment on the scans.  “Interesting… Shepard’s biotic organ density increased .001 percent since last scan.”  Karin and Miranda stopped their scans and looked at Mordin.  “Possibly nothing, but also possible…”  Mordin caught himself, but it was really too late to stop as everyone in the room was waiting for him to complete his sentence.  He let out a breath and continued.  “Possible, Shepard’s own biotic nodes responded in defense and fed on Morinth’s nodes causing a transfer of memories and slight increase in biotic ability.”

“Like she did too her victims?”  Athena asked and Mordin nodded.  “But, I didn’t kill her.”

“Like he said before, it’s only a possibility.  There might be another explanation that we’re not aware of yet.”  Karin added.  “All of the other scans come back normal with no abnormalities.  I think you should stay the night so we can monitor your sleep cycle.”

“I won’t be sleeping for a couple of days.”  Athena sat up and hopped off the bed.  “I need to get back to work.  The Collectors aren’t going to lie down and wait for me to get better.”  She turned to Jeff who was now sitting on Karin’s desk.  “How are the upgrades coming along?”

“I could show you, but you probably should put something over your bra and panties before you cause a riot on the ship.”  Jeff answered.

She smiled and Karin chuckled.  “We need to make sure you’re okay Commander.”

“I promise that when I need to sleep, I’ll come here.”  Athena insisted.

“Make room for two because I’m going to be here too.”  Jeff added.

“That’s not necessary…”  Jeff and Athena locked eyes and they both smiled as Athena tried to tell him that he really didn’t need to, but relented.  “Okay.”  She shook her head as she put on a white t-shirt and a pair grey sweats.  “Alright, come on and show me what you did to her.”

 

*********************************

 

Athena had a great week.  Even though Samara had no answers about what happened to her and the doctors’ numerous examinations and experiments on her didn’t turn up anything other than she was microscopically more powerful than before her encounter with Morinth.  Samara assured her that what she did was nothing short of a miracle.  It felt more like a curse as her dreams were now invaded by these faces she shouldn’t know, faces that she felt extremely close to now.  Her mind and body adjusted quite quickly to the new memories and she had not had a single biotic flare up since she tossed Miranda, Karin and Mordin around in the med-bay a week prior.  The upgrades to the Normandy were almost finished.  All that was left to complete were the med-bay and science lab.  They were scheduled to leave Illium for Tuchanka in about twelve hours. 

The Normandy looked absolutely awesome.  She was now midnight black with red accents.  A red owl with its wings spread and claws flared adorned both sides of the hull just in front of the airlock.  When she asked Joker about it, he said that it was Kasumi’s idea.  Kasumi explained to him that the owl was the symbol of the Greek Goddess Athena.  Jeff didn’t need to hear more when he enthusiastically endorsed the symbol and to his surprise so did Miranda.  The Normandy was now tougher, faster, longer ranged, and packed a significantly harder punch with the addition of the Thanix Cannon.  She was as intimidating as any ship in the galaxy.  With her maneuverability and firepower, she could take out almost any ship in space short of a Sovereign Class Reaper.

The upgrades didn’t stop with the ship either.  Mari and Jeff used their funds from the mining operations they were partnered with to make sure that everyone had the best armor and weapons they could buy.  Every single one of her uniforms had the Cerberus symbol removed and replaced with the owl.

Her miracle with Morinth wasn’t the only miracle that occurred during the Normandy’s time on Illium.  Miranda had performed a miracle with Wasea who revealed everything about her time in the Munro facility.  Who knew that Cerberus had a drug that suppressed Biotic powers in the Asari.  Athena didn’t feel one bit of remorse at the tactic as she knew that biotics are what make the Asari who they are.  Miranda had turned over the recorded file to her to review and Athena was astonished at Miranda’s skill as an interrogator.  She was magnificent without even being violent.  She was calm and calculating and Athena could see that she weighed every answer given by that fucking bitch Wasea. 

 

********************

 

Wasea woke up feeling tired, but none the worse for wear considering the beating she took at the hands of her goddess.  It was also plain obvious that she was no longer in the cargo hold.  It seemed that they had transferred her to the ship’s med-bay by the look of it.  She could feel the soreness in her jaw and ribs starting to subside.  She sat up on the bed and noticed two human females and a salarian conversing near what she would assume to be the entrance.  She recognized the dark haired beauty as one of her guards and it seemed that she was arguing with the other two.  “It’s not ethical Miranda!  I won’t have any part of this!”

“Was she ethical when she murdered four human children and tried to kill a ten year old girl named Athena Shepard?  We’re way past ethical when it comes to this fucking monster.”  Wasea caught the one called Miranda glimpse her way and she actually smirked at her.  Wasea saw this as her chance to escape and started to call upon her biotics to charge past them… nothing.  She watched as the one called Miranda began to approach her with the Salarian.  The other human let out a disgusted huff and walked out of the medical bay with the door closing behind her.

“Don’t bother.”  Miranda smiled arrogantly.  “You won’t be able to do any of that for a while.”

The look on Wasea’s face was priceless.  “What have you done to me?” 

“God I love to see that look.”  Miranda smiled at her.  “Asari are such pompous creatures.”  She looked over to Mordin.  “Imagine living for over a thousand years.”  Mordin just blinked as he checked his omni-tool.  “I can’t.  I’m sure Doctor Solus here would agree.” 

Wasea’s puzzlement turned to anger.  “WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME?!”

“Relax my dear, it’s only temporary…”  Miranda smiled as she stood in front of her.  “For now.”  She turned and sat down facing her at Karin’s desk.  “We could make it permanent if you’d like.”  Miranda looked so smug and confident that Wasea was now completely harmless to those currently in the room.  “It’s your choice really.  You tell me everything about your time on Earth in Munro, Argentina and you’ll get your biotic abilities back.  If not then I’ll make you for all tense and purposes a very long lived Asari cripple.”

Wasea leaned back into the bed she once lay on and nodded meekly.  “How did you…”

“Asari have their secrets and so do we.”  Miranda commented.  “Now, you’ll tell me everything and I’ll administer the antidote to return you to your full glory.”

“Why would you do that?”  Wasea didn’t understand.

“Shepard seems to think that you would accept a quick death at her hands instead of living a very long and unassuming life without your biotic abilities.”  Miranda answered and it actually made Wasea smile.  “You didn’t think she’d just let you go did you?  Even if she did, I would kill your arrogant Asari ass myself.”

“Where is she?”  No matter how hard Wasea tried to unleash her biotics, nothing happened.

“She just got back from hunting that Asari fugitive you helped smuggle off planet.”  Wasea chuckled thinking that the little Goddess probably destroyed that disgusting thing.  “That Justicar that killed a few of your people was with  her.”

“Good riddance to that filthy creature.  I wish I would’ve known it was the little Goddess.”  Wasea sighed.  “I would’ve just sent her the information, but instead she had to wipe out my people like an unstoppable biotic Tsunami.”

“So do we have a deal?”  Wasea nodded.

Wasea explained that Conatix didn’t just hire Turian mercs like they did for Jump Zero.  They hired her for what they called the Olympus Project.  They seemed to recognize that Athena was a unique being and needed the best training possible.  The best biotics in the galaxy are the Asari Commandos and Conatix wanted nothing but the best when it came to Athena.  They wanted her tested.  They wanted her to unleash everything in her power.  They explained to Wasea that their other biotic subjects were not able to push her no matter drugged up they were.  They hoped that a bona fide Asari Commando would be able to push her to her limits.  It was soon after Wasea had her near death experience with Athena that the little Goddess escaped. 

She received half of her payment on arrival at the Munro facility and stayed at there for about a week.  No names were given but it was obvious to Wasea that the man in charge was a very handsome African man who referred to himself as Zeus.  Miranda chuckled at the name thinking of how incredibly deifying and arrogant it was.  There was also no doubt that the Alliance was involved by the amount of persons that were there who tried to clumsily hide their training.  Wasea told Miranda that in the beginning she just tested the subjects there and although she wasn’t impressed, she did see some budding talent in a few of them.  It wasn’t until her last day there that they asked her not to hold back.  Wasea laughed at the proposition and asked Zeus if he was okay with all of his subjects dying at her hand.  Zeus laughed and said that if she could kill all of them, he would double her pay.  It was then when Wasea realized that Zeus must’ve known that Athena would probably kill her and almost did.  She didn’t meet Athena till that final day and she admitted to Miranda that she’d never seen such power from any being, let alone a child.  It didn’t surprise Wasea when Miranda told her that Athena faked going unconscious so that the scientists there would think that she was spent.  Miranda also explained that Athena’s outburst there wasn’t even a fraction of what her full power was.  Wasea continued to explain that even after she had left, she’d never forgotten Athena.  She wasn’t surprised to hear that it was Athena that killed Saren and wiped out his Geth army and Dreadnought.  Whereas a lot of her sisters thought the stories of Shepard a product of human exaggeration, Wasea knew the stories to be true.  Miranda didn’t learn anything new except the project manager’s alias.

Athena entered the med-bay as Miranda administered the antidote.  Wasea’s surprised eyes locked onto Athena’s in an awestruck way.  “Come on.  We’ll do this on the docks.  I don’t want to damage the ship with our little party.”  Athena’s cold demeanor actually calmed Wasea as she let out a breath.

“My Goddess… I know…”  Wasea was never affected by anything the way she was affected by Shepard.  Shepard’s eyes were so sad, so angry and distant.  She knew there was no forgiveness in her.  That frightened and angry little girl was still in there.  “I just want you to know that it was just business and not personal.”

“I know… but it’s personal to me.”  Miranda and Mordin walked behind them as they left the ship through the airlock.  Jeff watched with an angry glare for the Eclipse Captain as they disembarked. 

They stood at the dock just outside the airlock.  Wasea was in her full battle armor and the antidote had restored her biotic abilities to their frightening fullest.  “So this is it my Goddess…”  Wasea kneeled in front of her and bowed her head.  “I don’t deny what I’ve become and everything that I’ve done has led to this judgement.”  Athena had slowly drawn her sword as she listened to Wasea.  “I’m sorry for everything that I’ve done and I accept your judgement.”  Wasea did not move and awaited Athena’s sentence.

Athena stared at the kneeling Wasea.  She had the images of the children she killed floating through her mind.  The image of Wasea’s murderous expression as she tried to kill her back in Munro appeared as well.  The Eclipse Captain had required her underlings to murder someone in order to become a part of her mercenary crew.  She had substantial crew which meant she was a mass murderer leading a criminal group of murderers.  “Look at me Wasea.”  Wasea raised her eyes to meet Athena’s.  “What made you into such an uncaring, cruel, and unfeeling killer?”

Wasea chuckled at the question.  “Up until now it was always business, but…”  Wasea’s expression turned somewhat pained and uncertain.  “I… I would like to show you...”  Athena knew that Wasea really did want to show her.  “Please.”  Wasea reached out with both hands in a pleading gesture.

Athena took her hands gently and kneeled in front of her.  Miranda and Mordin looked absolutely confused and ready as they both pulled out their pistols.  Athena raised her hand to stop them.  “Don’t even think about it.  I need to know and she will see what she helped create.”

Wasea’s pupils dilated into blackness and they melded into each other’s minds, sharing memories and experiences.    Athena watched as a young and beautiful little Asari child was tossed into the air by her goofy Salarian father letting out a childlike giggle as her beautiful Asari mother yelled in frustration to stop.  She watched as human and batarian pirates killed her Asari mother and Salarian father in front of her.  She watched as a very young Wasea was sold to another Asari who used her as a sex slave for her business partners.  Wasea was raped and beaten repeatedly by those in her owner’s favor.  Athena could feel how Wasea had given up on life and just wanted to die until the day the Eclipse Sisters took pity on her.  She watched how the Eclipse Sisters forcibly took her and executed her owner.  They trained her as one of their own.  She watched the sheer joy on Wasea’s face as she killed a batarian pirate to become one of them.  _No one ever felt for me.  Why should I feel for them?_ Wasea’s thoughts mingled with her own as she experience her rise through the ranks as a killer without parallel.  Athena felt and experienced the vast amount of death she caused until she finally killed the Captain of the Illium Eclipse Cell.  _Everything I told Miranda, everything I tried to show her, I can show you here._ Athena saw Munro through Wasea’s eyes.  People she’d never seen before appeared in Wasea’s memories, scientists, janitors, visitors, guards, businessmen… Alliance military people too.  The images were burned into her memory as Wasea began to tone down her meld with her.  _NO!_ Athena’s thoughts forcibly brought Wasea back into the meld.  It was now Wasea’s turn to experience Shepard.  Wasea would see that even her life as a slave was better than Athena’s life as an experiment and that no one felt for her either, until Alejandro found her in the streets.  Athena killed on such a scale that it made Wasea visibly flinch during the meld.  What she also saw was the incredible detail of every face of those she killed in their last moments of existence.  It was overwhelming… it was Goddess-like.

Wasea’s scream as she broke the meld with Athena was deafening.  Tears began to flow freely from her eyes as she watched Athena stand in front of her.  “Please forgive me my Goddess!  Please…”  She reached out to her again and Athena gently took a hold of her hands again.  “I don’t deserve mercy my Goddess…  I can’t continue after what you’ve shown me… please.”  For the first time since she was kidnapped, Wasea actually felt for someone other than herself.  It was a miracle and she did not want to go back to being the monster she’d been turned into. 

Athena unsheathed her sword once more and her swing was a blur of biotic fury, but as the blade bit into Wasea’s neck it stopped.  A trickle of blood began to make its way down Wasea’s neck as she smiled at her towering Goddess, glad for the release of death.  The anguish and turmoil on Athena’s face as she pulled the blade back caused Wasea to tilt her head in puzzlement.  “I can’t do this anymore…”  She turned around and started back to re-embark the Normandy.  “I can’t.”  She dropped her sword and ran back on board.  Wasea didn’t move as she watched the tortured Goddess run back on board her mighty ship. 

“What happened?”  Miranda kept her firearm pointed at Wasea as she approached her with Mordin doing likewise.

“I showed her who I was and she…”  Wasea stood slowly and the tears were still streaming from her eyes.  “She showed me who she was and how my part in her life shaped her.”  Miranda and Mordin stood there in shock.  “She saved my soul.  I don’t ever want to be that person again.”

“Let her go.”  Jeff came over the comm channel.

“What?!”  Miranda and Mordin couldn’t believe what they were hearing. 

“Athena forgives her and is ordering both of you to let her go and get back on board.”  Miranda could hear Athena sobbing in the background. 

Wasea fell to her knees at the words coming over the comm as she also began to sob uncontrollably.  “I will earn it my Goddess… I promise you I will earn it.”  Miranda and Mordin looked at each other and shrugged.  Miranda then picked up Athena’s sword and walked side by side with Mordin back on board the Normandy.  Wasea slowly stood back up and watched as the mighty ship broke its moorings and disappeared into the stars of Illium’s brilliant sky.  _I will earn it._   Wasea thought to herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really didn't anticipate this chapter going the way it went. I hope you guys liked it and thank all of you for reading.


	12. Tuchanka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tuchanka, Wrex, Mordin and Grunt’s loyalty missions.

SR2 – Normandy enroute to Tuchanka

 

“I’d never thought I’d ever see you give mercy to her.”  Jeff commented as he stroked her hair while lying next to her in bed in her cabin.  “Are you okay?”

“She’s what I could’ve been, what I would’ve been if Ale didn’t find me in that alley.”  She looked at him with an awe he wasn’t used to.  “Mari… Garrus… Liara… If they didn’t send David to get me…”  She gently kissed his lips.  “You… You’re all the people who saved me… the ones that kept me from turning into something much worse than Wasea and even Aria.”  The scent of her lavender soap taking over his senses as she gazed into his eyes.  “Wasea’s as much a damaged and tortured soul as I am… when she saw what I went through it changed her.  I saw her parents… her goofy Salarian father playing with a tiny toddler who laughed a child’s laugh as he tossed her into the air.  Her beautiful Asari mother was yelling at him to not roughhouse with her.  They were the only ones whom she ever cared about and they were taken from her by pirates two hundred and fifty years ago.”  Athena cupped his face and smiled.  “She experienced hell as a child… just like I did and in some ways worse.”  Jeff listened intently as she explained while actually revisiting those memories.  “I shared myself with her and she saw how different a path I took than she did.  I could feel her change as we shared each other’s pain and memories.  She stopped seeing people as things and began to see that there were people worth saving, worth living for.  It made her think about some of the multitude of people she killed… I felt the doubt in her about how maybe one of them could’ve been there for her.”  She snuggled up to him.  “A Salarian she killed who only wanted to talk to her instead of fight.”  She looked him in the eyes with a soft smile.  “Seeing that dead Salarian broke her… I had to forgive her and in the same moment… seeing what she went through… I… I forgave myself.  I think she saved me as much as I saved her.”

“You never needed saving.”  Jeff whispered.

“I did.”  She countered with a sigh into his ear lobe. 

“Ohhmmmm…”  He chuckled as he pulled his head away from her.  “Okay, but who’s going to save me?”

She quickly climbed over and ended up on top of him.  “No one’s going to save you from me.”  Her mischievous smile as she pinned him to the bed made him chuckle. 

“Shepard, you wanted to be informed when we entered the Krogan Demilitarized Zone.”  EDI came over the intercom to the complete frustration of both Athena and Jeff.

“Looks like EDI saved me.”  Jeff commented like a wise ass.

“Yeah… Thanks EDI.  I’ll be right down.”  Athena huffed as she climbed off of him and out of bed.  She quickly started to put on her battle armor and all the accessories while Jeff lay there not moving an inch.  “Are you coming or are you going to wait till the Normandy crash lands on Wrex’s lap?”

“That would probably make him ecstatic.”  He countered as he put both his hands behind his head and continued to watch her don her armor.

“Shepard, Doctor Solus wishes to speak to you before we land on Tuchanka.”  EDI spoke from her terminal.

“Any idea why?”  Athena chuckled in puzzlement imagining a Salarian walking among thousands of Krogan.

“No Shepard, but he did say it was extremely vital that he speak with you.”  EDI reiterated.

“Okay, I’ll talk to him as soon as I can.  Thanks EDI.”  Athena looked at Jeff still not moving and threw a pillow from the couch at him.  “Get up Lieutenant, time to earn that overblown paycheck you’re getting.”

“Okay, okay.”  He chuckled as he sat up slowly.  “I’ll meet you at the helm in about an hour.”  The glare he got from her made him laugh a little harder.  “Did I say an hour?  I meant five minutes.” 

She smiled as she finished donning her battle gear.  He sat on the side of the bed and before he could grab his shirt she leaned down and pulled his face and lips into a passionate kiss.  “You’re impossible.”  She stated with a smile as she pulled away and made her way to the door.

“And you love impossible.”  He mentioned loudly through a chuckle.

She turned her head over her shoulder to look at him with that crooked smile he loved so much.  “I… I really do love impossible.”  She left the room chuckling too.

He slowly put on his clothes and donned his SR-2 cap.  He slowly made his way to the elevator.  As he waited for the elevator to come up he almost jumped out of his skin at the sight of Marianna materializing out of her cloak above him.  “WHAT THE FUCK MARI!!!!”  He felt his heart pumping out of his chest.

“HA!  It worked!  Kasumi is a fucking genius!”  She jumped down like a spider and gave Jeff a big kiss on his cheek.

“I’m gonna tell BABs to keep you two on opposite ends of the ship.”  He started chuckling uncomfortably.  “You two are bad for my health.”

“Garrus thought she was going to zap the shit out of me.”  The elevator door opened and they both got in.  “He owes me again.”

“To be fair, she was a little distracted by this.”  Jeff motioned to himself and his body like he was an Adonis. 

Mari laughed.  “Ooooh baby… maybe I’m a little distracted by that too.”

“Yeah, I have that effect on the ladies… and some men too.”  Jeff could be such a cornball and it kept Mari giggling as they left the elevator on the command level.  Jeff made his way to the helm while Mari made her way toward the lab.  As she approached the door she saw Kasumi exiting while rubbing her buttocks. 

“She got you?”  Kasumi nodded with a frustrated expression.  “HA!  She missed me!”

“She was with Jeff.  That doesn’t count.”  Kasumi countered.  “When she’s with him, she’s clueless.”

Mari sighed in agreement.  “Well regardless, that trick you showed me was awesome.  Scaring the shit out of Jeff is definitely worth a story or maybe two.”  Kasumi laughed as she continued on her way to the elevator.  Mari continued into the lab where Athena and Mordin were discussing something that made the Salarian appear a wee bit uncomfortable. 

 

********************************

 

Tuchunka – Clan Urdnot Camp

 

As the shuttle made its way toward the planet’s surface and Urdnot Clan’s camp, Athena couldn’t help but see the absolutely horrific destruction and desolation of Tuchanka’s surface.  “This is the Krogan homeworld?”  Athena asked as the shuttle maneuvered into a landing pattern.  She scanned the area and saw nothing but rubble and the hollowed out remains of buildings.  “This… this is terrible.  It almost looks like the city of Hiroshima after it was hit with an atom bomb during World War two on Earth.”  She turned to Mordin.  “Is this from the Krogan Rebellions?”

“No.”  Mordin shook his head.  “Pre-space flight Krogans unleashed nuclear weapons on one another during a global conflict that destroyed their entire planet’s civilization.”  Moridin answered.

“Your people really are a careless bunch.”  Athena mentioned to Mordin.  “You unleash the Rachni on the galaxy then you fix the problem by unleashing the Krogan.”  Mordin just continued to listen.  “Then the Krogan rebel because they weren’t allowed to expand and you sterilize them.  What a mess.”  Athena continued.  “I wonder what your people will do for an encore, maybe unleash the Yahg?”  She could see that Mordin was a little uncomfortable as they all stood and exited the shuttle.  She put her hand on his shoulder and he turned to look at her.  “It’s okay Mordin.  All of the races have made mistakes.”  He nodded and continued toward the base entrance.  “Just not as big.”  She whispered as she followed.

To see the destruction from above was one thing.  To see it up close was another.  Mari and Garrus wanted to come, but she wouldn’t allow it.  Wrex might be in charge, but she didn’t feel comfortable enough to bring both a Salarian and a Turian into the midst of so many Krogan.  She also didn’t know the customs well enough and didn’t want to be rude.  She brought only those who had business there and maybe after she spoke to him and only if Wrex was okay with it, would she allow some of the others to come down.  As the trio made their way to the entrance of the camp they were met by the Krogan Overcaptain who controlled all access from the landing zone.

“The Clan leader wants to speak with you.”  The Overcaptain stated aggressively.  She really hated when people thought they could intimidate her.  She took a breath and let it go.  He looked over at Grunt and huffed in disgust.  “Keep your rutting pet on a short leash.  Get him the Rite soon, or put him down.”

Mordin could see that Shepard was starting to lose her temper at the comments coming from the Overcaptain toward her adopted Krogan son Grunt.  “Shepard we should see clan leader before we end up being thrown off this planet for doing something you will regret.”  Athena turned her angry scowl at Mordin and again let out a breath to try and relax.

She would’ve asked him what was wrong with Grunt, but it was obvious that the over grown gate guard wouldn’t know shit.  They made their way into the camp through a long access tunnel and as they got closer she could hear voices coming from what she assumed had to be the main camp.  As they entered the camp, all she could see was the rubble.  It was no wonder that the Krogan were so tough.  This planet did not suffer weakness.  EDI took this time to inform her that references to a captured Salarian was found in the logs of Clan Urdnot’s chief scout.  Mordin sounded almost relieved and now all they had to do was get the information and find this Maelon.  “This is the great Krogan homeworld?  This is the land of Kredak, Shiagur, and Veeoll?”  The sound of disdain coming from Grunt’s voice was unmistakable.  “This chunk of rock is barely worth standing on!  I’d never thought I’d miss the tank.”

“Come on Grunt, let’s see if there’s someone who’ll help you.”  Athena led the way toward what appeared to be a gathering of several Krogan.  As she got closer she heard the unmistakable baritone voice of her Krogan brother.  Athena got excited and started to make her way to the voice when she was stopped by a Krogan guard who told her she had to wait to be summoned.

She stopped and heard another Krogan laying into Wrex.  “You know what tradition demands – Clan Udnot must respond.  Your reforms will not go unopposed.  You risk appearing weak at a critical time.”  She watched as the other Krogan paced and pontificated in front of her friend until Wrex looked over and saw she was standing there. 

“SHEPARD!”  He stood up from his thrown of rubble with an enthusiasm and outright joy permeating his voice. 

She looked at the guard and smiled.  “Is that good enough.”  He nodded and stepped aside as she quickly made her way toward Wrex. 

“SHEPARD!  MY FRIEND!”  The collision between them took her breath away.  She embraced her Krogan brother with all of her might.  Wrex being the only friend whom she could hold so tightly without hurting him.  She started to shed tears of joy as she buried her face into his armor.  To his credit, Wrex held her there.  He wouldn’t be the one to break this embrace, he’d wait for her to be ready.  When she finally pulled away she looked into Wrex’s eyes and could see that he was just as happy to see her.  “You look well for dead Shepard.  Should’ve known the void couldn’t hold you.”

Athena chuckled as she wiped her eyes.  “You look like you’re doing… well” She scanned his throne and chuckled.   “Looks like helping me take out Saren and the Geth has really worked out for you.”

“Ha!  You made the rise of Urdnot possible.  Virmire was a turning point for the Krogan though not everyone is happy about it.”  He motioned toward the Krogan he was previously arguing with.  “Destroying Saren’s genophage cure freed us from his manipulation.  I used that to spur the clans to unify under Urdnot.”

“You abandoned many traditions to get your way… dangerous.”  The krogan Wrex had previously been arguing with commented in frustration.  Wrex turned and faced him.  The head butt he hit the unknown krogan wasn’t hard, but it got Wrex’s message across.

“Speak when spoken to Uvenk.  I’ll drag your clan to glory whether it likes it or not.”  Wrex mentioned and climbed back up to his throne made of the stone rubble which was everywhere.  Athena chuckled at the exchange knowing that this was the Krogan way.  They weren’t big on subterfuge or politics.  Wrex was just as imposing now as he always was.  This Uvenk wouldn’t stand a ghost of a chance in single combat with her big Krogan brother.  “Now Shepard, what brings you here?  How’s the Normandy?”

“Well… it got destroyed in a Collector surprise attack.  I ended up getting spaced.”  She answered calmly.

“Well, you look as beautiful as ever.”  Wrex could be such a charmer.  “Ahhh… the benefits of a redundant nervous system.”

“Not really, not for me at least.”  The sparkle in her eyes as she looked at Wrex was plain for everyone to see.  “I just don’t die that easily.”

“You most certainly don’t Shepard.”  Wrex watched her smile and it caused him to grin as well.  “You’re standing here and you’ve got a strong new ship.”  His eyes never left hers.  “Takes me back to the old days, us against the unknown.  Killing it with big guns… good times.”

They talked for hours.  Wrex explained what he was doing to try and raise Tuchanka and the Krogan from the ashes.  It was an ambitious plan where clan Urdnot created a neutral area where all clans would be welcome and the fertile females could be shared amongst all the clans.  Uvenk wasn’t happy about it, but Wrex didn’t seem to be worried at all that a lot of Krogan shared Uvenk’s opinion.  It made Athena worry for her friend, but she knew that if there was anyone who could accomplish the impossible among the Krogan, it was Wrex.

He pointed out that Grunt just needed to go through the Rite of Passage and he would be accepted into Clan Urdnot with open arms.  Grunt enthusiastically accepted the challenge.  Wrex also pointed their team to one of his scouts that heard about a Salarian that was captured by Clan Weyrloc who by and large were the Blood Pack mercenary company.  

 

***********************************

 

Athena didn’t waste any time and took both Grunt and Mordin to search for Mordin’s friend and colleague Maelon.  They waded through the Blood Pack like a scythe through a wheat field.  She suspected and Mordin kind of confirmed that the Weyrloc were performing medical experiments to figure out a way to cure the Genophage.  Athena didn’t mind that they were trying to cure the bane of Krogan existence.  It didn’t bother her that all of the Krogan test subjects were volunteers.  She understood that they were desperate, that they would do anything to cure the sterility plague.  What pissed her off was the use of the humans against their will as test subjects.  Mordin’s disgust was also evident.  When they finally found Maelon working in the Weyrloc lab voluntarily, she nearly exploded in anger. 

Maelon showed no remorse for what he did to the Weyrloc prisoners and slaves.  Maelon used the excuse of what the Krogan were suffering because of the Genophage to justify his experiments.  Before Mordin could say a word, Athena grabbed and pulled Maelon’s arm so forcefully that she broke his forearm.  Maelon screamed in pain as he tried to pull his pistol.  “WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!”  Athena didn’t answer as she smacked the pistol out of his hand.  She then started to drag him over toward one of the tables that still had a dead Krogan female lying on it.  She grabbed the female carcass with one hand and pulled it off the table unceremoniously.  “STOP IT!  PROFFESSOR!  Tell her to stop!”  Mordin stayed quiet as he watched her strap a struggling Maelon down to the table.

“What’s the matter Maelon?  Did you know that cancer has killed hundreds of millions of humans throughout our history and hasn’t been cured to this day.”  She calmly explained as she finished strapping his legs tightly.  “Figure that if you could use humans to cure the Genophage, then I could use a Salarian to see if I could cure cancer.”

“PLEASE PROFESSOR!”  Maelon’s frightened voice was now evident as Athena seemed to be looking around for some tool to use on him.  She found a laser scalpel and then stood over Maelon as he struggled mightily to free himself.  He was absolutely terrified.

Athena turned on the scalpel and looked Maelon in the eye.  “How does it feel you little shit?”  Maelon’s eyes were blinking at an accelerated rate as he began to beg her to stop.  She watched his face with a rage that was still blinding her.  She turned the scalpel to his right upper arm and started to cut lengthwise down his upper arm from the shoulder.  Maelon’s scream of agony filled the entire hospital.  Athena stopped and glared at the terrified Salarian.  “ANSWER ME MOTHER FUCKER!!”  Maelon was now crying as his breathes came out in short rapid bursts.  She reapplied the scalpel to the upper thigh area of his right leg and Maelon screamed again until he passed out from the pain.  Athena took the scalpel and threw it on the ground with enough force to not only shatter it, but also take a small chip off the concrete floor.

“Shepard, check table to left there.  Adrenaline in those vials can be used to reawaken.”  Mordin mentioned with no hint of concern for his former student.  She wasn’t even listening when she used her biotics to pick up the table Mordin was talking about and launched it into the wall in a fit of rage.  She stood there with a menacing posture toward Maleon.  Mordin could see the tell-tale bluish glow of her biotics surround her.  She started to lift the other tables and slammed them into the walls, completely destroying them.  Grunt walked out of the room and watched from the entrance in complete awe of what he was witnessing his battle master do as she lost her shit.  She turned to the main terminal and was stopped in her tracks by Mordin’s voice.  “Sherpard stop!” 

She turned to face Mordin, her eyes ablaze with biotic energy.  He approached the terminal with absolutely no concern for his own safety and began to access the interface on the holo-display.  He ejected a storage drive from it and stepped away.  She then lifted the huge terminal and smashed it against the wall in a dazzling explosion of glass, wire and computer chips.  “Stitch him up Mordin!”  She angrily demanded.  “I want him conscious when I take him back to the Urdnot camp.”

Mordin nodded as he pulled out his med-kit and began to apply medigel to Maelon’s two surprisingly precise incisions.   “What do you want me to do with the information on the storage drive?”  He asked.

“Take it.  If some good does come out of all the suffering then at least these people’s deaths won’t be for nothing.”  She watched him as he took the date and destroyed the data on the terminal and returned to healing Maelon.  She nodded and just watching him heal Maelon, she slowly began to calm down. 

“Should kill him.”  Mordin commented as he finished bandaging Maelon’s leg. 

“I might just throw him in the Varren fighting pit.”  She sounded serious, but the slight grin on her face told a different story.  She looked at the sleeping Maelon and slammed her fist right next to his head.  “Wakey, wakey, eggs and bakey.”  Maelon awoke with a violent jerk as she had a murderous grin on her face.  She watched him as the terror started to slowly reappear on his face again.  She paused to watch him for a few seconds and then ripped off his restraints with her bare hands.  She then stepped away from the table.  “Get up.”  She ordered.

Maelon slowly got up and winced at the pain in his arm and leg.  He’d never felt such terror or searing pain in his life.  “Terrible… We’re monsters.”  He whispered to himself.

“Yeah… you are.”  Athena mirrored his comment.  “Get the fuck out of here.”

“But where am I supposed to go?!”  Maelon sounded defeated and desperate.

“Don’t care.  Try Omega.  They could always use another clinic.”  Mordin sounded extremely disappointed.

“The Krogan didn’t deserve what we did to them, professor.  The Genophage needs to end.”  His anger was coming back until Athena grabbed him by the back of his collar and forcefully shoved him towards the entrance.

“GET OUT!”  She growled angrily.  “Before I decide to experiment on you some more.”  He saw her rage and quickly made his way out.

“Apologies Commander, Misunderstood mission parameters.  No kidnapping, my mistake, thank you.” 

“Are you okay Mordin?”  She could see the reflection storming through Mordin’s thoughts.

“Should’ve killed him.  Would’ve been easier than listening.  Can’t believe how far he went.  Expected it from Krogan, but not from…”  It actually annoyed her that he didn’t understand what unleashing such a controversial weapon like the Genophage meant in the grand scheme of things.

“That’s what happens when you play God.”  She interrupted him.  “You all think you’re so much smarter than everyone else and it always amazes me when nature slams you with some unforeseen consequence like the Rachni, and the Krogan, and now the results of the Genophage.”  She mocked him with air quotes.  “You’re no better than all those people who turned me into a one of a kind genetic freak show.”  She watched Mordin as he quietly took in what she was saying.  “He’s a product of the cult of science, just like you.”

“Sometimes we should know to leave well enough alone.”  He whispered.

“That’s right.  You should.”  She echoed with an annoyance as she watched Maelon limp in front of them as they made their way back to the Krogan ATV.

“SOMETIMES NEED TO TAKE RISKS!  SOMETIMES BENEFIT OUTWEIGH COST!”  Mordin exploded on her and got in her face.  It actually took her aback a little.  “GENOPHAGE RIGHT DECISION AT RIGHT TIME!”

“Well this isn’t the right time now is it?”  Athena went back at him.  “Just look around at what your precious creation has caused.”

“YOU WEREN’T THERE WHEN KROGAN EXPANSION CAUSED THE DEATH OF MILLIONS!”  He was still in her face.  “THEY WERE AS UNSTOPPABLE AS THE RACHNI.  WOULD’VE CAUSED BILLIONS OF SENTIENT DEATHS!”  He turned away as she glared back.  “Genophage only viable solution, only thing that would stop them short of genocide.”  His voice quieted as he looked around at what the Krogan had become because of it.

“I don’t disagree that during a war of survival, anything goes and that the Genophage was probably the right decision.”  She put her hands on both of his shoulders.  “But… I think the Krogan have suffered enough and probably deserve a second chance, just like I gave the Rachni Queen I found on Noveria.”

Mordin’s eyes were completely locked on hers.  He nodded quietly and turned to board the ATV.  “You’re right Shepard.”  He whispered to himself as he climbed on board.

 

 

***************************

 

Grunt had acid burns all over his body.  His armor was completely destroyed and had no protective qualities left.  Athena was completely in a panic as she tried to apply as much medigel as she could.  Grunt’s left arm was completely limp and the acid burn to his head was a little too close to exposing his skull’s insides.  Athena was cursing up a storm as Grunt laughed at her outburst.  Zaeed chuckled at the young Krogan stud.  Grunt allowed her or Zaeed to only use their firearms during his Rite.  Together they wiped out a horde of Varren, a dozen or so Rachni-like and fire breathing Klixen and last but not least a goddamn fucking Thresher Maw.  He was an absolute God of War during the Rite and for all of Okeer’s arrogance, he had created a magnificent warrior whose abilities could only be surpassed by his adopted mother.

“I’m fine Shepard!  Stop doting on me!”  Grunt complained as she continued to lovingly apply as much medigel as she could while he shrugged her off in annoyance.

“That was pretty damn impressive whelp.”  Zaeed mentioned to him with admiration.

Grunt acknowledged the human warrior with respect.  As he limped toward the keystone to end the Rite and return to his new Clan’s home, they were approached by Uvenk and a bunch of his clan.  Athena and Zaeed stood in front of Grunt as they approached.  “Good, I want more.”  Grunt exclaimed weakly.

Athena turned around and saw that Grunt had drawn his shotgun with his good arm.  “You live and you brought down a Thresher Maw.  No one has done that in generations.  Urdnot Wrex was the last.”  Uvenk approached with a confident gate.

“My Krantt gave me strength beyond my genes… which are damn good.”  Grunt defiantly got out in front of Athena and Zaeed to face Uvenk.

“This will cause discussion.  I wonder… you say you are pure?  No alien meddling in your construction, just the warlord Okeer?”

“Why are you here?”  Momma Athena wasn’t about to let Uvenk get even a smidgen of an advantage as she stepped in front of Grunt.  She scanned his formidable looking group and assessed correctly that Uvenk wanted something and if he didn’t get it there would be a fight. 

“I wasn’t talking to you human.”  He countered with a disgusted huff.

“She’s my battlemaster!  You will show her respect!”  Grunt bellowed and head butted Uvenk only to hurt himself because of his unhealed injury to his crest.  He stepped back groggily and took a knee just in front of Athena.

Before Uvenk could take a step toward Grunt, Athena’s biotic throw hit him with such power that it launched him into one of the many columns in the ruined area.  He hit with such force that the column collapsed with the impact.  Her barrier was now up and protecting all of her little group and the white flaming light coming from her eyes made Uvenk’s Clansmen pause as they watched Uvenk pull himself out of the rubble.  “Don’t test me Uvenk that was just a light warning.”

“Heh, heh, heh… he won’t listen battlemaster.”  Grunt chuckled while trying to stay standing.  Uvenk stood next to his men.

Zaeed watched the Krogan’s posture and made the same conclusion.  “I think he’s as stupid as Grunt says.”

Uvenk pointed at Grunt.  “Your head is valuable whether you’re alive or dead.”  With that last comment, Uvenk’s men opened up with everything they had.  Their firepower was wasted as Athena’s barrier absorbed it all. They continued to fire until Athena decided to let loose with a biotic flare attack that completely mauled all of the Krogan attackers in a thunderous explosion.  It instantly became quiet as Athena walked to Uvenk whose skull was completely disintegrated by the direct impact of her attack on him.  The other members of his clan had been thrown some distance away and were just now crawling to their feet, their weapons completely destroyed.

As they started to approach them, the thunderous sound of Grunt’s shotgun broke the silence.  It was followed by a tremendous explosion as Zaeed tossed a high explosive grenade that launched the already injured Krogan another fifty feet.  Grunt’s recovery was nothing short of spectacular as he seemed to regain the use of his left arm and started to pump round after round into the Gatatog Krogans without mercy.  The remaining Gatatog charged at them, but were cut down by the murderous fire coming from both Zaeed and Grunt.  “Idiots.”  Athena commented in complete frustration as she watched the Gatatog fall in front of her.  She huffed in complete disbelief and made her way to the now opened entrance back to the Urdnot camp.

 

*****************************

 

Krogans didn’t celebrate much, but Grunt’s taking down of a Thresher Maw made his induction to Clan Urdnot that much more significant.  Urdnot now had two who killed a Thresher Maw during their Rites.  It made them that much more legitimate in the eyes of the other clans.  It also made those not friendly take pause as Urdnot now had the two most formidable Krogan warriors in the Galaxy as members.  Not only that, the Krogan of Urdnot now looked upon Athena and Zaeed with a reverence they did not have for any other aliens.  Grunt’s Krant was as formidable as Wrex had said it was and they were deserving of respect.  Now to most people respect meant a quiet acknowledgement of their abilities mixed in with a little bit of fear.  To the Krogan it just meant that they would be continuously challenged and tested by those who wished to try and see where they stood in regards to these extremely formidable aliens.

Wrex would not allow it as he knew his people could get out of hand and Shepard would end up having to kill.  For as great a warrior as Shepard was, she didn’t enjoy killing others and he would honor her by not allowing anyone to challenge her, Garrus or Zaeed.  Grunt on the other hand fought six matches that day and put three of Urdnot’s warriors in Fortack’s clinic.  Grunt seemed to relish his place there and for a moment, Athena thought that he would stay and help Wrex with his mission to unite the Krogan.  There was a tinge of pride starting to swell inside her as she watched Grunt interact with the others of Clan Urdnot.

“The whelp is a Krogan wreaking ball.”  Zaeed mentioned to her as he stood and watched with her.  “You know that you’re basically his mum.”

“And a prouder mum there aint.”  She smiled broadly at the thought.  “I just helped raise one of the most brutally lethal Krogans in the galaxy.”  She turned to Zaeed.  “You helped too you know.”

“Yeah… I got a bit of a soft spot for the giant turtle.”  He answered.  “Don’t go spreading that around Shepard.”

She chuckled as she petted a Varren that had taken a liking to her.  She looked down at the supremely lethal creature and actually sighed.  “Why can’t everything be solved with a little petting huh?”  She bent down to its level and playfully asked the creature while now rubbing its neck with both hands.

“Don’t get too attached Shepard, there’s no place for that thing on the Normandy.”  Zaeed mentioned.

“Maybe I’ll make room in your bay.”  She countered with a snicker while the Varren nudged her to the floor onto her back and began to lick her face.  “Urz No!”  She laughed as she tried to sound as forceful as possible, but it was too late as her face was assaulted by Varren licks, slobber and nose exhales.

Zaeed chuckled quite a bit at the sight of the mighty Shepard being licked to death by an overly friendly Varren.  “You know she’s going to take him with us.”  Garrus mentioned to him as he stopped next to him in obvious amusement.  Zaeed chuckled at the ridiculous notion, but didn’t disagree.  Garrus had come down with Marianna to see Wrex before they left.  As tough as they played their parts, Marianna could see the affection the big Turian had for giant Krogan Warlord and vice versa.

Garrus was immediately challenged by almost every Krogan in the camp.  Mari could tell that even though they recognized his station as a friend of Wrex, they all wanted to get their hands on a Turian to beat on.   Wrex of course wouldn’t allow it and pointed them towards Grunt or other Clan brothers who happily accepted all comers.

It was actually one hell of a sight.  Hundreds of Krogan were celebrating, fighting, head butting and the Ryncol was flowing like a river.  It was an absolute powder keg that just needed a spark to explode.  Athena pushed herself up on her elbows as Urz lay down next to her.  She watched as Jeff in full protective armor walked carefully in her direction.  As he got closer Urz got to his feet and put himself between her and him.  Athena giggled happily at her newfound guardian.  “Urrz… be nice.”  She sat up and started petting his head again.  “He’s my soulmate.”  She whispered in Urz’s ear like he understood.

Urz for his part allowed Jeff to get within arm’s length and immediately took a whiff of his hand.  There was a little whimper as he nudged Jeff’s hand which caused him to start petting Urz to his eternal delight.  “This is one big ass varren.”  He smiled as he sat next to her.  “You think it’s a good idea to take him with us?” It seemed that there was no hiding the affectionate expression Athena had for the monstrous Varren.

“I don’t want to leave him here.”  She pointed toward the fighting pit.  “He’s way too friendly for that shit and he’s by far the friendliest native of this rock called Tuchanka, Wrex included.”  Urz began to sniff his face and nudged him to continue the petting.  “I know he’s gonna give Miranda a heart attack, but it’s my ship and he’ll keep watch in the main cargo bay… when he’s not in my room.”

“You know you’re completely out of your mind right?”  Jeff chuckled.  “I think he’ll make a fine addition to the crew as long as he doesn’t bite someone’s arm or leg off.”

“He won’t hurt anybody.  Just look at him.”  Athena talked to Urz like he was a two hundred and fifty pound baby.  Jeff just watched her and just took her in as she made silly faces and scratched Urz’s head.  “Who’s a good boy?”

“I hope you know that he’s your responsibility, poop, pee, food and baths.”  Jeff mentioned as he watched her turn into a child with this Krogan version of a Mastiff.  “Not to mention socializing him to the crew.” 

“He’ll be fine.”  Athena countered as she came back to her senses and kissed Jeff’s cheek.

“Oh and since we’re off the ship and out of ear shot, I’ll ask again.”  Jeff asked with an obvious curiosity.  “How in the hell did an orphan and street-wise hottie get so good with the piano and guitar?”

She looked around to see that no one was close.  “Jeff… I’ve never told anyone… you’ll be the only one to know.”  She leaned into his ear.  “I have something that I can only describe as photographic reflexes in addition to a photographic memory.”

“I’ve never heard of anything like that.”  Jeff sounded puzzled.

“The people at the lab in Munro just attributed my abilities to my photographic memory and for a while I thought the same.  It wasn’t until I was with the Reds that I discovered my ability to physically copy any movement I saw, the instant I saw it.  Watching Dale Earnhardt and Jimmie Johnson drive those NASCAR races in the old days I noticed that I could actually mimic their driving styles in my GT.  I was an absolute bad ass behind the wheel of my Mustang during those street races.  Some people had better cars, but none of them could handle their like I handled my baby.”  She smiled as she remembered those happier and simpler days.  “I noticed that it worked for everything, whether it be play the piano, swing a sword, kick a soccer ball, etc.”  She watched his reaction turn to amazement.  “It’s just another freakishly disturbing thing your genetically modified girlfriend can do.”

“So basically you’re a Savant at everything?”  She nodded.  “Could you copy how I fly?” 

“Already do… mixed with my own style, Hoshi and there are others as well.”  She smiled and Jeff looked like he was enthralled.  “I love watching you fly the Normandy baby… your hands are so… so…”  She bit her bottom lip.  “Nimble.”  He chuckled at her flirtations.

“Soooo… how about…”  He cleared his throat and yeah he took it there.  “Certain… erotic entertainers?”

“OH MY GOD JEFF REALLY?!”  She laughed at him.  “You’re unbelievable!”

“You haven’t answered the question.”  Now, he was as serious as a heart attack.

The devilishly crooked grin she gave him seemed to answer the question.  “You remember our first time?”  His face started to blush a deep shade of red.  “Yeah, you remember.”  She playfully and mischievously regarded his expression.

“How many did you watch?”  He could barely contain his excitement.

“More than enough to make you finish at the snap of a finger.”  She snapped her finger like a diva.  “Now don’t you dare tell anyone.”

“I’m in trouble aren’t I?”  He nodded in acknowledgment as he chuckled uncomfortably.

“You love trouble.”  She stood up and started toward Wrex.  Urz stayed with him, lying at his feet.

“I sure do, damn do I love your kind of trouble.”  He whispered to himself.  “What’s the matter boy?”  He scratched Urz’s head and could hear him let out a low and satisfied growl.  Jeff smiled as he stood up and found that Urz stood with him and started to follow him.  “You’re definitely going to scare the shit out of some people aren’t you?”  Jeff mentioned to him with a soft pat to the head.  The armor he was wearing was light and he felt so liberated using it to move around with almost no fear.  He felt absolutely no pain or stiffness as he started towards Wrex with Urz following close behind him. 

“I had no doubt that you’d succeed.  Taking down a Maw and planting Uvenk as a bonus has made Urdnot that much stronger.”  Wrex stood face to face with Grunt who displayed his well-earned scars with pride.  “Shepard, you looked like a worried mother out there.  I’ll bet it took everything you had to hold back the way you did.”  Athena smiled.  “Oh and watching you thrash Uvenk was such a satisfying sight.  I still can’t stop smiling when I think of it.”

“She’s the most perfect battlemaster in the galaxy.”  Grunt replied.  “She has no equal.”

“I know…”  Wrex put his hand on Grunt’s shoulder.  “I’ve seen her in action too.”  He looked over to Athena and noticed that she was starting to tear up.  “Ha!  I knew you’d start crying.”

“Fuck you Wrex.”  Athena punched Wrex’s shoulder in a show of playful faux anger.  “I wish you could come with us.”

“That’s more tempting than you know Shepard, but I have things to do here.  I have to stay.”  Athena embraced him fiercely and looked into those deep red Krogan eyes and nodded.

Athena looked around and noticed how uncomfortable and antsy a lot of the Krogan seemed to be with their presence there.  She gathered her people to say good bye and quickly made her way back to the shuttle.  EDI had informed her that Grunt had already been offered several breeding requests.  There was also one breeding request for Shepard which made all of them laugh, although Athena was really curious as to who made that request.  She’d find out.  EDI also informed her that because of the destruction of Clan Weyrloc and Gatatog Clan’s absorption, Clan Urdnot had not only become much more powerful but also much more influential.

Jeff let her pilot the shuttle back as Urz sat in between them in the cockpit.  “Miranda is going to be livid with your choice of pet.”  He started to stroke Urz’s neck to the purring delight of the big varren.  “Couldn’t just do the fish huh?”

Athena turned to look at him and Urz.  “Yeah, It’s going to be awesome.”  She chuckled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t know if anyone else wanted to take Urz from Tuchanka… well there it is.


	13. Beckenstein

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kasumi's, Garrus' and Thane's loyalty missions. Focused on Kasumi and the aftermath of Thane's missions.

Shepard’s Quarters – Normandy SR-2

 

 _My lord… she looks… damn she’s so fucking… damn she’s so beautiful!!!!_ Joker just couldn’t stop staring at her as she finished putting on a pair of diamond earrings.  He sat on the couch petting Urz lying next to him as she got ready for her night out with Kasumi on Bekenstein.  She had dyed her wavy locks a brilliant platinum, eyebrows included.  She wore a platinum colored, skin tight, full-length, backless sequined dress with a pair of slits that revealed her wonderful thighs.  Add a pair of what looked like six inch heels of the same sequined color as the dress and you had a bona fide seven foot goddess.  She was stunningly beautiful and there wouldn’t be a chance in hell that she would just blend into the supposed crowd of financial and criminal heavyweights at Kasumi’s so called party.  “So miss Gunn… Uh… how do you plan on fitting in looking like that?”  Athena let out a light chuckle.

“You’re going to break some necks at this place mamita.”  Marianna mentioned as she got up to examine and adjust Athena’s dress.  She stepped back to get a better view and just couldn’t hide her astonishment.  “Damn mamita… I mean… damn.  I can’t believe no one ever discovered you.”

“What?”  She had an expression that said she’d heard this before.

“Oh give me a break BABs…”  Jeff answered.  “I know that maybe you may not see it, but you are downright scary beautiful.  How the modeling agencies never called you, or the music agencies or just about everyone else is beyond the comprehension of the universe.”

Mari chuckled as she handed Athena her pistol and ankle holster.  “I told you.  I’m pretty sure we’ve all told you.”

“Probably because some really scary people in Cerberus and the Alliance had a hand in controlling everything I did… probably from the moment I was born.”  Athena carefully took note of their expressions.  “They couldn’t allow me to make my own way in the world.”  She shook her head and sighed with an almost imperceptible smile.  “Kasumi’s going to owe me big for this.”  She strapped on her ankle holster and adjusted it so that it was placed just above her left ankle.

“God, you’re so perfect.”  Joker blurted out causing Mari to chuckle and Athena actually blushed with a soft smile.  “It’s true… I mean look at her… they don’t stand a fucking chance.”  He addressed Mari with an almost perturbed tone.  He got up slowly and stood in front of Athena gently taking her hands into his.  “I’m soooo not good at saying what I feel, but you are worth every bit of pain and suffering we go through.”  He gazed up at her beautiful blues as he brought up her hands and kissed them.  “To do what you do… to go through what you go through… to be who you are…”  Her eyes were starting to well up as were Mari’s.  “Perfect.”  He gently caressed her face and wiped a single tear as it trickled down her cheek.

She chuckled through a little sob.  “You… damn you.  Now I’ve got to redo my makeup.”  She kissed his forehead, leaving a silver lipstick stain on it.

“Did Kasumi pick out the dress?”  Mari asked as Athena started to wipe off her now disastrously ruined makeup job.

“If Kasumi picked out that look for you, my dreams will thank her for the rest of my life.”  Joker added as he sat back down on the couch with as serious an expression as he could, causing both Mari and Athena to laugh.

“Do you really think I’d let anyone pick out my style or even my going out clothes?”  She chuckled at her Jeff and best friend as she and Mari reapplied her makeup.  “I still need Mordin to put a couple of fake scars on my back and neck.”  She took a deep breath and once again turned to them.  “Well this is it.”  They just looked at her in awed silence causing her to smile.  “What do you think Urz?”  Urz just raised his head in a tilted fashion and watched her with silent puzzlement. 

“He’s speechless.”  Jeff commented as he rubbed the big varren’s head again to his eternal gratitude.

She made her way to the elevator and quickly arrived at the command level.  As she got out of the elevator Kelly turned around and almost choked on the protein bar she was eating.  “Wow.”  She could be heard whispering.

“Thanks Kelly.”  Athena responded sincerely. 

“If Kasumi planned on using you for a distraction, those people will never know she was there.”  Kelly commented with a chuckle.  “Damn Shepard… just damn.”

Mordin greeted her in his normal accelerated fashion and was all business in meticulously applying the faux scars on the front of her neck and diagonally across her back.  Once her finished, he examined them to make sure they registered under a medical scan and nodded his approval.  She nodded back to him and was about to leave when he called out to her.  “Shepard, been thinking about what you said on Tuchanka.”  He took a quick breath as Athena turned to face him.  “You’re right… Krogan suffered enough.  When current mission complete, will take on task to cure genophage... if survive of course.”

It didn’t surprise her.  She’d given him a hard time, but he really was one of the only three doctors that she trusted, the other two being Miranda and Chakwas.  Mordin was as ethical in his science as anyone in his position could be.  He needed to see what the Genophage had become, what it had done to the Krogan as a people.  The Krogan deserved a second chance and she knew that Mordin would agree.  “Well then let’s make sure we do survive.”  She nodded in acknowledgement and quickly made her way to the elevator trying desperately to keep her emotions from making her cry again.

She stepped into the elevator and made her way to the hanger where Kasumi would be waiting for her with a sky car Athena assumed was probably pilfered from a lot on down on the planet.  To her complete expectations, Athena sensed Kasumi on the elevator with her and chuckled to herself.  “Damn you Shepard.”  Kasumi materialized in front of her with the same look Kelly had on her face when she saw her.  “Wow Shepard… you look incredible.  We really should do a night out with the crew when we have some time.”  Kasumi started to approach the driver’s side of the waiting sky car when Athena stopped her.

“No way Kasumi, I’m driving.”  Athena playfully shoved her out of the way and quickly sat down behind the controls.  “BABs needs some wheel time.”

Kasumi started to chuckle and acquiesced as she entered and sat down in the passenger seat, content in riding shotgun.  The car was an Asari design and it had all of the graceful lines one would expect of anything made by an Asari company.  “This is nice.  Where’d you get this?”

“It’s not stolen, if that’s what you’re asking.”  Kasumi responded.  “I took it out of cold storage from a unit I rented in Milgrom.”

“Armali Council?”  Athena asked with a smile.  Kasumi nodded in acknowledgement.

The Sky car lifted off the deck and Athena got a feel for the controls.  She let out an amused huff at how similar the controls were to all Earth built Sky cars.  She exited the Normandy’s cargo hold with nothing less than absolutely brutal g-force producing acceleration.  It was exhilarating as Athena’s expression sported a huge grin while Kasumi was pinned back into her seat laughing at her.

As they zoomed towards Hock’s compound Kasumi couldn’t help but comment on Athena’s looks again.  “Ms. Gunn, you are one fine piece of human engineering.”  Athena looked over to her with almost a frown on her face.  “Hock is going to be mesmerized by you, I mean damn…”

“Yeah I know, I know…  I look great.”  Athena waved her off with a nonchalant flick of her wrist and hand.  “You look pretty damn hot yourself.”  She looked over to Kasumi dressed in a black skintight cheongsam dress with a traditional dragon and phoenix pattern of gold and red.  She looked great.  “How in the hell did you get your ghost gear working without the armor?” 

“The armor is as much protection for the ghost mesh as it is for the wearer.”  Athena looked her over and could just make out the almost imperceptible weave going from her feet all the way up to her and up the back of her head.  It had the look and sheen of an expensive nylon.  “So let’s not try to get into any fire fights today okay?” 

Athena smiled broadly at Kasumi as she piloted the sky car like a bat out of hell.  “So what’s Ms. Gunn’s story?”

“You run a small band of highly talented mercs out of the Terminus Systems.”  Athena smiled considering that this little band she currently led was pretty talented and the fact that she promised the Council she would keep her operations out in the Terminus Systems.  “You’re precisely the type of person that Hock respects.”  At least Kasumi’s story didn’t stray too far from the truth.  “I took the liberty of giving you a reputation.  Papers, witnesses, an article in Badass Weekly.”

“That’ll be the fourth time I was in that magazine.”  Athena responded as she started to get into character.  A cold and merciless scumbag who killed anyone in her way.  “Tell me what I need to know about Hock.”

“He’s a weapons dealer and smuggler.  He killed my Keiji and stole his gray box.”  Athena could feel the hatred rising in Kasumi’s voice even though she did a pretty good job of trying to hide it.  “Other than that, he’s not so bad.  Rich, good looking, charismatic, willing to crack open someone’s skull to get at their neural implants inside.”

“Now would be a pretty good time to fill me in on all the details.”  Athena slowed the car and settled into the traffic pattern as she was no longer zooming through it like a madwoman. 

 “You have been waiting patiently.”  Kasumi smiled.  “Hock is throwing a party for his closest friends.  A couple of dozen of the worst liars, cheats, and mass murderers you’ll ever want to meet, all bringing gifts as tribute to the man himself.”  Athena glanced over to her as they exited the main pattern and veered towards Hock’s property.  “Our tribute is a lovely statue of your old friend the Shadow Broker, rendered in loving detail.  It was right behind us, but it looks like you lost the delivery truck.  It should arrive there soon after we get there.”  She pulled up a holo-vid of the compound and Athena switched the sky car to automatic pilot.  “All we have is our side-arms and biotics to get this done.  If we get separated just keep your secure comm channel open.”

“So you have no idea what we’re dealing with when we get inside?”  For all of Kasumi’s substantial ability as a thief, this job seemed a little shoddy in the planning department.

“We’ll have to case the security and vault when we get inside.”  Kasumi sounded frustrated.  It was probably because she couldn’t case the security before this attempt.  “Then we waltz into the vault and take Keiji’s gray box.”

“Don’t take this wrong way Kasumi, but this operation seems like a real shit show waiting to happen.”  Athena commented as she studied the holo-vid and all of the compound points of interest that just happened to be on it. 

“He doesn’t know what I look like…”  Kasumi sounded frustrated as hell.  “But I’m sure he’s expecting me to come after him so he added a ton of new security.  This party is the only chance I’ll ever have to get Keiji’s gray box back… and my only chance to get back at the bastard.”

“Are you sure he doesn’t know who you are?”  Athena was now a little anxious and more than just a little upset.  “What the fuck Kasumi?!  He’ll fucking have us on a platter at the front door!”  Kasumi flinched at Athena’s outburst.

“He never got a look at me…”  Kasumi countered.  “Keiji sacrificed himself so that he and his lackeys never saw my face.”  Athena could see the sadness in Kasumi’s posture and reflexively put her hand on her shoulder and squeezed gently.

“That’s why I always have a contingency plan in place.”  Athena smiled.  “Don’t worry, we’ll get that gray box back and maybe a few nice things for us as well.”

Kasumi smiled knowing that Athena had once been an accomplished thief herself.  She was actually quite excited to see her in action.  “Well this is our stop.”  The sky car landed on the pad in front of the entrance to Hock’s mansion.  They could hear the gasps when Athena stepped out of the sky car.  Kasumi chortled and stood next to her.  “After you, Ms. Gunn.”

They watched as the security scanned their “present” and wave it on through.  She presented her invitation and the Eclipse guard seemed to think everything was in order and after a complete body scan he waved her through and stopped Kasumi.  “The invite is for just you Ms. Gunn.  Your companion will have to wait outside.”

“Care to explain why?”  She responded with an annoyed tone. 

It was then that Donovan Hock appeared at the top of the stairs.  “Do we have a problem here?”

“I’m just explaining to Ms. Gunn that her invitation was just for her.”  The guard answered up. 

Athena towered over the guard and Hock only came up to her nose.  She glared at them both in faux indignation.  “Pfft… If you’re that worried about my date causing trouble then why did you specify plus one guest on the invitation?”

Hock was definitely affected by the tall and beautiful woman in front of him, but he wasn’t about to be manipulated by anyone no matter how beautiful they were.  “Ahh Ms. Gunn, you’ve been very busy lately, if the extranet is to be believed.”  Hock spoke like a person with nothing to fear.  It was a sign of incredible arrogance and overconfidence that she knew she could absolutely take advantage of.

Her eyes were locked with his in an intimidating stare down.  “The extranet doesn’t tell you a quarter of what I’ve done.  It’s pretty lame compared to the real deal standing in before you.”  She cocked her hips as she placed her hand on them in a seductive motion she knew affected ninety nine point nine percent of all men.

The hunger in Hock’s eyes was absolutely evident as he seemed to take a little longer than usual to respond to her.  “The truth is I don’t like the ‘look’ of your friend so she can wait outside.”  He reiterated with what amounted to an almost threatened posture.  It caused Athena to smile in recognition that Hock didn’t want any competition for her attention.  “You on the other hand can enter, you were invited after all.”  Kasumi was already walking back to the car.  “Enjoy the party Ms. Gunn.”  He turned and entered his mansion again not giving her a chance to argue.

Athena turned around and slowly followed Kasumi back to the car.  “That didn’t go according to plan.”  Kasumi commented.

“You sure he never saw you?  Maybe in a security vid or something.”  Athena asked.

“No one’s ever seen my face except for Keiji.  I think he’s just covering his ass and looking at me like I’m an obstacle to getting your attention.”  Kasumi chuckled.  “Don’t worry, I have my gear in the trunk.  I’ll get in somehow.”

“Look, if either of us get into trouble, get on your Omni-tool and sing ‘I think I’m turning Japanese.’  It’s my all hell will break loose signal to the Normandy and an all-out assault on this place will start with the two shuttles I have on standby.”

“You’re something else Ms. Gunn.”  Kasumi was obviously impressed as she got in the driver’s seat of the car.  “I’ll see you shortly.”  She closed the door and took off. 

As she walked into the main entrance hall and Athena couldn’t help but admire the beautiful architecture and decorations.  Hock might be a scumbag, but he definitely had good taste.

She quickly snatched a glass of champagne from a passing tray held by one of Hock’s pretty Asari servers as she smiled sweetly at her.  It didn’t take long at all for one of the more aggressive guests to make an attempt at talking to her.  “Well, well, well if it isn’t the badass of the week, Alison Gunn.”  She turned to look at who would’ve approached her with such disdain in their voice.  “And to think I thought you were the product of some teenage human geek’s overactive imagination.”  There was a small hitch in her breath when she saw Tela Vasir approach her in a stunningly beautiful red Asari dress. 

“What brings you to this gathering of low lives?”  Athena smiled somewhat uncomfortably as she scanned the room and noticed that both of Tela’s assistants were mingling with other guests at the party.  Tela looked completely at ease as she looked over Athena. 

“Council wanted to keep tabs on these dregs, so they sent me to observe.  Hock’s not as subtle as he thinks.”  Athena studied her body posture and could read that there was no hostility emanating from the formidable Spectre.  “Looks like you’re on your own little escapade here.”  Tela smiled at her.  Athena smiled back at the stunningly beautiful Asari. 

She downed her champagne and snatched two more from the passing waitress.  She offered one to Tela who took it graciously.  “No hard feelings then?” 

Tela glared at her, but quickly smiled at the apparent toast.  “Absolutely not.  I have to say that all of the rumors and stories I didn’t believe about you is why I fucked up.”  She took a long swig of her champagne.  “If I just did my homework on you, you wouldn’t have had such an easy time.”

“I’m glad I didn’t have to kill you… or your friends.”  Athena finished off her champagne by downing it in a very un-lady like manner.

“Me too.”  Tela finished off the champagne in a similar fashion and gazed aggressively into Athena’s eyes.  “If you’re not busy later, me and my friends would like to uhmm… get to know you a little better.”

Athena smiled back just as aggressively.  “I just might like that if… I can bring a friend.”

“The more the merrier.  Isn’t that what you humans say?”  Athena wanted to take Tela right there on the floor.  Something about Tela’s subtle aggressiveness was almost making her forget about what she was at Hock’s party for.  

A short, balding and skinny human male interrupted their little reunion as he put his arm around Tela’s waist.  “So who’s your friend Lissana?”  He asked with the curiosity of an excited pervert. 

“This incredible woman is Alison Gunn, she’s been in badass of the week and she’s a very close associate of mine.”  Tela answered him.  The balding man was short and only came up to Athena’s breasts which he didn’t seem to mind as they were all he could look at.  

“Really…”  The little man started to posture aggressively.  “Just how badass are you?”  His barely veiled challenge caused both Athena and Tela to laugh together.  Athena then looked into the man’s honey eyes and saw nothing but aggression.  She could tell he wasn’t bluffing and by his stance he was getting ready to reach for his sidearm. 

Tela quickly grabbed his hand and smiled at her apologetically.  “Don’t be stupid Nick!  Do you want Mr. Hock to throw you out for being an idiot?”

“You both laughed at me!”  He jerked his hand away from Tela.

Athena got in the small man’s face and smiled.  “If you really want me to kill you… we could go outside…”

“NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!  That’s not gonna work!”  Tela forcefully put herself between the two.  “Nick, I’m sorry we laughed, but this is not the time nor the place for either of you to get out of control.  Alison, please… walk away.”  Athena could see that Tela was pleading with her.  She was probably on a Spectre mission that involved that little man somehow. 

 

Athena smiled at the man as she addressed Tela.  “Ok, it was nice seeing you again Lissana.”  She addressed her sweetly as she stepped back.  “And tell your friend he needs to calm down.” 

Athena turned to mingle with other guests when Tela gently took a hold of her hand and pulled her closer.  She then whispered into her ear.  “Call me.”  Athena could feel the small slip of paper that Tela had left in her hand just as she walked away with her angry little shit of a friend. 

She examined the piece of paper and it was a set of numbers arranged in the probable code for her Omni-tool communications channel.  Athena chuckled at the offer and tucked the paper in between her breasts as she made her way further into the party.  _I can’t wait to hear what Jeff would say about this._

She made her way around the room with every single pair or quad of eyes on her.  It was exactly the reaction she was looking for when she chose her style and outfit for this soiree.  She glanced over at Tela who was busy entertaining that suicidal little man who seemed to have completely forgotten about their little confrontation earlier.  If he knew exactly who he was dealing with he would probably piss in his pants.

“Ah Miss Gunn, I hope you’re enjoying my little get together.”  The unmistakable voice of Mr. Hock addressed her as she approached him near his enormous indoor fountain.

“I gotta say you have some serious stones opening yourself up like this…”  She responded and was actually impressed.  “It says something about a man who is willing to risk it all for a good time.”

“None of my enemies would ever strike me here… they’d be fools to try.”  Hock sounded really confident in his arrangements for the safety and security of his guests.  “It almost sounds like you’d like to give it a try?”  He offered her another fluke of champagne which she accepted.

The mischievous grin on her face answered his very accurate observation.  “I just might Mr. Hock… I just might.”

He huffed in amusement as he took a slow sip of his drink.  “That would be such a waste of an incredibly beautiful and dangerous woman.  My security would tear you apart.”

“I’ve never been one to take the easy way out.”  She smirked and took a slow sip of her own drink.

“I can see that…”  Hock looked her over and gently slid the back of his fingers over the scar on her neck.  “How did you…” 

“Survive?”  She let him touch her and saw the absolute ecstasy on his face when his skin touched hers.  “I’m very difficult to kill Mr. Hock.”

He locked eyes with her.  “I’ve read some of your exploits in the Terminus Systems… you’re Merc band is one of the most professional I’ve seen.”

“We’re also one of the most expensive.”  She took a slow sip of her champagne.  “Did you like my gift?”

“A most beautiful and mysterious sculpture.”  His eyes lit up.  “I’ve haven’t been this surprised at a piece since I managed to steal the Ogre piece from the Thedas Museum in London.”

“Ogre piece?”  She feigned interest to see if he would bite.

“It’s an exquisitely terrifying piece.”  He smirked.

Now she smiled.  “Oh… that Ogre piece.”  She started to run her index finger lightly over the rim of her glass.  “If you have that, you must have an incredible collection.”

“I do.”  He took a long deep drink of his champagne and put the glass down on passing tray.  “Do you wish to see it?”  He offered his arm and she hooked hers around it. 

“I would love to.”  Hock snapped his finger and one of his servers came with a tray and two flukes filled with what she assumed to be more champagne.  They then walked down to where his vault was and she was blown away by the massive metallic monster of a door, complete with force field and top notch identification tech.  “A little overprotective are we?”  She joked as she noticed that her sculpture was still not inside the vault.  “An EX-700 series?”

“Excellent guess.  Yes, with some personal modifications.”  Hock looked a little taken aback by her knowledge.  “How did you know?”

“I do a lot of personal work on the side that doesn’t involve my merc band.  I like to acquire things too.”  He looked quite impressed.  “It’s just a fun hobby that sometimes pays more than mercenary work.”  And now he started to look a little worried as she examined the vault door and equipment.  “The DNA scanner and voice print identifier on this thing are susceptible to hacking.  The kinetic barrier is susceptible to power failures unless…”  She scanned the room with her eyes and then looked over to him.  “You have it on an independent power supply?”   

Hock shook his head.  “I would never guarantee impenetrable, but I would guarantee almost impenetrable.” 

“I see.  I guess you’re not afraid that any of your guests would attempt to break in.”  She gave him a sly look.  “Some thieves though, thrive on adrenaline.”

“Some thieves die on adrenaline.”  He countered with his own sly expression as he began to work the security features to open the vault.  “Come, let me show you my collection.”

“Touché.”  She chuckled as she raised her glass in a toast and downed the remaining contents of her fluke.                  

“ _Mr. Hock, we have a situation.”_ Hock’s Omni-tool chirped up. 

“What is it.?”  Hock sounded extremely perturbed.

“ _Security has a very delicate situation that needs your attention sir.”_ They responded back.

Athena could tell that she was losing him.  She almost had a way in, but now it would be impossible till probably then end of the party.  “ _Allison you read?”_ Kasumi came over her secure channel as Hock escorted her back to the main party. She didn’t answer up as Hock apologetically excused himself to go take care of the security issue.

“Please enjoy the party Ms. Gunn.”  He then went on to completely forget or ignore her as he left her to go into what she assumed was the security room.

She huffed as she grabbed a couple of hors d'oeuvres from a male human server.  “Go ahead Hoshi.”

There was a pause on the other end and it made Athena chuckle _.  “I’m in and thanks for the voice print.  We should have enough of a voice sample to mimic it for the vault microphone.”_   Athena was actually impressed.  _“I’m going to sneak into his room and see if I can scrounge up some DNA for the scanner.”_

“Be careful, they’ve got some kind of security situation going on right now.”  She stepped outside as she whispered into her mic.  For all of the times she had stolen from the rich to give to herself, she never once had a moment to just see how the rich lived.  The view of Milgrom’s skyline from the rear courtyard was spectacular.  The sun’s light was at such an angle that is made all of the buildings’ glass windows reflect an almost golden hue. 

 _“They just finished scanning Hock’s room.”_   Kasumi suddenly came back.  _“If the guy doing the scanning would’ve turned around and faced me, maybe they would’ve got me.”_   She could be so smug sometimes.  _“Anyway, got quite a few samples for the DNA scanner, now all we need is to cut the power to the force field.”_

“What about the password?”  Athena retorted.

There was a short pause before she answered.  _“We’ve got to get into the security room somehow.”_

“Not without a bloodbath.”  Athena answered as she reentered the party.  “As much as I would like getting homicidal on these scum, I don’t want any of the servants and innocent guests getting caught in the crossfire.”  She looked around the room at the party guests and knew that good number of them had nothing to do with the majority of low lives that were in attendance.  She watched as two particularly loud and boisterous men laughed and carried on about their kidnapping of a C-Sec Officer’s wife to keep her from continuing her investigation on them.  She also caught that they had not only killed the Asari, but they had also done things of an incredibly heinous nature to her before killing her.  They laughed harder as they’d just learned that the C-Sec Officer had committed suicide.  Athena’s blood started to boil, but she kept her cool.  “Kasumi, I got an idea.  Be ready to move.”

 _“What are you doing?”_   Kasumi could sense the change in Athena’s tone.

“Taking out the trash.”  Athena answered as she walked toward the two and waited for them to slowly turn their heads to look at her. 

“Well, well, well, aren’t you a sweet one.”  She glared at the blonde haired jerk as he commented with a vulgarity that exuded from every syllable.  They were both shorter than her by a full head, one was blonde and the other had jet black hair.  They were finely dressed in black Armani suits, but acted pretty much like the barbaric bastards they were. 

“Humph.”  She huffed, basically shooting down their slimy advances.  She then proceeded to turn around and with an unnoticeable tug of her biotics, pulled the hand of the closest man until it touched her bottom.  She turned around to glare at the blonde man who to her surprise actually had a creepy smirk on his face.  The resulting open handed smack landed with a resounding sound and was so hard that it actually made the man stagger back.  “NOBODY TOUCHES ME MOTHERFUCKER!”   He stood up and glared at her, as some of the other guests started to laugh.

His partner in crime actually pulled his sidearm and as he was raising it to take a shot at Athena, she quickly snatched it from his hand before he had the chance to pull the trigger.  She then proceeded to breaking the man’s jaw with a vicious punch.  Upon seeing his friend leveled by her, the blonde haired man charged her.  She quickly sidestepped and he ran straight into another guest knocking him to the ground.  That guest’s friend then kicked him only to be sucker punched by another guest.  It all ballooned out of control from there.

 _“Mr. Hock we got a major situation he…”_   The Eclipse merc was cutoff as he was attacked as well.

Kasumi smiled at the mayhem Athena had just started.  _“You’re a genius.”_   She mentioned as Athena watched the security room open and a bunch of the Eclipse mercs emerged from it along with Mr. Hock.

The servers cleared the area as Mr. Hock’s security started to separate the combatants.  Athena was in her element as she was attacked a couple of times, but ended up knocking her assailants out without some much as breaking a nail.  She then stood in a corner of the main hall and watched the results of her smack.  She smiled at the scene and it seemed that they all avoided her as she stood there and calmly drank from a bottle of champagne she snatched from a startled server.

It was great to see Hock and his goons lose the very control and security they thought they had.  She knew that he would confront her or kick her out, but hopefully Kasumi was getting the info she needed to get into the vault.  “GUNN!”  Hock and three of his biggest mercs approached her.  “You’re going to pay for this!”  Maybe there was a third option she didn’t consider.  By the look of the aggression on Hock’s face it seemed that maybe she was in a little bit of trouble.

“WAIT!  WHOA, WHOA, WHOA!!”  She put her hands up.  “That son of bitch grabbed my ass…”  She pointed to the blonde instigator.  She then gave Hock a steely glare.  “No one touches me unless I want them to.”

The three mercs surrounded her and Hock stood right in front of her and locked eyes with her.  It was almost as if he was searching her eyes for the lie.  She didn’t flinch and turned to look at his blonde friend who had some serious bruises on his face from the brawl which was now completely over.  He again locked eyes with her.  “Come with me.”

One of the mercs shoved her from behind with his rifle.  “Some people just don’t learn.”  She commented.  She turned towards the merc so quickly that none of them had a chance to react.  She ripped his rifle from his hands and used it as club to smash the merc in the head with it.  It knocked the merc to the ground with a nice sized dent to his helmet and a completely destroyed rifle.  “WHAT THE FUCK DID I JUST SAY?!  DON’T YOU FUCKING LISTEN?!”  The other two mercs trained their weapons on her, but Hock stopped them from shooting.

 “GUNN! STOP!”  Hock actually smirked at her.  “Please…”  He reached out to her.  “Come with me.”

She smiled at him and took his hand.  “I’m glad to see that there are at least some gentlemen on this shithole of planet.”  He guided her toward the security room with the three mercs following them.  She caught a glimpse of Tela who couldn’t stop smiling at her.  It actually made her chortle.

“Alright Gunn, I’m going to have to ask you to leave.”  Hock told her, but she could tell that he didn’t want her to leave.  “You just made two enemies of two of my allies.”

“Ok, see ya.”  She started to walk toward the door when the two mercs blocked her path.  She turned back towards Hock.  “Well?  What gives?”  She asked him.

He chuckled.  “To tell you the truth, I’d rather you stay.”  Hock was absolutely smitten by her.  This woman was as tough as nails and as beautiful as an angel.  He’d never seen anything like her and his nether regions responded as such.  “But, I can’t have you stay because I don’t want them to think I favor you over them.”  He explained.  “Can you meet me down at my loading dock in an hour?”

“Do you think so little of me to treat me like a common whore?”  There was actual indignation in her voice.

“No please, I promised you a tour of my vault and I want to keep my promise.”  He wanted to her to say yes so badly.  This was a woman worthy of him and he would do his damnedest to get to know her better.

She smiled and lightly ran the outside of her hand on the side of his face.  “Maybe after I’ll show what happens when I do want someone to touch me.”  It was so seductive and so aggressive in its promise that Hock leaned forward to try and kiss her.  He was stopped by her hand and saw her smile.  “In time Mr. Hock.”  She whispered in his ear and turned to exit the security room.  She made her way out of the exit to the security room, she saw both of her victims glaring at her.  One was still getting medigel put onto his jaw and the other just watched her with barely veiled aggression.  She blew them both an air kiss as she walked with a purpose toward the exit.

“Kasumi, please tell me you’re in the vault.”  She spoke into her Omni-tool as she exited Hock’s mansion.

 _“Please Shepard…”_ She countered with an arrogance and smugness that put a smile on Athena’s face.  _“I should be out in a minute.”_

“Did you get what you came for?”  Athena was extremely impressed with her.

 _“Again, please Shepard…”_ She came back.  _“Oh shit.”_

“Kasumi what’s wrong?”  Athena was getting a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach.  She could hear an alarm in the background.  “Fuck!”  She said to herself as she quickly used her biotic cloaking skill and ran down toward the loading dock.  She was an absolute blur as she made it down to the loading dock to see a buzz of activity.  The mercs were all pouring into an entrance which she assumed led into the vault.  In the middle of the landing pad was a beautiful A61-Mantis.  It looked brand new and it put a very big grin on her face. 

 _“I’m almost out Shepard, call in the cavalry to the loading dock.”_ Kasumi sounded winded yet confident.

“I’m already here.”  She had jumped into the mantis and took to the air.  The mercs had started firing at her, but the powerful barrier absorbed it all.  She let loose with the autocannon and she mowed down the mercs on the platform like they were nothing but blades of grass.  She watched as the horrified mercs ran for cover.  “Come on Kasumi, I got a new toy for us to take home.”

 _“You’re something else Shepard.”_ Athena could hear the amused tone in Kasumi’s voice.  Athena continued to keep the mercs pinned when she saw Hock on the platform with a rocket launcher aimed at her.  He suddenly jerked and saw the end of blade come out of the center of his chest.  A DE cloaked Kasumi appeared behind him with a very perceptible scowl on her face.  She quickly cloaked again Athena could see the blurry image make its way to the landing platform.  Athena hovered just above the surface and let loose a few rockets on the mercs to keep their heads down.  Kasumi jumped up to the cockpit which Athena opened for her so she could get in.  She turned on the afterburners and made her way back toward Milgrom.  “You are amazing Shepard.”

“You’re not so bad yourself Kasumi.”  They flew at top speed and made their way into low orbit to meet the Normandy there.  As they made their way Kasumi inserted the Gray box into an interface port and watched her late Keiji tell her loved her and that she should destroy the gray box because it had some pretty incriminating information about the Alliance.  Athena figured that the Alliance should reap what it sows and instructed Kasumi to not destroy her gray box.  It really didn’t take any convincing as it seemed Kasumi was hell bent on keeping it anyway.

As they got closer to the rendezvous point she called out on the comms.  “Jeff you read?”

“Go ahead Athena.”  Jeff came back.

“Don’t shoot us out of the sky.  We’re in a Mantis approaching the rendezvous point.”  She informed him with a smugness that made Kasumi smile.

“That’s you?!”  He sounded surprised, but he knew he shouldn’t be.  “Is that your new toy?”  He could barely hide his excitement.

“Compliments of the late Donovan Hock.”  She answered and watched as the Normandy appeared on her view screen.   She made her approach as the Normandy’s now open cargo bay.  She landed the Mantis gently and shut down the systems.  They both waited until the bay was pressurized and then proceeded to jump out almost at the same time.  She looked at Kasumi and smiled.  “That was fun Kasumi.  We should go out like that again sometime.”

“I don’t think I’ll ever be able to repay you for this Shepard.”  She sounded extremely grateful.

“The Collectors, remember?”  Athena sounded almost playful.

Kasumi chuckled and nodded.  “Thank you Shepard.”

 

*************************

 

She walked through the cargo bay with Kasumi and entered the elevator.  They rode it together to the mess deck where they both got off.  Kasumi went straight towards her quarters on the port side observation deck while Athena made straight for the kitchen where Rupert was busily cooking up something that smelled heavenly familiar.  She was oblivious of all the stares in her direction as she was still in that dress that made everyone at Hock’s party murmur under their breaths.  When Rupert looked up he visibly gulped at her appearance.  “Commander?” 

She smiled at him.  “I was undercover, doing a favor for someone.”  She took a deep smell of the wonderful aroma coming out of his cooking surface.  “Is that what I think it is?”  Rupert nodded and a big grin appeared on his face.  He turned around and put two of the milanesa cutlets on a plate and then added the mashed potatoes from a giant and deep pot.  Athena took a hold of the plate and held it to her nose.  This was heaven on a plate to her.  She beamed at Rupert.  “How did you…”

“Joker suggested it, so I had Thomas and Kelly go into Milgrom and see if they could scrounge up some of the eye rounds to make it.”  He explained happily. 

She leaned over the counter and planted a kiss on his cheek.  “You… are a treasure.”  She turned to go sit down and enjoy her absolutely favorite meal in the universe.

She sat down with crewmen Thomas Hawthorne, Vadim Rolston, Jenny Goldstein and Sarah Patel.  “Something’s different about today’s meal Rupert…”  Thom was obviously setting up a punch line of some sort.  Athena watched him in anticipation.  “It looks like you put in more food and less ass today.”  Patel giggled and so did Athena.

“Don’t listen to him Rupert.  This is heavenly and if Thom gives you any problems, you make sure and tell me.”  They all watched her and smiled.  “I’ll have him on Urz cleanup duty for the duration of this mission.”

“I gotta say Commander… DAMN!”  Jenny mentioned.  “Now I know who to invite when I’m trying to get into one of those exclusive dance clubs.”  Jenny joked as she took a bite of her milanesa.

“She always has to one up everyone.”  Athena smiled at Garrus’ voice as he walked down the stairs from his hole in the gun battery.

“Says the infamous ‘Archangel.’”  Athena answered with mocking quotes when she suddenly got a signal of someone trying to get through to her on her Omni-tool through her secure Spectre channel.

 _“My invitation is always open. Don’t be a stranger you sexy bitch  XOXOXOXO Tela ;)”_ She smiled as she read it.

“Didn’t that one try and kill Liara?”  Garrus chuckled.

“Liara would be the first in line for a piece of that.”  Athena countered as she pulled up a picture attached to the message of Tela in her dress during Hock’s party.  “Besides, If Tela really wanted to kill Liara, she wouldn’t have used a sniper rifle.”

“Right… Using a spectre grade sniper rifle doesn’t really mean someone’s trying to kill you.  I’ll remember to tell the next person I point it at.”  Garrus was on a roll as he sat down with his own plate of food.  “Speaking of guns, the Thanix Cannon is primed and calibrated.  That thing could punch a hole in the Destiny Ascension if we had to.”

“That’s good to know.”  She countered. 

“Do you really think we have a chance, Commander?”  Sarah asked.

Athena locked eyes with her and gave her a comforting grin.  “We do.”  She answered confidently.  “I’m going to shove that Thanix cannon so deep into the Collector’s rectum that they’ll be spitting molten metal.”

“Wow… you went there?”  Garrus commented.  “Just… wow.”  Athena continued to grin as she got up for seconds.

The rest of them started to laugh at Garrus’ comment.  Garrus was amazed at the obvious love and loyalty she had from this crew.  A Cerberus crew that not too long ago would’ve been trying to skin her alive if they were given the chance.  She came back and sat down with an enormous pile of milanesas and mashed potatoes on her plate.  “You know Commander?  Your looks paint a completely different picture of you.”  Thom mentioned and it got all of their attention.  “I would’ve never pictured you for a slob looking the way you do.”

Garrus spit out his water and began to laugh while the other crewman just squirmed in their seats waiting for her response.  “Never judge a book by its cover, right?”  She answered and continued to eat at a rate that was extremely disturbing.  They all looked at each other quietly and then suddenly started to laugh.

As she sat and stuffed her blissfully content face, Athena saw Urz come out of Miranda’s office and sit next to her in a show of begging that made her chuckle.  Miranda was right behind him and went straight to Rupert to get her meal.  Garrus and the rest of the crewmen quickly got up.  “When you’ve got some time, I need to talk to you about that thing we discussed.”  He addressed her and quickly left the table and headed towards the gun battery while the rest of the crew to returned to their jobs.  Athena nodded to him as she chuckled to herself at the effect her XO had on the crew.  She was a pretty intimidating bitch. 

“How did it go?”  Miranda sat down across from her and handed Urz a piece of milanesa.  Urz gently took it and basically swallowed it whole.

“Better than expected.”  Athena finished shoveling the remainder of her food and got up.  “We got a new toy.”  She walked back toward the kitchen and Rupert, who to his joy filled her plate again.  She sat back down.  “Kasumi got her box and I got to start an all-out brawl at a party filled with dirt bags.”  She started to eat again, but without the barbaric speed she ate with before Miranda got there.

“Donnelly and Daniels are already examining it.”  Miranda ate slowly, but her plate was typical of a biotic.  It was stacked with food.

“It flew like dream and hit like a sledgehammer.”  Athena took a sip of her energy drink.  “It’s a definite custom setup and I’ve never seen such a powerful barrier on a mantis.”

“Donnelly and Daniels are making sure that its tracking systems are reset and don’t transmit our location to Hock and his men.”  Miranda gave another piece of meat to Urz and pet his powerful head.

“Hock won’t be a problem, neither will most of his men.”  Athena watched Miranda’s interaction with Urz and smiled.  “I thought for sure you’d have a problem with our resident guard Varren.”  She took a whole milanesa from her plate and tossed it at Urz who caught it and swallowed it whole. 

“I did at first, but he’s extremely charming.”  Miranda answered in her typical smug fashion.  “He’s taken to the crew and is extremely docile.”  She again rubbed Urz’s head.  “I’ve set up a spot in the cargo hold for him to relieve himself with a Loki Mech to clean up after him.”

“He sure is a charmer.”  Athena finished her food and downed the rest of her energy drink.  “RUPERT!”  She yelled.

“Yes Commander?”  Rupert answered, ready to do whatever Athena needed him to do.

“Put out the rest of the food on heated trays and take the rest of the day off.”  Rupert was about to protest when he watched her get up and walk toward him.  “That meal was by far the best I’ve ever had the pleasure to eat…”  Rupert smiled and looked away from her.  “You’re off today… tomorrow too… that’s an order.”

“Thank you Commander.”  He started to set up the trays in the kitchen area as she turned around and walked back to the table to sit with Miranda who was just finishing her plate of food.

“He deserves it.  This was a heavenly meal.”  Miranda agreed as she smiled at Athena’s manner of dress.  “Has Joker seen you… looking like that?”

“I gotta be careful around him, he almost broke himself when he saw me like this.”  She chuckled, then she saw that she now had a couple of stains on her beautiful dress.  “Fuck!  I really should eat in a more civilized fashion.” 

“Yes you should, but being a biotic sort of exempts you from Mrs. Manners at the table.”  Miranda commented.  “Those stains should come out quite easy if you presoak it before they dry.”  Miranda then looked a little more closely.  “You’ll have to do it by hand, I can’t imagine the sequin surviving a laundry cycle.”

“Commander, I can take care of the dress.”  Rupert mentioned as he continued to put out the trays of prepared food.  Miranda and Athena both looked at Rupert.  “I’ve done it all Commander.  I have a dry cleaning kit for just such an emergency.  How do you think I get all the dress uniforms so nice?”

Athena didn’t feel quite comfortable with giving her beautiful dress to him.  “Are you sure Rupert?  This isn’t a uniform you know.”  Rupert’s expression changed from his always enthusiastic one to one of completely saddening reflection.

“I wasn’t always with Cerberus you know.  I had a family… a… beautiful wife.”  He put his head down.  Athena could see the change in mood and quickly stood and approached him.  She put her hand on his shoulder and squeezed lightly.  He looked up at her with a sadness she wasn’t used to seeing from him.  “As beautiful as you commander… should’ve been totally out of my league.”  He quickly composed himself and was back to his old self.  “I used to dry clean her dresses and her friends too.”

“I’ll get it to you as soon as I change.”  She looked him in the eye.  “You gonna be okay or are you gonna need a drinking partner in Kasumi’s Lounge?”

“I’ll be fine Commander.”  His ability to shut down his obvious distress at the loss of his family didn’t sit well with Athena.  She’d been there and Rupert had been nothing but a great if underappreciated crewman. 

“I’ll meet you in the lounge in an hour.”  She smiled at him.  “Don’t you stand me up?!” 

Rupert chortled.  “Okay Commander, It’s a date.”

Miranda watched and couldn’t contain her admiration for her.  Most people her position would’ve dismissed Rupert as a necessary yet not too important member of the crew.  Not Athena Shepard.  In the short time she’d served as the new Normandy’s commander, she’d taken a liking to the entire crew.  She had to admit that both the Illusive Man and Dr. Chakwas were right.  Athena had seen the seriousness of the situation and decided that partnering up with her blood enemy was the only way to deal with it.

Athena turned around and took her leave to go to her quarters.  She had to take off her dress and change back into some work clothes.  “Where’s Jeff?”  She addressed Miranda as she also made her way back to her office with Urz following close behind.

“Mr. Moreau is eagerly awaiting your return to your quarters Shepard.”  EDI answered as they both stopped in front of Miranda’s room.

Miranda smiled and shook her head in amusement.  Athena on the other hand looked quite embarrassed.  “Eagerly?”  Miranda commented with quite a bit of levity knowing that Athena was uncomfortable.

“Yes, his vitals are all elevated and he seems to be watching a video of Shepard and Lieutenant Quiroga at some festivities in New York City.”  EDI continued.

“Interesting.”  Miranda’s almost non-existent mischievous side had come out and it made Athena smile.

“You’re as terrible as Garrus.”  She mentioned to Miranda and gave her a playful shove.

“If that’s the case, then I’m honored.”  She countered with a smug look as she and Urz disappeared into her quarters. 

She quickly made her way to the gun battery to see what Garrus and Mari were up to.  It was no surprise that they had tracked down Sidonis and of course she agreed to take Garrus and Mari for their reckoning with the traitorous Turian.

As she headed back toward the kitchen she was stopped by Thane.  “Shepard, a moment of your time please.”

“Of course Thane.”  She motioned for him to sit at the mess table which was now empty of people.

“This is difficult for me to talk about.”  He sat down across from her.

Athena looked a little worried for him.  “What’s wrong?  Do you need me to call Dr. Chakwas?”

“No, no, but I suppose that is a part of it…  My mortality has me dwelling on things.”  Thane began to clarify.  “I had a family once.  I still have a son.  His name is Kolyat.  I haven’t seen him for a very long time.” 

“Why didn’t you mention you had a family?  Why now?”  She didn’t understand the reason for this confession as it made him and his family that much more vulnerable.

 “When my wife departed from her body I… attended to that issue.  I left Kolyat in the care of his aunts and uncles.”  He continued to explain.  “I’ve not seen him or talked to him since.”

“If we’re talking about this he must’ve contacted you?”  She’d never thought that an assassin could ever have a loving family let alone children.  It was usually a very lonely lifestyle.

“No he didn’t.  With my condition, I’ve been judging my life, measuring what I’ve had added what I’ve taken away.  I used my contacts to trace Kolyat.”  She could see that he was worried.  “He has become… disconnected.  He does what his body wills.”

“What’s wrong with him?  Is he hurt?”  She asked with curious concern.

“Something happened that should not have.  He knows where I’ve been, what I’ve done.  I don’t his reasons but he has gone to the Citadel.  He’s taken a job as a hitman.”  He was a concerned father now?  By all accounts he was an absentee father at best.  “I would like your help to stop him.  He is… This is not a path he should walk.”

“Why do you need my help for this?  You seem to have everything pretty well in hand.”  Athena’s opinion of him was starting to falter a bit.

“I don’t need your help, I want it.”  His words were so uncertain and lacking the usual cold confidence she was used to.  “The last time I saw my son.  _They wrapped her body in sea vines.  Weighted it with stones.  He tries to pull from me.  Calls for her.  The Hanar lift her off the platform.  They sing like bells.  ‘The fires have gone to be kindled anew.’ He begs them not to take her away.  They let her body slide into the water.  He hits me.  ‘Don’t let them.  Stop them!  Why weren’t you--?’_ ”  He had gone into reliving his memory of that day.  _“It rains.  It always rains on Kahje.  Warm water pours down his face.”_

“I didn’t mean to make you relive that.”  She knew all too well about having a photographic memory.

“Perfect memory… it is sometimes a burden.”  She nodded in silent acknowledgement.

“What made him go to the Citadel?”  She had to ask.

“Years ago, I prepared a package for him.  A relic of my ill spent life.  I had Volus Bankers store it and arranged for delivery when I died.”  He explained.  “He acquired it early.  I don’t really know how.  I did wet work on the Citadel around the time his mother died.  That may be why he went there.”

“Okay.  We’re heading there as we speak for other reasons, but I’ll help you with this, I promise.”She answered as she got up from the table.

“Thank you Shepard.”  He headed for the trays in the kitchen.

Athena made her way to the elevator and started to think about the week she went to visit Mari in New York City.  They went to a rave out on Long Island and it was as awesome as she’d imagined a rave to be.  They stayed out all night partying and boozing and it actually got a little raunchy towards the morning.  She smiled at the thought of her Mari seducing a really cute guy and basically having their way with him.  Then it literally dawned on her.  The after party was quite the scene of debauchery.  _Somebody took a video?  Oh shit…_

As soon as she tried to enter her quarters, Jeff assaulted her with his lips.  She didn’t have an inkling of a chance to take off her dress.  He aggressively pushed her out of the room until her back was resting on the elevator door.  She was losing herself in his feral and lustful aggression.  She stopped and pushed him off to his obvious ire.  She took this respite from his oral assault and looked into Jeff’s eyes to see the absolute lust in his gaze.  It made her actually laugh.  “You really like this look don’t you?”

“I left Kasumi a gift of two hundred year old Saki because of it.”  He held her hand and pulled her back into the room.  As soon as he turned to look at her again she assaulted his mouth with hers as she slipped out of her dress.

“You know… I only got an hour.”  She mentioned as she gently laid him down on the bed and mounted him while continuously kissing him.  “Let’s make every second count.”

“Mmmmmmmm, I wanna… eat… you alive!”  Jeff didn’t really wasn’t really listening and he really didn’t care as he was in heaven at the moment.

“Eeeeezy there killer.”  She chuckled into his mouth at his desperation.  He absolutely wasn’t paying attention as his mouth never left hers even as she sat up.  It was as if he needed her lips and tongue to live.  “Jeff, what the hell is up?”  She asked him as she pushed him off and he was now lying below her just watching her.

“I’m so not worthy of you.”  Athena ripped his shirt off and started to lightly lick and bite his chest to his utter pleasurable moans.  “I look at you and… mmmmm…. All… FUCK… I wanna do is bad things to you.”

“Yeah, I… mmmmm… I know what you mean.”  She made her way back to his face and kissed him passionately again.  She pulled back again and licked her lips seductively over him as she completely shredded his pants with her biotics.  He was about to protest, but in reality, he loved when she did that. 

They spent the next half hour in carnal yet loving activity.  He was absolutely and totally expended as he lay on the bed watching her get dressed.  “Why are you getting dressed?”  He asked her.

“I’ve got a date with another man and you need to get back to the helm.”  He propped himself up on his elbows.

“Why?”  He asked.  “Where do we need to go?”

“Garrus got a lead on Sidonis.”  She answered.  “We’re going back to the Citadel.”

“That’s just fucking great.”  He slowly sat up and started to put on a new shirt.  “Didn’t they tell you to stay out of Council space?”

“Yeah they did.”  She finished putting on her sneakers.  “Fuck em, we’ll sneak on board and they’ll never know we were there.”  She strapped on her gun and sword belts.  “We even have a new toy that’s registered here in Council space.”

“Even if you got on board, there’s no fucking way they won’t recognize you!”  Jeff was actually getting upset.  “What the fuck are you going to do if they catch you?!” 

“They won’t catch me.  They won’t even know I’m there.”  She used her biotics to cloak herself in front of him and then just as quickly reappeared.  He smiled an uncomfortable smile.  “I can do that all day long.”  She could feel his unease.

“You know that you can’t just go in there and kill everybody right?”  The insinuation pissed her off, but she knew that he was right.  This wasn’t a place where she could let loose with her talents as a warrior.  This would require subterfuge and a delicate touch.

“Mari, Garrus and Thane are coming with me.  I’m pretty sure with Mari and Thane we got the stealth shit down.”  She sat down next to him.  “This guy is pretty much the reason Mari and Garrus almost died.  His betrayal was also the reason Garrus and Mari lost a lot of their friends.”  She held him close.  “I need you for this one baby.  They can’t know we’re even in the area.”

“That’s the easy part!”  He pulled away from her.  “You know that we can sneak around in the Normandy as much as we want!”  She always had an amused look on her face when he got a little heated about a mission he considered too risky.  “You flying the mantis onto the Citadel is another story.  How in the fuck are you going to pull that off Babs?”  He watched as she struggled to find an answer.  “Not like a heavily armed gunship won’t be scanned and vetted before they even let you near the damn place!”

“We have a shuttle we could use.  It’s got the same stealth system as the Normandy.”  Athena pecked his lips.  “We could get in quietly and call you when need to leave.”  Jeff smiled the smile of someone who knew he was needed desperately.

“You don’t trust anyone else to pilot the shuttle?”  Again she pecked his lips and got up and shook her head in an almost sheepish way.  “You’re un-friggin-believable Babs.”  He started to chuckle.  “I don’t know how you’re going to pull this shit off, but I’m in.”

“I knew you would be.”  She walked out of the room with a sway that made him forget he was mad at her.

 

***************************

 

“GO, GO, GO, GO!!!!”  Garrus yelled as they boarded the shuttle from the surface of one of the Citadel Arms.  Jeff’s piloting was magnificent.  The black Kodiak landed softly and the pickup was absolutely flawless.  They were FTL seconds after the pickup.

“WHOOOOHOOOO!!”  Mari sounded so jubilant.  “Damn, that was fun!”  Garrus looked a little down and Mari immediately noticed it.  “Baby, you did the right thing.”  She ran her hand softly along his jaw. 

“It would’ve been easier to put him down.”  Garrus countered while leaning into her touch.  “The only good thing is that now I now he’s suffering.”

“I would’ve killed him.”  Athena didn’t look happy as she pulled off her helmet.  “I would’ve torn his limbs off and beat him to death with them.” 

Thane was just quietly sitting there as he watched Athena.  “Thank you Shepard.”  He quietly commented.

“I didn’t do it for you Thane.”  It was obvious that Athena was upset at Thane and it had to be something she found out on her little excursion with him on the Citadel.  “I’m glad I could help save your misguided son.”

“What happened mamita?  Why are you so down?”  Mari was always concerned for her sister. 

“I thought kids had it rough in Buenos Aires.”  She answered.  “Have you ever heard of the ‘Duct Rats’?”

Mari had never heard of the word so she shook her head. 

Garrus knew though.  “The Council sure paints a pretty picture of life on the Citadel.  They don’t even acknowledge those little ones exist.”  He looked at Athena.  “It’s a terrible life for anyone to live, let alone a child.”

“I understand why you used them.  I don’t understand why you never tried to help them?”  She looked over to Thane.  “Or do you attribute that to your ‘living weapon bullshit’?”

Thane didn’t answer and there was an air of uncomfortableness in the cabin now. 

“You make me sick!”  She continued with palpable anger.  “How many of those kids got hacked up by fan blades in the ducts while spying for you?  How many got sucked out into space?  Do you even fucking care?!” 

Thane just stayed quiet and seemed to be contemplating Shepard’s words.  She wasn’t wrong, but that wasn’t him.  How could he make her understand that he was weapon that was wielded by another?  He had no choice, but to complete the missions assigned to him.

“I’m glad I could help Kolyat, but you’re a selfish and heartless bastard!”  She continued with her tirade.  “I can’t believe I thought you were a decent person.”

“I’m sorry Shepard.”  Thane commented in his quiet and monotone voice.  “I’ve never been proud of many of the things that have occurred in my life and the agony it has caused many people.”  Thane continued.  “I wish to make amends to the Galaxy.  I wish to make amends to you… if you’ll let me.” 

She stared into his eyes and saw the pain he held within.  He was a monster… used to be a monster.  “I don’t want an unfeeling and purposeless killer on my team.”

“I understand Shepard.”  He answered quietly.  “When we get to another port of call, I will take my leave.”

“WHAT? Why?”  Mari asked with much surprise.  “Can’t you see he’s lost mamita?  Why would you cast him off like this, especially when we need all the help we can get?”

“He’s a goddamn assassin Mari!”  She firmly retorted.  “He killed for his handlers… a used any and all means to kill for them!”  Athena was completely consumed with anger and disappointment.  “He didn’t ask questions, didn’t find out if the person deserved it, nothing… he just became this so called ‘living weapon’ that excused it all.  On top of that, he used those duct rats like they were nothing but fodder!”  She glared at Thane.  “Tell me Thane how many children did you use in the course of being a ‘living weapon’?”  She was so hostile at the moment because she couldn’t get past the thought of him using the Duct Rats for such dangerous work.

“But that’s not who he is anymore.”  Mari countered, feeling like she needed shield Thane and talk Athena down.  “You better than all of us know this!  You wouldn’t have taken this position to work with Cerberus against the Collectors if you didn’t accept the fact that you sometimes had to do bad things for the sake of the Galaxy.”

“That’s the thing Mari, **I** accept everything that **I’VE** done!  The executions, mass deaths, robberies, thefts, etc. **I** live with the memories of those choices every day and **I** live with those regrets about what **I** did!”  She looked over to Mari with an almost imperceptible grin knowing that she’d done things for her own handlers as well.  She felt almost hypocritical, but there was always a just cause for her actions.  She’d always ask for the reason something needed to be done unless it was obvious, like Saren or the Pirates on Torfan.  Maybe his Hanar handlers had their reasons, but it still disturbed her that he would never question their orders.  She looked over to Mari and then to Thane and then to Garrus.  It bothered her, but Thane had been a very good crewmate.  He was an invaluable and natural trainer which the crew had grown to almost love, which was incredibly weird considering he was an alien.  She really needed to talk to him in a more personal manner, really get to know the kind of person he was and used to be.  She stood up and walked toward the helm.  She turned and looked at Thane with an expression of understanding.  “Just because we need you doesn’t mean I have to like it.”  She then entered the shuttle’s helm and slammed the door behind her.

Mari looked at Thane with a comforting gaze.  “You’re not going anywhere.  She’s won’t let you leave not when she obviously needs you and your talents.”

“She’s right about me Lieutenant.  I’ve performed so many wrongs in my life and she helped me fix the only right I’ve ever put into this galaxy.”  Thane answered and sat back.  “I deserve her ire and certainly don’t deserve your compassion… but thank you.”

“She’s angry because she thinks she misjudged you Thane.”  Garrus commented and Thane actually turned to listen.  “I’m pretty familiar with the workings of the Hanar and understand why they use your kind.  I can’t judge you, but Shepard never thought in a thousand years that you could’ve been so cold hearted as to use younglings to help you with your dirty work.  She experienced first-hand the horrors of child abuse and to think that you could’ve been one of those people hurt her.”

“I did not mean to… and the truth is that I did care for them… when I could, I would look out for them and punish those who would mistreat them.”  Thane countered calmly.  “I did use them for dangerous tasks, but I did care for them as well… unfortunately I cared more for them than for my own son.”  He lamented.  “In any case, Shepard’s a remarkable woman and I will serve her as long as this body is able, even if she decides to release me I will find a way to aid her.”

“She certainly has that effect on people.”  Garrus commented while chuckling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The statue of Saren and it being filled with weapons and armor? There’s no way that it would’ve gotten in, I mean come on, Hock had Eclipse mercs working for him, a lot of which were engineers. There’s no way. So I changed it just a little, plus I think a Yahg is quite a bit more unique looking and would look much cooler in Hock’s museum. Kasumi looked ridiculous by not taking her own advice and dressing in her own armor, so I put her in something more appropriate for the mission. My Shepard would've been livid at the use of the Duct Rats, being an orphan herself.


	14. Sisters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pragia expose', Shepard expose' and Tali joins the team

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay.

Everything on Teltin confirmed her suspicion and belief that it wasn’t possible for any organization to keep complete tabs on any operation that was located so far from the leadership.  The incredible lack of oversight allowed these rogue operations to play really loose with the already questionable limits established by Cerberus.  Miranda looked completely deflated and her normally confident persona had given way to a more somber and reflective one.  “How could we let it go so far?”  Athena heard Miranda whisper to herself.

Cerberus did to Jack exactly what Conatix, BAat, the Alliance, and Cerberus did to her.  The only difference was the fact that they seemed to have started a couple of years earlier on a much younger Jack.  All of the other subjects who were there with her were expendable.  Athena looked over to Miranda as Jack pressed the detonator to destroy the facility.  The shuttle shook violently as the blast wave overtook them.  After a few seconds of uncomfortable silence, Athena decided to say something.  “You really think the Illusive Man didn’t know anything about this.”

“Speaking for myself, I found out about it after the facility was closed down.  I knew it was bad, but this… being here and seeing it… like this.”  Miranda couldn’t even maintain eye contact with her.  “Before I actually saw the footage, I assumed the regime was very difficult and it was why we lost so many subjects, but the drugging, torture…”  Miranda’s shame was palpable and it could be felt by all of them.  Athena turned to look at Jack and she was completely tuned out.  She was living in her dark memories.  She’d spared the poor bastard Aresh after she found out how much the other kids at Teltin suffered because of her.  Athena couldn’t be prouder of her, she was okay with pulling that poor and confused sod out with them.  If he had stayed anywhere near the facility, he would’ve probably been vaporized into pink mist from the enormous explosion.  They all agreed to drop him off on Mindoir.  Miranda had said that she had connections within the Alliance Ascension Project and could have him sent there for treatment.  Miranda explained that this program was no longer solely military in nature, Athena ever the doubter, was still suspicious of any and all biotics programs. 

“You really had no idea that Teltin would turn out like this?  Not like Munro either?”  Athena sat back comfortably and with supremely smug expression watched Miranda squirm a bit.  Miranda had her own demons much like everyone else and Athena no longer considered her a hated rival.  She was now a close friend who did a lot of wrongs in her life and was now on a difficult and soul searching path to redemption.

“I told you that I wasn’t directly involved in either of those projects… I knew things were terrible at the Munro facility, but I had no idea about Teltin.”  Miranda sounded sincere, but both Jack and Shepard knew that she was a pro at hiding her true feelings.

“Bullshit.”  Jack quietly called Miranda out.  “Somebody knew and didn’t give a shit.  There are way too many files on me for this place to be a complete mystery to you and the Illusive Man.”

“You heard yourself in the vid logs there!  They kept us out of the loop!”  Miranda answered angrily.  “As soon as the Illusive Man found out, he terminated the project.”

“You think that absolves you of your part in this shit?”  Jack yelled back.  “YOU BASTARDS HAD A PRETTY BIG HAND IN MAKING ME INTO THIS!”  Her screams were now full blown and filled with fury as her eyes glowed a bluish and crackling spark.  “YOUR PRECIOUS CERBERUS KIDNAPPED ME!  TOLD MY PARENTS I WAS DEAD!  BECAUSE OF THEM, I WAS TORTURED, DRUGGED, RAPED AND ENCOURAGED TO KILL!  MY ENTIRE LIFE HAS BEEN A LIVING HELL BECAUSE OF YOUR PIECE OF SHIT GROUP… YOOOUUUR PRECIOUS CERBERUS!”  Miranda just sat there and took the verbal assault.  “YOUR PEOPLE ENSLAVED AND KILLED KIDS!”  Jack’s words were completely filled with venom.  “FOR SUCH A SUPERIOR BITCH, YOU SURE LET A LOT OF SHIT GET BY YOU… or did you?!”  Jack’s glare could penetrate silaris armor.  “I wonder what your sister would say about you being involved in an organization that not only allows, but encourages this kind of shit.”

At the mention of her sister, Miranda awoke from an almost catatonic state and began to realize the gravity of the many decisions she was involved in.  She began to contemplate on the ones that could’ve had dire consequences on innocents.  Thinking of her younger sister, a sense of horror and shame began to weigh down her inner being.  Her sister would never condone any of it.  Her sister would never understand the reasons why such measures were taken… that people were tortured, drugged, killed, and… raped.   She would want to know why in all that was decent and good was she involved with such an organization.  The tears began to trickle down Miranda’s cheeks as she realized her sister would never understand, would never WANT to understand why she was with Cerberus.  “You’re right…”  Her admission was almost mouse-like.

“You’re damn right I’m right!”  Jack continued and was about to resume her rant when Athena intervened.

“Enough Jack… she knows.”  Jack glared at Athena with almost as much venom as she had for Miranda.  To Jack’s surprise, Shepard was grinning like the Cheshire cat at what appeared to be both Jack’s and Miranda’s expressions of discomfort.  “We’re all fucked up.  We’ve all done fucked up things.”  Athena returned Jack’s glare with that broad and relaxed smile.  “Think about it Jack, her father did to her what Cerberus did to you, what pretty much everyone and their mother did to me, and what her father wants to do to Oriana.”  Athena chuckled lightly as she continued.  “They fucked us all up, but…”  She paused for effect.  “Now we all have a chance to live our lives as we see fit, free from their control.”  Miranda turned her teary eyes to Athena as she pontificated with the vulgarity of her youth.  Athena scanned back and forth from Miranda to Jack between the two of them.  “We…”  She continued to emphasize both of them with her eyes.  “Are basically free from those influences now… free to choose what we do next… and THEY can’t do a fucking thing about it now.”  She finished and sat back.  “And once we’re done with these Collector and Reaper assholes… Fuck em all.”

She made it sound so easy, but then again Shepard was a power unlike any they had ever seen.  She’d survived cruelty and manipulation on a level that neither Jack nor Miranda had ever experienced.  Jack smiled at the supreme killer that was Athena Shepard.  Miranda even chuckled quietly at the most vulgar and pretty successful attempt at pep talk she’d ever heard.

“I’m telling you that once we’re done with these Collector asshats, I’m done.”  Athena was deadly serious as she sat back comfortably with her hands behind her head.  “I’m going to take my super handsome and sexy pilot with me and I’m going fuck him until he’s nothing but a pile of dust.”  Athena smiled as she thought of her Joker.

“SHEPARD!”  Jack started to laugh uncontrollably which set off Miranda as well.  “Did you really just say sexy?”

“Yeah, that’s right, I went there.”  She started to laugh as well.  “DID YOU HEAR THAT FLYBOY?”  She yelled as she knocked on the closed cockpit door.

“What’s that?”  Joker’s muffled answer could be heard through the door, completely clueless.

“With the way he swoons and sparkles over you, he’d probably turn into pixie dust.”  Miranda added through her own unsure chuckling and that was all it took to set both Jack and Athena off into cramp inducing convulsions.

“I’m pretty sure… the… the only thing left… would be his hat.”  Jack added while struggling and failing to control her own laughter.  “Maybe his beard.”

“We’re all definitely going to hell.”  Athena commented while holding her side.  She had tears in her eyes from laughing so hard. 

“I need clarification as to what is so humorous about vaporizing Mr. Moreau?”  EDI chimed in with a rather noticeable defensive tone through the shuttle’s comm system.

EDI’s concerned tone and sincerely curious question just made them all laugh that much harder.

“Is this a figure of speech that means something completely different from its literal definition?”  EDI tried to get an answer, but it was to no avail as the three were completely consumed in crippling laughter.  “Because if it isn’t, I don’t suggest performing such an action after the current mission is complete, for the sake of Mr. Moreau’s health.”

“EDI, what’s going on back there?”  Joker asked as he could now make out the raucous laughter in the passenger compartment.

“It would seem that Shepard is planning on vaporizing you with an intense session of coitus.”  EDI’s answer caused Joker to spit out his coffee all over the control console.  “My calculations indicate that it would take many weeks of non-stop sexual intercourse to accomplish such a feat, if such a feat is truly possible.”  EDI continued as Joker tried to clean up the mess he just made.  “Also, it would most likely be extremely painful.  I suggest you refrain from any type of fornication with Shepard after the collector mission is over.” EDI’s explanation put a smile on Joker’s face as he finally got the shuttle into low orbit over Pragia. 

“EDI you know she’s not being literal right?”  Joker chuckled as he spotted the Normandy on his sensors and guided the shuttle towards it.

“She did not answer when I asked her to specify, but that was suspected and considered.”  EDI answered, still sounding a little unsure.  The laughter in the passenger compartment was out of control.  “I’ll have to reexamine my conversational programming to include more of these double meaning speech anomalies.”

“I’m glad you girls can have a laugh at mine and EDI’s expense.  Just remember that you’re not the only ones who can play this game.”  He was completely smiling as he opened the intercom and addressed what undoubtedly was three of the most dangerous women in the galaxy.

The laughter had died down, but there was an obvious lightness to the atmosphere now.  Jack didn’t look as depressed as before and neither did Miranda.

Athena seemed content with the results of her little rant and the results of visiting that God awful facility on Pragia.  Jack had her answers, Miranda’s sister was safe and even though both of them would probably never be friends, they would at least be able to work with each other until the current mission was over.

As the shuttle gently settled in Normandy’s hangar bay, Joker made an appearance as he opened the cockpit door and saw the three ladies staring at him smiling.  “What was so funny?”  They all turned to look at each other and Jack made an attempt at restraining a laugh.  The slight throat clearing sound of Jack’s attempt at restraint once again set off the ladies into uncontrollable laughter.  Joker smiled at the sight he’d thought he’d never see and then he slowly made his way past them and out of the shuttle.

 As he started to make his way to the elevator he got a message alert on his omni-tool.  It was from Athena.  “mmmmmmmmuuahh!  I love you!!”  The smile on his face was now ear to ear.

 

**********************

 

Normandy SR2 – Science Lab

 

Dr. Solus continued to examine all of the organic samples he had under his electron microscope.  Athena had not provided any of them voluntarily, but he’d collected quite a sum of material from the gym courtesy of Athena’s sparring sessions with the crew, especially Grunt.  He’d called Dr. Chakwas to examine his findings as she was an expert in human physiology.  “What did you want me to see Dr.?”

Mordin looked up at her and gave her a quick grin.  “Very exciting, but disturbing discovery, not sure what to do with information, need second opinion on subject, need expert in human physiology, will…”

“Mordin, my Lord will you slow down.  What are you working on?”  Chakwas’ amusement was evident on her face.

Mordin took a breath and motioned her to look through his microscope.  “I’ve cross referenced these three sets of DNA strands and besides the interesting genetic manipulation, there are some anomalies that are shared between three of the current crew.” 

Chakwas looked through the lenses and saw that he was examining a DNA strand and the lens was focused on a familiar set of genetic sequences, it was the mutation that all human biotics possessed.  As she looked closer she noticed that this particular mutation was very pronounced.  “This looks like… Shepard?”  She looked up from the lens and noticed he gave her a quick nod.

He switched out the sample from the microscope and replaced it with another.  “Now look at this one.”

Again she examined the sample and it looked almost identical.  There was a slight variation, but the similarities were astounding.  She was about to raise her eyes when Mordin replaced the current sample and switched it again.

“Now this one.”  Again she examined the sample this one was even more like Shepard’s than the one before.  She raised her head and looked at him as if expecting an answer from him.  “Take a look.”  He handed her a tablet with the results of his comparisons.  She took it and began to read through it.  The three samples had more similarities than differences.  They were obviously different people, but the genetic manipulations of all three seemed to point to the same process.  When she saw that all three had similar physical characteristics and with the exception of EEZO nodule density, they were extremely similar, she gasped.

She didn’t need to see the names to know exactly who all of these people were.  “Shepard, Jack, and Lawson?”  She was completely floored.  “There’s enough similarities in their DNA, that they could be mistaken for cousins… maybe even sisters.”

“Shepard seems to be the catalyst.  Her DNA mutations seem to have been used as the model for altering the other two.”  Mordin explained.  “Most of the genetic modifications and mutations present in Shepard are not present in either Operative Lawson or Jack.”

“But there are enough that anyone looking at this would think they were all related.”  Chakwas countered with a chuckle.  “Your dilemma is pretty deep Doctor.”

“I’m glad you understand.  I do not know how to break this news to Shepard.”  He paused and huffed.  “She explicitly instructed me not to take a sample of DNA from her, not sure if she’ll see distinction of collecting them from other outside sources.”

“She might yell at you a little, but she’s not the type that’s going to hurt you.”  Chakwas didn’t sound very convincing.  “But if it worries you so, I will tell her.”

Chakwas looked at the tablet and started to chuckle as she shook her head and started to take her leave when she paused and turned back.  “Did you tailor a medi-gel for her?”  Mordin smiled and nodded.  “You’re an absolute treasure.”  Chakwas grinned and took her leave.

Chakwas made her way to the helm where Joker and EDI seemed to be having an argument pertaining to her always watching him.  She noticed that Shepard wasn’t there so she quickly turned around and made her way back towards the CIC.  “EDI, where is Commander Shepard?”

“Shepard is located in the hangar bay, Doctor.”  EDI answered back quite quickly.  Chakwas wondered if EDI could argue with Jeff at the same time as she gave her directions.  It didn’t matter as she made her way to the elevator.  “She’s given me explicit orders that unless there is an emergency, she is not to be disturbed.”

“She gave me the same speech.  She told me that unless the issue was of extreme importance, she was not to be disturbed.”  Kelly almost parroted EDI as she advised Chakwas of the same thing.

“Oh I think this is something she’d want to know.”  Chakwas could see the sudden curiosity creep into Kelly’s expression.  Chakwas got into the elevator and attempted to be on her way.

“What is the emergency, Doctor?”  EDI asked as the elevator would not move.

Chakwas’ expression changed to one of mild frustration.  “EDI this news is extremely personal.  She needs to see this.”

The elevator door closed.  “Patching you through Doctor.”

A holographic image of Shepard appeared in front her.  The view that was revealed to Chakwas caused her to smile broadly.  The music was thumping with a deep and steady bass that she could feel through her bones.  Shepard was moving, dancing and singing along with an abandon that she’d never seen her have.   _“The way I think about yooooouu…  Ain’t no doubt about it, I’m in love…”_ She could be heard over the music singing while simultaneously preforming some sort of dance exercise routine and having the happiest expression Chakwas had ever seen on her.  It lasted only a few seconds as Athena Shepard, dressed in a black tank-top, gray yoga pants and sneakers turned to look at EDI’s holographic generated image of Dr. Chakwas with a sudden expression of surprise that instantly changed to a completely exasperated one.  “This better be good doctor or EDI is going to need some serious maintenance work.”  She addressed Chakwas and before EDI could even make a comment she cut that off quickly.  “Just a joke EDI, no need to tell me that you’re running optimally.”

“Were you just…”  Chakwas cleared her throat.  “dancing?”

Shepard nodded, completely defeated, she let out a frustrated sigh.  “I hope you’re okay with me killing Kelly and making Grunt my permanent bouncer to control the flow of foot traffic into the hangar.”  She didn’t let Chakwas continue, but her frustration changed to honest affection for her favorite doctor.  “Yes I was dancing and... other things.  It’s a great form of non-violent stress relief and exercise…”   She let out a huff of defeated air.  “I just didn’t want an audience…  Let her down EDI.”

The elevator doors closed and she was on her way to the hangar.  When the doors opened and she got a better look at Shepard, she understood her need for privacy.  With those braided pigtails and manner of dress, she’d have a very big audience indeed.  Privacy on any ship is somewhat of a luxury and she had given up the privacy of her quarters to all those that needed it, especially Joker.  “You do this a lot?”  Shepard nodded with a completely deflated face.  “It suits you and you should do more of it.  I’ve never seen that expression of joy on your face since they brought you back.”  Shepard smiled as she dried off her face with a towel.  “Just remember, you are my patient so I’m bound by doctor/patient confidentiality.”  Chakwas grinned at her.  “Here take a look at this.”

“What is it?”  Shepard took the tablet and began to peruse it.  “I can tell these are DNA stran… fucking Mordin… does no one follow orders anymore?!”

“You understood that… without me telling you?”  Shepard ignored her as her eyes became as wide as saucers.  “I thought this was worth bothering you.”

Shepard looked at Chakwas with a most puzzled expression.  “I knew they used me as the template, but I never would’ve guessed that they actually succeeded in using my genetic code on others.”  She looked at the tablet again.  “Do they know… does Oriana?”

“They don’t.”  Chakwas hadn’t thought about Miranda’s sister, but it would make sense that she’d be mentioned as well since she was technically Miranda’s twin. 

“I’ll tell them.”  Athena shook her head as she read Mordin’s notes. 

“How did you know without me explaining it to you?”  Chakwas never stopped being amazed at the mighty Commander Shepard.

“I’ve studied a few subjects extensively, like stealing and maintaining cars, music, war…”  She looked at the data pad in her hand and gently tapped it with her pointer finger.    “This… was something I took up after I found out about what was done to me.”  Before Chakwas watched her with complete attention as Shepard continued.  “I needed to know what those butchers did to me and why.  I understand all of their experiments and know just how unempathetic, reckless and inhumane those bastards really were.”  Shepard’s eyes lingered on Chakwas for a moment.  “It’s like they were throwing all sorts of shit on the wall to see what stuck…  I was that wall.”  She chuckled to herself.  “That’s probably why I always sound like I’m full of shit, HA!”

Chakwas felt awful now, but it looked like Shepard was none the worse for wear.  How that could be possible she didn’t know, but Shepard still seemed to be in good spirits.  “You’re an amazing person, Shepard.  There are no words to describe your strength of character.”  Chakwas gently squeezed Shepard’s shoulder.

“Thanks for putting up with me doc.”  Shepard’s sincerity caused Chakwas to let out an amused huff. 

 

*************************************

 

Shepard sat on her bed contemplating what she’d just learned.  Did she really want to break this kind of news to Miranda and Jack?  Would they even care to know that they were both a byproduct of the Commander Athena Shepard genetic manipulation factory?  Miranda had to know, she thought.  She was a genius and completely immersed in the science of human genetics.  She must’ve seen her DNA sequence and recognized the patterns.  How could she not?  She worked on her body for almost two years after all.

Jack probably had no clue, but she wasn’t as barbaric and oblivious to the science as she made herself out to be.  There was still a very intelligent, curious, and determined woman hidden underneath that crazy and homicidal exterior.  She learned quite a bit about biotics in general during her time in the Teltin facility.  The implant she used was an experimental variant of the L5 with a lot of features that made it much more functionally powerful and even less prone to side effects.  It was like getting the power of the L2 implant with the L5’s seamless integration.  She was more than willing to share the schematics that she stole and even let Mordin examine and evaluate it for possible reproduction.

“EDI?”  Athena stood up and put on an olive-green t-shirt.

“Yes Shepard.”  EDI instantaneously answered.

“Could you inform both Miranda and Jack that I wish to see them in the communication room?”

“Yes Shepard, anything else?”

“No, thank you EDI.”  She walked out of the room and noticed that Kasumi was sitting perfectly still in a shadowed corner of the space outside her room.  She shocked Kasumi with a very gentle biotic spark and entered the elevator to the sounds of her Japanese friend cursing up a storm.  Athena chuckled as she let out another spark that caught Mari hanging out like Spiderwoman on the ceiling of the elevator.  It caused her to fall with an unceremonious thump. 

“Damn it mamita!  That fucking hurts!”  Mari wiped herself off and gave Athena a faux punch to the arm.  “It’s like you can see us…”

“I can see you.”  Athena answered.  “I’ve memorized every single detail on this ship, so unless you can make yourselves completely invisible, I will always see you.”

Mari rubbed her left boob where she got sparked and gave Athena the evil eye.  “We will find a way, you’ll see… or maybe you won’t.”  Athena chuckled as she got out of the elevator and headed for the communication room while Mari rode the elevator down to the galley and a certain Turian calibrator in the gun battery.

“You got ’em both didn’t you.”  Kelly chuckled as Athena got out of the elevator and made her way to the communication room.

“They better up their game if they wanna sneak up on me.”  Athena retorted with a confidence, or maybe arrogance, as she knew there was no way they would ever be able to.

She entered the communications room and it was still empty.  Miranda and Jack were probably on their way so she sat down at the head of the enormous table and leaned back in the chair. 

“Babs, you there?”  Joker came over her omni-tool. 

“What’s up?”  Hearing his voice always seemed to put a smile on her face.

“Illusive Man wants to talk to you.  It sounded pretty urgent.” 

“Ok, I’m already in the comm room…”  She asked as she sat up and both Miranda and Jack walked in while in the middle of a screaming match.

“AT LEAST YOU KNEW YOUR FATHER!”  Jack screamed as her entire body seemed to be engulfed in biotic energy.

“HE’S A DAMN MONSTER!  JUST LIKE THOSE SCIENTISTS ON PRAGGIA!”  Miranda too was ready to unleash a biotic storm.  “HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU THAT I DIDN’T KNOW YOU WERE KIDNAPPED!”

“THAT’S FUCKING BULLSH….”  They both froze completely unable to move or speak. 

Shepard’s eyes were flaring with a blazing bluish glow.  She had them both in an extremely powerful stasis field.  “What the fuck is wrong with both of you?!”  All they could do was manage a few mumbles and strenuous grunts.  “You do see what the Collectors are doing right?  Of course you do, but neither of you seems to give a shit that tens of thousands of people are being taken for God knows what reason.”  They both struggled mightily to free themselves, but Shepard just kept talking.  “I feel for you Jack, I really do understand what you went through, but you need to focus on the bigger problem here and the reason you’re actually on board a Cerberus Frigate.”  She then turned to Miranda.  “You should know fucking better than to argue with her.”  Shepard finally felt both of their biotics fizzle and she let down the stasis field.  Both Miranda and Jack were drenched in sweat from their exertion and just looked at Shepard in disbelief.  “Stay away from each other until we finish off the Collectors, you can then fucking killing each other for all I care.  Now get the fuck out!”

“Uh Shepard, you called us here.”  Jack mentioned through her heavy breathing.

“Oh yeah…”  Athena looked at them both.  “Me, you, you and Oriana are practically sisters… now get the fuck out!”  Athena biotically opened the entrance door and biotically shoved them both outside.  They both tumbled out of the comm room unceremoniously into the hall.

Miranda chuckled as she composed herself.  “What did she mean we’re practically sisters?”  Jack asked her.

“I knew about me and my sister, but you…”  Miranda looked and understood Jack’s puzzled expression.  She chuckled again.  “You too… wow.”

“I swear… I’ll…”  Jack started to get upset again, but Miranda smiled and put her hand up in a gesture of peace to stop her.

“We share a lot of the same DNA with Shepard… or more accurately, her genetic code manipulations.”  Miranda explained.  “Our modifications resulted in our DNA being close enough for all of us to be related.”

“How is that possible?”  Jack was floored as she sat down with her back against the wall in front of the comm room. 

“Genetic manipulation and the rearranging of our DNA sequence…”  Miranda started to explain.  “Those fuckers at the Munro Facility perfected the skin, muscle, and bone weaves there, not to mention numerous biotic discoveries that occurred there as well.  A lot of those perfected procedures are thanks to Shepard’s undocumented time in that hell hole.  We owe pretty much all of our augmentations to her.”

Jack visibly gulped.  “They tested everything on her?”

“You’ve seen the security video right?”  Miranda asked and Jack nodded.  “It’s only something that I suspect because all of the written and video research records there have been purged, but yes.  I think they tried everything with her.”  Miranda huffed.  “The Alliance expects everyone to believe that all of these miraculous cures, augmentations and flawless biotic implants came from thin air.”

“So she’s more like our mom than our sister.”  Jack smiled wickedly as she commented.

Miranda chuckled.  “You could say that… Every Elite Alliance and Cerberus soldier can thank her for their augmented abilities.  She truly is Gaia.”   Miranda sounded completely in awe of Shepard.  “Joker’s ability to walk around relatively pain free is also thanks to her.”

“I couldn’t even blink in her stasis field.”  Jack also sounded in awe.

“I don’t even think she used a fraction of the power she’s capable of.”  Miranda added.  “There’s a vid of her taking out a thresher maw without so much as breaking a sweat.”

“She always holds back.” Jack could imagine that maybe Shepard could destroy a planet or maybe even a star if she let loose completely.  It was like Shepard’s biotic ability wasn’t limited in the same way that hers and Miranda’s was, or any other biotic for that matter.

“She does… She’s probably afraid of what would happen if she were to let loose with her full power.”  Miranda also wondered about Shepard’s limit.  “Her limit will probably get tested soon.”

Miranda almost fell backwards as the comm room door opened and Shepard caught her.  “Come on.  We got a date with a Collector Ship!”  Shepard sounded completely like a commander as she quickly moved past them both and headed for the CIC.  Miranda and Jack followed close behind her.

“Does that mean Joker is our brother?”  Jack whispered in Miranda’s ear.  “And Shepard is banging her…”

“JACK!”  Miranda exclaimed and quickly covered her mouth with her hand as she attempted not to laugh.

Shepard turned and glared at them both like she was ready to go psychotic on them.  Miranda quickly composed herself and watched as Jack stepped into the elevator with a grin.  “Jeff, I’m forwarding a set of coordinates to you.  We need to get there ASAP.”

“Aye, Aye Babs.”  Jeff came back and Miranda could feel the slight sensation of the Normandy engaging its FTL drive.  Shepard turned around from the galaxy map and made her way to the elevator.  She motioned for Miranda to follow her.

They both entered the elevator and Shepard pressed the button for the mess deck.  “How did you find out?”

Miranda’s question and the amazed manner that she asked it, confirmed to Shepard that she had known they shared quite a bit of DNA.  “Dr. Solus.”  She answered.  “He’s just another crew member on this ship that doesn’t follow orders.”  The door opened.  “You and Jack gonna be okay?”  Shepard paused near the elevator exit.

“We’ll be fine… we might’ve only destroyed half the ship during our little argument.”  Miranda followed Shepard out and made her way back to her office while Shepard made her way to the mess hall.  She was probably going to gorge herself before getting anywhere near that Collector Cruiser. 

Miranda paused at her door when Shepard called out to her.  “Oh, Miranda… can you setup a staff meeting an hour from now.  I’m going to make sure we don’t get annihilated if this turns out to be a trap.”  Shepard didn’t miss a beat as Rupert just piled the food onto her plate.

“Of course Shepard, consider it done.”  Miranda answered as she watched Shepard sit and open up her omni tool.

“EDI, I need everything we have and everything you’ve discovered about the collectors on my Omni tool now.”  How Shepard could turn from this kind, fun and downright vulgar beauty to what she now saw as the most formidable warrior in the galaxy was a complete mystery. 

“Data has been transferred Shepard.”  It made Miranda feel confident in their chances.  Shepard was everything the Illusive Man had said she was.  This woman was going to save humanity and in the process probably save the whole damn universe.

 

************************

She sat on the side of her bed in silent contemplation as she ran the whet stone down the length of one of her Kilij swords.  The Collector ship had tried to knock them out of space after the Collector General tricked her into disembarking by using what everyone including EDI thought was a self-destruct sequence.  It turned out to be fake and, in the end, they barely got away from the ship that had destroyed the original Normandy.  “I knew I shouldn’t have trusted that fucking snake.”  Shepard’s temper was explosive as she beat herself up over EDI’s discovery that the Turian signal used originated from the Collector ship.  The encryption protocols didn’t match standard Turian protocols.  There was no way that the distress signal could’ve ever been taken as genuine.  It basically meant that the Illusive Man knew this was a trap and had sent her there anyway.  “All those colonists… I should’ve destroyed that fucking ship.”

“Babs, call coming in from the Illusive Man.  Figure you’ve got a few words for him too.”  Jeff broke her out of her simmering haze.

“I’ll be right there.”  She quickly made her way to the comm room.

Everyone watched her as she silently got out of the elevator and made her way to the comm room.  Not one person uttered a peep as it looked like she was about to explode.

She stepped into the comm room and activated the quantum entangler.  The image of that smug prick smoking a cigarette almost set her off right there.  “Shepard, looks like EDI extracted some interesting information before that Collector ship came back online.”  She glared silently at him and the effect was immediate.  He knew she was pissed.  She’d been used too many times and he needed to bring her back down from her rage.  “Shepard, I didn’t tell you because I didn’t want to tip off the Collectors.”

She wanted to put a biotic singularity over his head and crush him into a microscopic grain of goo.  “It’s your fucking style… I mean look at the colony at Akuze, the marines on Edolus…  You just can’t help yourself.  If I ever see you in person…”

“WE’RE AT WAR!  The Collectors are taking humans and every minute we waste is one more we give the enemy to prepare!”  The Illusive Man wanted her to understand that he had every confidence in her abilities to defeat the Collector trap. 

“I KNOW THE FUCKING STAKES!!”  Shepard was oozing rage and malice.  “We’re supposed to be on the same side and you fucking betrayed me… just like I knew you would.”

“Without that information we don’t reach the Collector Home world and you and every other human might as well be dead.”  She was still seething.  “So it was a trap, but I was confident in your substantial abilities.  And don’t forget EDI.  The Collectors couldn’t have anticipated her.”

She seethed as she thought about how manipulated she was.  It was always someone else pulling her strings.  She was never an equal partner with any of these people.  They would always hold back information that she could use.  Always put her and her crew in dangerous situations that didn’t necessarily need to be as perilous as they were.  “I can’t rely on you.”

“I needed the Collectors to believe they had the upper hand.  Besides, I wouldn’t have sent you in if I didn’t think you would succeed.”  Her eyes told him he wasn’t reaching her.  “If you were me, would you have warned you?”

He barely finished the question when she lashed out verbally.  “I WOULD’VE… YES I WOULD’VE!  I DON’T PUT MY PEOPLE IN ANY POSITION UNINFORMED OF EVERYTHING OR WITHOUT KNOWING THE STAKES!”  She continued to scream at him.  “AND IF YOU DON’T THINK THE COLLECTORS KNEW THAT YOU KNEW, YOU’RE A BIGGER ASS THAN I THOUGHT!”

He chuckled inwardly at this magnificent woman.  He used to think like her as well until the stakes got too high to fail.  “You may not like being on the receiving end… neither would I, but the facts are with me.”  He stood up and started to calmly address her on his feet and he wasn’t a bit sorry for holding back on her.  “As much as we try to avoid them… these decisions have to be made.  But more importantly, it paid off.”  He sat back down, his demeanor was completely focused on the mission.  “EDI confirmed our suspicion…”  He took a drag of his cigarette.  “The Reapers and Collector ships use an advanced identify friend foe system that the relays recognize.  All we need to do is get our hands on one of those IFF’s.”

“I could’ve confirmed and taken one of those when I was on the Collector ship.  Why didn’t you share your suspicion with me?”  So he was as bad as the fucking Alliance and Council.  They always kept shit from her.

“Because it was just that… a suspicion!  And you wouldn’t have had time to extract it anyway.”  He explained, totally dismissing her point.  “We do have options though.”

“You really don’t have a clue of what I’m capable of.”  He worked just like the brass in the Alliance and the Council.  Those people always kept stuff from her and her grunts.  They hardly ever listened to her and she knew better than all of them.

Again he continued with the mission.  “An Alliance science team recently determined that the great rift on the planet Klendagon is actually an impact crater from a mass accelerator weapon.”  She was now listening, but she would always be wary of anything he said from this moment on.  “A very old mass accelerator.  I sent a team to find either the weapon or its target.  They’ve found both.”  She just listened as he continued talk.  “The weapon was defunct, but it helped plot the flight path of its intended target… a thirty seven million year old derelict Reaper.”  She intently watched his mannerisms as he adjusted himself in his seat, comparing his current mannerisms to her recollection of this last Collector ship trap.  “We found it damaged and trapped in the gravity of brown dwarf.”

She wanted to keep him talking.  “Aren’t brown dwarfs basically stars that didn’t quite make it?”

“Simply put but accurate.  They’re gas giants that don’t quite have the masses of stars.  Expect gale force winds and extremely high temperatures.”  He was a master and she couldn’t find any tells that he was lying to her in any way.  “The Reaper has a mass effect field keeping it in orbit, likely an automated response to the external threat.”  He continued to explain.  “It’s stable, but I won’t call it safe.”

“Sovereign almost took out an entire fleet of warships.”  She started to calm down, but the sight of the Illusive Man just sitting there drinking his bourbon as he sent out his people to do the dirty work made her seethe inside.  “It’s hard to imagine anything taking out something so powerful.”

“This vessel is a relic from a battle waged while mammals took their first steps on Earth.”  He explained.  “There’s no trace of the species that took the shot.  Perhaps it was their one moment of defiance before being wiped out.”  He locked eyes with her and took another drag.  “Remember, you took one out yourself.”

She knew that there was more to this mission than a simple pick up.  “Anything else?” 

“We lost contact with Dr. Chandana’s team shortly after they boarded.”  His mannerisms didn’t change one iota.  “Initial reconnaissance revealed no clues and it was too risky to commit more resources… but now we need that IFF.”  He took another long drag and he almost sounded desperate.  “I’ll forward the coordinates to Joker.  In the meantime, … I suggest you tell your crew that I didn’t risk their lives unnecessarily.”  He could see the look of disdain on her face.  “It will make things easier going forward.”

She turned around and shut down the entangler.  She wouldn’t give him the benefit of knowing what she would do.  Unlike the Illusive Man, she didn’t keep information from her people.  If they all knew the stakes, they would perform to their maximum ability.  She would always let them know of the dangers as well as the consequences of failure.  Her style never failed her in the field.  It only failed when she was kept in the dark about things.  Virmire came to mind.  How long did Saren have to build up that Krogan and Geth army before the Council decided it was time to tell her about it?  A whole STG team wiped out because the Council was too stupid to tell her.

 She informed the crew of everything.  She didn’t care what the Illusive Man thought.  Most of the crew thought that the Illusive Man had not betrayed them and he had only sent them because getting information on the Collectors was absolutely crucial.  As a matter of fact, most of the crew didn’t really look surprised by the revelation with the exception of Kelly who took it a little hard and looked really frightened.  It was almost as if Kelly expected more from her boss. 

The more Shepard thought about his actions the more she didn’t like it, but she agreed that the mission had to be undertaken.  What she didn’t agree with was that he deliberately kept information crucial to the mission from her.  She shouldn’t have been surprised at the Illusive Man, but she thought that the stakes were high enough that he wouldn’t play these sorts of games with her.  She knew he could be a scoundrel by his past actions.  Anyone who could allow his people to bait a thresher maw into destroying a pioneer team and a fifty strong marine unit for the sake of research wouldn’t give a rat’s ass about the people under his command either.  So she told them the whole story so at least they were aware of the type of person they were working for.  So they all thought that the Illusive Man was doing what had to be done in order to stop the Collectors.  At least they were now aware that he did hold back information and that sometimes it could cost them their lives.

So now they were on their way to a supposed derelict Reaper to take its IFF.  This felt as much like a trap as did the Collector ship mission.  She wondered what the Illusive Man wasn’t telling her about this place.  Other than the obvious environmental hazards, there had to be something else.  “Babs we’re getting a Quarian distress call through the comm buoy system… it’s from the planet Haestrom.”

“Haestrom?  In the Far Rim? That’s a former colony of theirs.  I wonder what they’re doing there.”  She leaned over the galaxy map and saw that it was a little bit out of the way.  “EDI, is this signal legit?”

“Affirmative Shepard, signal characteristics confirmed as genuine Quarian protocol.”

“Jeff set a course for Haestrom.”  She ordered.

 

*******************

 

The Normandy performed spectacularly against the Geth forces on Haestrom.  Miranda watched as Jeff maneuvered the big frigate with the grace and power of an eagle.  His hands were a blur of movement as he lined up a Geth frigate trying to reinforce their comrades on the planet surface.  A short burst of the amazingly powerful Thanix cannon caused an instant hull breach on the Geth target and sliced the ship in two just before it exploded spectacularly over the planet’s surface.  Jeff’s incredible piloting and Garrus’ gunnery skills resulted in the destruction of four Geth frigates and provided much needed orbital fire support for Shepard, well not so much for Shepard, but definitely the Quarian ground forces pinned down by a giant Geth Colossus.  Once the Geth frigates were cleared, the Colossus didn’t stand a chance against the Normandy’s heavy guns and the Quarian’s ground assault.  Miranda was extremely impressed with both Joker’s and Garrus’ combat ability.  Jeff’s recruitment was made for other reasons, now she thought thank God they let him pilot the Normandy.  He was a spectacularly deadly pilot.

Shepard, Grunt and Zaeed completely outclassed anything the Geth could throw at them and the destruction of their reinforcements and fire support frigates only made it easier.  They’d saved a lot of the Quarian squad, but not enough to suit Shepard.  When she found out that it was Tali holed up in that room with a platoon of Geth trying to get at her, she became that whirlwind of biotic death everyone was in awe and afraid of.  The Quarians had lost half their numbers and would’ve probably been killed to the man if she’d delayed coming to the rescue.

She gave Tali an almost bone crushing embrace when she first saw her.  It was the one consoling point to the whole rescue mission, she got Tali back.  Another one of her true friends had joined her and it just made Shepard feel fantastic.  Tali didn’t trust Cerberus any more than she did, or Garrus, or Mari, or probably everyone on the Normandy now.

“Cerberus sure knows how to design a ship.  I got to admit, I love the new Normandy’s paint job.  She’s sleek, stealthy, beautiful, and dangerous, just like her Captain.”  Tali walked alongside her from the elevator into the port side lounge.  Shepard noticed Kasumi just sitting on her couch relaxing with a book.  Kasumi quickly stood up and introduced herself.

“Tali, this is Kasumi Goto, thief extraordinaire and resident ninja.”  Tali noticed how relaxed Shepard was with Kasumi and quickly came to the conclusion that Kasumi was not a Cerberus operative.  It explained Shepard’s obvious affection for Ms. Goto.  “Kasumi, this is Tali’Zorah nar Rayya, probably the greatest technical engineer and Geth killer in the galaxy.”

“A pleasure Ms. Goto.”  Tali nodded toward her as Shepard maneuvered her toward the bar.

Kasumi smiled and nodded in acknowledgement as she sat back down and continued to read her book.

Shepard was smiling from ear to ear.  “I’m so glad you’re back Tali.  Things just weren’t the same without you.”  Garrus and Mari exploded their way into the lounge and Garrus gave Tali that big, toothy Turian grin.  Shepard chuckled at her big Turian brother.

“GARRUS!  MARI!”  Tali yelled with that infectious enthusiasm.

“I’ll bet you didn’t know that Cerberus was branching out did you?”  Garrus’ cornball antics never changed.  It’s what made him so authentic and lovable.  “It’s good to see you Tali.”  He gave her a big Turian embrace, followed by Mari’s own.

“I love your new suit!”  Mari mentioned as she examined Tali.

“Thank you.”  Tali sounded a little uncomfortable at being welcomed so enthusiastically by a bunch of aliens.  Quarians were usually thought of as vagrants and undesirables by the other races.  Shepard never thought that way and neither did any of the people she associated with.  Garrus, Joker, Mari, Shepard, and Chakwas had always treated her as a member of their family.  As strange as that was, it meant everything to Tali. 

Joker showed up last and finally Shepard explained the whole situation and the reason she and rest of the old guard was working with Cerberus.  Tali didn’t care, she would always trust Shepard and would follow her to hell if she went.  Shepard hadn’t looked this happy in quite a while. 

Shepard explained that their current mission revolved around a dead Reaper and filled her in on all of the details.  She wanted Tali on the ground team for this mission knowing that her technical expertise could come in extremely handy.  Shepard also introduced her to the whole engineering team.  Shepard gave her the position of engineer alongside of Gaby and Ken.  It immediately paid dividends as Tali and Artificial Gravity expert crewman Pierce figured out how to increase the power to the weapons and engines another six percent.

 Tali also had a schematic of a HELIO Thruster design she would try to implement while on board.  Both Gaby and Ken were extremely excited at the prospect of increasing the Normandy’s range by over fifty percent.

As they approached the Gas Giant Mnemosyne, Shepard came over the comm and instructed the ground team to suit up and meet her in the hanger.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all of you who continue reading my labor of love.


	15. Ghost of a God

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Legion and the IFF mission.
> 
> Sorry for the delay, just know that I haven’t stopped writing. It’s just that I can’t seem to get enough time to write so I’ve slowed down quite a bit. A lot of in game dialogue in this one, sorry I couldn’t avoid it. Hope you enjoy it.
> 
> I do not own Mass Effect and am just playing in EA's yard with their magnificently created universe.

Ghost of a God

 

Jeff watched the hulking remains of the monster with a cautionary and fearful respect.  It brought back memories of that techno-demon Sovereign.  The demon he helped destroy back at the Citadel.  He had half a mind to open up with the Thanix cannon to make sure it was dead.  “Jeff, ladar sweeps have detected another ship alongside the Reaper, its silhouette identifies it as Geth.”

“Thanks EDI.”  Jeff responded as he thought about a Geth ship being there.  They did in fact work hand in hand with Sovereign and Saren.  It figured that the Geth would somehow be a part of anything that involved one of their so called Gods.

As the Normandy entered the outer atmosphere of the gas giant, the ship started to buck and Jeff began to adjust the flight pattern for the high winds.  Jeff could feel Shepard behind him as he piloted the ship into the mass effect field generated by the supposedly dead Reaper.  Being a pilot herself, she kept silent and allowed him to do his job without distracting him.  Once they were inside the Reaper’s mass effect field envelope, everything smoothed out.  “There’s a Geth ship here too.”  He told her.

“That might explain why the science team went quiet.”  She responded.  “Garrus, Miranda, Tali… meet me in the airlock.”  She leaned over and kissed the side of his face.  “Be ready to scoot.”

He turned to look at her and she had already donned her helmet.  “Not without you.”

“That’s not in the plan.”  She countered while chuckling as Garrus, Miranda and Tali approached the airlock in full battle armor.

Jeff guided the Normandy along the hull of the massive ship and docked at what seemed to be an improvised airlock on the hull of the dead Reaper.  It was probably constructed so that the Cerberus and Alliance scientists could be resupplied during their study of the giant ship.  He felt an intense tingling chill go down his spine as he observed the outside hull of the Reaper.  Dead or no, this thing gave him the creeps.  He turned around and watched as Shepard, Tali, Garrus, and Miranda all checked each other’s suit seals.  He watched in utmost amusement as they poked and prodded each other until they were all satisfied their suits were completely sealed off to the outside world.  “There’s gotta be some credits to be made out there somewhere for a video of three hot women being groped and felt up by a creepy Turian perv.”

 “You’re only jealous cause it’s not you.”  Garrus responded immediately.

Jeff chuckled at the retort.  “You’re right about that, only I’m a much more handsome perv than you could ever be.”

“Handsome?  You?  That vessel broke its moorings a long time ago.”  Garrus came back.  “I think right before you were born.”

Jeff couldn’t help but laugh and it actually took him a little bit to figure out what Garrus meant.  “That ship has set sail a long time ago.”

“God, you two are so pathetic.”  Shepard interjected with complete amusement at their back and forth banter.

“Me? Pathetic?  I don’t know about that.”  Garrus continued with hesitation.  “I mean you have exceptional here.”  The animated motioning of his arms so as to direct attention to the boarding team was entertaining everyone within sight of it.  “But if you want to find pathetic you really don’t have to search too hard or too far, just look at who’s piloting this ship.”

All Jeff could do was smile at the big Turian.  “Jeff is very incompetent at piloting this ship.”

EDI’s voice broke through and the entire group just became silent.  Jeff looked at the blue holograph at EDI’s terminal completely puzzled.  “Damn Joker, even the ship’s computer thinks you’re pathetic.”  Garrus actually started to laugh.”

“That was a joke.”  EDI clarified as she sensed unusual heart rate spikes and breathing in all those who had heard her. 

“EDI?”  Shepard started to chuckle.

“Yes Shepard?” 

“That…”  She struggled to hold in her laughter.  “Was fantastic.”

“Thank you Shepard.  I theorized that the banter between Jeff and Garrus Vakarian was of the jovial and nonliteral type.  So I hypothesized that an interjection of an untrue statement pertaining to Jeff’s piloting skill would be appropriate.”  EDI explained and everyone just started to laugh, even Joker.

“The timing was perfect EDI.”  Shepard commented.  “Just perfect, you’re a natural.”

“Yeah that’s just great, first I get insulted by a giant walking gecko, then my girlfriend, and now you can throw in a circuit board.”  Jeff feigned being offended.  “Too bad Cerberus didn’t install an ejection seat on this tin can, I’d be outta here.”  The boarding team assembled inside the airlock and Jeff sealed the door as he chuckled.  “That was a good one EDI.”

“Thank you Jeff.”  EDI answered.  Jeff could almost picture EDI smiling in his mind.

 

***************************

 

The boarding team Stepped out of the airlock and into the belly of the beast.  Immediately they were assaulted by the sight of a decaying corpse on the metallic floor in front of them.  “That’s such an encouraging sight.”  Garrus’ commented with a dripping sarcasm that everyone understood.  “Just for once I’d like to be welcomed aboard by a friendly face and a nice cocktail.”

It was eerily quiet with no sound whatsoever besides their footsteps and speech.  “At least we’re not being shot at…”  Shepard countered.  “Yet.”  The sensors in her battle armor revealed that the air was breathable, but she opted to keep their suits sealed.  She wasn’t about to test the dormant Reaper’s ability to slowly drive everyone towards the path of indoctrination.  “Let’s keep moving.”

They made their way through what seemed like a hastily built improvised docking area for Alliance and Cerberus ships.  The electronics and lights all seemed to be functioning normally and there were several terminals still functioning.  “EDI, you there?”

“Yes Shepard.”

“Can you interface with the computer network here and upload all of their research?” 

“Done, Shepard.”  EDI’s speed and efficiency really impressed Shepard as she grinned slightly. 

Shepard decided to activate one of the terminals and see what it contained.  The terminal screen came to life with a recording of the lead scientist, Dr. Chandana.  “ _The airlock has been installed at the far end of the holed section.  We have begun pressurization for shirt sleeves work.  The crew is edgy.  I reassured them that it’s mere nerves.  A superstitious reaction to what this hulk represents… the corpse of a vast, ancient life form.”_ Shepard continued to watch and could tell by the expression on Dr. Chandana’s face that he didn’t believe his own words.  “ _Privately, I can’t deny the atmosphere.  The angles of the walls seem to press down on you.  I find myself clenching my teeth.”_

She huffed in disgust as she turned to Miranda.  Once again, another scientist, decided that it was best to ignore his own and his own team’s concern for the sake of their own curiosity.  They continued deeper into the area and came upon the entrance to what she could only assume was the Reaper itself.  As soon as they opened the inner airlock, the whole area shook violently for a fraction of a second.   “ _Normandy to shore party!”_ Joker sounded a little concerned.

“What was that?”  Miranda asked.

“ _The Reaper put up kinetic barriers.  I don’t think we can get through from our side.”_ Shepard could already detect his frustration.

“So, it’s not so dead after all.”  Shepard actually grinned at the prospect of actually killing another one of the monsters.  “We’ll have to take down the kinetic barriers from our end.  EDI, any idea where the generator is?”

 _“At the moment of activation, I detected a heat spike in what is most likely the wreck’s mass effect core.  Sending the coordinates now.”_  EDI responded instantly.  _“Be advised: this core is also maintaining the Reaper’s altitude.”_

“That’s just great.”  Shepard responded.  “So when we take down the barriers to escape, the Reaper falls into the planet’s core.”

 _“And that means everyone dies.  Yeah I got it.”_ Joker sounded completely frightened at the prospect of losing her again, along with two of his best friends.

“I trust you.  You’ll get us out in time.”  She countered.  “Best pilot in the galaxy, remember?”

It never ceased to amaze him how even in what seemed a suicidal endeavor, she could always make him smile.  “ _Aye, aye.  Just don’t die, okay?_ ”

“Like I said earlier, not in the cards today.”  She countered.  “We’ll make a sweep for survivors and recover what data we can.  Stand by.”

The inside of the Reaper proper was as massive as she expected it to be.  Not quite the cavernous volume of the Collector cruiser, but compared to everything else, it was gargantuan.  There were bodies strewn intermittently on the improvised metallic gangways in all states of decay.  It looked like most of them were killed by hostile fire and that might explain the Geth ship that was also docked there.  On their way to the Reaper core they encountered several work logs indicating that the scientists were all being slowly indoctrinated.  It was terrible to see, still the amount of dead bodies didn’t match the number of crew she expected to see.  People were missing.

As they made their way deeper into the beast, they all found out why there were some missing crew.  The Reaper’s indoctrination of the scientists had taken complete effect and the remaining people were turned into husks.  They began to attack the ground team almost as if they knew what Shepard and her comrades were up to.  The Reaper’s little army of Husks were defending it.  They climbed from the sides of the scaffolding built into the Reaper’s hull to facilitate the scientist’s movement throughout the Reaper’s massive hull.  The scaffolding and fencing made sense since the reaper was a life form and not a ship designed to carry around a crew.  It was a non-stop assault as Shepard cut her way through the throng while Garrus, Miranda, and Tali supported her furious advance through them. 

There seemed to be no sign of the Geth though and that set Shepard’s nerves on end.  There was a Geth frigate docked on the Reaper’s hull as well, so where were the Geth? 

As they moved forward, it seemed that Garrus and Miranda had taken it upon themselves to snipe targets at an accelerated rate.  So much so that both Shepard and Tali had almost no work to do.  Shepard was still quite a few meters ahead of them and as they all watched a trio of husks suddenly emerge up ahead, Garrus and Miranda didn’t have time to line up a single shot, when they heard the sound of a powerful firearm go off three times from an area out of sight and to the left.  It was an impressive show of marksmanship as all three of the Husks were killed with a single shot to each of their skulls.

“Maybe a survivor?”  Garrus mentioned quietly. 

“Whoever it is, they’re good, so be watchful.”  Shepard commented as she moved forward.  She quickly took cover behind a column just in front of an open area.  She took a look around and into the open area to see if she could spot the shooter.  She didn’t see a thing and stepped out into the open.  Her eyes were now glowing a brilliant white indicating that she had and extremely powerful barrier surrounding her.  She didn’t seem too worried as she began to walk into what looked like a large rectangular storage area with crates and boxes stacked in neatly organized columns and groups within the area.  As she entered the area, it seemed like the Husks had been waiting for them as a very large number of them appeared from all sides and began to swarm towards her.  Garrus, Miranda and Tali began to pick off as many as they could, but there were just too many of them.  They surged over towards Shepard with disturbing speed and she disappeared under the mass of Husks. 

Miranda was biotically engaged with a walking abomination of body parts and skulls while Garrus started to curse to himself as he let off shot after shot.  Tali was also cursing as her engineered turret wasn’t killing enough Husks to slow down their assault on Shepard.  It was then that a blinding blue light seemed to explode from the center of the mass of husks, sending them all flying into the bulkheads with a sickening crunch.  She’d let loose with a tremendous Nova Strike that killed everything within fifty feet of her.  She then let loose with a powerful Flare attack that struck the weakened, disgusting biotic monstrosity made up of various human body parts known as a Scion.  It had made its presence felt as it directed the Husks’ attacks while engaging Miranda with its own biotic power.  It exploded into several pieces of black and red chunks of organic matter. 

 _She really is a biotic goddess… damn._ Miranda thought to herself.

Shepard and the rest of the team were now covered in Husk and Scion innards.  She pulled out her pistols and, along with rest of the team, finished off the rest of the not so dead creatures.

“I hate those things.”  Shepard commented as she ended a mortally wounded Husk with a shot to the head.

“You baited them out, didn’t you.”  Garrus was too smart for his own good.  He knew her combat style better than anyone.  She reconnoitered for strengths, felt their power and if it wasn’t overwhelming, she would let them close with her and then she would destroy them.

“Yeah, she totally did.”  Tali agreed.

“I don’t know what you mean.”  She shrugged her shoulders innocently.

“ _Yeah you do.”_ Joker sounded pissed… as usual.

Shepard ignored him and started to scan the large storage area and Tali walking slowly to the fence just bordering a sight she never wished to see again.  “We’ve seen these before Shepard…”

“Dragon’s Teeth…”  Her eyes glared ominously at the arrangement of a large number of dragon’s teeth in an area just beyond the fenced in zone.  They sported the impaled bodies of what looked like some of the scientists from this fiasco of a project.  She’d seen those barbaric devices before, and on some of those occasions there were also Geth involved.  Eden Prime came to mind as she remembered all those poor colonists turned killing machines.  All those colonists she had to put to death because of those machines.  She couldn’t believe these scientists wouldn’t have consulted with everything Sovereign did before embarking on such a foolish trek.

“That’s not good.”  Garrus commented as he stared at the sight.  She seethed inside as she remembered how the Geth worshipped the Reapers and unlike organics, didn’t need to be indoctrinated to do their bidding. 

As she continued to examine the scene before her she couldn’t help but notice that the whole scene she was looking at reminded her of some sort of temple.  It looked like a place of worship, if the Husks actually had the mentality to actually revere anything in this hellish place. “See how the room’s arranged.  It almost looks like some kind of altar.”

“That doesn’t seem right.  No one in their right mind would want this.”  Tali sounded very quizzical.

“You heard the logs Tali.  They were seeing things, hearing things.  They were being indoctrinated.”  Shepard countered.  “I’ve seen it myself on Eden Prime.”

Her eyes glowed a brilliant white as Shepard suddenly let loose with a large biotic flare strike that hit the group of dragon’s teeth with enormous power.  They completely fell apart with the impaled bodies basically disintegrating in the explosion.  “After I’m done with the Collectors, the Geth are next.”

“I haven’t seen any Geth yet.”  Tali mentioned.

“One of their ships is out there.”  Shepard coldly countered.  “They’re involved here somehow.”  She speculated.

“What about the Reapers?”  Tali asked.

“If and when they make an appearance…”  Shepard’s tone was as dark as Tali’d ever seen.  “I’ll make them pay dearly for this.”  Tali knew that Shepard had no love for any of the scientists that worked for Cerberus, with the of probably Miranda.  The fact that the Geth were working for the Reapers and didn’t differentiate between these scientists and innocent civilians, made Shepard’s blood boil.  They were indiscriminate weapons used by the Reapers to further their goal of a Galaxy-wide extinction event.  These Dragon Teeth were probably a tool of the Reapers that the Geth were only too eager to help them use to create an army of mindless killing machines.

“Keep sharp.  The science team was nearly one hundred strong.  There may be a lot more Husks in here and there’s still that Geth frigate’s crew we haven’t engaged yet.”  Shepard ordered as she led the way through another air lock.  Another horde of Husks welcomed them on the other side.  This time though, she heard the crack of that foreign rifle going off repeatedly as Husk after Husk fell in speedy succession until they were all down.  She turned back to where the rounds had come from and she couldn’t believe her eyes. 

A Geth sniper, sporting a mangled and old piece of N7 armor appeared on a platform in the distance.  It lowered its smoking weapon and completely dumbfounded everyone when it addressed her.  “Shepard Commander.”

Shepard just stood there in disbelief as she stared mouth agape at the machine.  Before she could say anything in return, it turned around and jumped down out of sight.  “I didn’t know Geth spoke.”  Garrus mentioned with an equally dumbfounded tone.

“That was incredible!”  Miranda sounded almost joyous.  “It actually addressed you by name!”

Shepard turned to look at Tali who just shrugged her shoulders in puzzlement.  “It shouldn’t be able to talk.  A single Geth has no more intelligence than a Varren.”

“It helped us?  It knew my name.”  Just moments before she would have vaporized it and now she was completely confused.  Why did it kill those Husks?  Didn’t the Geth help create them in the first place?  It actually spoke to her, no that wasn’t right, it addressed her by name.

“You’ve destroyed a lot of them.  Their collective should know your name.”  Miranda explained, but she exuded an uncertainty that didn’t go unnoticed by both Garrus and Shepard.

“In all that time, not one of them helped in a fight or call out to me by name.  Did you get a look at what it was wearing?”  The trio nodded.

“Maybe it’s a Geth groupie.”  Garrus joked.

“Or a very cleverly designed assassin.”  Miranda countered with much more seriousness. 

“Why didn’t it try to kill me then?”  Shepard asked her.

“Shepard, the Geth collective has seen your biotic power in action.  Not one time has any of their units been able to penetrate that barrier of yours.”  Miranda explained.  “Maybe it’s biding its time until you don’t have your barrier and then it’ll place one between your eyes.”

Miranda’s argument made sense and as Shepard thought about it, she almost agreed.  The only sticking point was that it made itself known to her.  It addressed her and it made itself completely vulnerable to her for that moment.  It must have known that by exposing itself she could’ve vaporized it then and there, but some-how she felt that it wasn’t hostile.  The other reason she didn’t believe it was an assassin was the piece of N7 armor it was wearing.  It was hers, she was sure of it.  She was too far to away to confirm it, but even then the breastplate and pauldron looked eerily familiar to the one she was wearing when she got spaced.  “I don’t know Miranda… that Geth looked like it had the breastplate I wore when I got spaced.  Where did it get it?  Why is it using it?”  Shepard was deep in thought as they continued through the maze of ladders and platforms that made up the giant Cerberus laboratory. 

They continued toward the core of the Reaper while engaging and killing what had to be the rest of the Husks on board.  They found the IFF locked in a safe just outside of the Reaper core.  Shepard watched in silent awe as Tali opened it to reveal the very important piece of reaper tech.  “We have to deactivate the core before we can get out of here.”  Garrus commented as they opened the doors to the mass effect core.  There was a very powerful kinetic barrier blocking their entrance, Shepard could sense the Reaper’s desperation as she examined the barrier meant to keep her out of its life sustaining core.   As she examined the barrier she almost jumped back when she looked inside the room and saw that strange Geth interfacing with a terminal while being approached from behind by a large number of Husks.  It paid them no mind as it continued to work on the interface.

Just as Shepard was about to unleash a biotic hell storm, the barrier dropped.  The strange Geth sniper had been taken down by the Husks and was now lying unresponsive in front of the terminal.  “Did it just sacrifice itself to lower the barrier for us?”  Tali was completely at a loss to explain that Geth’s actions.

“I don’t know, but this ends here.”  Shepard charged into the room and began the wholesale slaughter of every last Husk that was in the Reaper’s Mass Effect Core.  Once she was done she looked up at the core and could feel its lingering power.  She then looked down at the Geth sniper that had actually helped them reach this point.  “Garrus, Tali… pick it up.  It’s coming with us.”

“I don’t know if that’s a good idea Shepard.”  Tali was completely uneasy about this situation.  “If it gets into the ship’s computers…”

“You said it yourself.  No one’s ever captured one intact before.”  Shepard referenced her discussions with Tali on the subject of her Geth studies.

“I don’t think it’s worth the risk.”  Tali mentioned.

“Doesn’t matter.  It’s coming with us.”  Shepard was adamant as she turned toward the Reaper’s Mass Effect Core.  “Start moving toward the stairwell.”  Both Garrus and Tali did as they were told while carrying the Geth sniper, followed close behind by Miranda.  All they saw was a bright flash of light and felt the shockwave of the flare strike that hit the core and destroyed it. 

They quickly made their way to an exposed platform and watched as the night black Normandy positioned itself perfectly for them to board.  It was a flawless extraction and they made it on board with about a minute to spare.  “Not bad flyboy.”  She joked over the comm.

“It’s not going to be that easy commander.”  Joker answered her with an almost annoyed tone, but she could sense his relief as well.

 

**********

 

It was actually very strange to stare at the Reaper IFF.  Shepard wasn’t comfortable with it on board, but she knew it would have to be adapted to the Normandy’s systems in order for them to continue the mission.   “We should install it immediately.”  Jacob mentioned without hesitation.

“I agree.”  Miranda added.

“Noted.”  Shepard responded, but did not completely agree.  This was a piece of a giant sentient starship.  It probably had its own defenses to tampering and should be treated with the utmost caution.  “EDI.”

“Yes Shepard.” 

“I want you, Tali, Donnelly, and Daniels to make sure we don’t install this thing in a way that’s dangerous to the ship or crew.  Take your time and run every scenario you can think of.  Once you all agree, and only then… install it.”  Shepard demanded.

“Yes Shepard.”

“Well now that that’s settled, I think we need to discuss the unique piece of salvage we recovered.”  Miranda sounded very excited about the prospect of having an intact Geth on board.  “We need better equipment to fight the Reapers.  An intact Geth would be invaluable to Cerberus’ cyberweapons division.”

Shepard listened and kept going back to the two times that Geth assisted her on that dead Reaper.  _Is this how I’m going to pay it back?  Give it to some scientists to take apart and study like some inanimate lab rat?_ “No, that’s not on the table.  It helped us twice against that dead Reaper’s Husks.  I’ll not make it into an experiment… at least not until I have a chance to talk to it.”

“With all due respect, I don’t agree with either of you.”  Jacob interjected.  “I saw enough of these things on Eden Prime.  Space it.”

Miranda continued to push though.  “Cerberus has a long-standing cash bounty for an intact Geth.  I assure you, the reward is significant.”

“I’ve killed thousands of these things, but I never had a chance to talk to one.”  Shepard was conflicted.  This was a machine, but it was part of a sentient collective that usually tried to kill her.  There had to be an explanation as to why this particular unit tried to help her.  “This one tried to communicate with me.  Hell, it probably helped save our lives and complete the mission, why?”

“Reactivating the Geth is a risk.  If you do so, it should be for humanity’s best interests and not your curiosity.”  This was the scientist surfacing in Miranda.  That was the curiosity all good scientists had.  It wasn’t the curiosity that bothered Athena, it was their lack of morality and empathy.  Instead of being grateful, she wanted to dissect it without even knowing why this aberration helped her defeat the dead Reaper’s forces.

“I still think ‘best interest’ involves an airlock.”  Shepard understood Jacob, any other Geth and she’d agree.

“I want to know why it has a piece of my armor strapped to it.”  Shepard continued.

“Maybe it’s a battle trophy?  Would a machine even care about that?”  Jacob theorized.

“No, trophies imply emotions that AI’s don’t have.  I doubt it’s more than a convenient field repair.”  Miranda clarified.

“That doesn’t explain why it has a piece of my armor.”  Shepard countered.  “How did it get it?  Was it at the crash site?  What was it doing there?”  She continued.  “It doesn’t matter, I’m going to talk to it and interrogate it.”

“Once we activate it, there is no guarantee we can deactivate it.”  Miranda argued.

“Bullets can.”  Jacob sounded so sure.

“That’s not what I meant…”  Miranda couldn’t believe how Shepard and Jacob could be so willing to waste this one of kind chance to study one of the most mysterious adversaries to humanity in space.

“Thank you both for your opinions, but I’ve made my decision.”  Shepard was adamant as she began to walk out of the comm room.

“Tali is going to freak.”  Jacob murmured to himself.

She exited the Comm room and made her way towards the helm where she saw Garrus and Jeff completely engrossed in a battle of insults.  “Alright my turn, what’s the first order an Alliance commander gives at the start of combat?”

“Ah… I give up.”  Jeff was at a loss.

Garrus snickered.  “Correct.”  Jeff giggled and it put a huge grin on her face watching them.

“Alright big guy, what do you call it when a Turian gets killed by a horrible spiky monster?”  Jeff set it up.

“Friendly fire.  Come on, that one goes back to Shanxi.”  Athena actually had to hold the laugh she had in her throat.

“You two should get your own act.”  Athena let out a hearty chuckle at two of her favorite people.  “Garrus, I’m going down to the AI core to reactivate the uhm…”

“You can say it… the Geth.”  Jeff commented with some frustration.  “Doesn’t matter what I think right?  Just go down there and do what you do.”

“Jeff…”  Athena was mildly annoyed, but she knew that he was only this way because he worried about her.

“No need to explain, I’m not in any position to stop you anyway.”  He could really be annoying.

“Jeff, you do know that Geth actually helped us right?”  Garrus interjected.

“And it has a piece of the armor I was wearing when I got spaced.”  Athena added.

“What?”  Jeff finally sounded intrigued.  “How?”

“I don’t know, but I’m going to find out.”  She responded.  “Come on Garrus, let’s go get Tali and start up that Geth.”

“Be careful.”  Jeff sounded almost apologetic and when she turned to look at him she found that he was facing her in his chair.  She was too quick for him to react when she did an almost mini-charge and pecked his cheek and causing him to smile. 

“I will.”  She whispered in his ear.

“You two are so disgusting.”  Garrus commented and crewman Pierce could be heard trying to hold in a laugh.

 

*******************

 

SR2 – Normandy, navigating away from the Migrant Fleet.

 

Shepard was amazing, Tali thought as she immersed herself into her work on the Mass Effect Core of the Normandy.  She railed at those Admirals like she was one herself and in the end she got Tali exonerated without exposing her father.  She couldn’t believe that he was involved in such a terrible experiment and the reason she knew it was terrible, was Shepard’s reaction to it.  Her father experimented with active Geth units and completely broke Migrant Fleet protocol to activate live Geth.  It was hard for Tali to watch Shepard completely lose it and actually argue with her that the Geth didn’t deserve what the Quarians did to them.  They’d only defended themselves and probably because of this ongoing war, had split into two completely different factions.  Tali tried to argue that they were only unfeeling machines, but she herself didn’t believe what she was saying. 

The Geth weren’t as united as everyone seemed to believe.  Legion was from a faction of Geth that did not align with the Reapers.  His faction believed that all sentients had a right to live and self-determine their futures.  The other more familiar group of Geth were known as the Heretics.  They worshipped the Reapers in the hopes that they could also ascend as a sentient species alongside the Reapers.  Legion was on that derelict Reaper because he wanted to examine the Reaper code so as to better be able to analyze a virus that the Heretics were trying to introduce to his faction of Geth’s code in order for them to think more like the Heretics.  Shepard had agreed to help legion destroy the Heretics.

It explained why Legion didn’t attack her team on that dead Reaper and why he actually helped her.  Tali was at a loss to explain how the Geth could split into two completely different factions.  It also made her think about how the Geth were evolving.  Legion was a complete aberration to her.  She was completely torn at how to treat the machine. 

The Normandy was on its way to the Heretic’s main base of operations when EDI came over the comm.  “Shepard?”

“Go ahead EDI.”  She responded.

“The IFF is nearly installed.  However, I must test its impact on Normandy’s systems.”  EDI explained.  “I suggest you take a shuttle to access the next location.”

“Okay EDI, be careful.”  Shepard answered.  “Miranda, you read?”

“Go ahead Shepard.”  Miranda came back.

“I want all hands on deck for this Geth base assault.  Have everyone meet me in the Shuttle bay.  We’ll be taking the Kodiaks to take care of the Heretic Geth.” 

“Will do.”

She made her way back to the helm.  “Jeff?”

He turned around in his chair and revealed the look of worry in his eyes.  “You’re leaving me with an AI overseeing the installation of another AI and you’re okay with it?”

“I trust EDI.”  She couldn’t help but be worried also.  “Plus, Donnelly and Gaby should be able to handle anything that comes up.”

“You’re going to a giant space station filled with Geth and I’m here getting ready to install Reaper tech.”  He stood up from his chair and closed the distance so that he could take a hold of her hands.  “If you promise not to die, I promise to live too.”

She leaned into him and planted a ferocious kiss on his lips.  As she slowly pulled away she nodded.  “Okay, I promise.”   She embraced him tightly and then turned to head to the hangar.

 

**************

 

It was a strange feeling to be on the Normandy without the battle hardened ground team on board.  He watched the instrument panel as EDI made all of the checks to make sure the integration of the IFF would be seamless.  EDI actually was unsure about an anomaly that kept popping up as they powered the IFF up.  Jeff tried to make her more secure.  “I’m telling you EDI, your readings are off.  It’s a radiation bleed, just white noise.”  Jeff felt sure that it was nothing.

“I have detected a signal embedded in the static.  We are transmitting our location.”  EDI’s explanation sent a chill down Jeff’s spine.

“Transmitting?  To who?”  Jeff was now in a panic and when he stared out the helm’s glass he almost relieved himself.  “Oh shit!”

The Collector Cruiser had appeared instantly above the Normandy.  “We gotta get out of here!”  Jeff began frantically manipulate the controls.

“Propulsion systems are disabled.  I’m detecting a virus in the ship’s computers.”  EDI wasn’t helping.

“From the IFF?  Damn it EDI why didn’t you scrub it?”  The ship’s crew was now frantically preparing for anti-boarding operations against the inevitable Collector assault. 

“Primary defense systems are offline.  We can save the Normandy Jeff, but you must let me in.”  EDI sounded frantic as well, if a machine could sound frantic.  “I need you to give me the ship, Jeff.”

“What!?  Are you crazy?  You start singing ‘Daisy Bell’ and I’m done.”  Jeff was panicking and he felt completely powerless as he knew it was only a matter of time before those monsters got on board.  Without Athena and her team, they stood no chance at repelling the assault.

“Unlock my sealed databases and I can initiate countermeasures.  The maintenance shaft in the science lab will allow access to the AI core.”  EDI instructed him as if he’d made up his mind, which he had as he stood up and felt the ship lurch as the Collector ship attached itself to the Normandy.  “Main corridors are no longer safe.  The Collectors have boarded.”

He’d never been so frightened as he started making his way toward the lab.  “The emergency floor lighting will guide you Jeff.”

“Damn it.”  He grumbled as he followed the trail red blinking floor lights which EDI had powered to help him get to the lab.  He started to move as quickly as he could noticing how empty the corridor was.  As he increased his gate to an uncomfortable trot he watched as the elevator door in the CIC open, revealing a horror that screamed an ear piercing shriek.  Crewman Pierce and Hadley and another crewman whom he didn’t recognize at the moment engaged it. 

“Hurry, Joker!  Go!”  Pierce yelled just before the crab-like monstrosity leaped into the CIC with disturbing speed and agility and took down Pierce with one swipe of its claw.  “You’re our only shot Joker, Go!”  Hadley yelled.

“Shit, shit, shit…”  He made it to the lab and quickly climbed down the access ladder.

“Multiple hostiles detected on crew deck.”  EDI informed him.  He’d never felt so frightened and yet he felt no pain as he got to the crew deck, specifically the area claimed by Thane.

“Joker!  This deck is crawling with those things!  Stay close… I’ll protect you!”  Hawthorne yelled and Jeff followed him out to the crew deck.  Thom barely made it to the elevator when he was attacked by another monstrosity made up of what appeared to be human skulls, limbs and torsos arranged on two legs with two dangling arms.  Hawthorne went down immediately and he also saw chambers get dragged into the elevator by another of those disgusting beasts. 

“Shit, shit, shit!”  He just focused on the floor lights and kept his legs moving as fast as he could. 

“Main fusion plant offline.  Activating emergency H-Fuel cells.”  EDI announced and he found himself completely hanging on everything that EDI said as he entered the AI core and the door closed behind him.

“All right, I’m at, uh, you.”  Jeff talked to the terminal at EDI’s core.

 “Connect the core to the Normandy’s primary control module.”  EDI instructed.

“See this is where it starts, and when we’re all just organic batteries, guess who’ll they’ll blame?”  Did he trust EDI?  Even though he had no choice, he did trust EDI.  “This is all Joker’s fault.  What tool he was.  I have to spend all day computing PI because he plugged in the Overlord.”  He finished the connection and the power went out.  _It didn’t work…_ He thought as he let out a huff.

The lights came back on and EDI’s voice was a welcomed sound.  “I have access to the defensive systems.  Thank you, Jeff.  Now you must reactivate the primary drive core in engineering.”

“You really want me to go crawling through the ducts again?”  Jeff was a little perturbed, but he had to save the Normandy.  For the sake of all those that were falling as he thought.

“I enjoy the sight of humans on their knees.”  EDI countered and it completely floored him.  Was she serious?  Before he could answer she continued.  “That was a joke.”  Jeff had to admit, excellent timing if a little inappropriate considering their current predicament.  “The shaft behind you leads to the engineering deck, Good luck.”

He climbed through the ducts and could hear the screams of the crewmen as they were being either killed or incapacitated.  He finally made it Jack’s area of the ship just below engineering when EDI warned him.  “Hostiles present in engineering.  They are headed toward the cargo bay.”  He began to climb the stairs up to engineering when he saw the shadows of those creatures moving towards the cargo bay.  He stayed out of sight and waited until EDI gave him the all clear.  “Engineering is clear of hostiles.  Proceed immediately to minimize chance of detection.”  He’d never climbed stairs so quickly and he could feel the strain on his body as he trotted into the engineering room and stood in front of the main Engineering terminal.  “Activate the drive and I will open the airlocks as we accelerate.  All hostiles will be killed.”

“What?  What about the crew?”  Jeff couldn’t believe she was suggesting killing everyone.

“They are gone.  Jeff, the Collectors took them.”  Jeff couldn’t think of anything worse.  Hadley, Pierce, Hawthorne… they’d all sacrificed themselves to make sure he could succeed in giving EDI full control of the Normandy.  He hit the override switch on the terminal and EDI was now in full control of all of Normandy’s functions.  He slowly made his way into the engine room.  The door shut behind him.  “I am sealing the engine room.”  He watched as the Mass Effect Core began glow brighter and brighter as power began to flow from it.  “I have control.”  He felt the lurch of the Normandy as it went FTL and he fell backwards landing on his back.  He felt a couple of his ribs pop as he contemplated the loss of the entire crew.  “Purge complete.  No other life forms are on board.  Securing airlocks and cargo bay doors.”

“Send a message to Shepard’s shuttle.  Tell her what happened.”  Jeff’s stomach was in knots as he stood up and felt the pain of his ribs.  He didn’t care as he walked out of the engine room and noticed just how completely alone he was now. 

“Message away.  Are you feeling well, Jeff?”  EDI sounded sincerely concerned about him.

“No EDI… I’m not, but thank you for asking.”  He was completely defeated.  _All those people… gone._

He went to the elevator and made his way to the crew deck.  His ribs were killing him as he entered the medical bay.  _Everyone…_ The magnitude of the losses overwhelmed him as he broke down and began to choke up.  The tears started to flow as he thought of Karin, Thom, Gaby… _why am I the one she chose to save?_ EDI could’ve gotten anyone to do what he did and yet she chose him.  She chose the slowest, weakest and most useless member of the crew to save the Normandy from those Collector assholes.  “EDI?”

“Yes, Jeff?”  He liked that she called him by his name and maybe EDI considered him more than just the pilot of the Normandy.  Their banter had gotten much more-friendly as of late and he trusted her enough to unshackle her and give her complete control.  That had to be it, maybe no one else would’ve let her take over the ship the way he did.  She must trust him as much as he trusted her.

“You were great EDI… thank you for saving me… I just wish we could’ve saved them.”

“You saved me as well, Jeff.”  EDI countered.  “Thank you for trusting me.  I am sure Shepard will be able to assess this situation and mount a rescue effort.”

“Rescue effort?”  Jeff just sat on the floor as he put his face in his hands.  “How?”

“The Collector ship entered the Omega 4 relay a short time ago.”  EDI mentioned.  “The IFF is now fully integrated and will allow us to enter the Omega 4 relay as well.”  EDI continued.  “Jeff, you’re suffering from a cracked rib on your left side.  Your pain receptors in that area are activating in an intense fashion.  You should prop yourself up on one of the medical beds.”

“Thanks EDI, but I can’t.”  Jeff stood up slowly and grabbed a medi-gel dispenser.  He applied to the affected area and made his way to the communication room.  He sat at the table and waited for the ground team to return. 

 He contemplated for hours on end on what he could’ve done differently.  “Shepard is back on board Jeff.”  EDI announced and it took a minute before his goddess stormed through the door.  Her eyes locked on his and he completely broke down and looked away.  How could he look at her?  He was responsible for the crew while she was gone and he’d lost everyone.

“Jeff…”  She closed the distance and took a hold of him in an embrace only to let go at his cry of pain due to his rib.

“He saved the ship Shepard.  He saved me.”  EDI mentioned as Miranda and the rest of ground team entered the room.

“Everyone?  You lost everyone… and damn near lost the ship!”  Miranda was as angry as he’d ever seen. 

“Can it Miranda!”  Shepard lashed out.  Her mood was extremely defensive of her pilot.  “What happened Jeff?”  Her tone softened quite a bit when she asked him.

“The harmful data in the Collector drive was even more sophisticated than the ‘black box’ Reaper viruses I was given.”  EDI explained.

“Are you okay?”  Shepard wanted to reach out to him and comfort him.  He’d done something spectacular.  He along with EDI had saved the Normandy from the Collectors. 

He looked at her with sad eyes.  “There are a lot of empty chairs in here.”

“We did everything we could, Jeff.”  Shepard raised an eyebrow.  Was EDI trying to comfort him too?

“Yeah, thanks, mom.”  He stood up and took a hold of his love’s hand. 

“I think it’s time to bump up our trip to the Collector’s home world.”  Shepard was angry.

“The IFF is clean and online.  With EDI hooked in, we can go through the Omega 4 relay anytime we want.”  Jeff explained.

“Don’t even get me started about unshackling a damn AI.”  Miranda was still fuming.

Jeff finally looked at her and for the first time he didn’t hide his anger at Miranda’s insinuations.  “What the fuck do you think I could do against the Collectors?!  Maybe I can break my arm at them?!  EDI cleared the ship!  She’s aces in my book!”  Shepard watched him and smiled as he lambasted at the Cerberus queen.  He pulled Athena’s hand to his lips and kissed it.  He then started toward the exit.  “I’ll be at the helm.”  He announced as he left.

“I assure you I am still bound by protocols in the programming.  Even if I were not, you are still my crewmates.”  EDI explained and it made Shepard grin.  EDI had not only saved the Normandy, she’d saved Jeff too.  Even if Miranda didn’t, Shepard trusted EDI.  EDI had never lied to her, or led her astray.

“I trust you EDI.”  Shepard assured her.  “Set a course for the Omega 4 relay.  Let’s go get our people.”

“We shouldn’t go there blind.”  Miranda commented.

“Those bugs have no idea what the new Normandy is capable of.”  Shepard clarified.  “They’ve also lost their Geth thanks to Legion.”  She looked around at her ground team.  “Let’s end them.”

“Oh yeah, finally!”  Grunt bellowed excitedly as he exited the room.

Thane and Zaeed nodded as they left, while Mordin just left the room.

“Do you really think we stand a chance against them?”  Jacob asked. 

“We’re as ready as we’ll ever be.”  Shepard explained.  “We’re going to rescue our people and then destroy those monsters.”  Shepard was adamant in her beliefs and it was contagious.  “They’re time in this universe is over.”  She then left the room and made her way to the helm.

As she got closer, Jeff turned around in his chair and looked at her.  “I’m sorry about the crew… and you know…  No I’m not sorry.  What the hell were you thinking leaving us out here to be worked over by the Collectors?”

“Jeff… I’m so sorry you had to go through that…”  She sounded so unsure as she kneeled in front of him.  “I swear we’ll save them.”  She told him as she looked him in his deep blue eyes. 

His slight grin betrayed his feelings for her.  “I know baby… I know.”  Their foreheads touched and he lifted his chin so he could plant a soft tender kiss on her lips.

“I noticed you grimace, what happened?”  Shepard was concerned.

“I’ll be fine…”  Jeff tried to deflect.

“He has a cracked rib on the left side of his torso.”  EDI didn’t let him finish.

“That’s what these pills are for EDI.”  Shepard was smiling at EDI’s concern.  “She’s so my mom.”  It seemed that both EDI and Jeff had bonded as friends.  It was good for both of them in her mind.  EDI’s innocence in the ways of humans was starting to fade away as she and Jeff bonded over everything Normandy.

“Tell me when we’re about to enter the relay.”  She turned around and headed back to brief the ground team on the mission to rescue the crew and kill the Collectors.


	16. ReaperBane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Attack on the Collector Base and aftermath. The last chapter was a little too dense in the "Game Dialogue" department. This one has a lot of dialogue, but it's mostly original.

ReaperBane

 

Jeff waited anxiously as he watched the Collector base rock with explosions.  The base was starting to come apart and he couldn’t help, but feel dread as he waited.  Everyone was on board with the most obvious exception of Shepard, Miranda, and Grunt.  The threesome’s armor cams had ceased to function and all he could hear on the radio were Grunt and Miranda informing him that they were on their way back with Shepard’s badly burned and unconscious body being carried by Grunt.  “Jeff, open the airlock!”  He could hear Miranda’s desperate plea.  EDI complied without any further guidance.

He quickly got up and made his way to the airlock, picking up a rifle along the way.  Garrus, Zaeed and Jacob crowded the airlock with him and began to look for their desperate sounding comrades who could still not be seen within the vast innards of the Collector base.  Garrus was the first to spot the troubled threesome.  “There!”  He yelled as he pointed in the direction of their three dreadfully slow moving comrades.

They were being pursued by a throng of Collectors, Garrus, Zaeed, and Jacob started to open up with their weapons.  Jeff also engaged and tried to make sure that he was targeting those whom he felt were a little too close to Grunt and the limp figure draped over his shoulder whom he assumed was his injured Shepard.  As he looked down the scope of his rifle he could see a lot of exposed and burned flesh where her armor was completely compromised.  The sight made him extremely anxious, so much so that he basically forgot all of the rules of marksmanship he was taught at the academy.  His breath and trigger control were non-existent and his rounds weren’t hitting anywhere near what he was aiming at. 

“Stop shooting Joker!  You’re only going to hit a friendly!”  He’d never heard Garrus sound so intimidatingly commanding, but it made him stop shooting.  Garrus, Zaeed and Jacob were killing every Collector that got too close.  The skill and poise they showed in their deadly display of marksmanship actually made Jeff thankful that there were people like them.  He felt so completely useless in this situation and he began to move out of the way so they could continue with their supporting fire for the ground team.  Sure they couldn’t fly worth a damn, but right now these rough men were needed much more than his piloting skills.

Once on board, the airlock slammed closed and the ship immediately began its egress from the quickly disintegrating Collector Base.  “EDI, get us out of here!”  Jeff yelled as his concerned stare followed the unconscious and almost unrecognizable Shepard draped over Grunt’s shoulder as he quickly made his way to the medical bay.  He felt the jerk of the Normandy’s maneuvering thrusters, his mind completely consumed at the sight of his seemingly lifeless looking other half.    _No… she promised._ He thought and quickly made his way back to the helm as the ship’s main thrusters engaged at what he could feel was full power.

As he sat down and brought up the control panel, he felt an enormous jolt hit the ship.  He looked at his display and saw that the Collector Base was no more.  _She did it… She rescued everyone…_ He thought with dread as the image of her limp body being carried by Grunt filled his mind.  “EDI?”

“Yes Jeff?”  EDI was now his friend and no longer the Illusive Man’s mechanical spy.

“How is she?”  He knew that she would know.

“She’s alive…  Shepard’s vital signs are very faint, but steady.”  EDI’s answer didn’t make him feel much better.  Her armor was almost completely disintegrated and there were some large swaths of her exposed flesh that looked badly burned.  In all his time with her, he’d never seen her take that kind of a beating… not even on Virmire.  He couldn’t imagine what happened in that hell hole, or what she had to do that put her in that disturbing physical state.  “Approaching the Omega 4 relay.”

The Normandy hit the relay and they quickly transited out of what was formerly Collector controlled space.  “EDI, set a course for Omega, I’m going to the med-bay.”

“Yes, Jeff.”  EDI responded. 

As he made his way down towards the elevator, he couldn’t help but look around at some of the still empty chairs in the corridor.  He knew Pierce and Hawthorne were in the med-bay as a result of their run in with the Collectors.  It was odd to remember Pierce firing that rifle and defending the ship the way he did.  Athena had made it a point to train the entire crew and she took Pierce under her wing.  He had lost over one hundred pounds and was in excellent physical shape because of her training regime.  In fact, the entire crew was a much more cohesive and effective fighting unit because of her.  They were the reason he was able to save the Normandy and he’d never be able to repay their heroics.  He chuckled at the thought of this Cerberus crew which in past circumstances would’ve been considered an enemy.  Rescuing them from the horrors on the Collector Base was the least he could do.  As he made his way past eh CIC he noticed Kelly with a look of quiet terror on her face.  The tears on her face were flowing in a torrent as she kept repeating, “She came back.  She saved us.”  He quickly closed the distance and gently put his hands on her shoulders.

“Of course she did.”  He tried to alleviate her fright with a little levity.  “What did you expect?”  He let her go and saw that it had a good effect as Kelly chuckled through her sobs.  “You gonna be okay?”  He asked her and she nodded as she quickly wiped her face with her hands.

“I… I will be… thank you.”  Kelly turned around and started to type something at her terminal.  Jeff quickly entered the elevator and headed down to the med-bay.

When he finally entered the med-bay, he noticed the flurry of activity around his soul mate.  It was all hands on deck as Miranda, Karin, and Mordin paid complete attention on Athena Shepard.  There were all sorts of monitors and tubes already attached to every section of her badly burned body.  Miranda was the first to notice him standing there.  The anxiousness and angst on his face were plain to see.  He would break down any second and she had to act. “Joker…”  At the sound of his moniker, Karin turned to look at him.  Mordin was busy typing something into what looked like a medical pad and didn’t pay him any mind. 

“What happened?”  His question was filled with uncertainty and apprehension.

“Go ahead Miranda, Mordin and I will take care of her.”  Karin assured her with a determination that actually put Jeff’s mind somewhat more at ease.

Jeff’s attention turned to Miranda who looked like she’d been in one hell of a fight.  The only time he’d ever seen her so beat up was when Athena almost killed her.  Miranda motioned for him to follow her.  He followed her into her office where Urz was laying comfortably in front of her desk.  He’d been taken by the Collectors as well and it was only by a miracle that he was found almost dead amidst a pile of broken corpses.  Varrens seemed to have remarkable recuperative abilities and Urz didn’t look too much worse for wear.  “Jeff, I think you should sit down for this.”

He really didn’t like that she said that.  When someone says that, it is usually bad news and he didn’t want to hear bad news about the love of his life.  She motioned for him to sit down on one of the chairs in her office.  He did so and just continued to watch her.  “Okay, I’m sitting down.  What the hell happened?”  Miranda could feel his unease.

“The Collectors were assembling a Reaper inside that base…”  She paused as even the thought was unnerving.  “A Human Reaper.”

“A What?!”  His feeling of dread only grew as she started to explain what Athena must’ve faced in that place.

“It wasn’t even close to being completed.  The Collectors were using liquefied human matter as the building material for it.”  She continued.  “They were going to use millions if not billions of people to create that thing…”  She paused as she thought of what to say.  “Shepard killed it…” 

Jeff could hear the pause and anxiousness in her voice.  “What happened Miranda, please tell me.”

“That thing… defended itself and just before it died; it struck her with some type of beam weapon that completely pierced her barrier…”  Miranda continued.  “She… she should’ve been disintegrated, but she wasn’t…”  Miranda sounded worried.  “We don’t know what happened… she’s alive, but I don’t know how she could be.”  Miranda looked him in the eyes and smiled softly.  “If past experiences are any indication… I think she’s going to make it.  Mordin’s special medi-gel, along with her remarkable recuperative abilities is already working wonders healing her injuries.”

“She took a direct hit from one of those molten metal death rays?”  Jeff remembered the power of Sovereign’s beam weapons.  The Thanix cannon on the new Normandy was modeled after it.  It shot a stream of molten metal at a fraction of the speed of light.  Sovereign sliced open a half dozen of the Alliance’s ships like they were made of paper.  The angst in his expression must have been evident as Miranda put her hand on his shoulder. 

“I don’t know how she survived, but anyone else…”  Miranda looked at him intently.  “She’s the most indestructible being in the galaxy… Reapers included.”  The comforting smile on Miranda’s face was not something he was used to.  This had to be Athena again.  She affected people in such positive ways that he himself couldn’t help at nodding with a slight chortle at her observation.

“I can’t lose her now…”  He tried to control himself, but the thought of her dying.  The thought of the pain she must be feeling at the moment set off a torrent of tears from his eyes.  She’d just saved  
Humanity, again, and probably all of the Milky Way.  “Goddamn it Miranda!  This isn’t fair!  Why her?!  Why her… always her.”  The thought of her responsibilities to all living beings in the galaxy overwhelmed his mind.

“Jeff, look at me.”  Miranda wasn’t used to this.  The comforting of a comrade in emotional turmoil was not one of her strong suits.  She was more of the ‘suck it up’ type, but not when it came to this particular crew.  Shepard had shown her the beauty of getting to know everyone personally.  The feelings of loss were always greater when someone didn’t make it back, but Shepard had told her that it was a responsibility that needed to be shouldered.  Comrades in arms were never fodder to Shepard and that was an enormous difference between her and the Illusive Man.  The grieving for comrades was not something that she was used to, but Shepard had gone out of her way to help her with her sister.  It was a gesture she’d never expect from the Illusive Man and she was eternally grateful that she hadn’t put the control chip in Shepard.  Respecting and befriending comrades had its drawbacks, but the pros outweighed the cons by quite a bit.  “It’s because she’s the only one that can… that’s why it has to be her.”  She continued to address him as both Garrus and Marianna walked into her office.  “I’ve told her that we’ve all suffered and sacrificed for humanity’s best interests.  Being strong means that we suffer and sacrifice more…  Shepard, being the strongest, suffered and sacrificed more than all of us, and that’s why it has to be her... she’s the only one strong enough who can.”  The expression on his face showed her that he seemed to understand.  “I think… seeing you pilot this ship… seeing how strong you are mentally… I can understand why she chose you.”

Jeff looked completely puzzled at her declaration.  “What do you mean… chose me?” 

“Come on Jeff, you’ve suffered almost as much as she has…”  Miranda smiled.  “Maybe not in the same way, but she knows how much you had to overcome to be the person you are.” 

“She’s right Jeff.”  Marianna interjected.  “It’s not just the physical pain, the snide comments from the instructors, the prejudice and everyone telling you couldn’t be something, treating you like fine china, her apparent death at Alchera.”  Mari continued with an understanding smile.  “She sees how you don’t let your limitations define you and how you do the right thing… no matter how difficult it is for you to.”  Mari kneeled in front of him gently placing her hands on top of his.  “She sees how strong of spirit, of character…”  

“It took a while, but I finally see what she sees in you.”  He felt Garrus’ claw on his shoulder.  “Cause it sure as hell isn’t your looks.”  Garrus’ wise ass comments could usually break him out of his current funk, but that wasn’t going to work while his beautiful Athena was lying unconscious in the medical bay. 

“She’s your kindred spirit and God help me if I didn’t believe it before, I do now… you’re her soulmate Jeff.”  Miranda explained.

At the description given by two of his best friends and the former Cerberus queen, Jeff couldn’t stop the tears from flowing.  Marianna embraced him and felt Jeff return it with as desperate a hope as she’d ever felt.  Jeff then turned to Miranda.  “Is she going to be okay?”

“I’m not going to lie to you and say yes with all certainty, but she was in an infinitely worse state when I worked on her during the Lazarus project.”  Miranda smiled slightly.  “And you saw what I was able to do with her then.” 

He did see what Miranda could do and it brought an actual smile to his face.  “Thank you Miranda… you’re not as scary as I used to think.”  Miranda actually chuckled lightly as he stood up slowly and they all started to exit her room.  As they exited Miranda’s room into the mess hall they noticed what had to be half of the crew quietly watching through the glass windows of the medical bay.  Miranda quickly made her way through and into the medical bay where she immediately started to work alongside Karin and Mordin.

“They’ll call us when she wakes up.”  Garrus commented confidently as he and Marianna made their way towards the ship’s port observation lounge and bar for some much needed drinking.  “You coming?”

“I’ll pass.”  Jeff responded at the offer.  “I’ll be at the helm.”  He wanted to immerse himself in assessing the Normandy’s new capabilities now that EDI was completely unshackled and could control every system on the ship.

As Jeff started towards the elevator he could hear Jacob start to bark orders for the group of onlookers to disperse and get back to their stations.  He looked really troubled… as did the entire crew.  Their glorious Commander Shepard had been severely injured saving them and the entire galaxy.  They understood that without her, none of the successes they achieved would’ve been possible.  They owed her everything and from the looks on their faces, they would continue to follow her, no matter what.

 

**********************

 

The next cycle’s ascension vessel was destroyed.  Shepard had fallen in destroying it, but Harbinger could tell that she was still alive.  It didn’t surprise Harbinger as Shepard was the perfect organic being and her ascension would be the crowning moment for all sentient life.  The perfect machine merged with the perfect organic to create the perfect lifeform.  “I am Harbinger.”  It stated as it took control of a Collector drone trying to stop Grunt and Miranda from leaving with her unconscious body.  Grunt’s shotgun put a quick end to that drone as they made their way back towards the Normandy.

“You cannot escape your destiny Shepard.”  _Athena watched what looked like hundreds of Reapers massacring thousands upon thousands of Protheans.  The bodies of their men, women and children littered the streets of what once was a glorious city._   “We are the Harbinger of your perfection.”

 _Collector troops were killing Protheans without mercy and dragging their bodies away.  She couldn’t see where, but from what she witnessed on that Collector base, she could imagine that they were using Prothean organic matter to build another Reaper… a Prothean Reaper._   “Flee while you can Shepard.”

 _She could hear the voice of Harbinger, but she knew this was just a vision.  The Protheans were already wiped out so whatever this was… it wasn’t real._ “Your return is an insult, my attacks will tear you apart.”  _As Harbinger spoke, one of the Sovereign Class Reapers opened up with its main gun and instantly vaporized an entire city block, the one she was standing in.  There was nothing left but blackened char… void of anything that could be considered Prothean.  They Reapers were erasing them… probably the same fate they had planned for humans and all other sentients._   “Your world will be our laboratories.”

“We will end you.”  Harbinger spoke and watched through the eyes of another drone as Shepard had once again eluded his best efforts to claim her.  The Collector General worked frantically to prevent the destruction of this hive of monstrosities the Protheans had been turned into, it was to no avail as he felt Harbinger release control of him. 

For the first time over fifty thousand years, he had free will again as the Reapers released all control of them.  He knew they were all going to die, but it was a release from the slavery of Reaper control.  He felt a peace that he’d not felt up until this very moment.  The Reapers had controlled their very existence and purpose up until this moment.  “Thank you Shepard…”  He uttered in his mind as he felt the explosions increase in intensity until the last enormous blast sent everything and everyone into the void.

_They stood no chance.  The Protheans were warriors on par with the mightiest she’d ever seen and they were being mowed down like they were nothing.  The Reapers were unstoppable… unbelievably powerful.  Humans weren’t even the most powerful organics in this cycle.  How could she expect to succeed against such odds?  Sovereign almost wiped out the Council’s and Alliance’s fleets with little effort.  If it wasn’t for her killing Sovereign’s Avatar, the Reapers would’ve won that day.  She was sure that the Reapers would never make that mistake again.  Harbinger’s possession of the Collectors showed that they had learned from Sovereign’s mistake.  She must’ve killed hundreds of his possessed avatars and he just continued to jump from one drone to another._

_Reaper destroyers followed the giant Sovereign class dreadnoughts and finished off anything their gigantic comrades had missed.  What was the point?  All this death and destruction… for what?  It was a question that Tali had asked Sovereign a long time ago.  It never answered.  Now, in the Collector Base, she got her answer.  Every extinction cycle ended with the birth of another Reaper or maybe Reapers.  The anger she felt bubbled over at the thought of so many innocents being massacred and processed in the most horrific way possible.  It just made her rage as she continued to watch the slow, methodical way the Reapers moved through the Prothean city.  She watched as Prothean children hung to their parents only to be vaporized by the relentless assault of the machines.  She wanted to help them.  She wanted to lash out with all of her might at those towering monsters.  The Reapers were a plague of biblical proportions and needed to be stopped… by any means available._

_She looked up at the Sovereign Class Reaper as it walked over her and the now charred and barren ground she was standing on.  She looked into the eye of the enemy, the enemy she would fight with every fiber of her being.  As the horror of the vision faded, she began to study their movement, formations, and methods of attack.   She came to the conclusion that they didn’t fear anything.  Their assaults were brutally forward and direct.  It was the type born of the knowledge that their opponents would always lag behind in the technology necessary to destroy them.  The Reapers had superiority in every facet of their war against the Protheans, air, space, and on the ground.  That had to change.  The Normandy and more importantly, EDI had downloaded tons of data from the Collector computers and the Dead Reaper.  She’d study those files, she’d find a way to even the odds with those monsters and she would make them pay the most terrible price she could.  They would know that this current crop of Sentient organics would make sure that this Cycle of madness ended with them._

“Shepard!”  She heard her name in the distance?  “Shepard!”  She turned to see where the sound was coming from.  “Shepard, can you hear me?”  She started to fade to black and finally opened her eyes to see Mordin looking down at her.  “Good, good, saw brain activity increase.”  Mordin’s rapid diction always made her smile as she attempted to sit up.  The immense flare up of pain throughout her body actually made her whimper slightly.  “No, no, no… need rest.  Medi-gel still working.  Remarkable durability, Shepard.  Calculations show that you should be back to normal activity within the day… strange, no explanation…”  Mordin was looking her over as he shined a light onto her eyes.  “Possible change in color due to chemical reaction with Reaper weapon…  Infection?  No, Shepard almost fully recovered… need to run more tests.”  Mordin started to rub his own chin as he thought of the possible reasons for Shepard’s current condition.

“Doc, would you please tell me what’s wrong?”  It actually hurt to speak.

“Iris pigment completely different.  Can you follow the light?” He used a light pen and moved it back and forth, up and down as she followed it with her eyes.  “Can you read the card?”  Mordin stepped about twenty feet away and pulled out a card with small lettering.  She read the tiniest of the eye chart lettering and he put it away.  “Eye sight vastly improved to 50/1… fascinating.”

“Hey Kasumi, nice try.”  Now Shepard was smiling from ear to ear as Kasumi materialized sitting on one of the empty beds, surprising the absolute bejesus out of Mordin.  Kasumi looked worried, but hopeful. 

“You really had us scared, Shepard.  I’m glad to see you’re doing better.  Gotta say, your eyes are even more stunning now than they were before.”  Kasumi smiled as she hopped off the bed and stood at the side of Shepard’s.  “Joker’s gonna kill Mordin for not telling him you’re up.”

“Mr. Moreau was informed by EDI as soon as brain activity detected.”  With that declaration, Jeff came hurrying through the door with a desperate abandon.

Shepard looked over to him and the powerful feelings of relief and love started to overwhelm her.  She hadn’t healed completely and she had some serious looking bandages on her face, legs and arms.  “Jeff…” She whimpered.  He walked over to her side… afraid to touch her still healing hands.  With much pain she lifted her arm and lightly brushed the side of his face. 

“You did it again.”  He leaned into her heavily bandaged hand.  “You saved the whole universe… again.”

“We…”  She corrected him sternly, yet with a playful pout.  “We saved the whole universe… again.”  She then turned to Mordin.  “How long was I out doc.?”

“Two days, three hours, and seven minutes.  Remarkable and unheard of regenerative ability, most of tissue damage already healed.  Remaining tissue damage healing at an accelerated rate.”  He took a breath.  “DNA analysis points to gene sequence very similar to Earth’s African Spiny Mouse and Sea Cucumber.”

“The DNA of those organisms is completely incompatible with Human DNA, doctor.”  EDI stated.

“Yes, yes, but not DNA from those organisms.  Shepard’s DNA completely human, only difference most genes recessive and inactive in majority of humans are active in Shepard’s profile.”  Mordin explained.  “Probably due to exposure to element zero while in womb.  Embryonic stem cell structure still present in Shepard’s DNA profile.”

“Okay, okay, doctor… I don’t need a full explanation…”  She met Mordin’s gaze with her amused one.  “Thank you, doctor.”

“Need rest to recover swiftly.”  He was shoving Kasumi out of the door, but not even looking at Jeff.  Soon both Mordin and Kasumi were outside leaving Shepard and Jeff in the room along with two sleeping and recovering crewmen.  The door opened again with Mordin standing there.  “You have five minutes Mr. Moreau.”  The door shut closed again.

“He’s something isn’t he?”  Shepard mentioned with a chuckle. 

“He saved your life… well him, Karin and Miranda.”  He answered.  “They can never do wrong in my book from now on.” 

Their eyes met and he could see her concern for the crew on her face.  “How did we do?” 

He smiled at her.  “We all made it… damn.  So much for the suicide mission.”  He held her hand and gently squeezed.  “Illusive Man was quite pissed that you blew the Collectors up though.”

“Fuck him.”  She got quite animated at the mention of the Illusive Man.  “Miranda agreed with me too and basically told him to go scratch.”  She continued to blissfully gaze at her Jeff.  “Did she tell you that we’re no longer employed by Cerberus?”

“Yeah, she didn’t seem too broken up about it either.”  The door opened again and Miranda walked in.

“Miranda!”  Shepard yelled with quite a bit of excitement.

Miranda chuckled quietly as she approached the bed.  “Feeling better?”

“By the second.”  Shepard exclaimed as she slowly took off the bandage on her hand to reveal a completely flawless and undamaged appendage.  She moved all of her fingers and displayed them to both Jeff and Miranda.  “See.”

“Are her eyes permanent?”  Jeff asked.

“They’re the only part of her that hasn’t regenerated to their original state.”  Miranda stated as she checked on Hawthorne’s chart.  “But, I really don’t know if they’ll stay that way.” 

“Can I at least get a mirror to see what I look like?”  Miranda examined Pierce’s vitals and charts on a data pad with a slight grin.  Jeff grabbed a small mirror from Chakwas’ desk and brought it Shepard.  She looked at herself and seemed at a loss for words.  She pulled off the bandage on her face to see that her skin had completely healed there as well.  “I hate that I don’t scar…  It’s like my body wants to forget all of the horrors it’s been through.  I wish I could do that with my memories.”  She turned to Jeff.  “Would you still love me if I looked like Zaeed?”

Jeff let out an amused huff.  “I’d love you even if you looked like the Rachni Queen… might have to draw the line at looking like Garrus though, even I have some standards.”  Shepard started to giggle a little too hard and came back to the reality of not being completely healed when a stabbing pain in her abdomen caused her to gasp. 

“Alright Jeff, that’s enough.  She needs to rest.”  Miranda sounded quite a bit like the old ice queen she used be.  “We need to run a few more tests on you as well and we can’t do that with the ace of the Alliance in here.”

Jeff kissed her hand and smiled at her.  “Gotta admit BABS, your eyes just got more… mmmm, mmmm, mmmm, yummy!”  The mixed expression of anguish and her obvious laughter made him smile a little more.

“You’re an absolute pig!”  She yelled at him in faux anger as he walked away singing.  _“I saw your eyes and they made me smile… I was falling in love…”_

As the hours passed, Shepard was once again prodded, poked, scanned and pricked as the three doctors examined her from head to toe.  Shepard listened and could hear everything they whispered to each other.  They were talking about, but not specifying on one thing.  “You know I can hear you, right?”  All three of them turned in unison.

“Maybe its better that we show you.”  Miranda explained as she handed her a data pad.  “These are the results of what is probably the most thorough exam you’ve ever received.”

She started to look over her entire chart with the speed that her photographic memory allowed her to.  “Ok, so this is saying that my bone, muscle and skin weaves procedures were unnecessary and ineffective in their purpose.”  She continued to look at the chart.  “My tissue increase in density and strength from said procedures were due to the healing of the tissue and not the procedures themselves… wow that’s interesting.” 

“It explains a lot actually.”  Miranda started to explain.  “After you were revived from your near death at Alchera your tissue density increased by over ten percent.  Even after perfecting the technique, we’ve never been able to increase density and strength more than three percent per procedure after the initial one.”

“All of my techno implants are now fused within me?”  Her eyes widened.  “Nanomites?!  What the fuck did that thing do to me?”

“Fused is not right word, Shepard.”  Mordin explained.  “More like seamlessly integrated into your organic systems.”  Mordin continued.  “Nanomites repaired and improved not only tech implants, assisted your organic regeneration.”  Mordin looked legitimately excited.  “Function in closed system controlled solely by your subconscious, much like breathing and heart beat.”

“So… I’m part machine?  Reaper?”  Shepard was already standing without any pain while the doctors all looked at each other.  Shepard’s expression changed to horror as an inordinate amount of data started to flood her mind.  The baby Reaper hadn’t tried to kill her!  The beam that hit her attempted to transfer her essence into it, instead, much like what happened with Morinth, her body resisted and sucked the living energy from the Reaper into herself.

“The tech does have the Reaper code and hardware signature.”  Miranda explained.  “But, much like EDI with the IFF, it is an integral part of you, the tech is you.”

“I… that Reaper… it was designed for me.”  She leaned back on Chakwas’ desk.  “Humanity would create its physical body… I was to be the ascendant.”  She looked at all of them and could see their extreme concern.  “It tried to take me… It wasn’t strong enough and instead I sucked it dry like some kind of techno-vampire.”  She started to tremble at the thought of what she had become.  “Am I still a person?  Human?”

“Of course you are Commander!  Don’t be so dramatic!”  Chakwas answered her vociferously.  “Just cause you have a bit tech in you doesn’t make you any less human.  Your tech just happens to be a little more advanced… well maybe a lot more advanced.”  She gently took a hold of Shepard’s shoulders and looked into her eyes.  “The Commander I know is standing right in front of me.  Nothing’s changed except that you got a few more tech implants, that’s it.”

“Fascinating!”  Mordin exclaimed.  “Reaper beam was meant to transfer Shepard’s life force into machine and instead Shepard’s systems not only blocked transfer, they incorporated Reaper power into Shepard’s body, mimicked Reaper tech.”

“Shepard… analyzed code structure of Reaper tech.  It is completely benign and integral to your continued functioning.”  EDI’s hologram appeared on Chakwas’ desk.  “It is seamlessly integrated into your brain and nervous systems.”

“There are a lot of unknowns Shepard, but you’re you.  That’s obvious to all of us.”  Miranda assured her.  “We should probably get you somewhere to see if you have any new abilities… maybe weaknesses.”  Miranda was absolutely right.  She needed to know her capabilities… she felt a new and immensely powerful energy coursing through her body.

“I agree.”   Shepard examined her hands as if looking at herself for the first time.  She looked up at all of them and smiled.  “First though, we celebrate.  We’re two to zero against those bastards, actually three to zero if you count that derelict.” 

Chakwas smiled as well.  “When?”

“I want Hawthorne and Pierce up an about for it, so how long before they’re okay to party?”  She walked over to the two sleeping heroes in their beds. 

“They can party a little bit now.  They’re just suffering from some post-traumatic stress, seeing you and the rest of the crew celebrating might be just what they need.”  Miranda answered.

“They deserve it.”  She lightly kissed both Pierce and Hawthorne’s foreheads.  “I may’ve blown up that base and killed that thing, but without them we would’ve never been able to get there.”  She made her way out of the med-bay and was immediately swarmed by the crew in mess hall they were clapping, crying, and just cheering her on.  It was overwhelming and Shepard began to break down emotionally at the realization that unlike Akuze and Torfan, she was able to save her entire crew.  As she tearfully made her way through the throng, she hugged and shook hands with every single one of them.

“We love you Commander!”  Hadley yelled out.

“I love you too!”  She responded with a beaming smile as she approached Rupert’s station for one of his heavenly meals.

“You did good Commander, you did good.”  Rupert mentioned as he piled on the steak and eggs he’d been saving for her.

“We did good Rupert… I couldn’t do it alone.”  She leaned over and kissed his cheek.  “Thank you.”  She turned to sit at a table and noticed that now pretty much everyone was in the mess hall.  Garrus, Mari and the entire ground team were now there.  The only ones not in the mess hall were Pierce, Hawthorne and Legion. 

She stood up and raised her hands to stop the commotion and everyone quieted down.  “When I first came on board the Normandy I was very doubtful about all of you.  I didn’t think a Cerberus crew and I could ever work together.  I didn’t think that you were worthy of being mentioned in the same breath of my old crew.  Let’s face it, I didn’t like you.”  She smiled.  “Shit, I hated you all if I’m going to be honest.”  She got serious.  “Something happened along this path that we traveled together.  You performed magnificently, you…”  She pointed to all of them.  “Much like the old Normandy, had a hand in saving the Galaxy from those monsters.”  She started to walk amongst them as she spoke.  “You adapted and overcame situations that would’ve destroyed even the most seasoned Alliance crew…”  She paused as she continued to look at them in awe.  “You sacrificed yourselves to save the ship, to make sure the mission could be completed.”  She looked at her ground crew and they were all smiling.  “With all due respect to my old crews, you are on par with the finest crews I’ve ever served with and I’d assault the gates of hell with you anytime!”  The crew began to cheer her on and she let them for a bit until she raised her hand to stop them.  “Now that our mission is over, I don’t have a plan on what we do next to prepare for the Reaper’s arrival.  All those that wish to return home can do so knowing that you’ll always have my everlasting gratitude and you’ll always have a place here on the Normandy waiting for you if you wish to return.”  She could see all of them look at each other and many smiled as they hugged each other.  “Today we rest, tomorrow we celebrate!”

Shepard grabbed took her tray and sat at the center table and began to eat in her usual accelerated style.  She looked around the mess and saw that everyone not eating had vacated to their stations and it left quite a bit of empty spaces at the table.  Mari and Garrus sat across from her with Grunt sitting next to her.  Shepard looked over at Grunt’s plate and the mountain of food on it dwarfed even hers.  “So Shepard, what next?”  He asked her.

“Don’t know yet Grunt.  We have to sift through a ton of data and see if there’s anything in there that can help us fight off the Reapers.”  She continued to talk and eat at the same time.  “Any advice from those warlords Okeer stuffed into your skull?”

“Their advice would probably end in defeat.  With the exception of Shiagur, they would all thrust themselves at the enemy in overwhelming numbers.”  Grunt explained as he drank his enormous glass of… orange juice?

“Yeah, I agree.  I’ve looked into her history.  Shiagur would’ve done well as a commander in the coming war, Wrex will be better.”  Grunt looked over to her with those gorgeous silver/blue eyes and could see the admiration he had for her.  “Wrex is going to need you to help him unite the Krogan clans.  That’s the key if we’re to have any chance against the Reapers.  We have to be united.”  She looked away with a single tear starting to trickle down her face.  She was saddened that much of the crew would now go on to do their own things, but Grunt hurt a little more.  He was so raw when he came out of that giant test tube and now was a mature, deadly and dear friend.

“Awwww, your little giant baby is all grown up.”  Garrus joked and it caused Shepard to chuckle and throw a piece of bone at him.

“Sometimes I don’t know why I put up with you.”  Mari added and Garrus just shrugged his shoulders.  She smiled as she looked over to her best friend.  “I shared a copy of everything we have on the Collectors and Reapers with Anderson like you asked.  I’m pretty sure he’ll get it to the right people in the Alliance.”

“I want you to share this with everyone.  We need to be ready and everyone needs to know the stakes.  If they choose to ignore this, then it’s on them when they get destroyed.”  Shepard continued to eat and now both Jacob and Miranda joined them.

“Even Cerberus?  The Batarians?”  Mari asked.

Shepard didn’t hesitate.  “Everyone.  The more eyes that are on this, the better shot we have to defeat the Reapers when they do show up.”

“Are you sure?  The information on those files can and probably will be misused.”  Jacob added.

“We don’t have choice Jacob.  We don’t know how close the Reapers are to starting the cycle of extinction.  We have to be as ready as quickly as we can.  I can’t think of any other way.”  Shepard knew that a lot of the information on those files contained tech specs for terrifying weapons… in the wrong hands those weapons could harm a lot of innocents.  It was a choice the Shepard didn’t make lightly, but it really was the only way to assure that organics had a semblance of a fighting chance against the Reapers.

“I agree with Shepard.”  Zaeed and Thane pulled up a couple of chairs and sat with the group.  “It should at least make it that much harder for the Reapers to kill us all.”

Shepard took a deep breath and stood up.  “Enough of this depressing subject… let’s plan for tomorrow.”  She went over to Rupert and refilled her plate.  “I want to talk about fun stuff.”  She sat back down and started to eat more slowly.

“You want to do it on board or on Omega?”  Miranda asked.  “Maybe we can rent out Afterlife’s private lounge?”

“Ugh…”  Both Mari and Shepard huffed at the same time.

“I don’t see why not.”  Garrus added.  “There’s plenty of food, drink and the sound system in there is insane… not to mention… the dancers.”  Shepard sent out a shocking pulse of biotic energy that hit Garrus with a loud crack making him jump out of his chair.  “HEY!  I’m sure I’m not the only one that appreciates Afterlife’s sound system!”

“Yeah, that sound system sure dances around nice.  Heh, heh, heh.”  Grunt chuckled.

“I hate giving money to that bitch, but if that’s what everyone wants then I will.”  Shepard responded.

“Umm, Shepard… yeah… Cerberus isn’t paying us anymore and the Alliance actually locked our accounts linked to those mining operations we kept secret from them.”  Garrus didn’t want to spoil the fun, but there was no getting around the lack of funds.

“How did they even find out about them?  The only ones that knew were us and the companies…”  Shepard started to get upset when she realized that those companies were trying to skimp out on the deal they made.  She’d understand if it was just her account because technically they thought she was dead, but they’d cut off Garrus, Mari and Jeff as well.  “Greedy bastards, I’ll take care of that.  Mari, you, Miranda and Grunt go to Afterlife and set it up.”

 

******************************

 

Afterlife

 

Shepard got the credits rolling again within five minutes of talking to Liara.  Liara did her best Shadow Broker impression and made those executives almost piss on themselves and only too happy to restore their accounts with interest even.  She sat at the bar with Jeff drinking a Batarian brandy as they people watched.  The whole crew seemed to be enjoying themselves with dancing, drinking and contests of skill and wit.  It was great to watch them release all of the tension and stress of the past couple of months. 

The party didn’t even cost her any credits, not to say that is was free with Aria demanding Shepard showcase some of her martial skills in a sanctioned match against a squad of her Krogan, Turian and Batarian underlings.  Aria opened up the match to betting and made a killing betting against her own.  Aria also won in the sense that Shepard didn’t kill or permanently injure any of her people.  She did toy with Moklan quite a bit though and put him to sleep using a type of choke hold that would only work on Batarians.  It almost seemed that she actually liked the big Batarian, at least a little bit.

Aria was so impressed by Shepard’s restraint that she furnished the party with free drinks for the night and actually made an appearance to see what kind of people would follow the Mighty Commander Shepard. 

“This brandy is delicious.  I can’t believe I never tried it.”  Shepard turned her gaze to Jeff who was now leaning back on the bar and watching Marianna and Garrus dance it up on the floor with the rest of the crew.

“You had a chance to try it the first time you asked me out, remember?”  He took a last swig and refilled both of their glasses.  It seemed like ages ago that they were both officers in the Alliance military.  “You had to stick to your Stella.”

“Do you miss it?”  Shepard asked knowing he’d understand that she was asking about the Alliance.

“I miss Anderson, maybe Ashley, and that’s it.  I don’t like Kaiden and wouldn’t care if I ever saw him again.”  He downed his glass and refilled it again.  “They treated me like garbage when I didn’t accept their bullshit about how we lost the Normandy and for believing you about the Reaper threat.”

“Ever since we sent them all that data from the Collectors, they’ve been trying to contact me.  I won’t talk to anyone but David or Steven.”  She looked over to the end of the bar and noticed that Grunt was drinking by himself.  She got up and left Jeff sitting there smiling as he watched her go over to the giant Krogan.  She grabbed him by the arm and dragged him out to the dance floor where Grunt hesitated at first, but soon after he relaxed and joined Shepard dancing with a reckless abandon and joy.  Shortly afterward they were joined by a trio of Asari dancers which had Grunt looking almost as excited as when he was about to get in a fight.  She left him with the trio of dancers and made her way back to Jeff at the bar.  He was shaking his head in obvious amusement.

“You can’t help yourself can you?”  He asked her as he gave her a full glass of brandy.

She smiled as she took her glass and downed it.  “No… no I can’t.”  He poured her another one.  “I know Krogan love to fight, live to fight… I just wish…”

“You’re worried about him going back to Tuchanka?”  He knew that she was.

“Yeah… I know he has to go, but…”  She downed another glass.  “Damn it!  Wrex better take good care of him or I swear I’ll… I’ll…” 

“You’re such a helicopter mom.”  He chuckled.  “What’re you gonna do when Wrex puts him in detention for being too nice?”  He continued to chuckle until she shocked him lightly causing him to grimace slightly.

“You’re such a dick.”  She chuckled too and motioned to her empty glass.  She accessed her omni-tool and opened up intercom channel.  “Crewmen Goldstein, Pierce, Hadley and Hawthorne your presence is requested at the bar.”

“What’re you doing?”  Jeff was at a loss and a few seconds later, the four named crew were standing in front of them.

“Shut up and pour.”  She opened up another bottle of brandy and gave it to him with four additional glasses.  He quickly filled them up and she passed them on to the foursome.

“Tom, John, Jen, Richard…”  She raised her glass to them.  “Jeff… and EDI…  A toast to the real reason we were able to defeat and destroy the Collectors!”  They touched glasses and downed their drinks.  “Oh and Tom?”  Hawthorne gave his complete attention to her.   “You were more than worth it.”  She gave him a beaming smile which he returned.

“Thank you Commander.”  Hawthorne seemed genuinely affected by her statement.  “I think I owe you one though.  You saved me twice.”

“No, you don’t.  You four will forever have a blank check from me.”  She refilled their glasses.  “You ask me and If I can make it happen, I will.”  They toasted again.

“Thank you again Commander.”  They sipped their drinks and mingled with each other.  As the night went on, little by little, the crew started to head back to the Normandy and in the end leaving Shepard, Grunt and Zaeed to close down the bar.

“I’m no bloody good at this.”  Zaeed’s frustration surfaced as he stared at Shepard.  She knew he was leaving and by the look on Grunt’s face, he was as well.

Shepard started to let loose with the waterworks as the tears started to trickle down her face.

“Damn you Shepard.”  Zaeed smiled with a sadness that only made it worse as she let out a sob.  “I’ll never be further than a comm call away.”  She got up from her stool and he offered his hand which she ignored as she embraced him fiercely.

“I hate this too.”  She back away and wiped away some her tears.  “Call me too.  You need the services of a Stealth frigate and a human Reaper, I’ll come a running.”  He nodded with a slight shimmer in his eyes.

She looked over to Grunt who didn’t seem at all troubled.  She approached him and stood right in front of him.  She looked him in the eye as she gently took a hold of his hands.  “You listen to Wrex.  Out of all the warlords in you… he’s going to be the one who unites the Krogan and pull them out of the mire they are in.”  Grunt nodded as he listened intently.  “Help him when you can, but also let him help you too…”  Her gaze was intently on him when he nodded.  “When we’re done with all of this… you’ll always have a place with me.”  Grunt pulled her into a bone crushing embrace.

He pulled back to see that Shepard was crying… again.  “You’ve given me more than my own people.  I will never forget you Shepard and yes… Once we’re rid of the Reapers and the Krogan are united, I would gladly come back and join you again.”  She tried to wipe the tears, but they just kept coming.  “I’m going to miss you Shepard.”  She kissed his cheek and let him go.

“I love you Grunt.”  He chuckled at her.

“I love you too Shepard.”  He turned and she watched the two of them walk out of Afterlife together.

Thane, Kasumi and Samara had also taken their leave of her.  She’d softened on Thane a bit and was actually sad to see him go.  Kasumi had triggered her waterworks as she’d grown quite fond of the thief.  Samara congratulated her on the mission and boarded the first shuttle back to Asari space.  She’d never explained what exactly happened with Morinth, but they looked so much alike that she was actually glad to see Samara go. 

She’d promised the rest of the people on board that she’d take them to their preferred destination, beginning with Mordin who wanted to go back to Sur’Kesh.  Jacob needed a favor which he said he’d tell her in private and Miranda asked to remain on board until she could disappear off the grid.  Tali needed to get back to the Migrant fleet.  Garrus and Mari were actually going to Palaven and invited her to come along.  In the end the ship would be left with a skeleton crew consisting of Gaby and Donnelly in engineering and the trio of Shepard, Jeff and EDI.  They’d all decided to head to Tiptree as it was as isolated a colony as there was and at least she could be with Jeff.

For the first time in a long time, Shepard could smile at the prospects her immediate future held.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not done by a long shot. Thank you all for reading.

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to welcome back all those that read my “Scary Girl” fic. I hope you guys like this continuation of that story line.


End file.
